De gentils écoliers
by kk-bouillant
Summary: [chapitre 21 up! ] Nos héros en lycéens, SanzoGoku, couples hetéros pr Gojyo et Hakkai
1. Chapter 1

Titre : De gentils petits écoliers

En fait, ils sont lycéens, mais c'est le seul titre qui m'est venu à l'esprit. sorry pour ceux qu'aiment pas...

Auteur : Moi, Kk-bouillant ( j'en connai une qui doit bien se marrer...)

Disclaimer : Les persos de saiyuki ne sont evidemment pas à moi... (Ah bon?) Mais à Kazuya Minekura

Résumée : Je pense que vous avez compris, nos quatres héros sont des lycéens.. je sais, suis nule pour les résumés.. mais c'est mon premier... et on va voir que la vie n'est pas si douce pour eux...

Couple : SanzoGoku

Note : C'est ma première fik publié.Et c'est grace à Yaonne-san qui a gentillement accepté de m'aider! MERCI!Mettez des reviews siouplé, que je sache si vous aimez ou pas et si y a des trucs que je devrais arranger.. ne soyez pas trop indulgent, j'veux vraiment connaitre votre avis!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! (j'espère..)

Chapitre un - Petite routine...

Lundi matin, premier trimestre.

Le réveil sonna trois fois. Goku le frappa violament pour le faire taire et poussa un long grognement de mécontentement. Il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin et attendit un petit moment. Alors qu'il allait se rendormir, une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter :

- Allez Goku, réveille toi! s'éxclama Hakkai.

Il était déjà levé et commençait à s'habiller.

- Hakkaieuh! Comment tu fait pour te réveiller aussi facilement? J'suis creuvé moi! J'ai pas réussit à m'endormir hier soir! C'est pourri.!

- C'est à cause de ton exam'?

- Ouai...

Il releva la tête et la laissa retomber une deuxième fois dans son coussin.

- Te rendors pas Goku... Pense au p'tit dèj qui t'attends...

Il y eut un silence qui signifiait que Goku réfléchissait à ce à quoi il préferait : son lit ou le p'tit dèj? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps puisse qu'il se leva d'un bond et courra directement dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Ils descendirent les escaliers avec les autres lycéens et rejoingnirent Sanzo et Gojyo autour de leur table habituelle.

Goku n'avait que 15 ans et était en seconde, contrairement à ses trois amis qui étaient tous en terminale. Gojyo et Hakkai étaient tous deux agé de 19 ans et avaient redoublé deux années. Hakkai serait surement en train de faire de grandes études si la perte de sa soeur ne l'avait pas perturbé quelque peu. Quand à Sanzo, il avait 20 ans et avait redoublé trois années. Goku était le seul a n'avoir redoublé aucune classe pour le moment, et il esperait que ça continuerait ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Jusque là, il n'était passé dans les classes superieures qu'avec des résultats très moyens. L'examen qu'il passait aujourd'hui était très important et il avait révisé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Hakkai et lui étaient les seuls à être ensemble dans leur chambre, Gojyo et Sanzo partageaient les leurs avec d'autres éleves. De toutes manières, ils n'auraient souhaité pour rien au monde de tomber ensemble dans la même chambre.

- Alors, t'as bien stressé cette nuit pour ton exam' Goku? lui lança Gojyo en lui tapant le dos amicalement.

- Ouai, et j'vais en profiter pour réviser encore c'matin! J'ai apporté mes cours ici...

Il déposa un classeur sur la table, à côté de son petit déjeuner et l'ouvrit tout en croquant à pleine dents dans son croissant. Quelques minutes après, il referma son classeur en soupirant. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et resta silencieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Sanzo.

Goku releva alors la tête. Il avait une tête vraiment déconfite et hurla désesperement :

- J'me souvient de rien! Absolument rien! J'dois être maudit.

Il avait prononçé cette dernière phrase en baissant la tête. Gojyo se retind d'éclater de rire et cacha son visage en buvant le café dans son bol.

- Je comprend pas... pourtant, tu a revisé pendant des heures hier... dit Hakkai d'un ton compatissent.

- Bah, ça a pas suffit à croire...

- Le sommeil t'as fait perdre la mémoire on dirait... marmonna Sanzo. Bon arrête de te lamenter comme ça! Tu verras, quand tu sera devant ta copie, y a tout qui va revenir.

Goku leva des yeux désesperés sur lui.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- ... Ouai... bon, c'est pas tout, mais c'est qu'j'ai la dalle, moi!

Il tendit le bras vers la panière de croissant et s'aprétait à saisir le dernier quand Gojyo le lui piqua sous le nez.

- Hé! Espèce de Kappa! Rends le moi! C'est le mien! C'est mon croissant!

- Déguage maquaque! C'est pas écrit "croissant du crétin de singe" dessus!

Goku se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

- Mais j'ai faim moi! Alors que toi, c'est juste pour me faire chier qu'tu l'as pris!

Gojyo se leva à son tour, défiant Goku.

- C'est p'tet vrai, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'c'est moi qui l'ai pris avant toi! et puis tu vas pas m'faire chier dès le matin pour une histoire de croissant!

- Kappa pervers, voleur! tronche de cafard!

- Sale maquaque à la c...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand il s'apperçut qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce et que tout le monde les regardait. Gojyo lança un dernier regard provocateur à Goku avant de pousser sa chaise contre la table et de s'en aller en mangeant son croissant. Goku soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Les pions n'étaient pas intervenu, ils avaient l'habitude de voir ces deux là se chamailler et tant qu'ils n'en venait pas à la violence, ils les laissaient. Mais si la co-directrice était passée par là à ce moment, ça aurait été autre chose...

Gojyo sortit dans la cour et se dirigea vers le fond. Les éleves n'avaient évidement pas le droit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée, mais sous l'effet de la colère, il sortit son paquet et s'en alluma une. Il savoura doucement la fumée de chaques bouffées. Quelques secondes après, il se rendit compte de se qu'il faisait et parcoura les alentours des yeux. Il n'y avait personne. Il jetta sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa. La sonnerie retenti. Il ne se pressa pas pour autant pour monter dans sa chambre et prendre ses affaires.

Si Gojyo et Sanzo n'étaient pas dans la même chambre, ils étaient cependant dans la même classe, avec Hakkai.

Gojyo arriva devant la porte de la salle d'Histoire-géo. Tous le monde était déjà rentré et il avait bien dix minutes de retard.

Il détesatit ce prof, Mr Mao. C'était la deuxième année qu'il "étudiait" avec lui. C'était un pauvre prétencieux qui ce croyait supérieur aux autres. De plus, il ne pouvait pas saquer Gojyo, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il trouvait toujours à redire ce qu'il faisait et avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Gojyo avait souvent été renvoyé de cours pour mauvaise conduite envers le professeur et avait l'habitude de recopier le cours sur Hakkai, n'y comprennant ainsi rien ( mais, de toutes façons, il s'en foutait ).

Gojyo frappa à la porte. Il savait qu'il allait se faire renvoyer de cours pour aller chercher un mot de retard, mais il s'en fichait complétement, au contraire, plus il raterait de cours, mieux ce serait !

Un "oui" se fit entendre. Il ouvrit la porte. Il lança un "désolé d'être en retard" pas très sincère et s'avança vers sa table. Le prof ne lui adressa même pas un regard et lui dit séchement :

- Vas chercher un mot de retard chez le directeur!

Gojyo posa son sac sur sa table et reparti tout doucement vers la porte. Ne pas se presser, et faire chier le prof, c'est tout ce que Gojyo aimait faire. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et marcha lentement dans les couloirs. Leur lycée comportait trois étages. Il était au troisième. Il fallait qu'il les descende tous pour arriver au bureau du directeur. Cela le fit sourire. C'était parfait, s'il prennait bien son temps, il pourrait ratter encore dix minutes, peut être même un quart d'heure!

Il descendait les dernières marches quand il entendit des pas precipités derrière lui. Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins que lui, passa à côté de lui en courant. Mais elle loupa une marche et glissa. Elle voulu s'agripper à quelque chose, elle ce qu'elle agrippa était le pied de Gojyo. Celui-ci ce retrouva allongé sur les marches. La fille se releva précipitament et se pencha au dessus de lui.

- Ca va? J'suis désolée, j't'ai pas fait trop mal j'éspère...

Gojyo se releva à son tour. Il regarda la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était sublime. Ses cheveux étaient noir et retombaient sur ses épaules dans de jolies boucles. Elle portait un débardeur noir qui moulait parfaitement sa silhouette et sa poitrine avantageuse. Un pentalon vert kaki un peu large et trop long cachait ses pieds et trainait un peu par terre. Gojyo bafouilla :

- Euh.. oui.. oui, ça va...

Puis, son instinct de séducteur reprit le dessus et il adopta une voix très assurée :

- Mais dis-moi, où tu cours comme ça?

- Oh.. J'ai été renvoyée de cours et avec des copines, on dois se retrouver aux chiottes pour s'en fumer une ou deux...

Elle pointa alors un doigt menaçant vers lui et lui dit sur le même ton :

- T'as pas interrêt à aller en parler! Compris?

- Hé, du calme! J'suis pas un de ses intello qui dénonce les autres moi! J'suis pas comme ça...

- Ouai, bon, ben.. salut.

Elle le quitta sans même lui adresser un dernier regard. Il aurait aimé connaitre son prénom... Mais bon, une fille comme ça, dans un lycée comme ça, y en a pas des masses, alors il la recroiserai bien un jour...

Il rejoignit le bureau du directeur. Il frappa, puis, après l'autorisation d'entrer, referma la porte derrière lui en s'avançant vers le bureau.

- Bonjour, euh voilà, il m'faut un mot de retard s'il vous plait.

- Très bien, et dis-moi pourquoi tu est en retard Gojyo.

Le directeur connaisait bien Gojyo, vu le nombre de fois où il avait été dans ce bureau.

- Ben... j'me suis perdu.

Le directeur releva la tête et le considéra un moment avant de dire :

- Tu rigole ! Ca fait quatres ans que tu est dans ce lycée et tu t'es perdu?

- Non, en fait, j'avait oublié mon livre d'Histoire-géo, et comme vous savez que j'adore cette matière, je suis allé le rechercher dans ma piaule.

Le directeur savait que Gojyo detestait cette matière tout comme il savait aussi qu'il plaisantait en disant ça.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais j'aimerais bien ne plus te revoir dans ce bureau d'accord?

Le directeur lui tendit le bout de papier et Gojyo s'en saisit en s'éloignant. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et dit en réponse au directeur :

- Ouai, c'est ça! A bientôt!

Il avait de la chance d'être tomber sur le directeur et pas sur la co-directrice. C'était une jeune femme à l'air sympathique, mais la première fois qu'il entra dans son bureau, il avait essayé de lui faire du charme. Malgré son apparence - et hélas pour Gojyo - la jeune femme était une femme très très très ( j'insiste, très ) stricte. Il s'était vite fait redresser et s'était fait renvoyer deux jours. C'était sa première semaine au lycée...

Il claqua la porte et remonta les escaliers de sa marche lente.

Il frappa à la porte. Mr Mao répondit et Gojyo entra dans la salle. Cela faisait vingts minutes qu'il était parti chercher son mot. Il tendit le papier au prof qui faisait le cours. Mr Mao le prit et le posa sur son bureau. Gojyo alla s'assoir à sa table. Il sortit ses affaires et commença à écrire le cours sans grande conviction. Hakkai, qui était assis à côté de lui, se pencha et lui souffla :

- Tu pue la clope. Il va s'en rendre compte.

- Mm...

En fait, il s'en foutait. Il pensait à la jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer. Elle était partie sans lui adresser un regard. D'habitude, les filles qu'il draguait, tombaient literalement sous son charme et lui donnaient son numéro. Mais là, rien. Même pas son nom. Rien.

Le prof se leva tout en continuant à parler et passa dans les rangs. Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzo étaient sur les tables du fond. Quand Mao passa devant leurs tables, il s'arrêta devant celle de Gojyo et resta là, en silence. Comme il ne faisait plus le cours, les autres éleves levèrent la tête vers lui. Gojyo en fit de même avec un regard qui voulait dire: quoi? qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?.

- Mr Sha, vous empestez la cigarette. Vous savez qu'il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée?

- Ouai... j'y vais...

Il se leva d'une manière qui prouvait sa lassitude et commença à prendre son sac.

- Où allez vous?

- Bah, au bureau du directeur... il disait ça d'un ton évident.

- Est ce que je vous ai dit d'y aller?

- Ben, non. Mais vous alliez. Alors..

- Mais je n'ai rien dit. Rasseyez vous.

- Quoi! J'vais pas au bureau du directeur!

- Non, vous m'y rejoindrez à la récrée de dix heures.

- Ah... L'arnaque..!

Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et soupira longuement.

- Vous avez déjà passé beaucoup de temps dans les couloirs. Vingts minutes pour aller chercher un mot de retard, ce n'ai pas un peu long, non?

- J'me suis perdu.

Eclat de rire general de toute la classe. Hakkai et Sanzo savaient pertinament qu'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule et seul Hakkai ettouffa lui aussi un rire. Gojyo fixait son professeur dans les yeux avec un regard arroguant. Voyant qu'il allait peter un câble, il essaya d'arranger le coup, un peu maladroitement :

- Nan, en fait, j'suis tombé dans les escaliers...

Cette phrase aurait largement suffit, mais il fallut qu'il en rajoute:

- ...et j'me suis fait super mal au cul contre les marches.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Hakkai se retennait comme il pouvait tendis que Sanzo secouait la tête en se disant qu'il en faisait un peu trop.

- Silence. Tous! puis il se retourna vers Gojyo : Quand à vous, puisse que vous avez tant envie d'aller chez le directeur, vous allez rester assis sur cette chaise et suivre le cours jusqu'à la fin. Ensuite, quand tout le monde sera sortis, vous resterez ici et on aura une petite discution.

Gojyo avait la tête baissé sur son classeur et écrivait à toute vitesse sur sa feuille de cours. Mr Mao était rouge de colère.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites!

- Ben, j'écrit ce que vous dîtes, parce que sinon, avec mon cerveau atrofié comme vous avez dit une fois, j'vais pas tout retenir, et j'ai peur d'oublier un truc... euh, vous avez dit quoi après "sur cette chaise et suivre le cours"?

Cette fois s'en était trop, et malgré les regards furieux et menaçant qu'il lançait, tout le monde éclatat de rire. Même Hakkai ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il avait caché sa tête dans ses mains et rigolait à se pisser dessus. Quand à Sanzo, il prit aussi sa tête dans ses mains en se lamentant. Décidement, Gojyo ne changerait jamais...

- Arrêtez maintenant! Quand à vous, Hakkai, puisse que je vois que vous vous amusez aussi bien des blagues de mauvais goût de cet impertinant, vous serez surement aussi heureux de l'accompagner au bureau du directeur pour lui expliquer la raison de votre fou rire! Allez! Dépechez vous!

Il avait frappé violement son poing contre la table. Gojyo et Hakkai se levèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires. Mr Mao ne s'en était jamais pris à Hakkai. Il faut dire que Gojyo n'avait parlé de cette façon au professeur que très peu souvent et qu'Hakkai évitait de rire dans ces moments là. Mais voir la tête de ce prof qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire respeter l'avait fait craquer.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, sur une dernière phrase de Mr Mao :

- Et vous direz bien au directeur que je veux vous voir à la récrée de dix heure. Qu'il vous garde jusque là.

Gojyo éclata de rire. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Hakkai. Il se tourna vers son ami et planta un regard glacial dans le sien. La mine réjoui de ce dernier s'éffaça.

- Quoi?

- Tu trouve pas qu't'as poussé le bouchon un peu loin cette fois-ci?

- T'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre quand tu riait comme une baleine juste à côté de moi!

- Il ne faudras pas t'étonner si tu est renvoyé !

- Pff! J'les attends, si ils me renvoient, ce s'ras pour quoi? Une semaine, ça c'est sur, pour la clope, et une autre en plus pour n'avoir pas parlé correctement au professeur? Mais qu'est ce que ça peut me fouttre à moi? Au contraire, j'verrais pas sa gueule de con pendant deux semaines! Ce sera parfait! Et en plus, j'pourrais dormir jusqu'à l'heure que j'voudrais, ...et avec qui j'voudrais... quelle chance...n'est ce pas?

- ...

- Et puis de toutes façons, qui c'est qui va me sermonner parce que j'ai été renvoyé? Toi? Sanzo? Serieusement, qui ça gène?

- ... t'as raison, ça ne gène personne. Bon, on y vas?

- Ok!

Goku s'assit devant sa table. Il tourna la tête vers son amie. Contrairement à lui, elle avait de très bons résultats mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'angoisser. Elle lui fit un grand sourire d'encouragement et les feuilles furent distribuées. Des maths. La matière qu'il detestait le plus...

Après avoir été sermoné pendant une heure, la sonnerie retenti enfin. Quelques minutes après, Mr Mao rentrait dans le bureau. Hakkai fut autorisé à quitter le bureau mais ils demandèrent à Gojyo de rester encore un peu. Ca le soûlait tout ça.. il était obligé de rester là, alors qu'il aurais pu aller fumer une clope avec Sanzo.

Ils s'étaient déjà fait choper en train de fumer dans les toilettes et s'était une technique pas très discrète. Alors ils avaient trouvé une faille. Le grillage de la cour, tout au fond, à un endroit que les pions ne surveillent pas souvent, était troué. Un trou qui était, au départ de trente centimètre, et qu'ils avaient élargit petit à petit. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Mr Mao s'assis sur une chaise, à côté de Gojyo.

Ils parlèrent un petit moment, et comme Gojyo l'avait deviné, il fut renvoyé deux semaines. Avant qu'il ne sorte, le directeur dit une dernière phrase :

- Sache, Gojyo, que la prochaine fois que tu te feras renvoyer, ce sera surement definitivement...

Gojyo fit semblant de ne pas entendre et sortit d'un pas rapide. Il était en manque de nicotine. Une voix hurlait en lui : nicotine, nicotine! Il ne se doutait pas d'être autant à cros que ça, il avait pris l'habitude de fumer à des heures precises, et si il loupait un passage, ça l'énervait plus que tout.

Hakkai arriva dans le fond de la cour. Sanzo n'était pas là, surement partit fumer et Goku n'était pas arrivé. Il posa son sac nonchalament par terre et s'assit sur le dossier du banc où ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'assoir. Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Sanzo passait dans le trou du grillage. Il alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Il est dans l'bureau du directeur?

- Ouai...

- Ah, tiens, voilà Goku...

Goku marchait dans leur direction, les yeux fixant le sol, il avait l'air soucieux. Il posa son sac à côté de celui d'Hakkai mais ne leur adressa pas un regard.

- Ca va?

La douce voix du brun le sortit de ses pensées et il leva la tête.

- Quoi?

- Ca c'est bien passé ton exam'?

Un grand sourire fendit le visage aux yeux doré et il sauta de joie :

- Ouai! Il était super simple cet exam'! J'y crois pas, j'avais l'impression que j'connaissait toutes les réponses!

- Ouai, c'est cool le singe!

Le singe en question sursauta quand le rouquin posa son bras sur ses épaules et qu'il lui parla dans les oreilles.

- Mais t'es fou d'me crier comme ça dans mes oreilles! et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fichait, pourquoi t'était pas avec Sanzo?

Gojyo enleva son bras, posa son sac et s'approcha du grillage.

- J'suis renvoyé. Pour deux semaines. Tu vois Hakkai, c'est nickel!

- Pff!

- J'suis juste venu te dire que t'avait raison d'te faire du soucis pour moi...

- Pourquoi? Comme t'as dit, c'est pas si grave!

- Ouai, mais la prochaine fois que j'me f'rais renvoyer, ça sera definitivement...

- Et alors? C'est ton problème! T'as qu'à pas agir sans penser aux conséquences aussi! Il faut t'en prendre qu'à toi!

- Quoi! En plus c'est de ma faute! T'as vu comment il m'parle ce pourri! Tu voudrais que j'me laisse écraser, peut être!

- Non, evidemment. Sa voix était redevennue calme. C'est ta vie, t'en fait c'que tu veux.

Il passa à côté de Gojyo et pris son sac. Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit et il parti en direction de l'établissement. Sanzo resta assis sur le banc et Goku s'approcha de Gojyo :

- Il t'as encore fait chier, Mao?

- Ouai, comme d'hab'. Mais Hakkai a p'tet raison, j'en fait peut être un peu trop...

Goku écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu Goyjo regretter d'avoir envoyer chier ce prof de merde. Gojyo tourna la tête vers lui :

- Et toi, ton exam'? alors tu disais " j'avais l'impression que j'connaissait toutes les réponses" c'est ça?

- Ouai, mais en fait j'suis plus si sur que ça d'avoir bien répondu...

- Bah tu saura que quand t'aura ta note!

Sanzo se leva et pris son sac.

- Ouai, mais Hakkai fait chier à toujours partir vite pour être le premier en cours de bio!

- Hi hi! C'est surement parce que c'est la belle Azuka qui fait les cours!

Azuka Yoshiko était leur prof de bio. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Hakkai n'avait pas pu décrocher son regard d'elle, malgré les pensées pour Kanan qui lui trotaient encore dans la tête. Elle était très jeune, environ 25 ans, mais ce qui attirait Hakkai ce n'était pas son phisique ( contrairement à Gojyo qui bavait sur sa table pendant tout le cour... ). C'était son aura. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial qui attirait Hakkai. Depuis quelques temps, Gojyo et Sanzo le soupçonnait d'avoir des relations pas très saine avec elle...

A la fin du cours, Mme Yoshiko demanda à Hakkai de rester après que les autres soient partis.

- Tu m'as manqué ce week end! commença la prof.

- Ouai, toi aussi...

Il s'avança et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle approcha son visage près de celui du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut long, et pendant qu'ils s'embrassait, Hakkai la souleva en passant ses mains sous ses bras et la posa sur son bureau. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils laissèrent échapper chacun dans un souffle seulement deux phrases :

- Je t'aime Hakkai...

- Moi aussi...

Et ils se rembrassèrent. Un baiser plein de passion et d'amour. Les mains d'Azuka se baladaient sur le torse du jeune homme, qui lui caressait tendrement son dos. Alors que leurs gestes se faisaient de plus en plus profond et intense, Hakkai se recula.

- Tes élèves vont arriver, je dois te laisser...

- Tu as qui après comme prof?

- Mr Gishako.

- Si tu arrive en retard, dit lui que c'est moi qui t'ais retenu, d'accord?

- Ouais...

Il s'éloigna à regret de sa bien aimée et sortit de la salle après avoir ouvert la porte. Ils s'adressèrent un dernier sourire plein d'amour et Hakkai partit dans les couloirs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà! Premier chapitre!

Dites moi si ça vous à plus! A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

De gentils écoliers

Voila la suite!

Reponses aux reviews :

Yatsuko:Tu na pas attendre beaucoup plus, le SanzoGoku arrive juste là! Merci pour ta rewiew et c marran que ton lycée ressemble a celui de ma fik parse kil sor tou droi de mon imagination.. Mais bon, ta raison tou les lycée ce ressemble de toutes facons! Jespère que la suite te plaira!

Ishen: Mdr! J'adore ta review! Trop drole! Dsl Sanzo si je tais fait redoublé troi fois, mais c'était parce que je voulait conserver les ecarts d'âges entre les persos ( je crois que j'y suis arrivé...). Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouve ma fik excellente parce que c ma première... Thank you! Et si tu veux savoir, Gojyo ne va pas être le seul a faire des conneries...

ceresgirl:La suite arrive tout de suite!contente que le couple Hakkai prof de bio te plaise, mais je crois que dans les chapitres qui suivent, je le laisse un peu de coté...( jécri mes chapitres à l'avance ) Mais je vais relire tout ça et y arranger si tu veux!Si Sanzo est ton pref alors tu va aimer ce chapitre... et les autres aussi!

Bonne lecture à tous et continué à mettre des reviews, bonne ou mauvaise critique, j'accepte tout, je veux votre avis!

Chapitre 2 - Grosse betise, n'est ce pas Sanzo?

Gojyo tourna la clef dans la serrure de la porte de son petit appartement. La propretée n'était pas au rendez vous dans l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait, mais c'était vivable. Des potes lui avaient déjà proposé plusieurs fois de partager un appartement, partageant aussi le loyer, et ça avait été très tentant, mais bonjour l'intimitée! Il faisait tout pour que son appartement à lui soit propre ( il ne falait pas effrayer les demoiselles en lui montrant les lieux... ) et bien hygiènique. Si les autres habitants avaient des problèmes avec les rats ou les cafards, lui, il veillait à ne pas en avoir. Il posa son sac et se laissa tomber sur son canapé en saisissant la télécommande au passage. Il appuya sur le bouton d'allumage, mais il ne se passa rien. Merde, il avait oublié qu'elle était en panne. Il jetta la télécommande sur la table basse et enleva ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Puis, il contempla le plafond. Son appart' était vraiment petit : une pièce avec la télé, un canapé dépliable et qui lui servait de lit ( il avait fait attention à ce qu'il soit suffisament confortable pour satisfaire les demoiselles qu'il invitait chez lui ), une petite table, une mini cuisine, une autre pièce avec la douche, un lavabo et enfin dans la dernière pièce, les toilettes. Il gardait tous ses vêtements dans le sac qu'il emportait à l'internat, comme il y passait le plus clair de son temps. Pour gagner sa vie, il jouait beaucoup aux cartes. Mais pour être sûr de pouvoir manger, il avait un boulot où il y allait tous les week-end et les vacances. Il était content d'avoir été renvoyé, il pourrais aller travailler pendant deux semaines!

Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina qu'il vivait dans un palace, bourré de fric, avec des domestiques sous ses ordres, des femmes qui danserais à moitié nues pour lui... Puis, il revint à la réalité. Il pensait à la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré dans les escaliers ( rencontre un peu brutale, mais bon... ). Il aimerais bien la revoir...

Quand Hakkai rentra dans sa chambre, Goku y était déjà. C'était vendredi, et les cours étaient fini. Goku et Sanzo vivaient ensemble, et habitait près du lycée, tout comme Hakkai, qui lui, vivait seul. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de prendre le car, et pouvait prendre leur temps pour faire leur sac pour rentrer chez eux. Des fois, ils leurs arrivaient de ne pas dormir à l'internat, quand ça les soûlaient, mais comme ils payaient, ils évitaient de ne pas y aller.

Goku était assis sur une chaise, la tête sur la table, plongée dans ses bras.

- Ca va Goku?

- Non...

- Qu'est ce que t'as?

- Ils ont rendu les exam' ...

- C'est si mauvais que ça..?

- J'ai eut deux.

- ...

- Pourtant, j'était sûr de tout savoir, mais en fait, c'était pas du tout ça!

- Tu veux bien me montrer ta copie Goku?

Hakkai s'approcha du bureau et attendit que Goku sorte sa feuille de son sac. Puis il s'assis en réajustant ses lunettes ( ouai, j'préfere qu'il ait des lunettes, vous immaginez un lycéen avec un monocle... ) et regarda attentivement la copie.

- Oui, en fait tu n'as pas du tout assimilé les techniques...

- J'm'en était apperçut avant toi...

- Mais tu vois Goku, il y a pleins d'excercices où il te suffit de connaitre la règle pour pouvoir y arriver. Il te suffit de les savoir. C'est du par coeur tout ça...

- Mais j'y comprends rien!

- Ecoute, on dors dans la même chambre pendant toute la semaine, alors on devrais bien trouver le temps pour travailler un peu tes maths...

- Tu veux m'aider?

- Oui, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients...

- Non! Evidemment que non! Je suis totalement d'accord! Dès lundi on commençe, ok?

- D'accord.

Ils préparèrent leurs sac et Goku partit chercher Sanzo dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes après, Hakkai les quitta pour partir dans son quartier sous les mercis reconnaissant de Goku. Un quart d'heure après, ils se laissait tomber dans le canapé en soupirant. Goku étant trop jeune pour travailler, c'était Sanzo qui payait le loyer. Mais en échange, Goku s'occupait du ménage. De TOUT le ménage. De la vaissele à la poussière et de la serpière aux toilettes. C'était aussi lui qui s'occupait de la cuisine et des courses.

L'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient était beaucoup plus propre que celui de Gojyo, et leur appartement comportait quatre pièces. Il y avait une chambre ( qu'occupait Sanzo ), le salon avec un canapé ( accessoirement, lit de Goku ), une télé, une table et des chaises, une salle de bain avec douche, lavabo et toilettes et une cuisine.

- C'est chouette les week-end... lâcha alors Goku en regardant tendrement Sanzo.

- C'est normal, vu qu'on a pas cours. Mais en même temps t'as les courses, le ménage, et la cuisine à te taper!

- C'que j'voulai dire, c'est que j'aimai bien les week-end parce que je peux être avec toi..

Il s'avança devant les yeux écarquillés de Sanzo et posa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier n'aimant pas être dominé, plaqua Goku contre le canapé en s'allongeant sur lui et l'embrassa fougeusement. Puis, il se saisit de son cou, lui arrachant des petits gémissements de plaisir. Il remonta lentement le long de sa nuque et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Vas préparer la bouffe, j'ai faim.

- Sanzo...

Il le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, puis, voyant que Sanzo n'était pas près de rennonçer, il se libéra de l'étreinte de celui-ci et se dirigea vers la cuisine en trainant des pieds. Sanzo alluma la télé en attendant que tout soit prêt.

Hakkai sortit ses clef, mais la porte s'ouvrit. C'était un de ses colocataire. Il partageait son appartemment avec deux de ses amis et la petite amie de l'un. Comme cette dernière n'avait pas de travail, elle s'occupait de tout dans la maison, pour compenser sa part de loyer. Son petit ami était, comme Hakkai, lycéen. Quand au dernier, il avait un travail stable. Hakkai allait à son job le week-end et pendant les vacances.

Cet appartement était composé de six pièces : trois chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain avec toilettes.

- Salut Hakkai! le salua la jeune femme.

- Salut, on dîne quand? J'aimerais savoir si j'peux aller bosser un peu...

- Dans deux heures à peu près, ça te vas?

- Oui, j'te remercie.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et commença son travail. Mais quelque chose occupait son esprit : sa prof, Azuka. Il s'était souvent reproché cet amour, par rapport à Kanan... il l'avait tellement aimé. Il amait Azuka, mais pas de la même façon. Il avait toujours cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer personne après Kanan...

Goku s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand Sanzo lui attrapa la main. Il se colla à lui, comme si il recherchait un contact et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Goku se mit sur la pointe des pieds et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Bientôt, Goku enssera la taille de Sanzo et ce dernier l'emmena dans sa chambre sans séparer leurs lèvres. Goku s'assis sur le lit en face de Sanzo qui était encore debout. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et descendit lentement le long de ses cuisses avant de remonter jusqu'à sa braguette. Pendant qu'il déboutonnait son pentalon, le blond soulevait le tee-shirt de Goku, découvrant ainsi son torse. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sanzo se retrouva rapidement sans pentalon, et Goku commençait déjà à passer sa main sous son caleçon. Sanzo posa ses mains sur les épaules dénudées de Goku et le poussa doucement en arrière en montant à son tour sur le lit. Il le déshabilla et ils savourèrent ce moment à deux pendant des heures.

Il ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut. Hakkai s'était endormis en pensant à Kanan et il avait rêvé d'elle. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Ses amis étaient tous à table.

- J'suis désolé, j'me suis endormi...

- Bah ça, on a bien entendu! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- T'as pas parlé dans ton sommeil, cette fois, t'as carrément crié.

- Ah, bon?

- Ouai, et toujours le nom de cette fille : Kanan.

- Quand est ce que tu vas te decider à nous dire qui c'est cette nana?

- Ouai, pour te faire crier autant, elle doit être canon...

Hakkai s'assit soudainement sur sa chaise et dit d'une voix froide :

- C'est ma soeur, elle est morte.

Silence général, suivi de désolé pleins de remords. Hakkai ne mangea presque pas et alla se coucher.

Goku avait la tête posée sur le torse de Sanzo, ils étaient tout les deux à bout de souffle et ruisselant de sueur. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et ils allaient s'endormir. Sanzo devrait se lever dans trois heures pour aller travailler et Goku se retrouverait seul. Mais pour l'instant, il profitait de pouvoir serrer ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Sanzo, c'était son âme. Mais comme il ne pouvais l'atteindre, il serrais son corps. Sanzo posa sa main sur son épaule et caressa son dos du bout des doigts, le faisant frisonner.

Non loin de là, dans un autre appartement, deux corps étaient aussi serré l'un contre l'autre. Gojyo était lui aussi à bout de souffle et il caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa compagne ( pour cette nuit uniquement ) qui commençait déjà à s'endormir. Il s'était vraiment bien amusé cette nuit. Il avait rencontré cette fille dans un bar et il avait été bien clair avec elle avant de l'emmenner chez lui : pour cette nuit et rien d'autre, elle devrais partir le lendemain sans demander autre chose. Elle avait accepté, recherchant la même chose. Il soupira en se disant que dans quelques heures il devrait se lever et aller travailler et que lundi, il devrais déjà retourner au lycée. Ces deux semaines étaient passées à toute vitesse! Il ferma les yeux en ensserrant la taille de la jeune femme et s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans son lit. Il sentait son ventre réclamer de la nourriture. Il se leva et enfilla un caleçon. Il sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y avait un mot posé sur la table du salon :

Je vais voir un pote après le boulot. Sanzo.

Goku froissa le papier et commença à se préparer un petit déjeuner. Il regarda l'heure. C'était midi passé. Ce n'était plus l'heure pour un petit déjeuner, mais plutôt pour un bon repas! Il ouvrit le frigo et ses yeux tombèrent sur les crousillant croissants qui était posé dessus. Il hésitait, les croissants ou un bon gros repas épicé? Les deux! Il apporta le tout sur la table et alluma la télé. Sur la un, les informations, sur la deux, les zamour, sur la trois encore des info, sur la quatre, merde, ils ont pas la quatre, sur la cinq, midi les zouzou, et sur la six, la petite maison dans la prairie. Goku n'avait jamais vu cette émission. C'était le générique. Et Carie qui s'pète la gueule dans la prairie, et Goku qui rigole à s'en étouffer.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Gojyo se réveilla, il était tôt et toute la journée d'hier, il avait travaillé, donc il était crevé. Il se leva en maugréant et alla ouvrir.

- Quoi? demanda t il d'un ton désagréable sans même regarder vraiment qui c'était. Goku! Qu'est ce que tu fiche là!

- T'as pas vu Sanzo?

Il était essouflé, il faut dire que leurs appartements ce trouvaient dans des coins opposés de la ville.

- T'es v'nu à pattes! Mais t'es fou!

- Ecoute, je sais pas où est Sanzo! Il n'est pas revenu hier soir!

- Bon, calme toi et entre me raconter tout ça.

Goku entra et, comme il n'y avait pas de chaises, alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit de Gojyo qui le rejoingnit en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Bon, alors c'est quoi cette histoire que Sanzo à disparut?

- Hier matin j'ai trouvé un mot comme quoi il allait chez un pote après le boulot, mais il est toujours pas revenu...

- Bah, il devais y avoir des nana chez son copain et ils ont fait un peu la fête. Ca fatigue tu sais...

Goku savais qu'il avait tord, mais comme Hakkai et lui n'étaient pas au courant de leur histoire, il ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il se trompait.

- Il n'est pas comme ça.

- T'en sais rien! Et puis qu'est ce qui te dit que la nuit il s'en va pas en douce pour s'amuser, hein!

Parce qu'il passait ses nuits dans ses bras! Mais il ne pouvais pas lui dire ça non plus.

- Gojyo, j'me suis tapé le trajet jusqu'ici à pied, alors t'as interêt à m'aider!

- Hé! T'es culotté quand même! Tu m'réveille à 6 heures du mat' pour m'dire que l'blondinnet à fait le mur alors que j'ai bossé jusqu'à pas d'heure hier soir! J'ai pas qu'ça à fouttre moi! C'est pas SOS objets perdus ici!

- ... oui, t'as raison. Je suis désolé. Mais, tu comprends, je m'inquiète...

- Allez, te fait pas de bille pour lui! Il va surement rentré dans la journée, et là, tu pourras lui passer un savon! ou peut être pas...

- Ouai. Mais n'empêche qu'en attendant, j'ai la dalle moi! T'as quoi à bouffer ici!

- Hé, l'macaque! Tu bouffe pas tout! J'ai déjà assez de mal à tout payer alors...

- T'inquiète, je sais. Je prends juste une pomme. Une belle pomme jaune, jaune comme...

Les cheveux de Sanzo...

- Tu dis quoi le singe?

- Rien.

Il croqua à pleine dents dans la pomme et retourna s'assoir sur le lit du métis qui s'était allongé dedans.

- Bon, tu compte squater mon lit combien de temps?

- Jusqu'à temps que Sanzo vienne.

- Quoi!

- J'ai laissé un mot dans l'appart' au cas où il reviendrais. J'ai écrit que j'était ici.

- T'es vraiment trop con ouistiti!

- Pourquoi!

- Tu crois qu'après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit, il s'tapera le trajet jusqu'ici à pied, juste pour tes beaux yeux?

- GOKU!

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Sanzo entra, visiblement furieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici, Goku! Pourquoi t'es pas à la maison! J'tais cherché partout!

- Mais t'as vu mon mot..

- Oui! Alors maitenant , on s'casse de chez c'kappa de merde et on rentre! Dépêche toi!

- Mais Sanzo, t'enerve pas...

Sanzo devint alors encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà et atrappa Goku par son tee-shirt.

- Je t'ais dit de venir, alors tu viens, compris!

- AAhh Sanzo!

Gojyo se leva d'un bond alors que Sanzo allait jetter l'adolescent dehors.

- Putain, tu pues l'alcool à quinze mètres Sanzo! Lâche le avant de lui faire du mal!

- Déguage toi! J't'ai rien demandé!

- Sanzo! Lâche moi!

Goku réussit à se liberer et fit un pas en arrière. Gojyo se mis alors entre lui et Sanzo.

- Déguage j't'ais dit!

Il lui envoya un coup de poing qui le projetta au sol et Goku essayait de le calmer :

- Du calme Sanzo! Allé, viens, on rentre..

Le visage du blond se radoucit un peu et partit à la suite de l'adolescent, laissant Gojyo se remettre du coup.

Sanzo jetta Goku sur le lit et commença à enlever sa chemise.

- Sanzo, qu'est ce que tu fait...?

- Ferme la et déshabille toi!

- Quoi!

Sanzo se jetta sur Goku et lui arracha son tee-shirt. Puis, il posa sa bouche dans sa nuque et se mis à sucotter sa peau.

- Sanzo, j'aime pas quand t'es comme ça. Je crois que c'est préferable, qu'on ne fasse pas de bétises...

- TA GUEULE!

Il débouttona à toute vitesse son pentalon et Goku se retrouva bientôt nu.

- Sanzo...

Il enleva sa ceinture et baissa son pentalon ainsi que son caleçon sans même les enlever. Puis, il s'avança vers l'adolescent qui reculait jusqu'à se retrouver dos contre le mur.

- Sanzo, s'il te plait, laisse moi...

Mais c'était comme si il ne l'entendait pas. Il se colla contre lui et Goku se rendit compte qui tremblait.

- Sanzo..?

Il sentit soudain une grande douleur dans le bas du dos.

- Tu ne m'aime pas? Tu ne veux pas de moi? Pourquoi tu dis que c'est une betise? Hein Goku?

Quand il disait ça, il accelerait ses mouvements, faisant gémir Goku, mais pas de plaisir, de douleur.

- A.. arrête Sanzo! Arrête!

A peine une demi heure après, Sanzo se laissa tomber à côté de l'adolescent, complétement vidé de ses forces. Il avait été très brusque avec lui, parfois même violent quand il essayait de se défaire de son emprise. L'adolescent était recouvert de sueur. Il était complétement traumatisé. Sanzo l'avait presque violé, et bien qu'il l'aimait, Goku avait peur de lui à présent. Il voulait courir loin de lui, s'en aller pour lui échapper. Mais il était figé sur place. Il resta toute la journée ainsi, vidé de toutes pensées, puis, finalement, il se ressaisit et sortit du lit. Il se leva tant bien que mal, Sanzo l'avait énormément fait souffrir. Il s'habilla et sortit sans faire de bruits.

Bizarement, il arriva vite chez Gojyo. Il monta les marches lentement. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita. Gojyo le trouverait pitoyable de venir lui demnader de l'aide. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui raconter ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique devant chez moi macaque?

- Euh... je.. ben..

Il s'apperçut que Gojyo n'était pas seul. Une jeune fille était dos à lui, en train de s'habiller.

- Je suis désolé... je savait pas qu't'était avec quelqu'un... j'vais te laisser... pardon...

- Hé, te casse pas guenon! On a fini et on allait manger, t'as qu'a faire la cuisine!

- ... c'est vrai?

- Ouai, par contre, attends deux secondes que la demoiselle s'habille, ok?

Il hocha de la tête et Gojyo referma la porte. Quelques minutes après, Goku put entrer. Il alla directement dans la cuisine pendant que Gojyo et sa conquête du jour se bégottaient sur le lit. Peu de temps après, une bonne odeur emplit l'appartement. Goku apporta plein de nourriture sur la table en annonçant :

- Mangez tant qu'c'est chaud!

- Hé! Mais t'as vidé tout mes placard ou quoi!

- Mais, non, t'inquiète! Et puis, comme dirait Hakkai, il faut bien se nourrir quand on est jeune!

- Putain, faut qu't'arrête de trainer avec lui, ça te réussit pas!

- J'te rappelle que j'suis obligé, j'dors avec lui à l'internat! Et puis si ça plait pas que j'cuisine, fallait pas me l'demender!

- Toutes façons, je crois que c'est trop tard maintenant...

- Je dois m'en aller Gojyo, annonça soudain la jeune fille en se levant.

- Pourquoi? Tu veux pas manger avec nous?

- C'est pas ça, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, désolée...

- C'est dommage! C'est très bon c'que j'ai préparé!

- Ca, c'est pas Goku qui va te dire le contraire!

- Je suis désolée Gojyo, j'y vais.

Il lui atrappa la main et elle se pencha au dessus de lui. Ils s'embrasèrent longuement et la jeune fille partit.

- Bon, alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Sanzo? J'espère que tu lui a pas encore laissé un mot pour dire que t'était là!

- Nan, et puis, de toute manières, il viendra pas...

- Ah, bon. Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

- Rien.

- Ecoute Goku, t'as un hématome sur le front, alors me raconte pas de conneries!

Goku porta sa main à son front et une douleur le saisit sous ses doigts. Sanzo avait dût lui faire ça pendant qu'il l'empêchait de bouger.

- C'est rien, tu sais, il était bourré, et j'suis tombé, mais il m'as rien fait.

Voyant que Gojyo ne le croyait pas du tout, il fit un regard implorant et dit d'une faible voix :

- S'il te plait, crois moi...

- ...Bon, ok. Mais tu dors là ce soir, et tu viens avec moi au lycée. On parleras de tout ça demain avec Sanzo.

- Ouai, mais j'ai pas très faim...

- Oui, moi non plus. On va mettre tout ça au frigo!

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait noir dans la pièce. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait? Il se souvenait de tout. Il avait brutalisé Goku, il revoyait son regard appeuré, crispé de douleur, alors que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était assouvir son désir de lui. Il avait trop bu. Mais il n'avait pas seulement bu... c'était quoi cette chose que son pote lui avait filé? Ca lui avait donné un mal de tête énorme, et il s'était sentit bien tout à coup. Il avait ressenti un manque. Le manque de Goku. Ca l'avait rendu fou de colère qu'il ne soit pas là. Il le voulait, il voulait son corps, il voulait sa présence, il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Et il s'en fouttait que Goku soit d'accord ou pas, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il l'ait rien qu'à lui, qu'il lui appartienne!

Il se pencha au dessus du planché et vomi. Il tremblait de tout ses membres. Il essaya de se lever, mais il échoua. Il resta donc allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond. Il voyait le visage souriant de Goku. Goku qui l'ennervait tant, mais qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il se passa une main sur le visage, puis, il ferma les yeux presque malgré lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sais. Fin brutale.

En plus je suis desolée d'avance, mais je crois pas que pendant les vacance de Noel( après demain) je pourrais allez sur le net.. Alors vous aurez la suite le mardi de la rentrée, promis! Enfin, si j'peux allez sur le net avant, je vous oulierais pas!

Salut! reviews s'il vous plait!


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoila!

Sanzo : Malheureusement.

J'ai réussit a avoir le net! Cool!

Sanzo : Tu parles d'une chance..!

Bon, j'arrête de dire des trucs qui servent à rien ( et toi aussi Sanzo ), et réponses aux reviews :

ZENON: C'est bon, pas la peine de mettre un vieux pseudo de merde je sais que c'est toi! Dommage que t'ai plus le net, tu peut pas lire la suite! Mais bon, tu la connait déjà, alors..

Kaoru : Calme toi! Ne détruis pas ton ordi! Voila la suite! Franchement, j'suis en train de me demander si les fikeuses ne sont pas un peu trop victimes du chantage des lectrices! Enfin bon,je suis toujours contente quand on me dit qu'on n'aime ma fik alors, toi, j't'aime bien. Bonne lecture avec toujours plus deconneries...( et puis, j'adore les reviews qui me font marrer, alors j'aime bien ta review!)

Chapitre 3 - Petite gaffe.. n'est ce pas Gojyo?

- Il y a un problème Gojyo...

- Oui, c'est vrai... où est ce que tu vas dormir...? Pas question qu'tu squate mon lit!

- Parce que tu crois j'avais l'intention d'y aller!

- Un lit, c'est personnel!

- Alors c'est pour ça que des centaines de femmes ont dormi dedans!

- Ta gueule le singe! C'est pas ça le problème!

- J'm'en fou, j'ai qu'à dormir par terre.

- Attends, j'dois avoir un sac de couchage...

Il parti dans la salle de bain (ndla: je sais, c'est pas un endroit habituel pour un sac de couchage, mais c'est le seul endroit que Gojyo ait trouvé pour le mettre ) et revint avec un sac de couchage dans les bras.

- Tiens!

Il lui lança son futur lit à la figure et Goku se hâta de s'y engoufrer.

Cette nuit là, il eut vraiment du mal à s'endormir. Mais la fatigue reprennant le dessus sur les questions qu'il était en train de se poser, il fini par sombrer dans un lourd sommeil mouvementé.

Sanzo était arrivé en avance. Il voulait parler à Goku et il voulait être sûr de ne pas le manquer. Il était assis sur le trottoir en face de l'entrée du lycée et fumait nerveusement sa cigarette. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup dormi, il avait une tête affreuse. Des cernes violettes tombaient sous ses yeux bouffis.

Il avait remarqué que Goku était parti et il se doutait qu'il était allé chez Gojyo. Il aurait très bien pu aller chez Hakkai, mais vu le nombre de locataires dans l'appartement, il n'aurait pas voulu se rajoutter.

Il vit soudain arriver le métis et l'adolescent. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une bonne distance de lui, et après avoir dit quelque chose, Goku partit devant Gojyo.

- Euh.. Goku, j'peux te parler..?

-... oui...

Goku ne savait pas comment réagir. Le Sanzo de la veille lui avait tellement fait peur qu'il hésitait dans chacune de ses paroles.

- Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait hier.. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, mais je n'étai pas dans mon état normal...

- Est ce que ça te dérange si je démenage chez Gojyo pendant quelques temps?

Il avait lâché ça, comme ça, d'un coup. Alors que Sanzo lui présentait ses plus plates excuses, il lui disait qu'il voulait le quitter pour quelques temps. Mais Sanzo s'était préparé à ce genre de réactions. Il savait qu'il avait fait une chose abominable et impardonnable. C'est pour ça qu'il accépta sans chercher d'excuses.

- Saches surtout que je suis désolé, et que je m'en veux...

- Moi aussi je t'en veux, Sanzo.

Son regard était glacial, et sa voix lui faisait froid dans le dos. Goku avait envie de lui pardonner, de se jetter dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait. Sanzo ne répondit rien. Goku avait raison de lui en vouloir. Il jetta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa, puis il entra dans la cour pour aller déposer son sac dans sa chanbre.

Gojyo s'avança vers l'adolescent. Il avait la tête penchée.

- Hé, Goku, ca va?

- Oui...

Il releva la tête et partit lui aussi en direction du batiment.

Hakkai arriva pile à la sonnerie du début des cours. Il se dépecha de poser son sac et partit rejoindre les autres. En fait, il était allé rejoindre Mme Yoshiko au parking des professeurs, histoire de lui passer un p'tit bonjour.

Il remarqua la tête de Sanzo et demanda alors à Gojyo :

- Il a mal dormi ou quoi?

- Ca, j'en sais rien, mais c'est une longue histoire, j'te raconterais plus tard.

Petit rappel : Lundi matin, première heure : cours d'histoire géo avec Mr Mao.

Pour une fois que Gojyo était à l'heure, Mr Mao n'eut rein à lui reprocher. Gojyo avait décidé de se calmer un peu et de laisser ce con parler et dire ses conneries si ça le chantait. La première demi-heure ce déroula parfaitement bien. Sanzo ne suivait pas le cours, plongé dans ses pensées, Hakkai ayant vu sa prof préferée était de bonne humeur et participait enormément. Quand à Gojyo, il se contentait de faire semblant d'être interessé par le cours et il ne faisait aucuns bruits, aucuns mouvements. Il était en train de se dire que finalement, c'était plutôt bien comme ça, quand Mr Mao lui demanda de lire un texte. Mais comme il n'avait pas suivi ce qu'il avait dit, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

- Bon, Mr Sha, ça commençe à bien faire! Vous ne faites rien! Vous servez à quoi ici?

"J'peux m'en aller si vous voulez!" Mais il se tu et se contenta de regarder son prof.

- Je vous ai posé une question!

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait qu'il réponde à ça? C'était un piège, quoi qu'il répondrait, ça se retournerait contre lui. Il essaya la méthode douce, en paraissant le moins possible de se foutre de sa gueule ( ce qui n'était pas évident, il lui avait toujours parlé de façon arroguante... ) :

- Euh, ben, pour étudier?

- Oui. Et qu'est ce que vous faites vous? Vous restez là à regarder le plafond!

L'instinct ( ou plutôt, l'habitude ) revint soudain :

- J'regardai pas le plafond, j'regardai la toile d'araignée derrière vous. Et l'araignée.

- Vous recommençez à être désagréable!

-...

- Allez. Sortez immédiatemment de cette salle et allez dire bonjour à Mr le Directeur.

- Mais pourquoi! J'ai fait quoi encore!

- Vous êtes arroguant et vous répondez sans arrêt! Alors sortez et sans discuter!

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de ne pas discuter. Il prit donc son sac tout en soupirant longuement :

- Ben, j'aurai mieux fait de rester dormir c'matin!

- Qu'est ce que vous dîtes encore!

- Oh, rien de bien interessant.

Il se leva et commençait à tourner la poignée de la porte, quand il eut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas assez fait chier ce prof de merde. Alors il se tourna et lui offrit un grand sourire arroguant.

- Aurevoir cher prof adoré! Ce cours a été particulièrement interessant! Maintenant, je peux faire le trajet de votre salle jusqu'au bureau du directeur les yeux bandés! Sans vous, je n'y serai jamais arrivé! Je vous en suis très reconaissant!

Il se pencha comme si il faisait une réverance et ouvrit la porte. Il regarda d'un air amusé la tête du prof qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son idée avait été géniale! Il avait vraiment atteind son but, c'était super. Il sortit dans le couloir et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, quand Mr Mao sortit à son tour. Sa voix résonna alors jusque dans les salles voisines :

- Pour qui vous prennez vous!

- Pour Sha Gojyo, monsieur, lui répondit il d'un ton calme et arroguant.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un insolent! Vous vous êtes déjà fait renvoyé deux semaines et vous vous faites encore remarquer!

- Je n'ai fait que vous exprimer ma reconaissance!

- Vous irez m'attendre encore une fois dans le bureau du directeur à la récrée de dix heures!

- Tu peux toujours courir, j'ai pas qu'ça à fouttre!

Il avait lâché ça sans s'en rendre compte. C'était sortit tout seul. Mr Mao explosa :

- Votre mère ne vous a pas apprit les bonnes manières, on dirait!

Hakkai, suivit un long moment après par Sanzo, toujours un peu dans ses pensées, se leva. Ils savaient que Gojyo réagirait violemment et il fallait qu'ils l'en empêche avant qu'il fasse l'erreur de trop. Un bruit sourd contre le mur leurs fit comprendre que s'était trop tard. Tous les autres élèves se levèrent à leurs tours. Mr Mao était adossé au mur, un fin filet de sang coulant à la commisure de ses lèvres. Gojyo venait de lui envoyer un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il s'aprêtait à se jetter à nouveau sur lui, quand Hakkai se mit entre lui et le prof.

- Tu protège ce gars Hakkai!

- Calme toi Gojyo...

- Mais t'as entendu comme moi c'qu'il a dit! Il ose parler de ma mère ce c...

- Je sais Gojyo, je sais, mais il n'est pas au courant.. personne ne le sais...

Aveuglé par la colère, Gojyo tenta de repousser Hakkai, mais celui ci le plaqua fermement contre le mur.

- Arrête, Gojyo.

Il se débarassa de son emprise et jetta un regard meurtier à Mr Mao. La prof de la salle d'à côté, alertée par le bruit sortit de sa salle. Voyant Mr Mao bléssé, tous les élèves autour, et Gojyo qui partait dans le couloir, elle devina à peu près ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle alla à la suite de Gojyo et posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer en lui disant d'une voix douce :

- Je vais t'accompagner jusque dans le bur...

Il repoussa violemment sa main et dit d'un ton désagréable :

- Déguage, je sais où c'est!

Mr Mao ne tarda pas a arriver dans le bureau du directeur. Après ce qui c'était passé, il avait demandé aux elèves d'aller en étude pour les quelques minutes qui restaient. Quand il franchi le seuil de la porte, tous les muscles de Gojyo se tendirent mais il se retind. Il en avait déjà assez fait.

Gojyo n'avait pas dit qu'il n'avait pas de parents. Sa vie ne regardait que lui. Mais dans cette situation, s'il voulait justifier son geste, il devait leur dire. Il leur expliqua juste que ses parents étaient morts quand il avait huit ans, et c'est tout.

Le directeur prit la decision de faire un conseil le soir même pour discuter du problèlme et qu'il ne devait pas quitter sa chambre jusque là.

La sonnerie de la récrée de dix heures sonna au moment où il quitta la pièce. Il avait passé une heure dans ce bureau! Il ne s'en était pas rendus compte!

- Hé, Gojyo!

- ah, Hakkai..

- Tu crois pas qu't'en a trop fait?

- Non. Il a eut que c'qui méritait...

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en venir jusque là!

- Oh, c'est bon, Hakkai! T'es pas mon père, ni mon frère! J'ai pas besoin que tu veille sur moi et d'entendre tes sermons à la con! J'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelle c'que j'ai fait! Je regrette pas d'allieurs d'avoir fait ça!

- ...oh... très bien...

- C'est ça, "très bien"! Maintenant, lâche moi les basket, j'vais dans ma piaule!

Sanzo marchait déjà depuis un bon moment. La semaine était finie, mais il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans cet appartement, où il était seul. La présence de Goku lui manquait énormément. Il regarda autour de lui, il faisait presque nuit. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait en face de l'immeuble où habitait LE pote chez qui il était allé l'autre soir après son bouleau. Ils avaient beaucoup bu cette nuit là, et il lui avait refilé un truc pas net, mais Sanzo ne s'était pas méfié... Cette sensation de bien être, il la ressentait quand il était avec Goku.. Mais là, il était seul.

Il monta les marches sans s'en rendre compte. Quand il fut arrivé au deuxième étage, il s'arrêta. C'était à cause de ça que Goku était partit... il ne fallait pas qu'il recommence, sinon Goku lui en voudrait encore plus... Un froid glacial le saisit, cette impression de manque grandissait, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de Goku, et comme il n'était pas là, seul ce truc pouvait le réconforter. Il monta les dernières marches quatres à quatres.

- Sanzo?

- Oui, j'suis désolé de passer te voir aussi tard, mais c'était quoi ton truc que tu m'as donné l'autre soir?

- Ah... t'en veux encore, c'est ça?

- ...

Il prit ce silence pour un oui et ajouta chaleureusement :

- Viens, j'vais te montrer un truc encore mieux!

Sanzo fronça les sourcils mais entra sans rien dire. Il s'assit sur une chaise pendant que son pote ouvrait un tirroir près de son lit. Il en sortit une boite et la déposa sur la table devant Sanzo. Il s'asseya à son tour devant le blond et ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait un flacon avec un liquide transparent et une seringue.

- Hey! Qu'est ce que c'est ! demanda Sanzo d'un air inquiet.

- T'inquiète, j'vais pas en mettre une grosse dose... remonte ta manche.

Sanzo hésita, puis il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il se sentait faible. Il remonta sa manche en inspirant profondement. Son pote lui enserra le bras avec un tuyaux de plastique mou, et tapotta sur la pliure de son coude. Il vit sa veine gonfler, il passa un coton imbibé de produit désinfectant, et sortit la serringue. Il la désinfecta aussi et la planta dans le couvercle du flacon pour y retirer un peu de liquide. Puis, il approcha la seringue du bras de Sanzo et le regarda une dernière fois :

- T'es bien sûr de c'que tu veux faire?

- Bon, allez, bouge toi!

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans la peau du blond et traversa sa veine. Il sentit un liquide brûlant entrer dans sa veine, remonter le long de son bras, dans son torse, et dans ses jambes. L'aiguille ressortit et Sanzo soupira.

- Ca fait toujours ça la première fois...

Sanzo ne répondit pas, il avait une douleur affreuse dans son bras. Il sentit soudain une intense chaleur traverser son corps, puis plus rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Juste une biennaisance qui lui était inconnue. Sa tête était lourde, il avait du mal à la garder droite. Il se sentait bien, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte en trainant des pieds.

- Fais gaffe quand même! lui cria son pote, tendis qu'il commençait à descendre les marches.

Il faisait complètement nuit dehors, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il marcha tant qu'il se sentait bien. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était Goku. Le truc que lui avait injecté son pote dans les veines n'avait marché que quelques heures. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Goku, rien d'autre.

Il était dans la rue qui menait chez Gojyo. Il marchaiit de plus en plus vite, l'ennervement grandissant en lui. Il était enfin devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il la poussa violement et monta à toutes vitesses les trois étages qui le séparaient de Goku. Il tourna la poignée, mais la porte resta fermée. Cette saleté de kappa avait fermé la porte à clef! Il recula alors de quelques pas, puis fonça directement sur la porte. Au premier coup, elle ne céda pas, mais au deuxième, elle s'ouvrit sous le choc...

Goku était allé s'assoir sur une chaise, devant la fenêtre, et il contemplait les étoiles. Il avait passé une semaine sans Sanzo. Quand à Gojyo, le conseil n'avait pas encore décidé de son sort, et l'avait renvoyé temporairement en attendant une décision.

Un petit courant d'air frais passa par l'ouverture de la fenêtre et alla caresser les bras de Goku. Il le frotta pour avoir plus chaud, mais rien y faisait, il avait froid. Comme ça ne cessait pas, il alla se fourrer dans son sac de couchage. Il contempla la faille qui fendait le plafond.

- Putain , t'arrête de t'balader dans ma barraque le singe! Tu m'empêche de dormir!

- Oh, désolé Gojyo, mais j'arrive pas à dormir...

- Tu t'inquiète tant que ça pour moi? Mais il faut pas tu sais, si j'suis renvoyé, j'te rendrai visite de temps en temps mon amour!

- Ta gueule espèce de kappa de merde! Tu m'casse les pieds avec ton humour à deux balles!

- Et toi, tu m'soûle à faire une balade nocture dans ma barraque!

- Tu m'ennerve Gojyo! Et puis, c'est toi la blatte nocturne dans l'histoire!

Goku se leva et commença à frapper violement sur le crâne du métis.

- Putain, l'macaque, vas passer tes nerfs ailleurs!

Il le repoussa contre le sol et Goku se cogna la tête à la table basse. Il s'assis en tailleur en se frottant le derrière de la tête.

- Aie, tu m'as fait mal, kappa pervers!

- C'est d'ta faute, fallais pas m...

BAOUM!

Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre contre la porte d'entrée.

- Oh, c'était quoi ça Gojyo?

- J'en sais rien, on dirais que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer... J'espère que c'est pas Sanzo qui va nous faire une crise comme la dernière fois, ça commence à bien faire!

Alors qu'il se levait, la porte s'ouvrit, quelque peu défonçée, et Sanzo entra, complètement furieux.

- GOKU! VIENS AVEC MOI IMMEDIATEMENT!

- Non, Sanzo, ne me dis pas que tu...

Le blond s'avança vers l'adolescent, sans ce préoccuper de Gojyo. Il le saisit par le col et le souleva.

- NON! Lâche moi! Je t'en pris Sanzo, ne recommençe pas comme la dernière fois!

- Ta gueule!

Gojyo se jetta alors sur Sanzo et lui arracha Goku, le plaçant derrière lui pour le protéger.

- Déguage de chez moi Sanzo! J'sais pas c'que tu lui veux à Goku, mais t'es pas dans ton état normal et ça risque de mal tourner!

- Ta gueule toi! Déguage de là!

- NON!

Gojyo fonça sur lui, l'entrainant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le plaqua contre le mur pour essayer de le calmer, mais ça l'ennerva encore plus. Le blond lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, et Gojyo se plia sous la douleur. Alors que Sanzo se dirigeait vers Goku, complètement figé par la terreur, Gojyo le ratrappa par son tee-shirt, et d'un habile coup de genou, le mis à terre. Il atrappa la première chose lui tombant sous la main, le fil éléctrique de la télé, et l'enroula autour des poignets du blond, avant de l'accrocher au tuyau du radiateur. Il ne bougeait pas, il était inconscient.

- Putain, il fait chier c'ui là!

Le métis s'accroupit devant le blond et observa attentivement son bras droit. Ou plus précisément, la marque bleu-violette sur la pliure de son coude.

- Oh la la! Il s'est injecté un truc pas net dans les veines...

- .. il.. il se drogue..? réussit à articuler Goku, toujours paralisé de peur.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, mais ça à l'air d'être la première fois... Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il a à bousillier sa vie comme ça! Il est vraiment trop con!

- Ferme la Gojyo! C'est de ma faute...

- Hein!

- C'est parce que je ne veux plus habiter avec lui pour l'instant... il a dût croire que je l'abandonnait...

- Quoi! Mais il va pas creuver sans toi!

Goku se rendis compte que Gojyo ne pouvais pas comprendre, parce qu'il ne savait pas...

- Euh, oui, c'est vrai.. j'dis n'importe quoi!

- Bon, et en attendant, on fait quoi?

- Ben, j'ai un peu faim, moi...

- Mais non! J'parlai pas de c'qu'on allait faire pour Sanzo?

- A ton avis il sera dans quel humeur quand il se réveillera?

- L'effet de la drogue aura disparu et il s'en voudra à mort de m'avoir frapé..

- Surement ouais, pourquoi il s'en voudrait?

- Ah, oui, j'avais oublié qu'il n'avait pas de coeur, alors, forcément, à son réveil, il se fichra complètement de moi! Mais en tout cas, je crois que ce serai risqué qu'il aille au lycée lundi, on sait pas c'qui peut faire...

- Mais on peut pas l'enfermer..

- Ben pourquoi pas?

- Quoi!

- On a qu'a l'attacher et l'enfermer ici jusqu'à c'qu'il aille mieux!

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va dire au lucée?

- T'es con ou quoi! On leur dira qu'il est malade, et pour qu'il nous croyent, on fera une fausse lettre signée de Sanzo.

- Et comment on f'ra la signature?

- Ben, tu l'as bien déjà vu signer un chèque ou quelque chose comme ça?

- Quoi! Tu veux que je falcifie sa signature!

- Et alors? C'est pas un papier officiel! C'est pas comme si t'imitais la signature du président!

Ils partirent donc, le lundi matin, avec un faux papier d'absence. Sanzo ne s'était réveillé que dimanche en milieux de matinée. Il avait gueulé sur Gojyo et Goku pour qu'il le libère, mais ils n'avaient pas cedé.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Hakkai, ils lui expliquèrent tout.

- Sanzo se drogue?

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y soit habitué..

- Dis Gojyo, tu ne dois pas avoir la réponse du conseil aujourd'hui? demanda Goku pour changer de sujet.

- Si. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il vont faire, ils pourraient bien me renvoyer pour avoir menti en leur disant pas qu'j'avais pas de parents, mais en tout cas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont me demander de faire des excuses à ce connard! Et pour ça, ils peuvent toujours courir!

Hakkai se contenta de sourire. Il avait pris conscience qu'il ne devait pas toujours sermonner Gojyo, parce que si eux, savaient qu'il couchait avec le prof de bio, les rôles seraient surement inversés... Cela lui fit penser, qu'il avait rendez vous avec elle ce matin avant les cours...

- Euh, excusez moi, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un truc à faire avant d'aller en cours, ne m'attendez pas!

- Ok!

- Alors? demandèrent Hakkai et Goku à Gojyo quand il sortit enfin du bureau du directeur, à midi.

Il posa son plateau sur la table et s'assit en soupirant.

- Alors, comme le directeur a insisté pour qu'ils ne me renvoyent pas, ils vont me changer de classe pour plus que j'vois sa gueule de con.

- Bah, on peut dire que t'as de la chance! s'écria Goku. Mais y a quand même une question que j'me pose depuis un bon moment... continua t-il.

- Ouai?

- Gojyo, pourquoi tu t'casse pas du lycée?

- Hein!

- Bah oui. T'es majeur, alors t'as qu'à travailler et t'aura plus à te faire chier avec ces histoires...

- Oui c'est vrai, moi aussi j'me suis posé la question...ajouta Hakkai.

- Serieux, j'te comprends pas! Tu deteste cet endroit! Et t'as la posibilité d'te casser et tu le fait pas!

- Hé! Calme toi macaque! J'ai une raison de rester ici...

- Laquelle?

Un sourire vicieux naissait sur son visage tendis qu'il disait :

- T'as déjà posé la question à Sanzo? il est majeur lui aussi j'te signale...

- Oh, j'y avai pas pensé...

- Ca, ça arrive souvent. Mais, Hakkai aussi peut s'en aller. Mais on a tout les trois une raison de rester ici. Hakkai veut ratrapper le retard qu'il a pris, et en plus, il a pas de difficultés, alors j'vois pas pourquoi il s'casserait...

- Mais vous!

- Tu m'laisse parler oustiti! Moi et Sanzo on pourrait se casser, mais si on le fait pas, c'est parce qu'on a fait un pari.

- Un pari! s'exclamèrent ensemble Goku et Hakkai.

- Ouai... c'était à une fête où on était tous bourré, on s'est engueulé et il m'a dit que j'srai pas capable d'aller au bout de mes années de lycée, alors j'vais lui prouver le contraire!

- C'est... juste pour ça!

- Hé hé! Cette blondinette se croit vraiment plus forte que moi!

- Ca veut dire que si y avait pas ce pari débille vous seriez tous les deux partis?

- Bien joué le singe!

- Bon, si on revient au sujet de départ, commença Hakkai, ils t'ont demandé de t'excuser?

- Pff, ouai. Mais si t'avais vu la tête de Mao quand j'me suis excusé! Vu la façon dont j'l'ai fait, j'ai cru qu'il avait envie de se cacher sous le bureau! Le directeur n'y a pas cru une seconde! Mais il m'a dit de partir juste après avoir demandé à l'aut' con de s'excuser à son tour. Tu parle! Sa voix tremblait...

- Il faut dire qu'après le coup de poing qu'tu lui a envoyé... ironisa Goku.

- Ouai, mais le plus important c'est... RENDS MOI LA BOUFFE QUE TU VIENS DE ME PIQUER!(ndla : c'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire au départ..)

- J't'ai rien pris!

- Menteur! J'tais vu! T'en a pleins la bouche!

- Ta gueule kappa pervers!

Et Hakkai qui s'éxaspère :

- Ils ne changerons jamais...

Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plus et j'attends les reviews de ceux qui lise ma fik depuis le début pour connaitre leur avis sur le déroulement de l'histoire..

Et au fait, le prof d'Histoire géo de Gojyo, j'ai pas fait expres de l'appeller Mr Mao ( GyuMAO ) Je dis ça parce c'est une chose qui me sert d'amie ( ou de décoration, au choix ) qui me l'a fait remarquer et c'est vrai qu'on pourrai croire que je l'ai fait expres. Enfin, si vous voulez vous imaginer que le gars s'appelle Guy ( Guy Mao Gyumao...) faites comme vous voulez, c'est vrai qu'on peut s'imaginer que c'est Gyumao après tout... ( il doit avoir a peu près le même caractère..)

Enfin, voila, la suite à la rentrée normalement!

Lu.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila! Chapitre 4! J'y crois pas qu'on y soit déjà la...

En tout cas, je suis completement naze car aujourd'hui, j'ai fait du ski de fond ( quelle merde! Mais on s'est bien eclaté quand même)... En plus, j'suis const..

Bon, bref, ma vie ne vous regardant pas,réponses aux reviews :

Kaoru : COMMENT CA, CA TE SUFFIT PAS! Nan je plaisante, je ménnerve pas contre toi. Et en plus, ma fik te plait alors j'vais pas me plaindre et même moi je suis comme ça quand je lit une fik que j'aime...Et t'inquiète, je suis peut être pas une machine, mais j'ai déjà écrit mes chapitresà l'avance, alors comme ça, j'ai pas à me depêcher d'les écrire pour satisfaire l'impatience des fikeuses... Et puis, de toute façon, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aime ma fik que je ferai tout pour que tu soit heureuse! ( peut être pas tout non plus...) Je crois que le "MAI euh "m'influence beaucoup...

Yatsuko : Tu dis "vivement la rentrée" pour pouvoir lire la suite ou parce que t'aime aller au bahu?En tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir que t'aime ma fik, merci.

Bno, comme j'ai pas grand chose à dire, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ( même si àma relecture personnelle, j'ai trouvé que ce chapitre était pas top top.. Mais bon, vous verez bien ma proposition à la fin du chapitre)

Chapitre 4 - On arrange ça à notre manière (la bouffe? par la fenêtre!)

- Alors Gojyo, ta nouvelle classe? demanda Goku alors qu'ils marchaient pour rentrer à l'appart' du métis.

- J'y suis pas encore allé. Ils m'ont demandé de rester dans ma chambre toute l'aprèm' pour réfléchir.

- Mais t'avais qu'a rentrer!

- Non, j'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir... et puis, j'avais pas envie de voir la face qui pu de l'aut' blondinette!

- Ouai...

Goku parut soudain l'air perturbé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Goku?

- Gojyo, je crois qu'on a oublié un truc par rapport à Sanzo...

- Quoi?

- On lui a pas laissé à mangé.

- Oh, merde.

Après un petit temps de réflexion, ils montèrent à toute vitesse les escaliers et ouvrirent rapidement la porte.

- Sanzo? Ca v...

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes restèrent fixés sur le radiateur et et les fils de la télé, au sol. Sanzo était assis dos à eux, sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fumait une cigarette.

- Saute pas! s'écria soudain Goku.

Sanzo le dévisagea et lui répondit sur un ton peu agréable :

- J'ai jamais eut l'intention de sauter! Mais c'est clair que si tu crie comme ça et que tu m'fais sursauter, y a des chances pour que j'tombe...

- Mais! Tu saigne! se rééxclama le singe en voyant les poignet en sang du blond.

Le blond sursauta et envoya un regard noir à l'adolescent qui était maintenant à côté de lui et qui avait prit dans ses mains un de ses bras. Il retira brusquement sa main.

- C'est rien!

Puis, il regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient en face de lui et il se leva, le regard soudain furieux :

- Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi! Vous m'avez laissé sans bouffe! Vous voulez que j'crève ou quoi!

- Mais non, Sanzo, désolé.. s'éxcusa Goku.

- Ouai, ben c'est bien fait pour ta gueule! Fallais pas défonçer ma porte! Et fallait pas me frapper non plus! T'as eut tout c'que tu méritait! s'emporta Gojyo.

Mais au lieu d'ennerver le blond, il le vit sourire vicieusement :

- Alors j'ai bien fait...

- T'as bien fait quoi!

- J'ai bien fait de balançer toute ta bouffe par la fenêtre - après m'être nourris evidement !

Les bras de Gojyo était balants.

- Nan, t'as pas fait ça quand même...

- T'as qu'à verifier!

Sanzo lui montra la fenêtre du doigt. Gojyo s'avança et regarda la rue. Sur les trottoirs et sur une partie de la route, s'étallait boites de conserves, paquets de gâteaux, et autre victuailles. Les yeux du métis étaient écarquillés, il réussit finalement à articuler :

- Sanzo, t'es.. un homme mort!

Il se retourna et se jetta sur le blond. Il lui envoya un grand coup de poing dans les dents, qui le projetta à terre.

- PAUV' TACHE! J'AI UN REVENU BEAUCOUP MOINS IMPORTANT QUE LE TIEN! TU BALANCE TA BOUFFE PAR LA FENETRE SI CA TE CHANTE, MAIS PAS LA MIENNE!

Il était maintenant à cheval sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir et lui envoyait des dixaines de coups dans la tête.

- Gojyo! Arrête! criait Goku en essayant de les séparer.

- Déguage Goku!

Mais l'adolescent ne voulait pas laisser Sanzo se faire frapper et essaya de maintenir les bras de Gojyo pour qu'il arrête. Sanzo profita de cette divertion pour donner un coup de genou dans les côtes du métis. Ce dernier fut projeté un mètre plus loin. Il réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Goku en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans la tête.

- Goku! s'écria Sanzo.

Gojyo profita à son tour du moment de divertion et atrappa les poignets de Sanzo avant de le plaquer au sol. Le métis, exprès pour faire souffrir Sanzo, serrait ses doigts sur les plaies que le blond s'était fait en défaisant ses liens.

- AARGH!

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que Sanzo ne dise :

- T'était pas obligé de frapper Goku...

- Oh oh oh! Mais Sanzo chéri, lequel l'a le plus frappé? C'est pas moi qui lui ait fait l'hémathome qu'il a au front! C'est toi j'te rappelle qui l'a forçé à rentrer dans votre appartement l'aut' soir, et ça tout en étant brusque avec lui! Alors lequel de nous deux lui a fait le plus de mal à ton avis?

Piqué au vif, Sanzo propulsa Gojyo à quelques mètres, d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le métis resta un moment le souffle coupé, quand à Goku, il avait sa main contre son nez, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Du sang coulait à travers ses doigts et son menton.

- Ca va Sanzo?demanda t-il.

- Comment tu peux encore t'inquiéter pour moi? Après c'que j't'ait fait... qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond!

Goku se leva et s'accroupit devant le blond, toujours allongé par terre, legerement épuisé par le rouquin.

- Mais Sanzo.. ce n'est pas grave... Ce n'était pas toi... mais... tout ce que je veux... c'est ne plus voir ce Sanzo que tu étais...

Les yeux de Sanzo étaient écarquillés. Ainsi que ceux de Gojyo, qui ne comprennait pas tout, et même rien du tout.

- S'il te plait... promets-moi...

Sanzo leva la main vers la tête de Goku et la posa sur son front. Il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et souffla :

- Ok. Promis.

Soudain, sa main se mis à trembler de plus en plus fort. Il la retira du front de Goku et réussit à s'assoir contre le mur. Gojyo se leva avec difficultées et s'approcha. Le blond fut brusquement secouer de spasmes violents. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de se concentrer pour se calmer.

- Sanzo, ca va!

-... Ca à fait ça toute la journée et toute la nuit...

- Pourtant ce matin, t'allais bien..

- Oui, mais ça a recommençé quand vous êtes partit...

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as!

- Je crois qu'il est en manque... annonça alors Gojyo.

- Oui, ça m'a fait la même chose la dernière fois... acciessa le blond.

- C'est à cause de cette merde qui t'as injectée dans les veines... continua le rouquin.

- J'avais pas besoin de toi pour savoir que c'était à cause de ça!

- Ecoute, j'vous l'ai jamais dit, mais y a un moment de ça, j'étai accro à cette merde moi aussi...

- C'est vrai Gojyo! s'écria Goku.

- Oui, j'ai réussit à arrêter un peu avant que je rencontre Hakkai...En fait, non. C'est lui qui m'a forçé à arrêter. Mais c'est pas ça le problème! Sanzo, dis moi à peu près quelle dose y t'as mis.

- Euh... ça...

Il leva la main tremblante et plaça son index au dessus de son pouce pour montrer une certaine longueur.

- Quoi! Mais il est fou de t'avoir injecté tant d'héroine pour un "débutant"! Il sais pas qu'on peut en creuver!

- Mais pourquoi il a fait ça? demanda Goku.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, ça pourrais bien être ça...

- Quoi!

- Quand j'ai commençé, c'était un pote qui me filait les doses gratis. Mais quand j'en ai reclamé plus, mon pote a commençé à me les faire payer. Au début, c'était des prix resonnables, mais c'est devenu un budget considérable. Mais Hakkai m'a enfermé dans ma baraque pendant un mois, sans drogue, et après j'étai sortit de cette merde. Mais s'était super dur... Quand j'y pense je crois que j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais en creuver...

- Ca aurait pas été plus mal... marmonna Sanzo.

Goku se releva soudainement.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Goku?

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à cause de ce pote que Sanzo est comme ça..?

- Ouai...

- Alors, j'y vais! J'vais l'buter c'gars!

- Hé! C'est moi qui dis ça!

Sanzo se leva à son tour et en se tenant toujours au mur, il marchait jusqu'à la porte.

- Sanzo, je crois que c'est mieux que tu reste ici.. commença le singe.

- Nan, j'viens avec vous, j'ai d'jà passé tout mon week-end là dans, faut que j'aille respirer. Et puis, c'est mon pote, et vous savez pas où il habite.

- ...

Ils se résignèrent à laisser Sanzo venir avec eux, même si il avait enormement de mal à tenir debout.

Sanzo tambourina à la porte. Son pote ouvrit et ne passa que la tête. Ils remarquèrent qu'il était en caleçon, et paraissait vraiment gêné.

- Sanzo? Oh, j'peut pas te voir pour l'instant, j'suis occupé, reviens plus tard. Ah, t'as ammené des potes...

- Ta gueule espèce de con!

Goku se jetta sur l'homme et lui envoya un coup de point qui le projetta à l'interieur de la pièce. Ils entrèrent à la suite de l'adolescent et entendirent un cri de femme. En effet, une jeune femme était dans un lit et cachait son corps des draps. Elle regardait les trois jeunes hommes d'un air effrayé, ses yeux allant d'eux à son compagnon. Ce dernier se releva tant bien que mal.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sanzo! Si t'es en manque, t'étais pas obligé de t'ramenner avec tes gardes du corps pour me piquer d...

- On s'en fou d'ta drogue de merde! le coupa Goku. C'est toi qu'on veut! Tu va me payer tout c'qui c'est passé ces derniers temps! J'vais te défonçer!

Il projetta à nouveau le jeune homme à terre en lui envoyant son pied dans la mâchoire. Pendant ce temps, Gojyo alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit, offrant son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille effrayée.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu, nous vous le rendrons quand le macaque se sera défoulé. Par contre, je ne vous assure pas qu'il sera encore vivant...

En effet, le jeune homme était au sol, et Goku lui donnait coups de pieds sur coup de pieds faisant gicler le sang de sa victime de sa bouche. Voyant quand même la violence dont il faisait preuve, Gojyo se leva précipitament vers lui.

- Hé! Du calme! Si tu le tue, on sera dans la merde! Amoche le tant qu'tu veux, mais le tu pas!

Mais Goku ne l'écoutait pas, il passait toute la colère qu'il éprouvait contre Sanzo de l'avoir fait autant souffrir sur le jeune homme. Bien sur, il en voulait aussi à sa victime, c'était de sa faute si ça s'était passé, mais la colère qu'il éprouvait pour Sanzo était bien plus forte que ça.

Alors que le métis s'apprêtait à l'empêcher de continuer, le pote de Sanzo s'écria soudain :

- Non! Ne fait pas ça Sanzo!

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le blond qui était près de la table de chevet du pote. Il avait relevé une de ses manches et l'aiguille d'une seringue menaçait de s'enfonçer dans sa veine.

- Sanzo, y en a beaucoup trop! s'écria à son tour Gojyo en voyant la seringue presque entièrement remplie.

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas et l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa chair. Gojyo se jetta sur lui pour la lui enlever des mains, mais le liquide coulait déjà entièrement dans toutes les veines de son corps. La jeune femme poussa un autre cri et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en enroulant les draps autour de son corps. Sanzo se sentit submergé de bien être, d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Mais cette chaleur l'envahit entièrement, il avait l'impression de flotter. Sa tête se balançait, les couleurs parurent plus vives soudain, puis tout s'éfaça autour de lui, tout devint noir.

Gojyo le ratrappa avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Goku, ne savant pas comment réagir, passa les dernières traces de colère sur le pote qui ne tarda pas à perdre concience.

- Putain, arrête Goku! C'est pas le moment de lui régler son compte, il faut emmener Sanzo à l'hopital, il s'est injecté trop d'héroine!

- Oui... Mais comment on va payer? On a pas assez d'argent... Et il a pas de secu...

- Oui, merde!

- Si on appellait Hakkai?

- Quoi Hakkai?

- Ben y si connait bien en medecine, il lit beaucoup de bouquins sur ça il m'a dit, on peut lui demander de nous aider..

- Oui, mais il habite vachement loin d'ici!

- Faut l'appeller! Son pote à une bagnole, il pourrait lui prêter!

- Ouai, mais est ce qu'y a un téléphone ici..?

Goku se tourna à nouveau vers le pote à Sanzo et lui atrappa les cheveux.

- Hé, toi! T'as un téléphone!

- Aaaa

Il tendit le bras vers la salle de bain.

- Merde! c'est elle qui l'a prit! s'éxclama Gojyo.

- Et si elle a appellée les flics!

- Y a qu'a espérer que non..

Gojyo se rua sur la porte en courant et la défonça d'un coup. La jeune femme était assise dos à la baignoire, complètement en pleurs.

- T'as appellé les flics!

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu m'raconte pas d'salades!

-..non... mais s'il vous plait, ne.. me faite pas de mal...

- T'inquiète, on t'veut rien à toi. Faut juste que tu nous file le téléphone... vite!

Elle tendis l'appareil et il s'en saisit en composant le numero à toute vitesse.

Hakkai réussit à s'arranger pour prendre la vouture de son pote, et quelques minutes après, il fut dans l'appartement.

- Alors Hakkai, Qu'est ce qu'y faut faire! le pressa Goku.

- J'en sais rien, je suis pas docteur.. Je crois que c'est inutile de l'emmener à l'hopital, tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est attendre et voir si son coeur tiens le coup.

Il posa ses doigts sur le cou de Sanzo puis attendit quelques secondes avant d'annonçer :

- Bon, son poul est rapide, mais c'est l'héroine qui fait cet effet là. Par contre, ce que je redoute, c'est quand ça ne fera plus effet, son poul va diminuer d'un coup et son coeur pourrait bien ne pas tenir le choc...

- Tu veux dire qu'il...

- Oui, c'est possible, mais comme je ne suis pas medecin, je sais pas qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire pour l'éviter... je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse l'éviter...

Son regard tomba soudain sur le corps du "pote" de Sanzo, toujours allongé par terre, crachant à présent du sang sur le sol. Hakkai s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Dis donc, Gojyo, tu l'a bien amoché quand même...

- C'est pas moi, c'est le singe.

Hakkai tourna la tête, un regard surpris sur le visage et il fixait Goku.

- Goku..? C'est toi qui...

- Oui. Mais c'qu'il a fait à Sanzo, ça m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens...

Il s'asseya sur le bord du lit, la tête baissée. Un sourire vicieux naissait sur le visage de Gojyo tendis qu'il disait :

- Mais dit moi le singe, Sanzo a eu un comportement bizarre avec toi tout à l'heure... tu nous cacherais pas des choses par hazard?

Les joues du singe se tintèrent de rouge et il baissait toujours plus la tête. Il déclara finalement :

- Il était en manque... il a fait n'importe quoi...

- Ouai... n'empêche que c'est louche quand même...

- Il n'y avait pas une autre personne avec le pote de Sanzo? demanda alors Hakkai en baleyant la pièce dees yeux.

- Ah, si, une fille, elle est dans la salle de bain, lui répondit Gojyo.

- Vous lui avez fait peur je suppose, en entrant comme des brutes et en frappant son ami...

- Ben...

- Et toi, Gojyo qui te dit grand seducteur, ça craint de faire peur à une fille non?

- Euh..

Hakkai n'attendit pas de réponses et alla dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille était recroquevillée entre la panière de linge sale et la baignoire, endroit où elle essayait de se cacher. Elle était en pleurs et paraissait totalement terrorisée. Hakkai s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'accroupit devant elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous allez bien?

Sa voix était douce et rassurante, mais la jeune fille ne repondit pas, paralisée de peur. Hakkai reprit alors :

- Ne vous inquietez pas, ses deux là sont des grosses brutes, mais il ne vous feront pas de mal. Comme nous allons bientôt partir, vous pourrez aller soigner votre ami et vous remettre de tout ça... mais ne pleurez plus, d'accord?

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrait pour parler, mais elle fit soudain un bond accomgné d'un cri, et s'agrippa au bras d'Hakkai derrière lequel elle essayait de se cacher. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour voir la raison de cette réaction. Goku et Gojyo se tenaient derrière lui.

- Mais sortez d'ici! Vous voyez pas que c'est vous qui lui faites peur!

- Oh, c'est bon...

Ils repartirent dans la chambre en trainant des pieds et Hakkai recommença de sa voix douce :

- Bon, je vais aller chercher vos vêtements dans la pièce d'à côté, ainsi vous pourrez commençer à vous habiller pendant que nous partons.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main. Hakkai sourit une nouvelle fois et rejoignit ses compagnons de l'autre côté.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait emmener Sanzo chez moi. Du moins jusqu'à temps qu'il aille mieux, comme ça, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

- Oui, tu as raison...affirma Gojyo.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'aurais aimé être avec lui... bougonna Goku.

- Hé, tu te souvient c'qui c'est passé quand il était dans mon appart'?

- Oui, mais...

- Il a balançé toute ma bouffe par la fenêtre! J'ai plus rien! Il s'rend pas compte à quel point c'est dur de gagner ma vie! en plus, j'avais quasiment tout dépensée l'argent que j'avais gagné pendant mon renvoi, j'ai plus de tune!

- Du calme, du calme, Gojyo, commença Hakkai, les vêtements de la jeune fille rassemblés dans ses bras, si vous voulez, je vous invite tous à manger chez moi. Mais uniquement à manger, parce que je crois pas qu'il y ait assez de place pour vous loger...

- Ouai, mais ça nous dépanera que pour ce soir..

- Moi, je m'en fou, j'ai pas faim..

- C'est étonnant de ta part le singe!

En fait, Goku s'inquietait trop pour Sanzo qu'il n'en avait plus faim.

---------------------------------

Rhaaa! C'est quoi cette fin! Et c'est quoi ce chapitre! Putain! Comme j'écrit mes chapitres à l'avance et que j'en suis déjà au 10, j'ai oublié pleins de trucs! Mais là, c'est vraiment une grosse merde ce chapitre! Enfin, je sais pas c'que vous en pensez, mais si j'étai une lectrice, et que j'l'attendai avec impatience ce chapitre, je serai hors de moi!

Bon, bref, selon les reviews que je recevrai, je mettrai peut être la suite ( qui est beaucoup plus interressante, je confirme, je viens de la relire à l'instant ) Jeudi... Enfin, ça ne dépend que de vous.

Sur ce, à plus, et, n'oubliez pas, L' AVENIR EST ENTRE VOS MAINS!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis vraiment désolée... J'avais dit que je mettrai ce chapitre hier mais en fait, y a eut un petit problème. Ma soeur était à la maison alors qu'elle devais pas et ça fait que j'ai pas eut l'ordi! Enfin, c'est pas un retard trop important, mais bon. Je c'est ce que c'est d'être une lectrice...

Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que j'étais désolée.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir d'avoir votre avis!

Alors, réponses à celles que j'ai reçut :

ZENON ! (le retour) :

D'abord, je ne confond pas avec la réalitée! Je sais parfaitement c'que j'écrit! C'était juste pour m'éclater que j'ai mit ça! Sinon, je viens de lire ton mail... no comment. Très amusant la petite liste de noms à la fin... Enfin. Je te considèrent pas comme mon ami, tu meSERT d'amie. Ca veut dire que t'es juste la pour faire de la figuration...

Kaoru:

Vraiment désolée. Déjà que tu veut accelerer le temps, mais moi j'arrive en retard... c'est une honte # s'auto punit en se tapant la tête contre le bureau # enfin voilà. Comme ça, moi aussi j'ai mal à la tête! On est solidaire! Bon, laisse tomber, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Ah, aussi, merci pour tes reviews!  
PS :Tu veux me tuer?

Yami Shino :

Merci pour ta review, t'inquiète pas, je compte pas m'arrêter maintenant!

ookami:

C'est bien que tu le trouve bien mon chapire, je suis très contente. Mais bon, moi je l'ai pas trouvé trop super quand je l'ai relu avant de le mettre... Bon, bref. Sinon, tu vas p'tetre dire que j'suis débille, mais de quelle fille tu parle? J'suis surement à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui mais je vois pas de qui tu parles... Enfin, merci pour la review et désolée pour le retard! ( toi qui trouvai qu'un jour c'était trop long à attendre...)

Yatsuko :

Mais non, t'inquiète, j'compte pas le faire mourir de toute façon! Personne d'ailleurs. Enfin, normalement, on sait pas c'qui peut se passer dans mon esprit tordu...

Obscura :

Merci pour ta review, ravie que ma fik te plaise! Enfin, voila la suite, alors régale toi bien!

Bon, je c'est j'me répète, mais merci pour vos reviews!

Chapitre 5 - Confidances

Gojyo regarda son nouvel emplois du temps. Il avait deux heures de Physique-Chimie. Oh, c'était cool ça, toujours mieux que l'Histoire. Il finit en vitesse sa cigarette et dit au singe à côté de lui :

- Bon, on y va?

- Ouais.

Même si Goku faisait comme si de rien n'était, il était encore soucieux.

Ils rejoingnirent leur banc. Seul Hakkai était là.

- Alors, tu t'es fait planté au dernier moment par ta prof pref' Hakkai?

-... pfff! Si seulement tu savais à quel point tes paroles sont justes... soupira le brun.

Il ouvrit soudain de grand yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit ça à haute voix.

- Hakkai...! Qu.. qu'est ce que t'as dit! arriva à articuler Gojyo, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement.

- Oh, rien, ne fait pas attention... lui répondit il avec son petit sourire.

- Héhé! Voyons, tu peux bien me le dire...

Gojyo s'asseya à côté de son ami en lui passant un bras autour du cou avec un sourire vicieux.

- Gojyo, je t'assure que tu te fais des idées...

- Mais tu fait tout pour qu'on s'en fasse... Quand tu reste après le cour pour parler soit disant de "ton avenir" avec elle, tu dis que c'est pour tes études, mais ça serai pas plutôt du nombre d'enfant que vous voudriez avoir, quelle genre de maison aussi, non? Et quand t'arrive pile pour la sonnerie et qu'elle a l'air un peu décoiffé, tu crois pas qu'c'est louche?

-...

- Allez, j'suis ton ami, non? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

- Bon... oui, je sort avec Mlle Yoshiko...

- Woua. Tu m'en bouche un coin. Moi qui disai ça pour rire...

Hakkai prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de tout lui dire?

- Et sinon, ça fait depuis combien de temps qu'ça dur?

- Un an. A peu près.

- Hein! Tant que ça! Mais... tu l'avais pas comme prof l'année dernière!

- Oui, mais c'est pour ça que cette année si.

- Putain, mais on était à la ramasse avec Sanzo... on croyait que ça faisait beaucoup moins de temps que ça... Hé! T'as entendu le macaque! Hakkai a des relations douteuses avec sa prof de bio! s'éxclama le kappa en se tournant vers le singe sans plus se préoccuper du brun.

Ce dernier et Gojyo restèrent un moment en suspent en voyant le manque de réaction de Goku. Il était assis sur le banc et fixait la grille d'entrée du lycée.

- Il ne viendra pas si c'est ça que tu attends. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, lui dit d'une voix douce le brun.

Cependant, Goku ne tressaillit même pas.

- Hé, le singe?

La main qui se posait sur son épaule le fit sursautter.

- Quoi!

- Ben t'as écouté ou pas c'que j't'ai dit? Hakkai sort avec sa prof de bio depuis un an!

- Hein! Sérieux!

Hakkai soupira et, pour toutes réponses, lui sourit.

- Dis moi, tu pensais à quoi? lui demanda indiscrètement le métis.

- A.. a rien d'important... j'essayais juste de me remémorer la leçon de maths que Hakkai m'avait faite...

- Hmm.

- Dis moi Hakkai. Est ce que tu sais comment va... Sanzo?

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Mais son état ne semble pas s'agraver, répeta le brun sans lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait déjà dit.

- Ah.

Son visage n'afficha pas vraiment d'expression et il détourna vite la tête.

Le métis regarda une dernière fois son emplois du temps pour voir dans quelle salle il était et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour ratrapper sa classe qui était déjà partie. Il arriva juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Ca affichait mal d'arriver en retard pour son premier jour dans sa nouvelle classe. Il salua le prof et chercha une place des yeux. C'était des grandes tables de trois ou quatres et les groupes s'était déjà formé. Il allait avoir du mal à se faire une place. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de devant où était assise une jeune fille. Elle était seule. Il s'avança alors et posa son sac sur la table avant de demander :

- Je peux m'installer là?

La jeune fille leva la tête. Elle avait l'air concentrée sur un morceau de papier avant qu'il ne la sorte de sa contemplation. Et là, il percuta. C'était la fille qui l'avait fait tomber dans les escaliers. Il avait vraiment plus de chance qu'il ne le croyait.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Mais attends... on s'est pas croisé quelque part?

- Ouais. Et mes fesses s'en souviennent encore!

Elle rit légerement avant de sortir ses affaire sans pour autant renger son morceau de papier.

- Je me souvient maintenant. Alors comme ça c'est toi, celui qui à changé de classe?

- On dirait, oui.

- Et y parait aussi que c'est parce que t'as frappé M'ssieur Mao. C'est vrai?

- On va dire que justice à été rendu.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et se tourna face à sa table. Gojyo était tellement absorbé par la contemplation de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas entendu le prof lui parler.

- ...jyo... Sha Gojyo? Tu m'écoute?

- Hein? Oh, désolé monsieur.

- Bon, alors si tu veux bien te présenter vite fait aux élèves qu'on puisse commençer le cour.

- Ouais. J'm'appelle Sha Gojyo.

- Bon. Alors commençons.

Après deux heures à discuter avec la jeune fille prénommée Aiko et à faire quelques petites experiences chimiques sans avoir cassé aucuns materiel ( c'est un expoit pour Gojyo! ), il sortit de cours pour rejoindre son banc, et surtout fumer sa clope. Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il était peu être trop rapide, mais si elle ne ressentait pas les même choses pour lui, elle n'aurait qu'à lui dire, et il resterons amis. Il prit le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira un peu en retrait dans le couloir.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Gojyo?

- Arrêtes moi si tu n'en a pas envie et on reste pote. Ok?

- Mais de quoi tu parle?

- De ça.

Il s'avança doucement pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser, mais elle n'en fit rien. Lentement, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se frollèrent pour finalement se poser l'une sur l'autre. Leur baiser dura quelques longues secondes quand une main vint se poser sur l'épaule du métis.

- Merde, marmonna se dernier, on s'est fait pinçés...

Il tourna la tête, et vit... Hakkai.

- Hakkai! Putain tu m'as fait peur! Est ce que ça m'arrive souvent de t'faire ça à toi!

Ce rendant compte de l'improbabilitée de l'action qu'il venait d'énonçée, il ajouta :

- Ouais, laisse tomber.

- Tu ne me présente pas à ta nouvelle copine?

- Non, j'ai pas envie.

- Mais Gojyo..!

- Tu sais, cette classe me plait beaucoup. Cette jeune fille était en train de m'apprendre une langue vivante vachement interessante.

- Ah oui? Laquelle? demanda le brun, se prétant au jeu du métis.

- J'me souvient plus qu'elle m'ai dit le nom. Mais tu s'rais bien aimable de la laisser continuer sa leçon.

- Très bien. Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré. Peut être qu'une autre fois je pourrai connaitre votre nom, en attendant, bonne journée. On se retrouve tout à l'heure Gojyo.

- Oui, c'est ça...

Et, n'attendant même pas qu'il s'éloigne, il reprit son activitée...

Goku contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Quelle dure journée il avait eut! Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Sanzo. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire ça l'autre soir? Il était tant en manque que ça? Pourtant Gojyo lui avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il continu s'il ne voulait pas être accro... peut être que c'était déjà trop tard... Il se tourna et ferma les yeux. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Hakkai entra doucement, croyant Goku endormit. Il déposa son sac sur son lit et resta debout devant la fenêtre, observant l'exterieur.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ta prof Hakkai?

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna. Goku n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. N'ayant pas de réponses, Goku se retourna :

- Hakkai?

- Ah. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question? je croyait que tu dormait...

- Parce que t'avais l'air vraiment inquiet quand tu parlait d'elle..

- En effet. On devait se voir ce matin, mais elle n'était pas là. Alors je me demande si elle va bien...

- T'inquiete, j'suis sur que c'est rien. Elle a atrappé un rhume et elle pouvait pas venir, c'est tout!

Réconforté par la voix douce qu'avait prit Goku pour lui parler, Hakkai sourit et s'assit à son bureau.

- Un peu d'aide pour tes maths ce soir?

- Toujours!

La sonnerie qui annonçait le dîner retentit quelques minutes après et ils déscendirent manger. Mais les pensées sur Sanzo regagnèrent bien vite l'esprit de Goku et il resta silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gojyo.

- Alors? demanda Hakkai au métis.

- Alors quoi?

- Son nom?

- Aiko.

- Hmm.

- Le nom de qui? demanda Goku.

- De la beauté avec qui je partage une table en cour de Physique-chimie.

- Et de celle qu'il réchauffe aux inter cours, ajouta Hakkai, un sourire en coin.

- C'était la récrée! s'empressa de répliquer Gojyo.

- Et... elle est comment?

- Et bien... attends elle doit être là, j'vais t'la montrer..

Gojyo chercha des yeux quelques secondes dans la pièce et s'arrêta enfin.

- Tiens, c'est celle qui porte un pull noir avec les ch'veux bruns, dans le coin là bas...

- ...Ah, oui, j'la voie. Mais dis moi, elle est pas un peu toute seule?

- Ouais, t'as raison...Si ça vous dérange pas, j'vais la rejoindre.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'ça nous dérange? Au moins, j'pourrai manger tranquille... ironisa Goku.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après c'être tourné vers son plateau qu'il lui manquai une partie de son repas. Mais le métis était déjà loin...

- Encore une autre jeune fille qui va avoir le coeur brisé quand elle va comprendre ce qu'il veut d'elle, marmonna Hakkai.

- Ouais. Mais bon, c'est dans le cour naturel des choses dans la tête de Gojyo.

Ils rirent un petit moment de cette connerie avant de rejoindre leur chambre.

Fin de la semaine...

Gojyo était en train d'explorer la bouche de la jeune fille avec sa langue quand il se dit que ça serait bien si il pouvait l'emmener chez lui... Mais bon. Y avait Goku et puis elle attendait son père alors... Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre derrière eux. Gojyo quitta la bouche d'Aiko et se retourna. C'était une grande voiture bleue marine, les sièges en cuir beige, pas un pet de poussière à l'interieur et la carrosserie était tellement brillante qu'elle aurait aveuglé n'importe qui en plein soleil. Mais là, y avait pas de soleil. L'homme à l'interieur avait un air sévère sur le visage, des lunettes de vue sur le nez et des cheveux gris. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine. Ou plus peut être.

- Mon père, marmonna Aiko à Gojyo. Il a pas du apprécier c'qu'il vient de voir... Déjà, il a pas l'habitude et il est un peu trop protecteur...

- Hum! je vois.

La jeune fille commençait à sortir d'entre le mur et Gojyo quand ce dernier lui posa une main sur la joue et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ou plutôt, lui suça la peau du cou. La jeune fille retint un gémissement devant son père et fila vite dans la voiture en voyant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

- Passe un bon week end Gojyo!

- Toi aussi.

Le métis s'alluma une clope. Il devait attendre le singe. Il prennait toujours un temps interminable pour faire son sac celui là! Si ça continuait comme ça, il rentrerait tout seul.

- Hakkai?

- Oui Goku?

- Est ce que y aurait moyen que j'passe chez toi... pour voir Sanzo?

- Oh. Mais tu sais, je n'habite pas très près de chez Gojyo...

- Je sais, mais je voudrai juste voir... comment il va...

En fait, Hakkai avit reçut un appel sur son portable d'un de ses collocataire qui lui disait que Sanzo s'était réveillé quelque peu agressivement. Ils avaient réussit à le calmer et avait du être obligé de l'attacher au lit. Mais ce que Hakkai craignait, c'était qu'à la vue de Goku, il redeviendrait agressif. De plus, il n'avait pas envie que l'adolescent voit Sanzo dans cet état.

- Goku... je ne croit pas qu'il soit utile que tu le voie, surtout s'il n'est pas encore réveillé. Mais si c'est le cas, il aura besoin de récuperer. En plus, je ne croie pas que Gojyo sera très content si tu dit que tu passe chez moi avant de rentrer. Il risque de t'enfermer dehors.

- Oh, ouais... t'as raison. Mais, s'il te plait, s'il se réveille, j'aimerais quand même le voir, alors appelle moi chez Gojyo, d'accord?

- D'accord.

- Bon, faut qu'on se dépêche! J'l'entends déjà l'autre kappa si j'arrive à la bourre!

- Oui. Tu risque d'être de corvée de ménage.

- Ca risque pas. J'le suis déjà.

- Oh.

Hakkai entra dans l'appartement. L'air était lourd et l'atmosphère pesante. Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et s'avança. Un de ses potes était allongé sur le canapé, il dormait, la collocatrice était dans la cuisine et l'autre n'était pas encore rentré de son travail. Soudain un cri le fit sursauter. Ca venait de sa chambre. La jeune femme apparut dans le salon et regarda Hakkai l'air legerement inquiète. Quand au dormeur, il avait fait un bond et ruminait contre sa migraine en se tenant la tête.

- Ca recommence... marmonna t il.

- C'est normal qu'il cri comme ça? demanda la jeune fille.

Mais quand le dormeur s'appercut qu'elle ne parlait pas à lui mais à quelqu'un dans son dos, il remarqua la présence d'Hakkai.

- Ah bah t'es rentré! Il a pas arrêté de crier à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait... Ca d'vient chiant.

- Il est dans ma chambre?

- Ouais.

Hakkai tourna les talons et ouvrit délicatement sa porte de chambre. Une odeur de renfermé raignait dans la pièce ainsi qu'une chaleur pesante. Sanzo était allongé dans le lit d'Hakkai, suffoquant, les bras attachés au dessus de sa tête, ainsi que ses pieds ( ndla : pas au dessus de la tête évidemment! ). Ses poignets étaient rouges de sang. Il avait du essayer de se liberer en tirant comme un malade dessus. Il était couvert de sueur et semblait n'avoir que la peau sur les os. Hakkai secoua la tête devant ce spectacle déplorable.

- Sanzo... commença t il d'une voix douce.

Le blond se calma un temps soit peu en entendant sa voix et leva légerement sa tête, comme si ça lui demandait toutes ses forces.

- Tu te rend compte dans quel état tu t'es mis? sa voix restait douce, mais cachait un ton ferme qui saisit Sanzo.

- J'me... suis pas attaché... tout seul... que j'sache...

- Tu y es quand même pour quelque chose. Je suppose que tu n'a pas du manger grand chose cette semaine...

Pas de réponses.

- Il faut que tu mange, sinon tu va mourir de faim.

- Tu... tu crois qu'j'y avait pas pensé..? Mais... tes amis sont vraiment cons... comment veux tu qu'je mange les bras attachés..? sa voix avait son agressivitée naturelle, quelque peu adoucit par la fatigue.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est embêtant. Alors, tu veux manger?

- Ouais...

- Bien. Mais, je te préviens. Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je te t'empêcherai de sortir de cette maison. Dans ton état, c'est dangereux, pour toi, et pour les autres...

- Ca.. ça va Hakkai. J'ai compris.

- Bon, je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un plateau dans les mains. Il le déposa sur le bord du lit et alla entre ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer. Il se pencha au dessus de Sanzo et lui defit les poignets et les pieds qui étaient eux aussi en sang.

- Je vais manger, si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle moi. Après, il faudra qu'on ait une petite discution.

Il réponse qu'il reçue ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait parlé calmement mais sa voix était dure. On aurait dit qu'il parlait à un adolescent qui se fait sermoner. Sanzo en avait marre de se faire traiter comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait une gaffe et une grosse, mais se sentir piegé, que Hakkai pouvait le garder là, le contrôler - l'empêcher de faire des conneries surtout - ça il ne le supportait pas. Même si le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire des conneries était une bonne chose, il n'aimait pas la façon dont Hakkai le faisait. Il réussit à s'assoir bien que sa tête tourna un petit moment, et il commença à manger son riz. Son bras lui faisait horriblement mal.

Il était resté deux jours sous le contrôle total de cette drogue après son réveil. Il avait tiré de toutes ses forces sur les cordes, mais celui qui l'avait attaché devait parfaitement bien savoir faire les noeuds car les liens n'avaient pas cédés. Sa peau s'était arrachée sur la corde avec le frottement et son sang avait coulé partout à force de tirer dessus. Un petit moment après avoir finit son dîner, Hakkai entra dans la chambre avec un telephone sur l'oreille et il lui dit :

- C'est Goku. Il veut te parler.

- Dis lui que j'ai pas envie.

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Hakkai plaça sa main sur le combiné pour ne pas que Goku entende ce qui allait suivre.

- Sanzo, tu te rends compte que tu agit comme un gamin? Tu sais, il s'est beaucoup inquiété toute cette semaine... il a besoin de te parler. Il a dit que si tu ne voulais pas, il viendrait ici.

- ...

- Il va s'épuiser à venir jusqu'ici..

- J'en ai rien a fouttre qu'il soit épuisé ou pas! J'lui ai pas d'mandé d'venir!

- A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il va penser s'il te voit dans cet état là... Tu es pitoyable...

- C'est de votre faute si je suis dans cet état!

- Personne t'as mit de seringue dans les veines le week-end dernier!

-...

Il tendit sa main vers Hakkai qui lui offrit un sourire satisfait. Le blond saisit l'appareil et le cola contre son oreille sans rien dire.

- ...

Un long silence succéda avant que Sanzo n'éxplose.

- BON ALORS? TU PARLES SINGE A LA CON!

- ..euh... Sanzo...

- QUOI!

- Je... je voulai juste savoir comment tu allais...

- Hakkai a du te le dire.

- ...

- Bon, si tu m'as appellé pour rien dire, ça sert à rien, j'vais pas me mettre à faire un monologue quand même!

- Oh... désolé... je voulai pas te déranger... aurevoir Sanzo...

Tut tut tut tut tut tut.

Sanzo tendit l'appareil à Hakkai, encore plus ennervé de s'être fait raccroché au nez.

- Voila! J'espère que tt'es content! J'lui ai parlé! Déjà qu'tu me force à rester là, alors n'en rajoute pas!

- C'est toi quoi doit arrêter d'en rajouter, répondit calmement le brun avec une once de dureté agressive. Nous faisons tout pour toi et tu te permet d'être aussi désagéable que si s'était nous qui t'avions forçé à te drogué.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Tu lui a raccroché au nez! s'éxclama Gojyo.

- Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait pas me parler...

- Oh. Et? Comment il va?

- Hakkai m'a dit que les effets de la drogue s'était dicipé, donc il peut se contrôler. Il a mangé et retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Rien de plus normal quoi.

- Bon, c'est bien alors. Il faudra juste qu'on le surveille ces temps ci. Histoire qu'il recommençe pas.

- ...

- Et puis ça commence à me faire chier qu'tu squate chez moi... j'peux plus inviter du monde la nuit...

- Hé! J'te signale que c'est toi qui veux pas que j'rentre chez moi pour pas que j'sois tout seul!

- Si cette blonde de merde avait pas fait de conneries, tu s'rais pas obligé de dormir là!

- Oui, ben moi, j'y peux rien...

Il avait prit un air boudeur qui fit rire Gojyo.

- Allez! Fait pas la gueule! Tu sais bien qu'tu peux rester ici! A partir du moment où ça s'éternise pas.

- Mouais!

- Bon, vas faire à bouffer, et qu'ça saute!

- En fait, tu m'garde juste pour ça, hein, Gojyo?

- T'as tout compris le singe!

Hakkai avait installé un matelas à côté de son lit qu'occupait Sanzo. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos mais ne dormait pas. Le brun fixait le mur, suivant des yeux les petites fissures qui le parcouraient. Soudain, il entendit Sanzo se retourner. Hakkai lui avait bandé les poignets et les chevilles, mais les bandages étaient déjà tâchés de sang.

- Tu veux que je te change tes bandages Sanzo? Ils sont pleins de sang...

- Ah? J'avai pas vu. Non, c'est pas grave. Ca attendra demain.

- Bon...

- T'arrive pas à dormir?

- Non.

- Ouais, moi c'est pareil.

- Sanzo?

- Ouais?

- Goku... a l'air particulièrement touché par ce qu'il t'arrive... Je sais que c'est parce qu'il est vraiment attaché à toi, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète...

- De quoi?

- Je n'en sais rien. Enfin, il me semble malheureux. Mais, ce sont peut être des choses qui ne me regarde pas.

- Ouais, surement.

- En tout cas, tu sais que si tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse et dont tu veux en parler, je suis là.

- Ouais, j'm'en souviendrai. Seulement, j'ai rien a te dire.

- Dans ce cas. Bonne nuit.

Le brun se tourna et ferma les yeux. Il avait fait une première tentative d'approche, mais en vain. Enfin, si Sanzo avait quelque chose à lui dire, il était assez grand pour le faire. Seulement, avec sa fièreté, il ne lui dirait peut être rien. Alors il faudrait qu'il lui donne souvent l'occasion de le faire.

Les rayons de la lune passaient au travers du rideau et éclairait un corps couvert de sueur, tremblant, roulé en boule sous les couvertures et dont la respiration était rapide et saccadée. Il avait les yeux fermé, Goku rêvait. Il gémissait - inaudiblement pour le métis qui dormait profondemment à côté de lui - continuellement le même mot, le même nom : Sanzo. Puis, il se mit à bouger, mettant ses mains au dessus de sa tête comme si il se protégeait d'un monstre invisible, il parlait au lieu de gémir, et bientôt criait ce nom. Il cria tellement fort que ça réveillé le kappa.

- Hé! Goku, putain, qu'est ce que t'as?

Il s'apperçut que le singe dormait et faisait apparement un rêve désagréable.

- Non... Sanzo... Arrêtes... S'il te plait.. Je veux pas que tu me fasse ça...

- Goku, réveille toi!

Il lui prit un bras et commença à le secouer, mais Goku cria alors de plus en plus fort :

- AAahh! Sanzo! Arrêtes! Je veux pas que tu m'fasse mal! Pas encore! ARRETES!

- GOKU! SINGE DEBILLE! REVEILLE TOI!

Goku ouvra soudainement les yeux et sursauta en voyant le visage du métis.

- ... Gojyo..?

- Putain, c'est quoi ce cirque!

Il se leva et alluma la lumière. Goku mit son bras devant ses yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

- Bon, tu vas me dire c'qui t'as fait ce Sanzo de merde à la fin!

Goku ouvrit de grands yeux.

- ..hien..?

- Ecoute. Il t'as fait quelque chose le soir où il est arrivé en défonçant ma porte. Et n'invente pas un truc débille du style " j'suis tombé", j'te crois pas. T'avais un hématome au front et c'est Sanzo qui te l'as fait n'est ce pas!

Goku regarda intensément Gojyo, avec l'espoir qu'il abandonnerait. Mais non.

- Réponds moi! C'est lui qui t'as fait ça!

Le petit brun s'était assis sur son matelas et regardait son coussin, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas croiser le regard de Gojyo.

- Goku!

- ..o...oui... c'est lui...

Gojyo, non surprit de la réponse, se passa une main dans les cheveux et ajouta d'une voix douce :

- Bon, c'est bien. Tu vois, tu pouvais m'le dire. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu me dise ce qu'il t'as fait d'autre ce soir là.

-...

- Goku. J'vais pas te manger. Ni te juger. C'est juste que comme tu vas mal, j'm'inquiète pour toi. Et t'as pas l'air de bien dormir ces derniers temps, alors j'veux juste savoir ce qui te traquace pour pouvoir t'aider...

- ...je..

Il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Ses mots ne pouvaient passer le seuil de ses lèvres.

- Goku?

- c'est... Sanzo.. et moi...

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il prit le coussin entre ses mains et le serra pour ce donner du courage.

- ...on... s... sort ensemble.

Il avait sortit les derniers mots à toutes vitesses et fermait les yeux, craignant la réaction de Gojyo. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, il vit les yeux et la bouche du métis grands ouverts.

- Tu... tu veux dire... que toi.. et lui.. vous.. avez... arriva t-il a articuler avec peine.

- Oui, on l'a déjà fait. Pleins de fois.

Il avait ajouté ça avec un peu de méchanceté, pour faire haluciner encore plus Gojyo. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à le croire, il pouvait bien en profiter pour le dégouter un peu, non? Le métis ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, fixant le singe, s'imaginant peut être ce qu'ils devaient faire quand ils étaient seuls, des choses auquelles il n'avait jamais pensé...

- ...mais.. ça fait longtemps qu'ça dure..?

- Un an. Je crois.

- ...

Sa bouche s'ouvrait encore plus sous l'étonnement. C'était la journée! Déjà Hakkai qui lui avait annonçé qu'il sortait avec sa prof depuis un an lui aussi. Il avait loupé un épisode ou quoi? Il s'était passé un truc y a un an? Une usine qu'aurait explosé et un nuage de gaz toxique s'était dégagé dans l'air et avait rendu complètement dingue tout ses amis!

Il se remit à peu près de ses émotions et reprit, d'une voix plus assurée :

- Ouais... Mais j'pense que le problème avec Sanzo, c'est pas juste une dispute, non?

-...non...

Il sentait à nouveau ses mots se bloquer dans sa gorge.

- Goku... je sais qu'c'est dur pour toi, mais sache que j'me moquerais pas et que je s'rai sérieux pour t'aider...C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment grave et que tu pourras pas tenir le coup si tu dis rien...

- Oui, ça je l'sais...

Il baissa à nouveau la tête.

- Il.. il m'a ramenné à notre appartement... il était... violent avec moi... quand je faisait pas ce qu'il voulait... il me frappait...

Il marqua une pause. Il ne savait pas si il devait continuer à raconter la suite à Gojyo. Mais maintenant, cétait trop tard.

- Il...il... m'a...

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Cette fois les mots étaient coinçés par les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il inspira un grand coup et releva la tête. Le visage de Gojyo était calme, il ne montrait pas beaucoup d'émotion, mais redonna du courage à Goku.

- Il m'a forçé à m'allonger sur le lit. Et.. il à commençé à se déshabiller...

Les yeux de Gojyo s'agrandirent. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Sanzo avait pu lui faire.

- Et il m'a... déshabillé aussi... je..j'ai pas pu me défendre...

- Goku..comment tu t'es sentit après?

Sa voix montrait que son envie de l'aider était sincère.

-..sale.. je me suis senti sale. Même si c'était Sanzo, c'était pas lui en même temps. J'avais l'impression d'être... son objet.

Il arrivait enfin à mettre des mots sur se qu'il ressentait. Il s'était souvent posé des questions sur ses sentiments. Et le fait d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un, même à Gojyo ( ndla : c'est vachement flateur pour lui ça. "Si vous avez un problème, MÊME Gojyo peut vous écouter et comprendre!" bon, bref, reprennons : ), ça lui faisait du bien.

- Bon, Goku. C'est un problème très grave. J'pense que tu t'en rends compte. Mais, est ce que tu en veux à Sanzo?

- ... oui... parce qu'il m'a utilisé pour calmer son manque... et non parce qu'il se contrôlait pas...

- Je comprend. Mais le problème doit être réglé avec Sanzo. Tu vois, il faut que tu discute avec lui pour partager vos sentiments. Est ce que tu sais ce que Sanzo ressens par rapport à ce qu'il a fait?

- Non, juste qu'il regrette.

- Bon, ça, c'est normal. Si il regrettait pas, y aurait du soucit à se faire. Mais, faut qu'vous en parlez ensemble. Si tu connais pas ses sentiments, et inversement, vous arriverez à rien.

- ouais...

- Dis moi une dernière chose. Est ce que tu crois que tu pourrai lui pardonner?

- ... Je lui ai déjà tout pardonné, Gojyo.

Un legé sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du métis. Ce petit singe l'étonnerait toujours autant. Et c'était vraiment mignon de voir à quel point il l'aimait.

- Bon, tu veux encore me dire quelque chose?

-... oui.

- Vas y.

- Tu l'aime?

- Qui ça!

- Aiko.

- ..Si..si je l'aime?

- Ouais.

- Ecoute, j'ai jamais aimé personne. Alors, du coup, je sais pas c'que c'est, L'AMOUR.

- Tu veux qu'je dise? Et ben, c'est... nan, en fait, j'crois qu'tu le saura toi même le jour où ça t'arriveras.

- Merci Goku, tu m'évite de t'écouter m'expliquer un truc auquel j'y comprend rien. Vraiment, merci, sur un ton faussement reconnaissant.

- T'es pas sympa Gojyo!

- Mais te vexe pas! s'éxclama le kappa en ébourifant les cheveux du singe. Si tu dis que je saurais quand ça viendra, alors, j'te fais confiance.

- mouais.

Ils se recouchèrent après avoir éteind la lumière et Goku demanda une dernière fois :

- Gojyo?

- Quoi?

- Je crois que j'ai dit des choses blessantes à Sanzo. Des choses que je pensai pas...

- Tu lui a dit quoi?

-... que je lui en voulais.

- Oh. Ben, tu lui expliquera tout quand tu le verra. T'inquiète, il comprendra que tu le pensais pas. Je pense pas qu'il t'en voudra pour ça.

- Mais.. il avait l'air si blessé. J'ai eut l'impression que je lui avait fait extremement mal...

- Mais tu m'écoute un peu? Je suis sur que Sanzo va comprendre ce que tu ressens. Fais moi confiance!

Il le regarda dans le noir. Un sourire naissait sur son visage.

- Ouais.

----------------------------

A la la... Quel chapitre! Mais j'ai quand même l'impression que la réaction de Gojyo quand Goku lui annonçe sa liaison avec Sanzo n'est pas assez forte... Enfin, il faut s'imaginer comment il aurait réagit si ça se passait pour de vrai dans le manga... Mais bon. J'vai pas me retaper toute la réécriture pour changer ça. Mais quand même, toutes ces choses révelées... Bon, je crois que je commençe à diren'importe quoi là, alors je vous laisse et à plus avec j'espère encore desreviews!

Ps : tout à fait hors sujet, juste pour savoir, qui est ce qui connait et/ou aime System of a down? (vraiment hors sujet...)


	6. Chapter 6

Bon voila, chapitre six...

Là, j'ai pas trop d'imagination, alors je sais pas quoi dire. Enfin si. J'suis trop contente! J'ai avoir un ordi pour noel prochain! Je sais c'est pas tout de suite, mais c'est mieux que rien. Bon bref.

Reponses aux reviews :

Kaoru : C'est cool que t'aime bien s.o.a.d.! Enfin, c'était une question comme ça. Mais bon, c'est bien que tu ai répondu, ça me fait plaisir parce que j'ai l'impression que quand je pose des questions, tout le monde s'en fou... J'ai du me prendre une centaine de vents aujourd'hui.. enfin. Ca explique peut être pourquoi je suis enrhumée... Bon, bref. Pourquoi tu veux me tuer..(snif)? Tu saura pas la suite après... Et c'est qu'je tien à ma petite vie moi... Enfin, la suite, c'est pour maintenant, et vous avez de la chance chers petits lecteurs, parce qu'aujourd'hui aussi j'ai faillit ne pas avoir l'ordi...

ookami : Merci, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. En tout cas, tu as raison, vous allez tout comprendre du pourquoi et du comment de la reprise de drogue de notre cher Sanzo-sama! Et pour la fille, tu as raison aussi, mais c'est moi qu'était un peu longue à la détente, et j'ai compris qu'hier soir de qui tu parlais... Enfin, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci pour ta review!

Yatsuko : Je sais pas où t'as vu Sanzo tout gentil et tout mignon.. mais bon. C'est pas grave, j'te pardonne ( on se demande bien de quoi, mais je suis désolée, ce n'est pas moi qui decide de ce que j'écrit, mes mains le font à ma place...). Pour te soulager de ton accroditée ( ça veux rien dire, mais avec un peu d'imagination et de bon sens, on comprends..), je te met la suite!

angeyumi : Je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point... #réflechit# non en fait je suis d'accord avec toi sur toute la ligne! ( sourtout sur le fait que Sanzo est con, mais c'est mon sadisme naturel qui resssort, à chaque fois qu'on dit du mal de Sanzo je peux pas m'empêcher d'approuver. C'est parce que c'est le perso preferé de ma déco-pseudo-amie.Desolée pour les fans de Sanzo.). Enfin, peut être pas sur le fait que ma fik est bien parce que ce serai de la ventardise et que je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit si bien que ça...Bon, bonne lecture pour la suite!

Merci encore à tout ceux qui me mette des reviews! C'est tous les mêmes qui reviennet et c'est sympa de voir que vous suivez! C'est cool aussi que vous mettiez une reviews à chaques chapitres!

Bon, voila, je croit que j'ai tout dit... Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

Chapitre 6 - Des jeunes et un singe

L'eau de la douche coulait doucement sur la peau pâle du blond. Elle s'infiltrait dans les plaies de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. La douleur était tellement forte qu'il du se résigner à sortir. Il se saisit d'une serviette qu'il posa rapidement sur ses plaies pour faire disparaitre la douleur. Il se sécha et se rhabilla. Hakkai déjeunait tranquillement dans le salon et afficha un air inquiet en voyant Sanzo.

- Tu n'es pas très raisonnable Sanzo. Tu n'arrive à peine à tenir debout. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre encore un jour ou deux pour retourner au lycée?

- Ecoute, tu m'as posé la question toute la journée d'hier, alors, oui, j'en suis sûr.

- Bon.

- Tiens.

Sanzo lui tendit quelques billets.

- ..Sanzo...

- Tu partagera avec tes potes.

- Mais, je ne peux pas accepter, Sanzo, tu en as besoin de cet argent.

- Avec tout le bordel que j'ai foutu ici, vous en avez besoin aussi. Et puis, j'ai dit que tu partagerais avec tes potes, alors si t'en veux pas, j'pense qu'eux si.

-..Oui, mais...

- Tu prefère peut être que j'le dépense dans la drogue? s'emporta le blond.

- Non, evidemment. Très bien, j'accèpte ton argent.

- Super, répondit le blond d'un ton faussement joyeux, voir agressif.

Il s'assit et commença à manger.

Gojyo fumait tranquillement sa cigarette, quelque peu nerveux en pensant que Goku et Sanzo sortaient ensemble depuis tant de temps et qu'il avait pas été fichu de le voir. Goku aussi était nerveux. Il fixait la rue par où Hakkai devait arriver. Ils l'attendait. En fait, Goku esperait qu'il serait accompagné par Sanzo et Gojyo attendait sa copine ( ndla : pauvre Hakkai, en fait y a personne qui l'attend! ). Les yeux de Goku s'écarquillèrent, ses muscles se tendirent et Hakkai et Sanzo apparurent au loin. Gojyo se pencha sur son oreille et lui chuchotta :

- Bon, alors, te défile pas, et va lui parler, ok?

- Ouais...

- Allez, courage le macaque!

Il le poussa legerement vers les deux arrivants.

- Bonjour Hakkai, commença Goku.

- Bonjour Goku.

Le brun apperçut les grands signes que lui faisait Gojyo et compris qu'il devait le rejoindre. Goku regarda un instant les yeux de Sanzo. Ils étaient caverneux. Puis, il ne pu soutenir son regard plus longtemps et baissa la tête.

- Salut Sanzo... murmura t-il.

- ...

- Tu vas mieux? ( le regarde toujours pas )

- Humpf, si on veut...

- Sanzo.. je.. j'aimerai parler avec toi.. de.. de ce qui c'est passé l'autre soir.. quand...

- Si tu veux me parler, regarde moi au moins.

- ...

Il inspira un bon coup et leva la tête. Il fixa les yeux violets du blond, ces yeux qui le fixait avec tant d'insistance, ces yeux qui le regardait durement, surement sans le vouloir, peut être par habitude... Il détourna encore la tête. Sanzo tendit sa main vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à toucher son menton quand il s'arrêta. Puis, il continua et releva la tête du singe en prennant son menton entre ses doigts. Le contact entre la peau du blond et celle du petit brun les fit frissonner tout les deux. Des yeux or croisèrent des yeux violets et Sanzo retira sa main.

- Je sais de quoi tu veux parler, mais pas maintenant...

- Tu me le promets?

- Oui...

Un faible sourire - mais un sourire quand même - se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent. Puis, il se tourna et entra dans l'établissement. Sanzo alla rejoindre Hakkai alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser Gojyo tranquille avec sa nouvelle copine qui venait d'arriver. Tendis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Sanzo lui demanda :

- C'est qui? Une nouvelle copine?

- Ouais. Ca fait une semaine.

- Ah! Il lui reste pas beaucoup de jour avant de battre son prochain reccord!

- Oui, il se pourrait que ce soit sérieux.

- On verra bien. Mais avec Gojyo...

Le métis lui alluma une cigarette parce qu'elle n'avait plus de gaz. Ils étaient assis tout les deux sur un banc et se serrait l'un contre l'autre pour ce réchauffer.

- Merci. Alors, t'as fait quoi de beau ce week-end?

- Pff, pas grand chose.

- Ouais, moi non plus.

- Dis, ton père avait pas l'air enchanté quand on se disait amicalement aurevoir...ironisa t-il.

- Ben disons qu'il a pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un m'embraser... Et en plus, il aime pas mes fréquentations... même si j'en ai pas beaucoup...

- Tu le prends pas mal hein, mais ta famille, c'est pas des bourgeois?

- Si. C'est pas gai tous les jours. "Tu fais pas ci, c'est pas digne d'une fille de notre famille", "tu fais pas ça, tu vas salir notre honneur", et gnagnagni, et gnagnagna! Font chier! T'aurais du voir la tête que mes parents ont fait quand ils ont su que j'fumai...

Elle échappa un petit rire et jetta la cendre de sa cigarette au sol. Elle le regarda avec tendresse et monta à cheval sur lui. Elle posa sa tête contre sa nuque et murmura :

- Tu m'as vachement manqué ce week-end!

- Ouais, toi aussi...

Il laissa courir ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et les laissa parcourir ses cheveux. Elle releva sa tête et ils posèrent leurs front l'un contre celui de l'autre, des sourires de bien-heureux sur leurs visages. Gojyo passa sa main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa. Un baiser pleins de passion et de tendresse, un baiser comme Gojyo n'en avait jamais eut avant. Un baiser, d'amour?

Goku avait rendez vous à la fin des cours, devant le lycée. Il était sortit par le trou dans la cour et attendait Sanzo. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait un truc à faire et qu'après, il viendrait parler. Il devait avoir une demi-heure d'avance. Mais bon, vaut mieux avoir de l'avance que du retard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit une bande de jeunes s'avançer dans la rue non loin d'ici. Fausse alerte, ce n'était pas Sanzo. Il se remit à attendre le blond sans se préocuper plus que ça de ces jeunes. Mais il commença à se poser des questions quand il vit la bande avançer vers lui. Ils devaient être une dixaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui et l'un d'eux lui demanda si il avait du feu.

- Non. Désolé.

- Ouais, mais t'as bien un peu d'argent à nous filer?

- ... non. J'ai rien.

- Arrêtes de nous raconter des conneries! T'as du fric mais tu veux pas nous le donner! s'énnerva l'un d'eux.

Ils commençaient à l'encercler dangeureusement quand l'un d'entre eux s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du singe.

- Allez, fait pas ton caca nerveux et files nous c'que t'as.

- Je vous dis que j'ai rien!

- Ca m'plait pas du tout comme réponse ça!

Il leva son poing, mais Goku évita facilement le coup. Un autre se jetta sur lui et lui failli lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais celui là aussi, il l'évita. Il se débrouillait bien, évitant les coups uniquement, essayant de ne pas en donner, quand un coup de pied dans sa mâchoire le fit valser contre le mur. Ils se jettèrent sur lui et commençèrent à le passer à tabac quand l'un d'eux s'éxclama :

- On arrête! Il en a eut assez. Ecoute petit, demain, à la même heure, tu nous apporte de quoi c'payer deux ou trois paquets de cigarettes, après, on verra. Si tu les apporte pas, plus personne te reconnaitra!

Ils s'en allèrent en courant et riant comme des imbéciles. Goku porta sa main à son nez. Il saignait. Sa lèvre aussi. Il sentait une douleur sur son torse. Il se releva et reprit son souffle. Il attendrait Sanzo. Il voulait à tout prix le voir. Et il le verrait.

Sanzo courait dans la rue. Il était tard. Il avait au moin deux bonnes heures de retard pour son rendez vous avec Goku. Et merde! L'adolescent voulait lui parler depuis un moment et lui, il arrivait en retard! Il allait encore lui en vouloir? Il arriva en vue du lycée. Il n'y avait personne. A part une petite boule contre le mur... Goku? Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança quand même prudemment. A quelques mètres, il eut la confirmation que c'était lui. Il l'avait attendu depuis tout ce temps! Mais il était malade! Il allait choper la crève avec ça!

- Goku!

Pas de réponses. Il se pencha et lui secoua l'épaule.

- Goku?

Une petite note d'inquietude dans la voix, Goku bougea et leva la tête. Un filet de sang presque séché coulait de son nez, traversait sa bouche, jusqu'à son menton et s'écouait dans sa nuque. Il regarda le blond d'un air absent.

-.. Sanzo...?

- Goku, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé!

- Hein? Ah, ça, c'est rien...

Il se releva et passa une main sur sa bouche pour y enlever le sang.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang!

- Des types... qui voulaient du fric.. j'leur ait dit qu'j'en avait pas, mais ils sont mit à m'frapper...

- Bon, faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Ca va Sanzo. Je... j'voulai te parler...

- Oui, je sais.

- Je... je voulais te dire que... enfin... j'voulais connaitre tes sentiments à propos de... enfin...

- J'ai compris de quoi tu parle. Mais je crois avoir été clair l'autre fois...

- non, tu...

Il avait toujours la tête baissée. Il inspira et fit face au blond. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je veux tout savoir. Sur ce que tu as ressentit avant, pendant, et après.

- ... rien que ça..?

- Tout. Je veux connaitre tout tes sentiments.

-...

La détermination dont faisait preuve Goku surprennait Sanzo.

- Et bien... c'est difficile à expliquer... la dose que mon pote m'avait donné à mon insu n'était pas importante, mais comme c'était la première, son effet à prit tout de suite, alors j'ai pas pris conscience que je devais rentrer. Et le lendemain, je ressentait un énorme manque. Je ne savai pas ce que c'était. Alors j'ai décidé d'ignorer. Plus je marchait dans la rue, plus j'avai la certitude que je manquai... de toi.

Il regarda le singe. Celui ci le fixait intensement, buvant ses paroles, ayant concience de leur importance.

- Alors je suis rentré, voulant juste être près de toi... Mais t'étais pas là, juste ce mot sur la table me disant que t'étais chez Gojyo. Et là, je sais pas pourquoi, mais mon manque à augmenté encore et devenait une obsetion. Comme si c'était vital que je t'ai auprès de moi. Et plus je me rapprochait, plus j'étai en colère contre toi... que tu ne sois pas là pour moi...

Il marqua une pause où il s'alluma une cigarette.

- Pour ce qui c'est passé après, je crois que je ne ressentait rien. Même pas du plaisir. Juste ce manque comblé par ta présence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que tu aurais été juste là, à côté de moi, ne m'aurai pas suffit... mon corps voulait bien plus... Et pour c'qui est d'après... Et bien, quand j'me suis réveillé, j'étai seul, et j'avai une incroyable envie de vômir. Vômir tout ce qui m'avait rendu comme ça, vômir ce qui m'avait forcé à te faire du mal... Vômir tout ce qui était moi...

Goku sursauta legèrement à ces paroles.

- non... Sanzo... c'était pas toi...

Sanzo le regarda les yeux un peu déstabilisé. Goku le suppliait presque :

- S'il te plait, dis moi que c'n'était pas toi...

- Goku, je ne me contrôlait pas. Mais c'était moi... Peut être qu'une partie de moi voulait vraiment ça...

- NON! T'étais sous l'influance de c'machin! Tu savais pas c'que tu f'sais!

- ...Peut être...

- Non! C'est moi qu'ai raison!

- Bon, d'accord! T'as raison... T'es content?

- Oui...

Le blond lui offrit un de ses rares sourires et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule.

- Bon, maintenant, on va à l'infirmerie te soigner...

- Ouais...

Ils s'étaient fait engueulé en entrant dans le bureau de l'infirmière. En fait, surtout Goku. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas se battre et blablabla... Parce que le singe lui avait dit qu'il s'était battu! C'était à moitiée vrai, mais il n'avait rien demandé, lui. Enfin, il avait dit qu'il avait eut un différent avec un autre élève et que ça avait tourné à la baston. Tout ça juste pour pas dire qu'il n'avait pas réussit à s'en sortir contre dix méchants garçons! L'infirmière soigna son nez et sa lèvre.

- Ah, aussi j'ai mal au torse, si vous pouviez regardez...

Goku enleva son tee-shirt. Sanzo fixa son torse, ses muscles parfaitement bien trassés, ses formes si appaitissantes, ce torse qu'il avait tant de fois carressé... Mais ce qu'il fixait surtout, c'était l'énorme hématone qui formait une grande tâche au milieu. Il n'avait jamais vu un hématome aussi grand. L'infirmière grimaça en voyant ça, ainsi que Goku. Elle finit quand même de le soigner et ils sortirent du bureau. En montant les escaliers vers leurs chambres - ils avaient loupés le dîner ( ndla : pauvre Goku ) - Goku demanda au blond :

- Dis Sanzo... Pourquoi est ce que t'as reprit de la drogue quand ton est allé réglé le compte à ton soit disant pote?

- ... Je crois que je n'avait pas envie de recommençer à te faire souffir si j'étai à nouveau en manque...

Goku resta interdit quelques secondes, fixant Sanzo dans les yeux.

- Mais, commença t-il, peut être que ça me fait encore plus souffrir quand c'est toi qui souffre...

-... Alors, essayons de ne faire souffrir aucuns de nous deux..?

- Ok!

Ils grimpèrent les marches à toutes vitesses, rejoignant chacuns sa chambre.

---------------------

Voila!

Le prochain chapitre, ça va montrer à quel point tout tourne autour de la confiance entre nos quatres héros...( c'est peut être ce qui va justifier le titre ) Même qu'on l'a déjà remarqué avant.. dans le chap 5 je crois. Où Gojyo et Goku se disent à tour de rôle: "fais moi confiance!". Bon, bref.

J'espère que ça vous à plu, et que vous tiendrez le coup : j'suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 11 et y en a encore pleins d'autresà suivre!

A plus!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Eeeeeeeeenfiiiiin! Aujourd'hui c'est la fête ! Je peux mettre la suite en avance! Je suis trop contente! Bon alors, place aux remerciements parce que c'est grace à vous si j'ai pas eut une baisse de moral quand j'ai eut mon problème de pc! Merci infiniment !

Kaoru : T'as même pas eut le temps de me torturer que mon pc bug ! Haha heureusement pour moi, même si j'aurait preferé ne pas avoir de problèmes! Pour répondre à ta question : oui il y aura encore plein de chapitres, en ce moment j'écrit le 18... Mais je trouve que plus ça ve, moins c'est bien. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis! Sur ce, merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaieras! Et fais pas de conneries, hein!

Yatsuko : Merci pour ta compréhension et pour ta petite scene de théatre! J'espère que je comblerait tes désirs et que la suite te plaira! Voila j'ai pas grand chose à te dire à par un grand merci!

Ceresgirl : Eh bien! Ca me fait plaisir que tu attendais la suite avec autant d'impacience! Désolée parce que t'as dû attendre encore plus longtemps! Vraiment désolée et merci beaucoup pour la review!

CSI-Ayla : Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! J'espère que la suite te plaira et encore merci!

Saiyuki02 : Merci pour ton bizou doux ca ma fait plaisir! Je suis aussi contente que ma fik te plaise et j'espère que tu sera contente de ne pas avoir a attendre jusqu'à decembre ou septembre!

Ookami : Ouais c'est vrai que c'est pas de bol! Mais bon, j'ai pu en écrire de la fic pendant ce temps! J'espère que le suite te plaira et merci pour la review!

Angeyumi : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient! Je suis vraiement heureuse que ma fic te plaise et que tu trouve le sujet interressant, même si je trouve que ça se dégrade vers un truc moins bien dans quelques chapitres, mais bon, tu verras bien ( si tu lis toujours ma fic). Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement, bonne lecture!

Setsuna : Merci pour la review! Je remarque que tu es une nouvelle revieweuse ( à moins que je sois à côté de la plaque) ca me fait plaisir! En parlant d'autre fic, en effet je suis en train d'en écrire une autre, mais je ne la posterai que bien plus tard étant donné que je prefere avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance! Voila merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu sera toujours là pour lire la suite!

Voila! Merci à toutes! Je pensait que je me ferais inonder de "je vais te tuer!" mais en fait non. Je suis assez contente de remarquer que vous ne m'en vouliez pas ( toute façon c'est pas ma faute, c'est mon pc ) et qu'au contraire vous m'encouragiez! Merci!

Bon, sur ce j'espère que la suite vous plaira, a plus!

Note : Bon, dans ce chapitre et les autres chapitres on va parler de Gojyo et de sa meuf (je crois...?). Alors, pour les fans de Gojyo, pour pas être jalouse, j'ai un truc : vous vous imaginez que vous êtes à la place de la petite copine! Moi je fait tout le temps ça quand je suis dans le même cas et ça marche! Comme ça, tout les petits plaisirs qu'ils auront ensemble, c'est comme si c'était vous qui les aviez avec lui. Enfin, moi j'fais ça, mais vous, vous faites c'que vous voulez.. ( En fait, c'est juste pour pas me faire tuer... Déjà que y'en a qui en veulent à ma vie...)

Chapitre 7- Confiance

Goku entra dans sa chambre et apperçut Hakkai devant la fenêtre. Celui ci tourna la tête à son entrée et lui demanda, visiblement inquiet :

- Ca va? Où étais tu? Je me suis inquiété en ne te voyant pas venir dîner... Sanzo non plus n'était pas là...

Faignant l'étonnemant, Goku répondit :

- Ah, bon? Sanzo n'était pas là?

- Non. Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu est bléssé..

- Oh, je sais, j'me suis embrouillé avec un gars de ma classe et ça a mal tourné...

-.. Je vois...

- Bon, j'vais me couché! J'suis crevé!

oOo

Quand Gojyo vit les blessures du singe, il se jetta sur lui.

- Il t'as encore frappé! C'est Sanzo qui t'as fait ça!

- Non, non, du calme Gojyo... J'me suis juste battu avec un gars de ma classe. T'inquiètes! Et puis, ça t'es d'jà arrivé à toi...

La façon avec laquelle Goku mentait absolument bien trompa le kappa.

- Ouais, t'as raison, mais si cette blondinette te fait encore du mal, viens me voir, ok?

- Oui...

oOo

Allongé sur son lit, Goku semblait concentrer toutes ses pensées sur le plafond qu'il fixait intensemment. Mais en fait, il pensait à Gojyo. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ce que Sanzo lui avait fait, il se sentait mieux. Avoir quelqu'un dans la confidance, quelqu'un qui vous comprenne, quelqu'un près à vous aider, des fois, ça fait du bien.

Il aurait pu lui parler de ce qui c'était passé la veille alors, avec ces gars qui l'avaient frappés. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Est ce qu'il allait rester caché ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et ensuite repartir avec Gojyo ou Sanzo? Ou allait il les voir et se battre pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient choisir une autre victime? Parce qu'il était plus fort qu'eux, il en était sur...

oOo

Il attendait déjà depuis un quart d'heure et commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de les attendre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réflechir plus longtemps parce que la bande de la veille arrivait dans sa direction.

- Alors, t'as c'qu'on t'a demandé morveux?commença l'un d'eux.

- Oui, mais si vous le voulez, faudra venir le chercher...

L'adolescent se décolla du mur et fit face au jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il devait bien le dépasser de deux têtes, mais il était aussi menaçant que lui.

- Tu te prends pour qui, p'tite merde? Tu crois qu'tu nous fait peur?

Les autres se mirent à rire. Goku planta son regard dans celui de son adversaire et evita facilement le coup de poing de ce dernier. Il lui renvoya son coup et le fit valser à terre. Les autres se jettèrent alors sur lui mais il évitait tout les coups, en renvoyant d'autres juste après. Quand il cru avoir finit, il s'éssuya le front du revers de la main, mais quelque chose lui enssera les jambes et le fit tomber à plein ventre sur le goudron. Du sang coulait legérement de sa bouche tendis qu'il se retournait pour faire face à son adversaire, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et le coinça sous lui en lui assénant des dixaines de coup de poing. Goku réussit à dégager une jambe, et à lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre, mais ses poignets furent emprisonnés par d'autres mains. Bientôt, il vit les autres se relever et se vanger chacuns leur tour par des coups de poings dans la mâchoire, dans les côtes, des coups de pieds aussi, tendis qu'un autre le maintenait au sol.

Quand ils eurent finit, Goku était allongé sur le côté, à demi conscient, son sang coulant d'une dixaine de plaies sur le goudron. Le premier à s'être fait frapper, lui cracha au visage en pestant sur lui :

- Demain, t'as interêt à revenir avec c'qu'on t'a demandé, sinon tu vas souffrir comme jamais!

L'adolescent passa sa main sur le cracha qui coulait sur son vissage et, voyant son responsable se retouner, il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les molets, ce qui le fit tomber au sol.

- Personne me crache dessus..!

Le jeune homme leva le bras pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure de cet adolescent qui souriait en le voyant s'ennerver de cet façon, mais ses amis le retinrent à temps.

- Non, arrêtes, tu vas le tuer si tu continu!disait l'un.

- T'as pas envie d'avoir un mort sur les bras quand même!

Assez convaincu, le jeune homme envoya un regard noir à Goku qui continuait de sourire et ils s'en allèrent. L'adolescent resta un moment sans bouger. Mais quand il se décida à se lever, tout son corps le fit souffrir. Il retint quelques gémissements et entra dans la cour du lycée. Tout les lycéens devait être dans leurs chambres, à faire leur devoirs ou autre. Il traversa la cours en vacillant d'un côté à l'autre et manqua de tomber quelques fois. Sa jambe gauche le faisait particulièrement souffrir, elle en avait prit plus que l'autre jambe. Il ouvrit la porte avec difficultées et laissa échapper un petit cri tant son poignet lui faisait mal. Il traversa l'entrée en se tenant au mur et en espérant que personne ne trainerait ici. Par chance, le bureau du directeur était fermé, qu'il soit là où pas, il ne l'entendrait pas, et l'infirmière n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas voulu y aller de toutes façons. Elle allait encore le sermonner et allait peut être en parler au directeur, alors vallait mieux pas. Et puis, Hakkai pourrait le soigner. Il aurait qu'à lui dire qu'il s'était encore battu.

Il commença à monter les escaliers, mais à chaques fois qu'il forçait sur sa jambe gauche, une affreuse douleur le prennait. Il monta donc tout doucement, mettant ses deux pieds sur chaques marches, et ne faisant travailler que sa jambe droite ( ndla : c'est pas très bien expliqué, mais vous voyez comment y font les petits quand ils montent des escaliers? et ben c'est pareil. ). Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva aux dernières marches. Mais soudainement, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, le faisant tombé quelques marches plus bas. Il sentit alors son épaule sur lequel il était tombé le faire souffrir et essaya de se relever en vain.

- Goku?

Une voix famillière. Gojyo?

- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique là à c'heure ci! Et puis me dis pas que j't'ai fait tellemant mal que tu peux pas t'relever!

- Rhaa, ta gueule kappa de merde!

Goku posa sa main par terre et poussa dessus pour ce relever, mais son poignet blessé lui tira un gemisement de douleur.

- Hé, Goku, ca va?

Il y avait un peu d'inquietude dans sa voix. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et tendis sa main pour l'aider, mais Goku ne bougait plus.

- Goku?

- Ouais...

Il se leva en s'agrippant au mur, sans s'aider de Gojyo et se tourna vers lui. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Goku! Qu'est ce qui t'es encore arrivé! Me dis pas qu'c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça en te faisant tomber quand même!

- Mais non crétin... j'me suis encore battu...

A la tête que faisait le métis, ça se voyait qu'il ne le croyait pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout.

- Te fou pas d'moi le singe, t'as vu la tête que t'as? J'connai pas beaucoup de personnes qui puisse te rendre comme ça. Vu la façon dont t'as amoché le pote à Sanzo l'autre fois, j'pense pas qu'y en ait beaucoup. A moins qu'ils soit plusieurs...

-...

- Quoi! Ils étaient plusieurs! Mais putain, tu lui a fait quoi à ton pote!

- Rien. C'est lui qu'est con. Maintenant, pousse toi, tu m'empêche de passer.

Gojyo hésita et se poussa sans grandes convictions. Il regarda Goku continuer à monter les marches et retourna faire ce qu'il voulait faire, tout de même inquiet.

Le châtin entra dans sa chambre et apperçut Hakkai assis à son bureau, apparemment concentré sur ses devoirs. Quand il vit Goku dans l'ouverture de la porte, il se leva d'un bond, l'air affolé.

- Goku! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé!

- Rien Hakkai, encore mon pote.

- Attends, je vais te soigner.

- Merci.

Goku se laissa tomber sur son lit et Hakkai alla chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Goku s'assit difficilement.

- Il t'as pas raté cette fois. Ils étaient plusieurs je suppose.

- Ouais...

- Bon, commença le brun en appliquant une compresse avec du désinfectant sur l'arcade en sang de Goku, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il ce passe? C'est pas ton genre de te faire des embrouilles comme ça avec tes potes, ou alors, c'est qu'il y a autre chose?

- Mais non Hakkai. C'est lui qui en fait tout un fromage!

- Alors, je veux que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il t'en veuille à ce point!

-...

- Ecoute, reprit il d'un ton plus calme, je ne crois pas du tout à ton histoire, et Gojyo non plus. Alors donne moi une raison de te croire et explique moi. S'il te plait.

- Tu veux une raison d'me croire?

- Oui.

- Et bien, je suis ton ami. Alors crois moi. C'est suffisant, non?

- Goku...

- Quoi! On est pas amis? Si c'est le cas, tu devrais me croire et je devrais pouvoir te faire confiance.

- Mais moi aussi je devrai pouvoir te faire confiance! Mais si tu me mens sans arrêts, comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance!

Une vague de colère trversa Goku. Celui-ci la retint par un silence puis reprit, d'une voix basse :

-... t'es pas obligé d'me croire. Toutes façons j'm'en fou que tu m'crois ou pas.

- ...

Ce silence fit perdre le contrôle des sentiments à l'adolescent qui lança à la figure d'Hakkai, avec une once de mechanceté dans la voix :

- Et puis, toi, ça t'as pas dérangé de nous cacher ta liaison avec ta prof !

Hakkai resta interdit. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait agi comme ça, en leur cachant une chose si importante. Et il n'avait pas réalisé non plus à quel point ça avait peut être pu les blesser d'avoir été mis à part. Certe, Gojyo lui avait dit qu'il s'en fouttait, que c'était sa vie et qu'il était pas obligé de lui raconter non plus s'il ne le voulait pas. Mais Goku? Qu'en pensait t-il lui?

- Goku... je suis désolé de vous avoir caché ça... mais tu comprends, si quelqu'un vient à ébruitter qu'une professeur à des relations intimes avec un de ses élèves, elle risque d'être renvoyée, et moi aussi, peut être...

- C'est pas une raison! On est tes amis ou pas! Tu parle de confiance, mais toi tu n'est même pas capable de nous faire confiance! Si tu nous mentait pas, on te ferait peut être confiance! Tu vois, c'est la même chose!

- ... Goku, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très facile à annonçer...

- Pourtant, t'as cédé vite quand Gojyo t'as posé des questions à ce sujet!

- Oui, mais c'est parce que, au fond, ça me soulageait d'en parler...

- Même. T'as pas été honnete avec nous. J'vois pas pourquoi on le serait avec toi.

Les paroles qu'il venait de pronnonçer blessèrent profondemment Hakkai. Goku avait raison, mais ça lui faisait mal de perdre sa confiance.

Malgré ça, Hakkai ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas le soigner et finit donc de le faire en silence.

oOo

Sanzo arriva en dernier à la table pour le dîner et sa réaction ne se fit pas surprennante en voyant l'état de Goku.

- Goku! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé!

- Rien, juste mon pote qui s'est ramenné avec des copains pour me tabasser. Mais j'ai rien de grave, juste un peu de mal à marcher, mais Hakkai m'a soigné.

Sanzo regarda un moment Goku sans répondre puis lâcha avant de commençer son repas :

- J'aimerai te parler après.

Goku ne répondit pas mais il fit un regard qui signifiait qu'il était daccord. Un grand sourire vicieux traversa le visage du rouquin tendis qu'il s'exclama :

- Oh! La réconcilliation des deux am...!

La table trembla legérement à la façon plutôt violente dont Goku avait écrasé le pied du métis. Celui ci se mordi la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Et ajouta, essayant de cacher sa douleur :

- ...meilleurs amis. Comme c'est beau.

Hakkai et Sanzo le dévisagèrent tendis qu'il continuait à manger en cachant sa grimace. Evidemment, Goku n'avait pas prévenu Sanzo de ce qu'il avait avoué à Gojyo, et Hakkai n'était au courant de rien. Goku envoya des regards noir à Gojyo pendant tout le repas tendis que celui ci lui envoyait des regards désolés.

oOo

- Goku, je sais que c'est pas ton pote qui t'as fait ça. Mais pourquoi t'y es retourné les voir ces types? le questionna Sanzo alors qu'ils étaient sur le banc dans la cour, après avoir dîner.

- Je sais pas... Peut être que j'avai pas envie de rester sur un échec.

- Mais, Goku, ils sont plus nombreux que toi, et regarde dans quel état tu es! Franchement, des fois, je me demande c'qui t'passe par la tête!

- Sanzo...

- Non, Goku écoute moi! Ces types t'ont salement amoché! Si ils auraient pu, je suis sûr qu'ils t'auraient tué!

- Sanzo, je suis désolé, mais toi, tu peux comprendre que j'ai fait ça...

- Oui, c'est clair que moi aussi j'y serai retourné à ta place, mais s'il te plait, promets moi de ne plus y aller.

-….d'accord.

Le blond ébouriffa les cheveux de Goku qui souria à ce geste.

oOo

- Putain! Fait chier c'prof de merde!

- T'ennerve pas comme ça Aiko... Et puis, au moins, on aura un peu de temps pour nous...

Gojyo lui souri et la plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant. Ils s'étaient fait renvoyé de cours de bio parce qu'ils étaient distrait (ndla : on se demande pas pour quoi...) et qu'ils avaient perdus un bout de la souris qu'ils avaient disséquer.

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'c'est cool!

Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches du rouquin et remonta doucement sur ses côtes.

- Mais, c'est pas tout, faut aller dans le bureau de l'autre con de directeur! continua t-elle.

- Dis moi, j'étais en train de m'demander si ça te plairais de venir chez moi c'week-end? Comme Goku va rentrer dans son appart', on s'ras tranquille.

Il y eut un petit silence où Aiko parue génée puis elle répondit :

- Je ne sais pas... il faudrait l'autorisation de mes parents... mais j'vais essayer de m'arranger... bon, on y va?

Sans attendre la réponse de Gojyo, elle se glissa hors de sa portée et partit dans le couloir.

Le directeur cacha bien son envie de rire quand ils lui annonçèrent la raison de leur renvoit.

- Bon, je ne pense pas que ça mérite une punition.. exemplaire. Je vais juste vous envoyer en étude avec un petit quelque chose à faire... Tenez.

Il écrivit quelques mots sur un petit papier qu'il leur tendit ensuite.

- Donnez ça au surveillant de l'étude...

Ils s'en allèrent et éclatèrent de rire une fois sortit.

- Ha! J'y crois pas! Il allait se marrer là non? articula Aiko.

- Ouais, mais ça lui est arrivé souvent quand j'étai renvoyé dans son bureau pour des conneries que j'avai faites...

- Bon, si on regardait ce qu'il a écrit sur ce papier..

Elle le déplia et lu à haute voix :

- "Sha Gojyo et Tagawa Aiko renvoyés pour mauvais comportement en classe. Exercices pages 10 à 12 du livre de biologie." Hé, ben, on va pas s'ennuyer...

- Non…

Elle le regarda soudain intensément. Et bientôt, elle le fixait carrément.

- Quoi?

-...

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle voulait répondre quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, elle s'avança. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et approcha son visage très près du sien. Gojyo ne bougeait pas, sentant qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse faire. Elle frola son nez du sien et caressa ses lèvres de sa langue. Tout doucement. Si doucement, que cela fit frémir Gojyo. Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa passionement. Un baiser plein de passion et d'amour. Un baiser qu'il n'avait jamais eut auparavant. Comme il voulait prendre le dessus sur la situation, il la plaqua contre le mur et lui retourna son baiser.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé comme ça? demanda t-il en un souffle.

- Je sais pas... C'était une envie comme ça... Ca te plait pas?

- Non, au contraire...

Il s'avança pour recommença quand une voix les fit sursuater :

- Hé, vous! C'est pas un bordel ici! Fillez tout de suite en cours!

Ils se retournèrent et virent que c'était juste un pion. Rien de grave. Ils s'en allèrent donc en salle d'étude.

oOo

Gojyo avait demandé à Aiko de venir le voir avant les cours à son banc. Il voulait absolument avoir la réponse pour savoir si elle pouvait venir chez lui le week-end, donc à partir du lendemain étant donné que c'était vendredi aujourd'hui. Il était assit avec Hakkai, Sanzo et Goku, qui étaient un peu plus loin, plongé dans une grande discution, hors des oreilles des deux autres. Le métis fixait la cour des yeux, attendant qu'elle arrive, quand Hakkai l'interpella :

- Gojyo, tu sais, je repense à cette histoire avec Mlle Yoshiko...

- Ouais?

- Et bien, Goku l'as très mal prit que je lui ai caché cette histoire et il ne veut plus m'accorder sa confiance. Mais toi... tu...

- T'inquiète Hakkai! J'te l'ai déjà dit, ça m'fait rien, seulement, évite de me cacher des choses comme ça, j'vais finir par le prendre mal moi aussi.. ok?

- Oui. Mais, il a des problèmes, Goku. Je ne crois pas à son histoire de baston...

- Moi non plus. Mais Sanzo veille sur lui. Je suis sûr qu'il sais ce qu'il se passe. Il... le protège...

-...

Gojyo tourna subitement la tête. Il avait entendu quelqu'un crier son nom. C'était Aiko. Il se leva et partit à sa rencontre. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassant tendrement. La discution de Sanzo et Goku avait cessée et il regardait tout les trois le spectacle sans entendre un mot de se qu'ils se disaient.

- Alors, tu vas bien? commença Gojyo.

Elle lui sourit et lui répondit sur un ton joyeux :

- Oui! J'ai la réponse pour ce week-end...

Soudain, Gojyo ne semblait plus l'entendre, il fixait soucieusement quelque chose sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Quoi?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ça?

Il frolla délicatement la peau de Aiko avec ses doigts, juste à l'endroit où il y avait une marque rouge, sous son oeil gauche. Elle fit une grimace avant de répondre :

- Oh, c'est rien... juste que.. mon père à pas très bien réagit quand je lui ai demandé pour ce week-end..

- Il t'as frappée!

Sa voix laissait transparaitre toute son inquiètude.

- Il m'a gifflée. Mais toujours est il que ma mère a arrangé le coup, et c'est ok!

- C'est vrai!

- Ouais!

- Mais, ton père... il t'as quand même frappé...

- C'est pas grave j'te dis! Et puis, il s'est excusé après. De toute façon, s'il recommance, je sais me defendre !

Elle eut un petit air boudeur qui fit sourire Gojyo.

- Bon, alors, faut que tu me donne ton adresse, ma mère m'ammene demain vers quatorze heure, ça te vas? Sinon, on peut s'arranger...

- Non, c'est parfait.

Il lui donna son adresse qu'elle nota sur un morceau de papier. Puis, elle le regarda avec un air amusé et lui dit sur le même ton :

- Dis moi, tes copains, ils sont pas du genre... curieux par hazard?

Il se retourna et vit les trois autres qui venaient de détourner la tête en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien fait.

- Ouais, un peu beaucoup même! Mais c'est normal, ils t'ont jamais vu, et puis, t'es la seule à être restée avec moi pendant autant de temps...

Elle parut surprise.

- Pourquoi? T'es si désagréable d'habitude?

- Non, disons, rapide?

- Peut être, mais, deux semaines, c'est court quand même. Je plains toutes ces filles qui ont du avoir le coeur brisé!

- C'est elles qui m'ont brisé le coeur! dit il ironiquement.

- Tu veux pas me présenter?

Il fit une grimace avant de répondre :

- T'es sûre que tu y tiens?

- Ils sont si cruels avec tes copines?

- Non. Ils sont cruels tout court.

- C'est pas grave... Disons que j'ai la chance d'être tombé sur le plus doux des quatres? dit elle en se rapprochant toujours plus du métis.

- Mais, pour toi, je serai le plus doux des agnaux!

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Soudain, elle se mit à rire en se tortillant.

- Hahha! Gojyo, arrête! Arrête, ça chatouille!

- Tu crois que mes mains sont à cet endroit pour quelle raison?

Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de recommançer à rire sous les chatouilles du métis. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réussit enfin à se libérer de son emprise et commença à s'éloigner tendis que Gojyo la poursuivait. Il ne lui coura pas longtemps après, elle se retrouvait bientôt coinçée contre le grillage. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle tendis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle même pour se protéger. Il s'arrêta un instant où elle en profita pour se jetter sur lui et le plaquer au sol sous elle. Elle était essouflé et le regardait avec un air victorieux.

- Tu vois... j'ai gagné...

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dit!

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et remonta doucement sur ses côtes, qu'il se mit à masser rapidement. Elle se leva subitement en se tenant les côtes et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure, ok?

- Ben, tu m'fait pas un p'tit bisous? dit il avec un faux air boudeur.

- Nan, tu vas recommençer !

- J'te promet que non.

Elle le regarda avec un air suspiçieux et s'approcha tout de même prudement. Elle se pencha sur le métis assit par terre et l'embrassa. Puis elle s'éloigna avec un sourire et il se releva à son tour. Les trois autres tournèrent la tête en même temps à son arrivée. Puis, Goku pouffa en essayant de se cacher le visage. Il dit finalement à Gojyo, d'un ton legérement moqueur en montrant ses cheveux :

- T'as de l'herbe là...

- Et t'as de la bave là...ajouta Sanzo en lui montrant son menton.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas vrai ( ndla : hé! Gojyo n'est pas un porc! il fait ça proprement! ) et Hakkai dévisagea Sanzo et Goku qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Quand à Gojyo, il senti une certaine haine envers le blond - qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui pour ne pas trahir Goku – remonter à la surface et prendre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé auparavant et s'approcha du blond. Il pointa son doigt sur le menton de ce dernier et dit avec un air de méchanceté :

- Et toi, t'as du sperme juste ici.

Puis, il continua à lui parler tout en regardant Goku, qui, comme Sanzo et Hakkai, avait les yeux équarquillés.

- Goku n'est pas très propre, il en met un peu partout, non?

Puis, s'adressant cette fois à Goku :

- T'es mal plaçé pour repprocher à Hakkai son manque de sincèrité alors que toi et Sanzo ça dur depuis plus d'un an, tu crois pas?

Comme s'il n'attendait pas de réponses, il sortit par le trou du grillage. Sanzo l'avait suivit, visiblement très irrité, Goku semblait très vexé et Hakkai complètement boulversé. Il réussit à articulé à l'intention de Goku :

- Il... il a dit la vérité..?

- ...

- Goku...?

- ..oui...

-...

- Hakkai...

-...

- Je.. suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça l'autre fois.. sur... la confiance et tout ça...

- Ce n'est pas grave... Mais tu vois le genre d'histoire que de tels secrets peuvent engendrer..?

- ouais...

- On est tous coupables... à par Gojyo peut être...

- Le pauvre... je l'ai mêlé à tout ça, et maintenant, il va s'embrouiller avec Sanzo...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger...

Soudain, le bruit de quelque chose entrant en collision avec le grillage les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent et apperçurent Gojyo qui se relevait en se tenant au grillage et en s'essuyant la lèvre inferieure du revers de la main. Et Sanzo qui était devant lui toujours aussi furieux.

- Mais putain Sanzo! Tu m'frappe pour quoi! Parce que t'as pas réussit à cacher la vérité encore un peu plus, ou parce que t'es en manque!

Le ton de sa voix était bourré de méchanceté, et on aurait dit qu'il voulait à tout prix blesser Sanzo. Celui ci se jetta à nouveau sur lui, mais rata son coup et Gojyo le plaqua, le bras dans le dos, face contre le grillage.

- Ecoute moi maintenant Sanzo! Tu crois peut être que tu es bien plaçé pour te fouttre de la gueule des autres, mais après c'que t'as fait à Goku, tu f'rais mieux de t'faire tout petit et de t'la fermer!

Il lâcha Sanzo et s'en alla d'un pas ennervé dans la ville. Quand au blond, il resta un petit moment sans bouger et rentra finalement dans la cours. Il passa devant Goku et Hakkai sans leur adresser un regard et commença à partir en prennant son sac quand Goku l'interpella :

- Sanzo!

- Ta gueule le singe.

Il n'avait pas dit ça en criant ni d'un air lassé comme à son habitude, mais d'un ton incroyablement dur et sans lever la voix. Il continua son avançée vers le bâtiment sans ajouter un mot. Hakkai tourna la tête vers Goku pour voir sa réaction. Au début, il semblait ne pas en avoir, mais quelques secondes plus tard, son expression s'endurcit et une haine indéfinissable apparut sur son visage. Une haine envers celui qu'il regardait s'éloigner, envers celui qu'il aimait. Envers Sanzo.

-----------------

Heureusement que j'me suis pas arrêté avec ce chapitre là, parce que bonjour le suspens !

Bon, je vais voir si il reste quand même quelqu'un pour lire ma fik... J'espère!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Yhaaaa! C'est trop boooon! Ca fait vraiment du bien d'être de retour surtout que j'ai eut pleins de reviews sympa! Moi qui me demandait si on m'avait pas oublié... J'ai été bien surprise et heureuse quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait déjà 4 reviews hier et trois en plus aujourd'hui! Je crois que je suis au paradis...

Enfin, je vais pas vous emmerder plus que ça et je vais vous répondre à toutes vos petites reviews!

Kureaa-fallen-angel : Merci pour ton petit mot ça me fait plaisir! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire!

Chibi Kazan' : Tu sais à qui tu me fais pensser? Moi! C'est vrai que ça m'arrive aussi de partir dans des délires pas possible quand je veux savoir la suite des fic! Heureusement pour Goku et Sanzo, tu étais un peu à côté de la plaque... Enfin, tu veras tout ça dans ce chapitre! Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu m'ai écrit une review aussi longue! Et puis, t'inquiète pas, tu me les demander, les chapitres suivants, ça me montre que tu veux avoir la suite!Bon, j'espère que la suite te plairas, merci pour ta review!

Natsuko : Malgré ta review très courte, je te remercie beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens lise ma fic!

Gothik panda : T'inquiètes, ça seras pas froid longtemps.. Enfin, je te laisse lire et te dis merci pour le mot!

Loulou2a : Effectivement, Sanzo est toujours aussi sympathique... Et pour Goku, c'est pas encore fini crois moi... Enfin, je te remerci pour la review j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.

Kaoru : Tes reviews me font toujours autant rire et plaisir! Ca fait quand même depuis le debut que tu me soutient, je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup! (surtout que y a pas longtemps, tu voulais me torturer..) Et pour les suites, tu vas être servie parce que je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire le chapitre 18! Alors voila, je te dis encore merci et si t'as envie de pété des trucs, surtout pete pas l'ordi, ça serai dommage!

ZENON: Quand même, ça faisait un moment que t'avais pas mis de reviews! Mais bon j'm'en tape, parce que toi tu sais tout alors c'est pas drôle. Les fikeuses elles, ellles savent rien alors ça fait plus plaisir quand elles envoient des reviews, mais toi.. Enfin, si c'est quand même sympa.

Voila voila... Ah oui, autre chose! Dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, il ya aurait pas mal de passage Gojyo et sa meuf, alors is ça vous saoule, vous n'essitez pas à passer ces passages. Parce que moi, quand j'ai relu avant de mettre la suite, ça ma barbé,et j'avais la flemme de supprimer les passages et tout et tout. Alors surtout vous genez pas pour sauter les passages ou pour me le dire dans les reviews.

Voila sur ce, bonne lecture et oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait trop plaisir!

Chapitre 8. Cauchemar? Réconfort?

Sanzo attendait à nouveau Goku devant le lycée, après des semaines de privation. Il arriva enfin avec Hakkai et n'adressa pas un regard ni un mot au blond. Quand Hakkai fut partit dans sa rue et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Goku parla :

- Sanzo..?

- Quoi?

- ...

Il ne répondit rien, mais se contenta de le regarder. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attendre, le blond se prit son poing dans la mâchoire et se retrouva les fesses sur le goudron du trottoir.

- Go..Goku..? Mais putain, qu'est ce qui te prends!

L'adolescent ne répondit toujours pas et se pencha au dessus de lui. Il planta son regrad dans le sien et posa une main sur son épaule. Il lécha doucement se sang qui coulait à la commisure de la lèvre du blond qui sentit un grand choc au ventre, suivit d'une douleur au même endroit. Goku venait de lui envoyer son poing dans l'estomac. Sanzo eut la respiration coupée un instant, puis, se ressaisisant, il envoya son pied dans les molet de l'adolescent qui tomba sur le champs. Il resta un moment par terre à se tenir le côté du bassin sur lequel il était tombé avec une grimace de douleur.

- Putain Goku, qu'est ce que t'as?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien pendant un moment, puis s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes et bientôt, leurs visages furent très proches. Comme l'adolescent s'approchait pour l'embrasser, le blond le repoussa en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Goku, qu'est ce que t'as?

- Je... je...

Il baissa la tête.

- J'en est marre que tu me traite comme si j'étai un moins que rien...

-...

- Que tu me dise tout le temps de la fermer au lieu de me parler de tes problèmes, j'ai l'impression que... tu m'aimes plus...

- ...

Sanzo regardai ce petit bout de Goku qui tremblait devant lui. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et le força doucement à relever la tête.

- Goku, si j'agi comme ça, c'est pas parce que j't'aime plus... j'ai toujours agi comme ça avec toi avant, non? Et pourtant je t'aimai aussi avant...

- ..oui.. mais...

Il fronça legerement les sourcils.

- En fait, c'était pour passer tes nerf parce que t'en avait marre de moi, c'est ça? dit le blond ironiquement.

- Mouais... désolé...

Il lui sourit et avança son visage vers celui de Sanzo. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le contact qu'elle créèrent provoqua un frisson intense chez les deux amants. Leur séparation n'avait pas eut que des mauvais côtés, puisqu'elle leurs permettait de redécouvrir la saveur de l'autre comme si s'était la première fois.

oOo

Ca faisait des heures qu'ils étaient colés l'un à l'autre, dans leur lit à prendre plaisir au contact de la peau de l'autre. Ils n'avaient rien fait cette nuit là, juste se frotter l'un contre l'autre et goûter les lèvres de l'autre de temps à autre. Ils savouraient le fait d'être proche de son amant. Goku adorait la chaleur réconfortante du corps de Sanzo, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, et Sanzo aimait plonger son nez dans ses cheveux, les sentir sur son visage, les caresser, sa peau mat aussi lui plaisait, cette peau qu'il adorait froller de ses doigts.

Ils s'étaient endormi comme ça cette nuit là, et ils y restèrent toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi ( ndla : ils s'en lasse vraiment pas ! ).

oOo

Gojyo fumait devant son immeuble sa quatrième cigarette. Il attendait Aiko. Il avait séché les cours la veille, est ce qu'elle aurait cru qu'il ne fallait plus qu'elle vienne? Non, elle était plus inteligente que ça...

Il attendit encore un quart d'heure avant d'apperçevoir sa silhouette dans le fond de la rue. Elle n'aurait pas du venir en voiture? Ou alors sa mère avait vraiment pas envie de le voir...

Il partit à sa rencontre. Elle avait un sac en bandoulière et avait des cernes et des poches sous les yeux.

- Ben, t'as pas bien dormi où quoi cette nuit? Ou alors t'était tellement impatiente de me voir que t'as pas réussit à dormir?

- Pff! Mais non! Dis donc, c'est vachement dur à trouver où t'habite... on a tourné en rond pendant un moment avant d'arriver..

- Ouais, et on dirait bien que ta mère à pas trop envie d'me voir...

- Oh, je suis désolée... ils te juge sans te connaitre...

- C'est pas grave, j'm'en fou, c'est pas tes parents que j'embrasse et que je prend dans mes bras!

- Encore heureux!

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et Gojyo prit le sac de la jeune fille pour le monter dans son appartement.

- Bon, par contre, c'est tout petit, mais c'est propre! annonça t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Yéééé! Il est cool ton appart'!

Elle entra sous le sourire amusé de Gojyo.

- J'ai une idée! J'vais faire la cuisine ce week-end pour te remercier de m'avoir invité!

- Oh, ben, j'devrai t'inviter plus souvent alors!

-J'demande que ça!

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et rejetta sa tête en arrière..

- Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Je sais pas, mais faudra trouver une occupation pour nos journées...

- Et pour nos nuits aussi...

- Je crois que t'as déjà ta petite idée non?

-Ca se pourrait...Bon, tu veux.. faire un tour en ville?

- Ouais!

oOo

Sanzo était allongé sur le canapé et regardait la télé. Ou du moins, semblait regarder la télé. Parce que, ce qu'il regardait en réalité, c'était Goku, en caleçon, qui préparait à manger. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure de manger - il était trois heures de l'après midi - mais ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la veille, alors forcement, ils avaient faim. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond quand il vit Goku faire maladroitement tomber une conserve de petits pois. S'attendant à se faire disputer, le singe courba le dos et regarda en direction de Sanzo. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, d'abord d'étonnement, puis d'inquiétude en voyant Sanzo sourire béatement en le regardant.

- Euh... Sanzo, ca va..?

- Hein! Quoi! Sursauta le blond en reprennant ses esprits.

- Ben, j'sais pas, t'avais l'air tout bizarre...

- Oh, c'est rien, j'étais en train de réfléchir...

- Bah, heureusement que tu réflechis pas souvent, parce que tu fou vachement les boules!

- QUOI! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire " heureusement qu'tu réflechis pas souvent"!

- Hé! Calme toi Sanzo.. je disais ça pour rire... c'est juste que tu devais réflechir à un truc vachement passionnant vu la tête que tu faisais...

- Quelle tête!

- Comme ça...

Il se mit à l'imiter en exagérant bien le sourire débille qu'il avait fait.

- Tu dit n'importe quoi! J'ai jamais fait cette tête là!

- Comment tu l'sais? Tu t'es pas vu. Moi si.

- Rhaaa! Tu m'ennerve!

Il se tourna et fixa la télé. Goku rit un instant silencieusement pour ne pas ennerver encore plus Sanzo.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- C'est prêt!

- Ah, enfin!

Goku déposa les plats sur la table et Sanzo vint s'assoir à sa place. Une fois servit, il se mit à manger en silence.

- Sanzo..?

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi tu m'parles pas?

- Parce que j'ai rien à dire.

- Sanzo...

- Quoi!

- Ben je sais pas moi, tu pourrais au moins être un peu plus agréable...

- J'ai pas envie d'être agréable.

- Qu'est ce que t'as?

- Mais rien! On a pas le droit d'être ennervé de temps en temps!

- Si, mais pas comme ça! Et surtout pour rien!

- J't'ais rien demandé! Si ça te plait pas, j'm'en tape.

-...tu fais vraiment chier Sanzo! Qu'est ce que j't'ais fait à la fin! Si s'est pour mettre foutu de ta gueule tout à l'heure, c'est vraiment débille de faire la gueule à quelqu'un pour ça! Apprends à laisser passer certaines choses!

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre. Quand il en ressortit, il était habillé.

- Où tu vas?

- Prendre l'air.

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça, mais il sentait que si il ne sortait pas, il allait exploser. Il déscendit les marches à toutes vitesses, bien qu'il ne lui semblait pas que Sanzo le suive. Il sortit et marcha à grandes enjambées. Ca lui faisait du bien d'être sortit, il avait tant besoin de réflechir...

Sanzo sortit à son tour rapidement. Il avait agit trop durement avec Goku, et il s'en voulait. Il s'apprêtait à courir quand il rentra dans quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Et ben, si tu m'en veux t'es pas obligé de t'en prendre à ma copine!

Gojyo. Le blond grogna. Comme si il avait besoin de tomber sur lui maintenant ( ndla : sur sa copine en fait...). Il se releva tendis que Gojyo aidait sa copine à faire de même.

- J'esperait bien te rencontrer, mais pas comme ça! ironisa t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là! demanda t-il séchement.

- Hé! Cette ville t'appartiends pas! On se promenne figure toi.

- Bon. Bonne promenade. Salut, répondit il sur l'air opposé de celui avec lequel on pronnonce generalement cette phrase.

Il passa à côté d'eux et commença à partir dans les rues sans savoir trop où il allait. Il regarda au loin, il y avait un parc. Et Goku assit sur un banc. Il partit d'un pas décidé vers le singe et entra dans le parc. A peine fut il devant lui qu'il lui dit sans même le regarder :

- Vas t'en Sanzo. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

- Ecoute, Goku, si c'est du temps qu'tu veux, j't'en laisse, mais écoute moi avant. Je ne voulai pas être si désagréable, mais tout ça... tout c'qui c'passe, ça m'empêche de penser correctement...

- Ouais, j'crois que moi c'est pareil...

- Bon, alors j'te laisse réflechir.

Il commençait à partir, mais il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers l'adolescent.

- Traine pas trop dehors, il fait froid. J'voudrai pas qu'tu tombe malade.

oOo

POV Sanzo

Putain, c'est pas possible! On arrive à s'engueuler pour rien. Pourquoi j'étais ennervé moi d'abord? Je sais même plus..! C'est vraiment se disputer pour rien! On dit souvent que les couples se disputent régulièrement... Rhaaa! C'est des conneries qu'on lit dans les bouquin pour nanas, ça! Pourquoi j'pense à ça! Et puis, avec Goku, ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble, on s'est pas souvent disputés et ça allait très bien... Peut être que.. c'est "ça" qui me met dans ces états... Cette merde... Pourquoi! Pourquoi est ce que je continu d'en prendre! Je suis si accro que ça! Et si y m'arrivait de péter encore un câble, Goku me le pardonnerai jamais... Mais quand j'ai essayé d'arrêter, j'ai frappé Gojyo.. C'est pas qu'ça m'ai déplu.. Mais, et dire qu'il avait deviné que c'était parce que j'était en manque que j'm'étai emporté comme ça! Même si je crois pas qu'il ait dit ça en le pensant. En fait c'était juste pour me blesser... Quand j'y repense, Goku... il lui a dit... qu'on sort ensemble... et ce que je lui ai fait...Il devait avoir vraiment envie de se confier... C'est de ma faute, tout ça! Si j'était pas arrivé en retard pour notre rendez-vous l'autre soir, tout ça pour marchander cette merde... il se s'rait pas fait frapper, et il aurait même jamais connu ces gars...

Je sort un petit paquet de ma poche de pentalon. J'ai pas eut besoin de cette merde pour tenir le coup aujourd'hui, seule la présence de Goku m'aidait à supporter ça... Cette merde là, j'me l'injecte pas dans les veines, ils le remarqueraient tous... non, celle là, je la sniffe. Même si j'ai les narines un peu rouges des fois, c'est moins voyant...

J'en prend ma dose et je regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. Je ne vois pas le parc d'ici, mais je verrai Goku rentrer. Depêche toi Goku... Même si j'aime pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un… je veux que tu sois près de moi...

Fin POV

oOo

Ils étaient allongés tout les deux sur le lit et regardaient le plafond, plongé dans leurs pensées.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Ca te plait dêtre ici?

- Ouais. Il est chouette ton appart' !

Gojyo tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent.

- Tu veux du chocolat?

- Hein!

La jeune fille dévisagea le métis des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

- Parce que j'en ai et je veux savoir si t'aime et si t'en veux.

- Euh... ouais...

- Bon, j'vais le chercher!

Elle regarda d'un air interogateur Gojyo se lever et fouiller dans un placart avant d'en sortir une tablette de chocolat. Il revint s'assoir au côtés de la jeune fille qui s'était assise à son tour. Il ouvrit le paquet et cassa les quatres premiers carreaux avant de les donner à la jeune fille. Elle regarda un petit moment la nourriture qu'elle tenait entre ses mains puis releva la tête avec un air vicieux dans les yeux. Elle plaça un carreau de chocolat dans sa bouche, le faisant dépasser de moitiée. Elle s'approcha de Gojyo, leurs regards l'un dans l'autres et bientôt, leurs visages ne furent qu'à quelques millimètres. Gojyo ouvrit la bouche et croqua dans le chocolat. Il avalèrent chacun leur morceau de chocolat avant de se rembrasser. Gojyo se penchait lentement sur la jeune fille, la forçant ainsi à s'allonger sous lui. Il commença à lui lécher le cou, descendant de plus en plus bas, tendis qu'elle passait ses mains sous son tee-shirt, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les muscles de son torse.

- T'avais déjà ça dans la tête, hein Gojyo?

- Possible...

Il se mit à lui suçer la peau, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise. Elle remonta lentement le tee-shirt du métis et l'enleva complètement, le forçant à stopper quelques secondes son travail de succion. Ne laissant pas ses mains en reste, il commença à caresser les cuisses de la jeune fille, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses hanches, tendis qu'elle caressait son dos et descendait vers son pentalon. Il passa ses mains sous son débardeur en le remontant par la même occasion. Il leva les yeux vers Aiko et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il allait atteindre son soutient-gorge en effleurant sa peau quand elle fit une grimace de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Non... rien... continue...

Il fronça les sourcils et remonta entièrement son débardeur, regardant attentivement l'endroit où elle avait grimaçée quand il l'avait touché. Il y avait une marque rouge, qui partait d'à côté de son sein droit, jusqu'au dessus de son nombril, entourée d'une tâche violette, comme un hématome.

Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet et lui demanda sur le même ton :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

- Rien...

- Ca ressemble pas vraiment à rien...

Son visage était devenu dur, mais sa voix laissait transparaitre toute son inquiétude. Elle essaya de se déguager de sous Gojyo, mais celui ci lui plaqua les mains au dessus de la tête en maintenant chacuns de ses poignets dans ses mains.

- Dis moi comment tu t'es fait ça.

Elle le fixa un petit moment, puis, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, elle tourna la tête, mais ne dit rien et sembla résignée à cela.

- Aiko, s'il te plait dis moi. Je m'inquiète pour toi...

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, mais sembla réfléchir.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, tu comprends?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda un petit moment avant de baisser les yeux.

- Il ne voulait pas me laisser venir...

- Ton père?

- Oui. En fait, ma mère n'a pas réussit à arranger les choses et à le convaincre. Il m'avait enfermée dans ma chambre...

Elle marqua une pause et releva un peu la tête, regardant à nouveau le métis.

- Je voulai vraiment te voir tu sais. Je ne supporte plus de vivre avec ma famille... Ces temps-ci, mon père est très ennervé parce qu'il a découvert que ma mère avait un amant mais il ne sait pas qui c'est. Il l'a enfermé dans la maison...

Elle se mit à pleurer et Gojyo dessera un peu son emprise sur ses poignets.

- J'ai voulu appeller la police, mais ma mère m'as demandé de ne pas le faire, alors, je l'ai écouté. Mais, si elle, elle acceptait de se faire enfermer, pas moi. Alors j'ai fait mon sac, et... je suis passé par la fenêtre...

- Attends, là, j'ai un gros doute, à quel étage vous habitez?

- C'est une maison à trois étages et je suis tout en haut. Comme il n'y avait pas d'échelle, j'ai sauté, comptant sur la haie pour adoucir la chute. J'ai atterit sans problèmes, mais les branches de la haie m'ont arraché un peu de peau. Il faisait nuit quand je suis partie, alors je suis venue jusqu'à ta ville et j'ai dormit dans un hotel.

- Mais.. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça plus tôt?

- ... J'avai... peur..

- De quoi?

- Jen sais rien, j'avais peur de te le dire.

Elle se déguagea de l'emprise du métis et s'assit à l'autre bout du lit.

- Tes parents savent où tu es?

- Ils savent que je suis chez toi, mais il ne savent pas où tu habite.

- Bon, demain, j'te ramenne chez toi.

- Pourquoi!

- Parce que t'es mineure, et que j'ai pas envie d'me retrouver au tribunal pour détournement de mineur.

- Je suis désolée...

Elle baissa la tête. Gojyo se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

- C'est de ma faute si ça arrive...

- Non, allez, dis pas ça. J'pense que si tu retourne chez toi demain, y aura pas de problèmes et puis, si j'viens avec toi, ils verront que j'te veux pas de mal et que j'suis honnête.

- Ouais, mais j'suis quand même bête... J'fais pleins de conneries, et après, c'est toi qui risque de prendre...

- J'te dis de pas t'en faire! C'est pas de ta faute, j'peux pas t'en vouloir de vouloir être libre. Mais si t'as vraiment des problèmes avec ta famille, du genre ton père qui te frappe, qui t'enferme plusieurs jours dans ta chambre, faut pas hésiter à m'en parler et surtout de prévenir la police avant que ton père ne fasse quelque chose qu'il risque de regretter toute sa vie.

oOo

Quand le jeune homme rentra, il trouva Sanzo endormit sur le rebord de la fenêtre (ndla : c'est très dangeureux ça! j'espère que la fenêtre n'est pas ouverte! Imaginez la tête de Goku qui rentre et qui est tout attendri devant un Sanzo tout mignon quand y dort, et puis, POUF! une chute jusque sur le trotoir! enfin, bref, reprennons nos esprits...surtout moi...). Il s'avança doucement pour regarder ce visage si calme dans son sommeil. Il sourit et alla se coucher sur le canapé en regardant le plafond. Il avait bien réfléchit ce soir là. Il s'était rememoré le temps où ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble et le mal qu'ils avaient eut à s'avouer leur amour. Ca lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'ils ne devaient pas gâcher tout ces efforts pour... rien. Il ferma les yeux et n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là.

oOo

Il se réveilla en sueur. Il avait fait un rêve affreux. Il ne se souvenait plus ce que c'était mais il savait qu'il avait été affreux. Il se rédressa et se rendit compte que Sanzo était partit se coucher dans son lit. Goku hésita un petit moment avant de se mettre sur ses pieds et de se diriger vers la chambre.

L'air était frais dans cette pièce. Sanzo était allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, l'air paisible. Goku resta un petit moment à l'ouverture de la porte à le contempler. Pourtant, le blond commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps, il secouait la tête en grognant, et ruisselait de sueur.

Goku sentait alors un sentiment grandir en lui. Un sentiment qui le poussait à s'avançer et une voix qui lui criait d'aller serrer le jeune homme pour le rassurer...

Il fit un pas en avant et s'allongea à côté du blond. Il passa ses bras autour de son torse et le serra fort contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine de façon à entendre son coeur battre. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui perçer les tympants et il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser. Il se serra plus fort contre le corps de Sanzo et murmura des paroles rassurantes dans son oreille. Il entendait les battements de son coeur ralentir et le blond se calma legerement. Un sourire naissait sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand il entendit la voix de Sanzo au dessus de lui :

- ..Goku... Qu'est ce que tu fais là..?

- Tu faisais un cauchemar… répondit doucement Goku en se serrant encore plus fort contre le jeune homme.

Sanzo hésita un petit instant, puis posa une main sur la tête de l'adolescent et caressa son dos de l'autre. Il le vit alors relever la tête et l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui rendit son baiser et le brun monta à cheval sur ses hanches en lui suçottant legerement la peau du cou. Ses gestes devenants un peu plus profond, Sanzo s'inquieta :

- Goku... t'es sûr..?

L'adolescent s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forçe pas Sanzo...

- C'est pas ça. C'est de toi qu'il s'agit. Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux? Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour toi..?

- Tu sais Sanzo, pendant tout le temps où j'était chez Gojyo... Chaque soir, tout ce que je voulai, c'était toi. Alors si tu me demande si je suis prêt, je te dirais que ça fait depuis le jour où je t'ai pardonné que je suis prêt et que je t'attend.

- Tu es sûr? Je veux plus te faire de mal tu sais, et si jamais...

Il fut coupé par un baiser de Goku.

- Ca répond à ta question? dit l'adolescent d'un air malicieux.

- Je crois que oui.

Le blond posa ses mains sur ses épaules et bascula Goku sur le côté, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de lui. Il s'empara du corps de son amant de ses lèvres, parcourant tout son corps de sa langue. Le tee-shirt du brun fut vite expedié sur le planché, laissant plus de libertée à Sanzo. Le sien rejoignit lui aussi plus ou moins vite le sol ainsi que, rapidement, le reste de leur vêtements.

Ils n'étaient pas encore passé aux choses sérieuses, se contentant de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre. Mais bientôt, leurs mains étaient plus avides, leurs lèvres ne trouvaient plus de satisfaction à caresser la peau de l'autre, leurs corps réclamaient autre chose.

Sanzo hésitait encore et préferait laisser Goku commençer, pour ne pas le précipiter. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, sentant une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il sentait les mouvements de Goku dans son corps qui lui arrachait quelques petits gémissements rauques.

Après quelques minutes, étant sûr de la décision de Goku, ils échangèrent les rôles, Sanzo prennant sa place de dominant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le visage de Goku pendant qu'il lui donnait tant de plaisir. Le manque causé par l'absence de son amant donnait encore plus de plaisir dans leur jeu nocturne quand il le retrouvait ( ndla : pas sûre qu'ce soit clair... ).

Sanzo lui fit l'amour longtemps cette nuit là. A chaques mouvements qu'il faisait, il lui donnait tout son amour avec une douceur dissimulée que Goku ne lui avait jamais connu. Et c'était peut être ça qui fit que cette nuit là était "spéciale"...

---------------------

Je sais, je m'emmêle les pinceaux quand je parle, sourtout vers la fin, mais normalement - je dis bien, normalement - on comprend.

Sinon, perso, j'aime bien ce chapitre. Reconciliation, amour...

Serieux, mon couple yaoi preferé c'est vraiment SanzoGoku. Enfin, comme mon avis, on s'en balançe, j'vous prepare la suite vite fait! ( en fait, elle est déjà écrite, mais quand je me rend compte qu'on en ai déjà au chap 8, j'me dit qu'il faut peut être que j'me bouge d'écrire les autres d'après. ( Je sais, personne à rien comprit et en plus j'me met à faire des parenthèses dans les parenthèses alors j'm'emmêle toute seule..)) Enfin voilà, reviews s'il vous plait!( ça m'fait trop plaisir quand j'en ai...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Saluuuuu à tous!

Je sais, je revien vite, mais je pense pas que ça dérange beaucoup! Et puis, il y a aune raison à ça. En fait, je ne pourrait pas mettre de fic avant d'avoir mon nouvel ordinateur ( que j'aurais à noel, normalement) et je pourrait mettre la suite que j'usqu'à avant les vacances d'été. Alors faut que j'essaye de mettre tout les chapitres avant pour ne pas vous faire attendre des mois. Le truc, c'est que comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, j'en suis à l'ecriture du18 eme chapitre, et ça promet d'en avoir encore plusieurs autres. Alors, soit je me met à écrire comme une folle pour tout finir et mettre les chapitres deux par deux jusqu'aux vacances d'été, soit vous devrez attendre jusqu'à Noel ( remarque, ça ferait un beau cadeau de Noel, pour moi et pour vous ( j'espère)). Enfin, en attendant, je peux mettre la suite, alors place au réponses de reviews ( qui m'on fait super plaisir juste au passage) :

Loulou2a : C'est clair Sanzo et Goku sont vraiment trop mimis, je suis d'accord avec toi! Moi non plus je veux plus qu'il brutalise Goku (même si c'est de ma faute!) mais bon, tu verras bien dans la suite ( en fait, si je t'en dit pas plus, c'est que j'me souviens pas en detail des chapitres...). Sinon, merci pour la reviews et bonne lecture!

Kureaa-fallen-angel : Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci beaucoup, a+.

Saiyuki02 : Tout le monde est vraiment d'accord pour dire que Goku et Sanzo, sont mimis, c'est trop genial! Enfin, c'est vrai alors on va pas cacher la verité, non? J'adore ta façon de parler "le paternel de la belle"! Et bien pour ce qui est des problèmes, il va en avoir, mais avec qui? Là est la question... Bon, je suis sadique là! Peut être que j'ai oublier Hakkai dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai ( m'en souviens plus..) mais bon, il revien dans celui là. Merci pour ton bisou et ta reviews j'espère que la suite va te plaire!

erokappa : C'est très court, mais très expressif! Si t'es jalouse de la cop à Gojyo, je supppose que c'est parce que c'est ton perso preferé? Et bien c'est le mien aussi! Mais en fait, c'est que quand j'ai écrit les passages hetero, je m'imaginait (inconsciemment) à la place de sa copine, c'est pour ça que ça m'a pas dérangé de les écrire! Bon, enfin, si t'aime pas ces passages, tu les passe hain, je t'en voudrait pas, moi à la relecture, j'les passait aussi!(impressionnnant qu'avec une si petite review, je suis arrivé à en écrire autant!)

Gothik panda : Et bien, on dirait que nous sommes du même avis sur tout les points... A part que c'est pas deg de sauter les passages heteros, moi aussi, jl'ai fait à la relecture! Moi aussi, les idées de disputes fusent dan ma tête! Bon, et bien, j'espère que la suite te plairas et merci pour la reviews très sincère ( j'aime ça!)

Kaoru : Merci.. Ta review me fait super super plaisir! Je suis désolée si à un moment t'as pas compris, mais c'est que des fois, je m'emporte à faire des phrases tordues parce que je vois pas comment dire autrement sans transmettre ce que je veux transmettre ( mais bon, si on comprend rien, ça nous avançe pas à grand chose...). Et au fait, j'osait pas te le demander, mais ça me ferait très plaisir de parler avec toi sur msn ( si ça te derange pas!) et puis comme ça, je pourrait t'expliquer des trucs si tu comprends pas. Enfin, voila. Merci de me soutenir, ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au coeur ( à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, ça me fait comme une boule de feu au coeur, c'est très agréable!) et j'espère que la suite te plairas!

ZENON: Ca me fait honte de répondre à tes reviews... Nan, je plaisante! En fait, bizarement, elle me fait plaisir celle là. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est gentille...

Chibi Kazan' : Je suis d'accord, quelle fin... Tu as raison, le fait que Sanzo se drogue encore, ça va mettre du piquant dans la suite, mais pas tout de suite. Merci de bien aimer le couple GojyoAiko, y en a pas beaucoup, mais si au bout d'unmoment, ça te saoule, n'hesite pas à passer.. Enfin, merci pour la reviw et à la prochaine!

Setsuna : Je vois tout à fait de quel passage tu parles! Je suis morte de rire! En fait, j'ai penssé à ça quand j'écrivait et j'me suis dit que ça serait bien de le mattre entre parenthèses ( même si ça gâche un peu l'effet romantique!) et à la relecture, je me souvenait plus que j'avais mit ça et quand j'y ai relu, j'étais à la limite de me pisser dessus ( non mais j'te jure!)!Et là, quand je lis ta review, j'étai aussi éclatée de rire! Tu est la seule à m'avoir fait la remarque, mais c'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir que ça ait fait rire quelqu'un! Voila, je te remerçie beaucoup et bonne lecture!

Eeeeeeet Voooooillllaaaa! C'est déjà pas mal, je crois que je suis aux anges!

Chapitre 9- Chocolat

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, des cheveux rouges chatouillaient son nez. Gojyo dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle, ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait pourtant une de ces envie de faire pipi... Elle prit délicatement le bras du métis dans sa main et le déposa contre son corps. Elle sortit doucement du lit en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller et se précipita dans les toilette.

Ils n'avaient pas poursuivit leur activitée après ce qu'il c'était dit, l'atmosphère était trop tendu. Ils s'étaient juste mit en pyjamas, Gojyo arborant un simple tee-shirt et son caleçon et Aiko ne portant qu'un débardeur et une culotte.

Quand elle eut finit, elle sortit et alla se laver les mains. Elle s'apprêtait à se recoucher, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas fatigué. Elle tourna un moment en rond en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire, puis, elle eut une idée...

oOo

Hakkai venait tout juste de se coucher. Il avait un examen à passer lundi et il avait du réviser dans la soirée. Ces temps-ci, il était très déconcentré en cour. Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle d'Azuka Yoshiko, sa prof, et ça l'inquietait. On leur avait dit qu'elle était malade, mais si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait appellé Hakkai pour lui dire ce qu'il en était.

Il était bien partit pour passer encore une nuit blanche à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver quand on frappa à la porte. Il sursauta et se leva. Il alla ouvrit, suivit par un de ses colocataires qui se demandait lui aussi ce qu'il se passait.

Le brun débarra la porte et l'ouvrit. Il écarquilla de grand yeux étonné, avant q'un corps ne lui tombe dans les bras...

oOo

Une bonne odeur de chocolat se déguageait de la casserole qui se trouvait sur le feu. Aiko avait eut du mal à la trouver. A croire que Gojyo l'avait caché. Non, mais quelle idée de mettre une casserole dans le four! Si les placarts étaient rangé correctement, il aurait de la place pour mettre la casserole dedans. Elle était en train de se dire qu'il ferait peut être mieux de verifier les dates de pérenption sur ses paquet de gâteaux parce que sinon, il risquerait d'avoir une indigestion quand un bruit sourd suivit d'un grognement rauque se fit entendre derrière elle.

Elle sursauta sous la surprise et se retrouna en brandissant la cuillère en bois qu'elle utilisait pour mélanger le chocolat fondant dans la casserole. Un rire incontrôlé raisonna alors dans la pièce.

- Arrêtes de te fouttre de moi! cria la jeune fille à Gojyo.

- Mais.. c'est trop.. drôle... tu devrais te voir avec ta cuillère...

Et il se remit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Et toi! Qu'est ce que tu fabrique par terre!

- J'te cherchait, mais j'suis tombé...

- Tu t'es fait mal?

Non...

Dommage…

Mais t'es vraiment ridicule avec ta cuillère!

Il se remit à rire et elle se tourna en faisant une mine boudeuse. Gojyo se releva et dit d'une voix amicale :

- Allez, fait pas la gueule! J'rigolai!

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules mais elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ben quoi? Tu pleures? Mais faut pas pleurer pour ça!

Il la tourna et se pencha pour essayer de voir son visage. Puis, il l'entendit exploser de rire.

- Tu te fout de moi! Tu te marre!

- Oui...

Elle enleva ses mains et essaya de se contrôler en fixant Gojyo, mais ils exclatèrent tout les deux à nouveau.

Quelques minutes après, elle retira la casserole du feu.

- Dis, pourquoi t'as fait fondre du chocolat?

- Parce que j'arrivai pas à dormir et qu'j'avais envie de chocolat fondu.

- Ah bon.

Il retourna s'allonger sur le lit et regardait la jeune fille souffler sur le chocolat et, une fois moins brûlant, tremper ses doigts dans le chocolat et les lécher par la suite.

Elle s'avança et s'assit à côté du métis avec la casserole à la main.

- T'en veux? demanda t-elle.

- Ouais.

Elle trempa ses doigts dans la pâte sombre et les approcha de la bouche de Gojyo en se pencahnt au dessus de lui, à moitiée montée sur lui. Celui ci prit le poignet de la jeune fille dans sa main et l'ammena jusqu'à sa bouche. Il suça les doigts d'Aiko en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit et replongea ses doigts dans le chocolat. Elle les fit glisser sur les joues du rouquin et termina sur sa bouche. Il suçota à nouveau ses doigts avant qu'elle ne se penche sur lui et le se mette à lécher ses joues. Elle caressa doucement ses lèvres avec sa langue en recupérant tout le chocolat qui s'y trouvait.

Il plongea à son tour ses doigts dans la casserole et les posa ensuite sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, descendant dans son cou, dessinant au passage la forme de sa mâchoire. Il se laissa lécher les doigts et passa sa main dans la nuque de la brune pour amenner son visage près du sien. Il l'embrassa et lécha un petit moment la commisure de ses lèvres avant de lècher son cou là où il y avait le chocolat et même autour.

Elle retira le tee-shirt du métis et plongea carrement ses mains dans le chocolat. Elle les posa dans le cou de son amant et descendit le long de son torse en profitant pour dessiner les formes de ses muscles. Elle monta alors sans s'en rendre compte à cheval sur le métis. Elle posa son doigts sur son nombril, y laissant du chocolat, et dessina une ligne sombre jusqu'au creux de son cou. Puis, elle se pencha et lécha délicatement son nombril, remontant suivant la ligne qu'elle venait de traçer. Puis elle laissa sa langue diriger tout ses mouvements. Elle plongea sa tête dans son cou, tendis que le mètis léchait ses mains encore pleines de chocolat.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à suçotter un de ses tétons, il bascula sur le côté, se plaçant au dessus d'elle. Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre pendant que le métis impregnait ses doigts dans le chocolat. Il glissa sa main sous le débardeur de la jeune fille, caressant son ventre en laissant une trace brune de son passage et il remonta doucement en faisant attention à ne pas toucher sa blessure. Il caressa la peau douce de sa poitrine et déposa une dernière trace de chocolat dans le creux de son cou. Il se pencha et lécha le ventre d'Aiko, remontant au fur et à mesure qu'il montait son débardeur. Elle commençait à gémir de plaisir en sentant sa langue se balader sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit sourire Gojyo. Elle plaça ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour permettre au rouquin d'enlever son débardeur plus facilement.

Ils s'embrassaient et ils plongèrent tous les deux leurs mains dans le chocolat. Chacun posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre en les descendant le long des cuisses. Aiko s'approcha du corps de Gojyo et s'y cola tendis qu'il baissait sa culotte. Le contact de leurs deux peaux nues lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Sa culotte était presque par terre et elle s'était arrêté dans son geste de baisser le caleçon de Gojyo.

- Ca ne va pas? demanda ce dernier d'une voix suave.

- Non, rien... juste, ton corps...

- Qu'est ce qu'il a mon corps? demanda t-il sans changer de voix.

- Je crois.. que je l'aime..!

Elle continua de descendre le dernier vêtement du rouquin, qui alla bientôt rejoindre sa culotte sur la moquette. Il pressa son corps contre le sien.

- Et moi? Tu m'aimes?

Il arborait un sourire vicieux et, bientôt, le même sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Plus que tout...

Elle approcha son visage de celui de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui rendait son baiser quand elle sentit une douleur dans le bas de son ventre. Cette douleur persista et se répeta au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme s'activait au dessus d'elle. Elle sentit cette douleur s'accompagner d'une chaleur de plaisir qui arrivait par vagues à chaques mouvement du rouquin en elle. Elle ne pu retenir plus longtemps des gemissements de plaisir qui faisaient sourire Gojyo et accrocha ses mains au dessus de sa nuque. La chaleur montait jusqu'à ses joues les rendant encore plus rouges.

oOo

Leurs corps ruisselaient de sueur, leurs souffles étaient court, ils étaient essouflés et à bout de forces. Gojyo se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune fille en lui passant un bras autour du cou. Ils restèrent un moment allongés tout les deux à regarder le plafond, essayant de retrouver un souffle normal. Finalement, Aiko laissa échapper un "Waou" qui fit naitre un large sourire sur le visage du métis.

- C'est tout? demanda t-il, l'air vicieux.

- Comment ça... c'est tout..?

- C'est tout... c'que t'as à dire..?

- J'ai pas... assez de forces.. pour dire... plus de choses...

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers Aiko et regarda son visage avec un sourire plus grand encore. Elle respirait bruyament, la bouche ouverte et son visage était trempé de sueur.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent intensément.

- J'suis creuvée..! lâcha finalement la jeune fille en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gojyo.

- Ouais.. moi aussi...

Il remonta le drap sur leurs corps enlaçés et ils fermèrent les yeux sous la lumière de la lune passant au travers des volets.

oOo

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le visage de l'adolescent était en face de lui, parfaitement paisible. Sanzo se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Il avait cru que cette nuit là ne se terminerait jamais. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu procurer du plaisir à Goku toute la nuit tant il avait eut de forces. Mais maintenant, il était épuisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été après une nuit avec son ament.

Les images de cette nuit là lui revinrent en tête. Il revoyait le visage de Goku, son regard chargé d'amour et de confiance...

POV de Sanzo

La confiance... Ouais, la confiance, ces derniers temps, il s'est passé tellement de chose que j'ai l'impression que la confiance c'est vachement important... Et pas seuleument dans notre couple, mais entre nous tous. Cette histoire avec la prof de bio et Hakkai, ça a remué pas mal de choses... Goku, il allait tellment mal après ce que je lui ai fait qu'il est allé en parler au kappa... Remarque, c'est normal... Ce que j'ai fait... J'suis trop con putain! Comment il peut me pardonner? Et moi qui fait tout ce qu'il veut... Cette nuit, j'avai envie de lui, je peux pas le nier, mais lui..? Rhaaaa! J'y comprend plus rien! J'arrive même à m'embrouiller tout seul! Putain! J'arrive de moins en moins à comprendre Goku... Ca m'ennerve! J'ai toujours su ce qu'il ressentait, et là, j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un inconnu... Putain, ça fout les boules...

Fin POV

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'adolescent et observa ce visage qu'il semblait connaitre par coeur et qui était si different à la fois. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il les caressa un petit moment, quand il vit les paupières du jeune homme remuer, puis s'ouvrir.

- ..Sanzo...

- Ouais..?

- Ca va?

Il leva les mains au dessus de sa propre tête et s'étira.

- Ca peut aller. J'suis juste un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude, c'est tout...

- Ouais, moi aussi...

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire à contempler le plafond, puis Sanzo tourna vers Goku un visage grave.

- Goku...

- Oui?

- Tu m'as demandé ce que moi j'ai ressenti quand j'ai fait cette connerie... mais toi?

- ...

- Ecoute, on est deux dans un couple. Alors mes sentiments compte, mais les tiens plus que tout. C'est important que tu sache ce que j'ai ressenti, mais ça doit être reciproque... tu comprends?

Goku hocha legerement la tête avant de la baisser pour échapper au regard du blond.

oOo

- J'imaginai pas qu'on pouvait faire autant de cochonneries avec du chocolat! s'exclama Aiko,en prennant la casserole dans ses mains.

Gojyo répondit avec un petit rire avant d'ajouter :

- Ouais, t'en as encore dans le cou et sur les cuisses...

- Oh, j'avai pas remarqué... Toi, c'est pire, t'en a partout dans le dos et sur le torse...

- Ouais, en parlant de mon dos, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es bien servit de tes ongles...

Les joues de la jeune fille devinrent alors aussi rouge que des tomates et elle n'osait pas croiser le regard du rouquin.

- Euh..je.. ben... tu m'as... surprise... bafouilla t-elle.

- C'était bien pour ta première fois?

- Hein! Comment tu sais que c'était ma première fois? J'étais si nulle que ça!

- Oh, non, l'espace d'un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que t'avais beaucoup d'experience, mais c'est une chose que l'on sent, tu vois...

- Et bien, commença t-elle en montant à cheval sur son amant, c'était super génial...

Ils s'embrassèrent, et soudain, elle se sentit soulevé.

- Whoua! Gojyo, qu'est ce que tu fou!

- J'te porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Faut qu'on enlève tout ce chocolat...

Elle lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Gojyo déposa la jeune fille dans la douche, enleva son propre tee-shirt qu'elle portait pour s'amuser et fit couler l'eau sur leurs deux corps nus. Il se saisit du savon et le fit glisser dans le dos d'Aiko.

- T'en a pas un deuxième?

- J'en sais rien, peut être...

Elle fouilla l'endroit des yeux et trouva un flacon de savon liquide. Elle le prit tendis que Gojyo frottait son corps avec la mousse du savon. Elle ouvrit le flacon, versa un peu de savon dans le creux de sa main et le déposa sur un des épaule de Gojyo. Elle l'étala avec ses mains et descendit le long de son torse, faisant mousser le produit sur son corps. Le rouquin s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le carrelage du mur tout en continuant à frotter doucement le savon sur sa peau. Il coupa l'eau en donnant comme explication qu'il ne fallait pas gaspiller et leurs corps furent bientôt très proche. Leurs peaux glissantes se caressaient l'une contre l'autre. Gojyo atrappa la cuisse de la jeune fille, la faisant remonter le long de la sienne. Leur baiser s'intensifiait et Gojyo trouvait la situation très interessante, quand on frappa à la porte.

- Merde..! marmonna le métis.

Il refit couler l'eau pour se débarasser du savon et sortit en embrassant sa bien-aimée.

- T'as qu'à continuer à te laver, je viendrai peut être te rejoindre...

- Ok...

Il s'essuya à toute vitesse et enfila son pentalon avant d'aller entre-ouvrir la porte.

- Oui? Hakkai! Qu'est ce que tu fou là!

- Gojyo, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important...

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, écarquillant les yeux en voyant son ancienne prof de bio derrière Hakkai.

- Woua! Qu'est ce qui ce passe putain!

- Je suis venu pour t'expliquer...

- Ben, rentre! Qu'est ce que t'attends!

Hakkai n'ajouta rien et entra, suivit de Mme Yoshiko. Voyant que l'état de sa "chambre" dévoilait beaucoup de choses sur sa nuit, Gojyo rangea vite fait ce qui ne devait pas être vu.

- Bon, tu m'expliques Hakkai?

- Oui, vois-tu, Azuka a quelques problèmes avec son mari et elle est venue me voir de toute urgence chez moi hier soir.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi?

- C'est vrai que c'est pas très clair, mais, il se trouve que...

Il fut coupé par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit sur Aiko qui parlait, probablement à Gojyo, et ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte de la présence des deux autres :

- Hé, Gojyo, regarde! J'ai remarqué que quand je porte ton tee-shirt, si je lève les bras, on voit mes...!

Elle venait de lever la tête et d'apperçevoir Hakkai et Azuka. Elle avait levé les bras pour faire une démonstration de ce qu'elle disait à Gojyo, et comme les manches étaient trop larges, elles laissaient entre-voir une partie de sa poitrine. Mis à part ce tee-shirt, elle ne portait qu'une culotte. Elle mit un moment à réagir, atrappant d'abord le bas du tee-shirt et le tirant vers le bas pour cacher sa culotte, et rentra finalement dans la salle de bain, tout en hurlant sur Gojyo:

- T'aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un!

- T'ennerve pas, voyons, c'est pas de ma faute, fallait qu'tu regarde avant de sortir...

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle! s'écria t-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte, la faisant rentrer violemment en contact avec le nez de Gojyo qui se trouvait juste derrière.

- AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEUUUUUUUUH! Mais ça va pas la tête! T'es folle ou quoi!

La jeune fille avait revetu un pentalon, mais avait gardé le tee-shirt de Gojyo.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là! cria t-elle alors sur la prof d'Hakkai.

- Mais vous vous connaissez! demanda Gojyo.

- MAIS OUI! répondit celle ci. C'est ma mère!

GROS GROS SILENCE

- Ta.. ta... ta.. quoi? beguaya Gojyo, se remettant soudainement du choc de son nez.

- Ma mère. J'te l'avai pas dit? ( ton très innocent )

- NOOOOOOOOOOON! ( ton très ennervé )

La jeune fille regarda alors sa mère et Hakkai, son visage semblant se durcir au fur et à mesure qu'elle les regardait.

- Mais c'est un comble ça! C'est qui lui d'abord? Pourquoi t'es venue avec lui! s'exita t-elle en pointant du doigt le brun et ignorant complètement Gojyo.

- ...

- Me... dit pas que... non...?

L'ennervement d'Aiko sembla complètement retomber et fut replaçer par... rien. Elle était vidée de tout sentiments. Il lui sembla que ses jambes ne la soutenait plus, aussi, elle s'asseya par terre en tremblant. Gojyo s'accroupit alors à côté d'elle et plaça sa main dans son dos pour évitter qu'elle ne tombe en arrière.

- C'est lui.. ton amant..?

- ..oui...

Gojyo vit le visage de la jeune fille devenir sombre tendis qu'elle baissait encore plus la tête. Elle se releva et se dirrigea vers sa mère tout en parlant d'un ton plutôt inquietant, mais sans crier :

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais..? Il n'a que 19 ans!

Elle commençait à parler de plus en plus fort.

- Après, c'est toi qui parles de responsabilitées. D'être raisonnable! Non mais tu t'es vue! Tu couche avec ton élève!

Sa mère se leva et lui colla une gifle plus ou moins violente.

- Tais-toi!

Hakkai et Gojyo regardait en spectateur, n'ayant pas le droit de s'en mêler, à part si ça dégenerait sérieusement.

- Comment tu peux te permettre de parler de choses dont tu ignores tout!

- Qu'est ce que j'ignore, vas-y, dis le moi!

- Tu ne connais rien à l'amour! J'aime Hakkai et peu importe, l'âge ne compte pas!

- Quoi! Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais! Et Gojyo, il ne compte pas! J'aime Gojyo! Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer! Même si je ne suis qu'une gamine de 16 ans qui ne connait rien de la vie, je sais ce que c'est l'amour! Même si tu crois que je ne suis pas encore assez mûre pour savoir de quoi je parle, au moins, moi, je ne couche pas avec des hommes qui ont presque la moitiée de mon âge! Et là, on se demande qui est la plus mature des deux!

SILENCE

Mlle Yoshiko paraissait choqué des propos de sa fille et ne réagissait plus, quand à Aiko, elle avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche comme si elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit. Hakkai était aussi choqué que sa prof et Gojyo restait bouche bée, ne savant pas quoi dire.

Aiko fit soudain demi-tour vers la porte d'entrée en maugréant que ça la saoulait et elle sortit en courant, suivit par Gojyo qui essayait de la ratrapper. Azuka réussit à se rassoir et prit sa tête dans ses mains en pleurant, Hakkai la conssolant avec des mots doux.

- Arrête de me suivre! criait Aiko sur Gojyo dans les escaliers.

- Mais te casse pas! Ca arrangera pas les choses entre toi et ta mère!

- Ca te regarde pas! C'est mes affaires!

- Mais putain! Regarde où tu marche!

En effet, la jeune fille courait tête retournée vers Gojyo pour lui gueuler dessus et elle ne regardait pas où elle posait les pieds. Et, evidemment, elle loupa une marche et glissa sur le cul jusqu'en bas des marches. Gojyo se précipita sur elle, qui était restée assise par terre sans plus bouger.

- Hé! Ca va!

Elle se contenta de mettre sa main devant ses yeux et de pleurer. Le rouquin s'agenouilla en face d'elle et prit son menton dans sa main, la forçant à relever la tête et à le regarder.

- Ca va?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Gojyo...

Elle le fixa un petit moment et se jetta à son cou pour pleurer contre son épaule.

- Merde..! Je pensai pas ce que j'ai dis tu sais... sauf quand je disais que je t'aime.. mais, tu comprends, quand tu vois que ta mère sort avec quelqu'un de si jeune... quelqu'un qui a l'âge de ton p'tit copain, t'as l'impression que rien est vrai, que c'est une blague... mais si tu sais que c'est vrai, ça te met dans un tel état que tu ne te contrôle plus...

- Ouais, je comprend...

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant les larmes avec ses pouces.

- Bon, maintenant, on va remonter et on va voir avec ta mère si j'te ramenne toujours chez toi, ok?

- Ouais...

oOo

Goku avait toujours la tête baissée et à chaques fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, les mots ne sortaient pas.

- Ecoute, Goku, si tu n'es pas encore près à en parler, ça peux attendre un peu, mais tu vois, plus on attendra, moins on avançera...

..ouais...

Il prit soudain son courage à deux mains et se mit à parler :

- Euh... je... je crois que tu me faisait peur...

Il leva les yeux vers le blond qui le regardait attentivement.

- Je... j'avai l'impression d'être en face d'un monstre...

Il rebaissa la tête.

- Et tu... me faisait si mal... Je sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti pendant... Mais je me souvient qu'après, je suis resté longtemps à côté de toi... Je me sentait vidé de sentiments...

Il regarda à nouveau Sanzo, les yeux legerement mouillés cette fois.

- Je me suis senti sale, Sanzo. Comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui m'avait fait ça... comme si j'avai été violé..

Il sembla soudain contrôler ses tremblements, les larmes qui étaient prêtes à couler, il les ravala et il parla d'un ton triste, qui cachait une once de duretée :

- Mais, se faire violer par toi... par celui qu'on aime... ça fait encore plus mal, là...

Il crispa ses doigts sur son tee-shirt, sur sa poitrine.

- J'avai l'impression d'être ton.. objet... comme si je n'étai là que pour satisfaire tes besoins et que toi, tu t'en foutais si je souffrai, qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptait... ouais, c'est ça que j'ai ressenti pendant que tu...

Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond qui restait sans expressions sous les mots de l'adolescent.

- Enfin, maintenant qu'on en a parlé, j'aimera qu'on évite de remettre le sujet sur le tapis... ça fait tellment mal d'y penser...

- Ouais, mais il ne faut pas oublier ce qui c'est passé... d'accord Goku? Tu ne dois en aucuns cas oublier ce que je t'ai fait. Pardonner, ce n'est pas oublier...

oOo

Aiko remonta les marches, suivit par Gojyo et ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement où ils découvrirent Azuka dans les bras d'Hakkai. Aiko resta un moment sans bouger, puis s'avança et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère.

- Désolée... je pensai pas ce que je daisai, lâcha t-elle pas du tout sur le même ton qu'elle l'avait dit à Gojyo, un peu plus agressif.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et demanda à sa mère :

- Bon? On rentre à la maison ou pas?

- Oui... et je crois qu'il serai preferable que tu rentre avec moi. Ton père n'est pas très content que tu te sois enfuie... De plus, il n'aime pas te savoir avec Gojyo...

- Fait chier..! fut la seule réponse que donna Aiko avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour finir de s'habiller.

Gojyo rassembla les affaires de la jeune fille et les plaça dans son sac. Hakkai se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer.

- C'était ça que tu voulais me dire, Hakkai? demanda le rouquin en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Alors, Mlle Yoshiko, les cours se passe bien sans moi? questionna Gojyo, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- On peut dire que la classe est plus calme ces temps ci...

- Quoi! Ca veut dire quoi ça! C'était cool les cours avec vous... toujours mieux qu'avec le vieux crouton que j'ai maintenant...

Il s'arrêta de parler, ce randant compte qu'il parlait d'un des collège d'Azuka.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai pas le repeter. On est pas au lycée ici, mais évite de le dire là bas, ok?

- Ouais. Mais quand même, vous, vous nous disiez rien quand on perdait des morceaux de bêbête qu'on devait diséquer...

Azuka se mit une main devant la bouche, voulant cacher qu'elle riait. Quand à Hakkai, il avait l'air choqué :

- On a jamais rien perdu!

- Parce que Sanzo et moi on te le cachait à chaques fois...

Hakkai se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant alors qu'Azuka se relevait en souriant.

- En tout cas, vous ne deviez pas perdre des morceaux imporants, parce que je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte... ou peut être... qu'en fait je le savais mais je ne voulai pas gâcher tout le travail que vous avez du fournir pour le cacher à Hakkai...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

- Bon, tu veux venir Gojyo? J'ai ma voiture.. proposa Hakkai.

- J'en sais rien, Aiko, Mme Yoshiko, c'est preferable que je vienne ou pas?

- Je crois que ce serai montrer que tu es honnête et que tu ramènne notre fille à la maison... répondit Azuka.

- Ouais, ça lui montrerai que tu n'as en aucuns cas participé à ma fugue, ajouta Aiko.

- Bien, je crois que le problème est réglé, conclu Hakkai.

oOo

- Sanzo... je n'oublierai jamais...

--------------------------

Yiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! J'adore le passage du chocolat! En fait c'que j'ai le plus aimé, c'est l'imaginer... C'était très... interressant... Bon, voilà. J'aime bien aussi le trip de la souris et des morceaux de disection perdus.. J'aime bien aussi le fait que Goku ai enfin dit se qu'il a ressentit à Sanzo. Je l'adore ce p'tit singe!( pourtant qui sait comment je vais être encore sadique avec lui ! Mais j'y peut rien quand j'aime, il faut que je fasse souffrir !(tordue ?))

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et a plus!

Reviews, reviews, reviews! Ca me motive...

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde!

Bon, ne nous rejouissons pas trop vite... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annonçer... Ca me fait chier de redire ça une deuxième fois... Mais je ne pourrai plus mettre la suite à partir de maintenant. Et pour ne pas vous laisser sur les dents, j'ai quand même mit trois chapitres d'un coup! Parce que ce chapitre se termine à un passage crucial et celui d'après aussi, alors j'ne ai mit trois. Bon, ça gache peut être un peu le suspens, mais je vous doit bien ça! Par contre, il se peut que je puisse mettre des chapitres pendant le mois d'aout, mais c'est pas sur du tout, donc je prefère vous dire que ce sera vers Noel, quand j'aurais mon ordi perso.

Après ce passage qui me serre le coeur rien que d'y penser, je met les réponses aux reviews qui se sont fait nombreuses ( preuve qu'il y a encore quelqu'un pour lire ma fic!)

Setsuna : Oh, quelle gentille review... (c'est sincère). En fait, le truc des bout de dissection perdu, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait mais c'est un truc qui m'est vebu comme ça, alors bon. Y a pleins de chose qui me vienne à l'esprit et je sait pas pourquoi...Sinon je te remerçie,mais comme tu voit, ce ne sera pas pourt les deux trois dernier chapitres que je reviendrai, mais pour une dixaine de chapitre (quand j'y pense, ça me fait tout drôle..)!Le terme "sauveur de Noel" me plait bien! Bon, et bein je te remercie ( encore ) pour ta review toute simpa et j'espère que la suite te plaira! (ps : desolée de vous rendre dingue!)

Saiyuki02 : Haha, une semblable! On sera deux à aimer le passage du chocolat! Merci pour les compliments en tout cas et ça me fait plaisir que ça te dérange pas d'attendre jusqu'à noel ( au moins quelqu'un qui m'en voudra pas!). Suis je perverse? Oui, peut être unpeu ( un peu!). Bon c'est vrai, j'ai surement déteint sur le perso d'Aiko! Et c'est vrai que pour une debutante elle en fait des choses avec du chocolat,mais disons que... elle a beaucoup d'imagination? Merci de trouver ma fic captivante et agréable à lire, ça me fait très chaud au coeur!

Kaoru : Bon, ben pour la suite, tu va pas être déçue, trois chapitres d'un coup c'est bien non? mais bon, c'est vrai que si y en à a pas d'autre après, c'est pas super non plus... En fait, ce que je voulais c'était te demander si tu étais d'accord pour msn avant de te rentrer dans mes contacts! Et bein merci d'accepter, j'ajouterai ton adresse ce soir alors! Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

ZENON: Je sait pas pourquoi je répond à tes reviews! Si en fait je sais. C'est parce que c'est trippant! Et puis tu as raison, si tu me martyrise tout le temps, je vais devenir encore plus barge, mais ça t'empêche pas de me martyriser pour autant! Perso, j'ai pas vu de differience (surtout cette aprem!) Bon, ben voila, c'est quan dmm sympa de mettre des reviews comme ça, ça en fait 9 pour le chapitre 9!

Gothik panda : C'est bête que t'ai des problèmes pour mettre tes reviews, enfin, le principal c'est que ça ai marché.. Bon, pour le fait que Sanzo ai demandé à Goku de pas oublier, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que le petit singe se voile la face et lui pardonne en faisant comme si de rien n'était ( je t'explique ça maintenant, parce que j'ai pas donné d'explication dans ce chapitre!). Enfin, c'est un peu tordue, mais comme je suis tordu, c'est normal!Sinon, je suis ravie que les passage autre que GokuSanzo te plaise, et puis ben voila. Merci età la prochaine!

Yatsuko : C'est vrai que pour Gojyo, j'aurai pas dit non non plus! Mais bon, ils en ont mangé un peu... ( un dixième?) bon, merci pour la review en esperant que les chapitres suivants te plairont!

Chibi Kazan' : Ben... Tu verras pour c'qui est du "ça va saigner".. Bno sinon, je crois qu'elle plait à un peu tout le monde la scène du chocolat. Et tout le pmonde à l'air surpris par la revelation. Et bien, ça me fait plaisir!

Miharu : Et bien et bien! Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise et que tu l'ai relue plusiseur fois, j'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçue de voir que je m'arrête encore maintenant...

Aaaaaaah, enfin! C'est pas que ça me saoule de répondre au reviews ( vous faites fausse route!) mais c'est que c'est long, ça fait déjà près d'une heure que j'y suis... Bon, et bien, j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous serez pas trop décu si je m'arrête encore une fois...

Chapitre 10- On fait la course?

Hakkai était silencieux en conduisant. Comme tout les autres passagers. Gojyo brisa le silence en glissant à Aiko :

- Ca va aller?

- Ouais, t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour essayer de le convaincre, sans grand succès, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

- Dis Hakkai, tu crois pas qu'c'est un peu culotté que tu vienne? Ca doit pas faire plaisir de voir l'amant de sa femme la ramenner à la maison...

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas Gojyo. Il ne sait pas qui je suis. Si il nous le demande, on dira qu'Azuka est allé chez toi, et que comme tu n'as pas de voiture tu m'as demandé de les ramenner toutes les deux.

- C'est bizarre venant de toi de mentir...

Hakkai lui envoya un regard dans le rétroviseur tellement noir que Gojyo se tu à l'instant.

- Dans certaines conditions, il faut savoir mentir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurai avoué la veritée depuis longtemps, mais je ne suis pas tout seul...

Il tourna les yeux vers Azuka, plongée dans ses pensées. Aiko ne pu retenir un soupirement d'exaspération. Gojyo lui envoya un petit regard noir.

- Aiko...

- Rhaaa, désolée, c'est sortit tout seul, et puis, faut si habituer aussi, c'est pas simple! Mets toi à ma place un peu!

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez Mme Yoshiko, une grande maison, avec un immense jardin, des arbres de partout, et Mr Tagawa qui attendait devant la porte. En fait, Aiko avait expliqué precedement à Gojyo que sa mère ne portait pas le même nom qu'elle et que son père parce qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, tout simplement. Mais Aiko avait prit le nom de son père.

Les muscles des deux jeunes femmes se crispèrent en voyant l'homme cacher son jeu et arriver avec un grand sourire de bienvenue.

- Merci, merci de les avoir ramenné, merci!

Azuka prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la voiture.

- Je suis désolé ma cherie, je ne recommençerai plus, promis!

Elle hésita un instant et hocha la tête.

- Si j'était partie, en fait, c'était pour retrouver Aiko...

- Oui, je comprend, tu t'inquiétais...

Aiko fixa son père avec un air de mépris total, puis tourna la tête vers Gojyo. Ils s'embrassèrent, sous les yeux mécontant du père et elle fourra sa tête dans le cou du métis.

- Putain.. j'ai pas envie d'y retourner.. chuchottait elle de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

- T'as un télephone que tu peux utiliser quand tu veux?

- Ouais, j'ai mon portable...

- Alors appelle moi si ça va pas ou que t'as besoin d'aide, ok?

- Ouais..

Il l'embrassa d'une façon qui lui donna plein de courage. Elle sortit à son tour de la voiture et son père l'engueula :

- Aiko! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de t'en aller comme ça! Tu sais au moins toute la peur que tu nous a causée!

- Ouais, ouais.. répondit elle d'un air totalement détaché.

- Monte immédiatement dans ta chambre et tu sera privé de sortie pendant trois semaines, c'est compris!

- Comme si j'avais déjà été libre de sortir une fois dans ma vie! maugréa t-elle pour elle même.

- Allez, files!

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la voiture et fit signe à Gojyo d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Là, ça ennerve mon père... murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sous les yeux de son père qui semblait péter un plomb.

Cela rappella quelqu'un à Gojyo... Mr Mao..?

Aiko prit son sac dans le coffre et se dirigea vers la maison en lançant des petits regards à Gojyo.

Ce dernier voulant montrer sa bonne foi à son père, il sortit de la voiture et tendit sa main vers l'homme.

- Bonjour! Je suis Gojyo, le petit ami de votre fille, heureux de faire votre connaissance!

L'homme le considéra un moment avant de répondre, sans lui serrer la main (ndla : comme on dit :"vive le vent, vive le vent..") :

- Bonjour. Vous me semblez être un jeune homme bien simpathique, cependant, je connai les gens comme vous!

Il disait ça d'un ton dur et s'avançai d'un air menaçant du métis qui ne bougeait pourtant pas d'un poil.

- Ah oui?

- Oui, vous cachez bien votre jeu, mais en réalitée, vous ne voulez que vous servir de ma fille! Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas! Je ne parmettrai pas qu'un type dans votre genre touche à ma fille!

"C'est un peu trop tard.." pensa alors Gojyo.

- Vous connaissez le proverbe qui dit " l'habit ne fait pas le moine" ? (ndla : petit clin d'oeil à Sanzo qui n'est hélas pas un moine dans cette histoire...)

-...

- Ne vous fiez surtout pas aux apparences. Ca risque de vous faire de sacrées surprises sinon.

Fier d'avoir cloué le bec de cet homme, Gojyo s'asseya à côté d'Hakkai et ferma la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Viens, on rentre! déclara alors Mr Tagawa en emmenant sa femme vers la maison.

Gojyo et Hakkai restèrent un petit peu après qu'ils soient rentré dans la maison, puis Hakkai démara. Soudain, la fenêtre de la chambre d'Aiko s'ouvrit et elle fit de grands signes aux deux jeunes hommes. Gojyo sortit de la voiture et commençait à avançer, quand il se prit quelque chose dans la figure.

- AAAIIIEE! Mais t'es folle ou quoi! Pourquoi tu me balançe des trucs dans la gueule!

- Regarde c'que c'est! lui hurla t-elle.

Il se pencha et ramassa le sachet en plastique qui contenait... une tablette de chocolat noir. Un sourire naissait sur les lèvres du métis et il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui arborait elle aussi un grand sourire.

- MERCI!

- DERIEN! A DEMAIN!

- OUAIS!

oOo

La gentillesse étant une chose inconnue à Sanzo, il s'était préparé à mangé uniquement pour lui. C'est ce que remarqua Goku en se levant à son tour.

- Hey! T'es qu'un sale radin Sanzo! Est ce que moi, quand je fait la bouffe, j'en fait pas pour toi!

- C'est là qu'elle est la difference entre toi et moi. Toi tu fait la bouffe pour payer ton loyer, alors t'as plutôt interêt à en faire pour moi. Mais moi, je l'ai fait parce que sinon, j'allais creuver de faim. Et déjà que j'te laisse dormir, alors j'vais pas en plus te préparer à bouffer.

- ... même..

Sanzo tourna un regard amusé vers l'adolescent, se fouttant complètement de sa gueule. Goku prit son air boudeur et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo pour voir quels restes il y avait. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit que tout un repas l'attendait à l'interieur, comme fait juste pour lui.

- Sanzo..?

Il tourna les yeux vers le blond qui faisait comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Sanzo!

Il ne réagit pas plus que ça, mais cessa quelques secondes de mâcher sa nourriture, signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Goku comprit. Sanzo n'était pas du genre à faire plaisir intentionnelement aux autres ( ndla : à part dans ses jeux nocturnes avec Goku, mais c'est pas du même plaisir que je parle). Alors, quand ça lui arrivait, il n'aimait pas les remerciements. L'adolescent sourit en regardant son Sanzo, comme il aimait l'appeller dans ses pensées, et se depêcha de sortir les plats du frigo pour y goûter.

oOo

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils roulaient, et Hakkai jettait souvent des coups d'oeil à son ami qui fixait depuis le début du trajet, le chocolat que lui avait donné Aiko.

- Du chocolat noir? Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial? lui demanda t-il avec son grand sourire habituel.

- Hein! répondit le rouquin, soudain sortit de ses pensées. Pourquoi tu me demande ça? C'est juste du chocolat, rien de plus...

- Je te dit ça parce que tu avait l'air complètement absorbé par sa contemplation, comme si il s'agissait d'un objet précieux...

- Ah, non, il a rien de special. Au fait, j'me demandait, t'étais au courant qu'elle était mariée Mlle Yoshiko avant de sortir avec elle? Et même avant de savoir qu'elle avait une fille..?

- Non, je ne savais rien. J'ai tout su hier soir.

- ... ça doit faire un choc...

Hakkai tourna les yeux vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Je sais. C'est évident... c'est vraiment débille c'que j'dis. Désolé, s'empressa de s'excuser le kappa.

- Non, c'est rien. Je peux pas t'en vouloir.

Il dit ça en repportant son attention sur la route. Le silence régna tout le reste du trajet.

oOo

Goku releva la tête en soupirant. Puis, il fut soudain reprit d'une douleur dans le bas du ventre. Il se pencha au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes en toussant, puis en recrachant tout son déjeuner.

- Putain Sanzo, c'était quoi ton machin..? demanda t-il au blond qui se trouvait tranquillement assit sur une chaise, dans le salon.

- J'y peux rien, c'est toi qui mange trop vite aussi.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il vomissait encore.

- Plus jamais... je mangerai.. TA bouffe..! BWROUAAGHHhhgh..!

Quelques minutes après, le singe se releva en s'essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir.

- Comment t'as fait pour avaler ça..? lui demanda t-il d'un air degoûté.

- Parce que, tu vois, cette nourriture viens de moi, alors c'est forçé que mon corps l'accepte. Tu comprends, c'est ma création, alors mon corps n'est pas étrangé à tout ce qui vient de moi...

Goku le dévisagea comme s'il s'agissait d'un psychopate sortit de l'asille.

Soudain, son expression changea. Il sembla très inquiet à ce moment.

- Quoi? demanda le blond avec sa douceur naturelle.

- T'as l'air.. pâle.. Même si t'es toujours pâle, là, c'est vraiment très inquietant... T'es malade?

- Mais non, c'est ton imagination!

Soudain, le blond sentit une douleur dans son ventre, et sa nourriture remonter dans sa gorge. Il se jetta dans la pièce où se trouvait Goku à l'instant d'avant, la tête plongeant droit dans la cuvette des toilettes.

L'adolescent ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer, puis d'éclatter de rire. Quand le blond eut finit, il s'inquieta quand même de savoir comment il allait.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Et puis, arrêtes de t'marrer!

L'interdiction que Sanzo lui imposa le fit encore plus rire.

- Je croyai... que tout ce qui venait de toi... ton corps l'acceptait... on dirait que c'est pas le cas...

Le teint du blond passa alors du blanc pâle au rouge tomate - de colère. Il s'avança alors d'un pas menaçant du petit singe et le fit tomber sur le dos sur le canapé. Il monta à cheval sur lui et approcha soudainement son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de l'adolescent. Le regard qu'avait Sanzo à ce moment là empêchait Goku de pronnonçer une seule parole. Ils pouvaient sentir tout deux le souffles de l'autre et bientôt, les lèvres du blond se posèrent brusquement sur celles de Goku, puis suivit un long baiser passionné. Quand leurs lèvres se separèrent enfin, Goku ne dit rien au début, puis, il lâcha d'un air dégouté :

- Beurk!

- Quoi!

- Le goût du vomit, c'est beurk!

- ...

Sanzo se leva alors, après être resté un petit instant interdit, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- Quand même... j'y peux rien moi, si c'est dégeulasse..! marmonna Goku pour lui même.

Quelques minutes après, le blond ressortit et découvrit Goku en train de manger les pains au chocolat devant la télé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Ben, ça se voit pas? Je mange. Comme j'ai tout vomi c'que t'avais fait, j'ai encore faim moi!

- Bien sur...

Sanzo secoua la tête et s'approcha de l'adolescent. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Voilà, c'était mieux comme ça?

-.. ouais... super...

Goku approcha ses lèvres pour redemander un autre baiser, mais le blond se recula vivement, en l'ignorant ( ndla : bonjour le vent !..)

- Heyy...

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Après, on va encore finir au pieu.

-...

Il afficha une mine boudeuse, mais le blond ne changea pas d'initiative.

oOo

Comme ils approchaient des jours d'hivers, et que la neige se mettrai bientôt à tomber, ce fut le dernier cours en plein air qui commença ce mardi là. Deux classes étaient réunies pour ce cours. Hakkai et Sanzo passaient donc deux heures chaques semaines avec la classe du kappa, et donc, logiquement, avec le kappa.

Les élèves étaient classés par groupes, selon leurs capacitées au sport qu'il pratiquaient, la course. Bien sûr, les trois amis étaient dans le groupe le plus fort.

- Bon! Le groupe 1, préparez vous, on va commençer! annonça le prof.

Ils se mirent en place, Gojyo regarda Aiko qui était sur le bord, étant dans le groupe du niveau en dessous. Elle lui fit un grand sourire pour lui donner du courage, et le coup de sifflet marquant le départ, il partit.

De longues et épuisantes minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient toujours tout les trois à garder le rithme, les encouragemments de la jeune fille aidant bien Gojyo. Ce dernier, lança un regard provocateur à Sanzo et accelera legerement, le dépassant ainsi qu'Hakkai. Quelques secondes après, le blond accelera lui aussi et se retrouva à côté du kappa. Ils se regardèrent avec une lueur de deffit dans les yeux et se mirent à courir de plus en plus vite, essayant de dépasser l'autre.

Ils n'allaient pas encore trops vite par apport à leur vitesse de départ quand le prof sifflat la fin de la course. Tout les élèves s'arrêtèrent, essouflés, ruisselant de sueur, et rouges comme des pivoines. Tous, sauf Gojyo et Sanzo.

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre, que si un des deux s'arrêtait, l'autre se fouttrait de sa gueule en disant que ce serait une petite nature. Sanzo savait que Goyjo avait mijoté ça depuis le début. Il aimait bien le provoquer et se mesurer à lui aussi.

Ils avaient entammé le pas de course rapide, cherchant à épuiser l'autre. Mais tout deux de force égale et de fièretée trop forte pour renonçer devant l'adversitée. Ils continuèrent donc, sous les yeux amusé des autres élèves et aussi du prof, celui ci étant assez cool et connaissant la nature de ces deux là à se lançer des défits. Il trouvait ça plutôt interressant de les voir ce donner à fond pour battre l'autre. C'est pour celà qu'il les laissa continuer, sachant que, de toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas continnuer trop longtemps, étant déjà épuisé par la course qu'il venait de faire avec les autres.

Les deux jeunes hommes couraient côte à côte, rouge à cause des effort qu'ils effectuaient, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur tout leur corps et la respiration bruyante.

- Saleté.. de kappa...! pesta le blond.

- Ferme-la... blondinette..! Ou... tu vas tomber... par terre...

Après ces quelques paroles qui leur permirrent de tenir le coup un petit moment, ils commençaient visiblement à ralentir. Leurs jambes étaient si douloureuses qu'ils ne les sentaient plus et leurs gorges étaient sèche comme le sable d'un desert du fait qu'ils respiraient continuellement par la bouche.

Ils venaient à peine de finir leur deuxième tour de stade en solo qu'un poing de côté violent frappa le côté droit de Gojyo. Une grimace lui tordit le visage tendis qu'il essayait de faire partir la douleur en appuyant à l'endroit douloureux, se qui attira l'attention de Sanzo, qui ne s'empêcha pas de lançer :

- Alors?... T'abandonne...?

- Contre toi... jamais...

Il reprit aussi vite qu'avant, devançant quelque peu le blond.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'allure avait grandement diminuée et Sanzo arriva à rattraper le kappa. Mais cet effort supplémentaire lui fit tourner la tête. Il avait l'impression de ne voir nettement que le point qu'il fixait dans le goudron et que tout tournait autour de lui. Puis il eut l'impression que le goudron bougeait, qu'il formait une spirale, un tourbillon devant lui et qu'il allait l'aspirer.

De son côté, le kappa était assaillit par les points de côtés et la douleur était inséssante. Il tourna les yeux vers le blond, il semblait avoir du mal à garder sa tête droite et ses yeux partaient n'importe où, semblant ne regarder rien de précit, et ne plus voir ce qui l'entourait. Il se réjouit interieurement, il allait bientôt ne plus tenir. Ce fut quand il le vit s'éffondrer au sol qu'il se laissa tomber lui aussi sur le goudron. Il resta assit, essayant de reprendre son souffle, à regarder Sanzo, à quatres pattes, faire de même.

Le blond s'allongea sur le sol dur, offrant son viage au soleil, les yeux fermés.

- Eh, ben Sanzo... c'était une de ces courses... s'éxclama le kappa, encore à bout de souffle et souffrant toujours de ses points de côtés.

Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas, ne faisant même aucuns mouvements. Gojyo remarqua alors qu'il ne l'entendait pas respirer, alors qu'il était aussi épuisé que lui il y avait une seconde à peine et que ses yeux étaient clos. Il se pencha alors et se plaça au dessus du visage du blond.

- Hé!... Fais pas semblant de m'ignorer... sale blonde..!

Toujours aucune réaction. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua. Toujours rien. Le prof et les autres élèves, voyant qu'il y avait un problème s'avançèrent.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Gojyo! demanda le prof, inquiet.

- J'en sais rien... il bouge pas...

Un cercle se forma autour d'eux, tendis que le prof était accroupit à côté du blond. Ils virent soudain du sang se mettre à couler de son nez, et ses yeux qui commençaient à se rouvrir. Le prof demanda aux autres élèves de se reculer pour le laisser respirer. Le blond, en essayant de s'assoir, donna un violent coup de bras dans la tête de Gojyo. Il réussit à tenir assit, appuyé sur ses mains.

- Ca va Sanzo? demanda le prof d'un air inquiet.

Sanzo ne répondit pas, encore trop dans les vapes, il se prit la tête dans une de ses mains en grognant. Le sang continuait de couler sur ses lèvres et descendait le long de son menton. Mais il ne le sentait pas couler. Il ne sentait plus son corps en entier. Il avait l'impression que tout les gens autour de lui tournait de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, se dédoublaient... Il entendait un bruit sourd dans ses oreilles, comme une voix étouffée et parlée au ralentit. Il ne sentait ni la main du prof sur son épaule, ni la voix du kappa. Il ne se rendit compte que du fait qu'il était soulevé, se demandant si le sol l'aspirait ou si il était vraiment en train d'être porté tellement tout tournait autour de lui.

oOo

Le cour de français était si ennuyeux qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à autre chose. Maintenant, Sanzo occupait toutes ses pensées. Il finit tout de même par fermer les yeux, la joue posée sur une de ses main, appuyé contre le mur, se disant qu'il allait juste reposer ses yeux quelques minutes. Mais les minutes s'allongèrent et le sommeil devint de plus en plus pressant, si bien qu'il s'endormit completement.

Une main lui secouant l'épaule et la voix persante de la prof de Français le sortir finalement des bras de Morphée. Il sursauta legerement à son réveil, la prof se tenant debout en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, l'air sevère. Il commençait à s'excuser, mais elle ne le laissa pas finir et le renvoya de cour avec l'obligation de passer au bureau du directeur.

Il se leva sous les sourires amusés de ses potes de classe et sortit enfin de la salle. Il soupira longuement et descendit lentement les marches. Il arrivait au dernier étage quand il entendit des bruits de voix. Il posa le pied en bas de la dernière marche et regarda en direction du bruit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en apperçevant Hakkai et son prof de sport, qu'il connaissait de vue, portant... Sanzo, visiblement incontient. Il se précipita sur eux en s'exclamant :

- Sanzo! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé! Hakkai?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Goku. Ca devrai aller...

- Vas prévenir le directeur que nous arrivons et que nous avons besoin d'un endroit où l'allonger! ordonna le prof.

Goku hésita un petit moment et partit à toute vitesse.

Juste après, le blond releva legerement la tête, qui penchait sur le côté tant elle semblait lourde pour son porteur, les yeux casi-fermés. Hakkai cru reconnaitre ce qu'il qualifiait d'un appel, pourtant si faible qu'il peina à l'entendre :

- ... ku...

----------------------

Voila! Comme j'ai l'impression de mettre beaucoup occupé de Gojyo et de sa copine pour les chapitres d'avant, j'vais m'occuper de Sanzo et Goku dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. En fait, surtout Goku, mais ça touche aussi Sanzo alors... Bon, je vais m'occuper de Sanzo et Goku, point. J'espère que ça vous a plu. ReViEwS pLeAsE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11- Révisions? Pause?

Il était allongé là, sur le lit qu'ils gardaient au lycée pour les cas comme ceux-ci. L'infirmière de l'établissement l'avait examiné - en regardant Goku de travers, ce demandant qu'est ce qu'ils devaient faire pour toujours avoir des problèmes ces deux là - et conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une faiblesse dû à un manque de nourriture, probablement. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de repos, avait-elle dit.

Après avoir réglé l'affaire de Goku, le directeur l'autorisa à aller le rejoindre pour le surveiller au cas où il se réveillerait.

L'adolescent était resté de longues minutes à regarder fixement le visage du blond, paisible, serain; un visage que l'on avait pas beaucoup l'habitude de voir quand il était éveillé. Il avait deux morceaux de coton dans le nez, se qui le forçait à respirer par la bouche, celle-ci étant donc legerement entre-ouverte. L'infirmière avait dit que le saignement avait dû être provoqué à cause de la chaleur. Mais Goku était tout de même plus inquiet. Il avait déjà vu Sanzo - sans que celui-ci ne le sache - saigner du nez ces derniers temps et avoir la tête qui tournait. Il ne s'en était pas trop inquieté mais continuait de le surveiller quand même un peu.

Alors qu'il était assit sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce, il se leva et commença à tourner en rond. Il entendit la sonnerie et se posa finalement sur le bord du lit. Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un kappa et un brun visiblement épuisés par leur cour de sport qu'ils avaient quand même du finir.

- Alors? demanda Hakkai.

- Rien. Il ne s'est pas réveillé, répondit simplement Goku.

Quelques secondes après, il plongea un regard pleins de repproches dans celui de Gojyo et dit sur un ton glacial :

- C'est de ta faute tout ça.

- Oh, c'est bon... C'est pas la première fois qu'on fait ce genre de choses en cours de sport. Ca l'a jamais tué! répondit l'accusé sur un ton amusé.

- Peut être que cette fois si! s'ennerva l'adolescent.

- Et ben j'y peut rien moi! C'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de tomber quand même!

- Oui, mais c'est toi qu'a commençé à faire ce jeu stupide! Sale kappa de merde!

- J'l'ai pas forçé à jouer avec moi, singe débille!

Hakkai essaya de calmer l'atmosphère déjà bien tendue :

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai vraiment de coupable... C'est simplement la fièretée démesurée de Gojyo et Sanzo qui les ont menés ici.

Après un moment de réflexion, Goku répondit :

- Ouais.. T'as peut être raison...

Soudain, l'adolescent sentit du mouvement sur le lit où il était toujours assit. Il tourna la tête et vit que les yeux du blond étaient entre-ouverts et qu'il essayait de se relever. Il réussit à s'assoir en calant ses mains sur le matelas et il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence des trois jeunes hommes dans la pièce. Puis, il fronça les sourcils et balaya la pièce des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là..? demanda t-il avec une grimace non dissimulée.

- On était venu voir comment allait notre blondasse préferée! s'exclama Gojyo avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu semble aller mieux... constata Hakkai.

Quand au singe, il n'avait pas bougé et fixait toujours Sanzo avec des yeux inquiets.

- Arrêtes de m'regarder avec cette face d'idiot, sinon j'fou une claque dans ta tête de macaque et tu t'en rappellera toute ta vie!

Contre toutes attentes, ce fut un sourire qui naissait sur le visage du singe.

oOo

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ton week-end?

La voix du brun était douce, une once d'inquietude qui donnait une note rassurante.

- Oui, si on veut...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

La jeune femme semblait gênée, fuyant le regard d'Hakkai.

- Et bien, disons, que j'ai eut droit aux réprimandes de mon mari... J'me suis fait engueulée comme une gamine quoi...

Elle laissa un petit sourire pointer sur son visage, essayant de rassurer par la même occasion son amant inquiet.

Mais celui-ci tourna les yeux, semblant soudain pérturbé par quelque chose.

- Ca ne va pas Hakkai? demanda la jeune femme.

- C'est juste que... Depuis quelques jours, je sais que tu es mariée, et mère en plus de ça...

Elle afficha un air navrée et prit le brun dans ses bras, serrant son corps contre le sien.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant...

- Oui, mais, je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'un autre homme partage ton lit... C'est pas que je suis egoïste, mais c'est le fait que tu le trompe avec moi qui me gêne, expliqua t-il en la séparant doucement de lui.

- Je comprend. Mais il faut que tu sache que mon mari ne me touche plus depuis des années... Et que de toute façon, la seule personne avec qui j'aime passer mes nuits, c'est avec toi...

Il resta un moment sans savoir comment réagir, puis il lui sourit avec ce sourire qui pouvait rassurer n'importe qui.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Hakkai s'empressa de sortir pour ne pas être en retard au cour qu'il avait après et pour ne pas que les élèves de sa prof preferée ne s'inquiète. Les couloirs étaient presque vide... Les profs allaient commençer à se poser des questions à son sujet s'il arrivait toujours en retard après le cour de Mlle Yoshiko...

Il descendait les escaliers quand il entendit des rires dans le couloir qu'il venait de traverser. Tout d'abord, il n'y prêta pas attention quand il reconnu la voix d'une des deux personnes présente.

- Comment ça je suis pas galant?

Gojyo.

- Mais arrête! (rires) Arrête!

Apparement, sa copine.

- Vas-y dis le encore, que je suis pas galant!

- T'es pas galant!

Puis, soudain, un cri suivit de rires, puis des bruits de pas precipités.

A nouveau un cri toujours melangé de rires, les bruits de pas qui s'arrêtent.

- Pourquoi tu dis que je suis pas galant?

La voix du métis était etouffé, comme si sa bouche était contre quelque chose. Puis la voix tendre et malicieuse de la jeune fille résonna :

- Parce que tu me bave dessus!

Gros silence. Puis, des rires et encore des bruits de course.

- C'est pas moi qui me tartinne avec du chocolat!

- Tu l'a fait aus...

Hakkai voyait la jeune fille qui arrivait en haut des premières marches, visiblement poursuivie par Gojyo, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle courait, quand elle apperçut le brun dans les escaliers et le reconnu. Elle stoppa sa phrase par la stupeur. Aiko, les yeux fixés sur le brun et emportée par sa course, loupa une marche en essayant de s'arrêter et glissa sur une dixaine de marches.

Le rire de Gojyo résonna dans le couloir, se moquant de la jeune fille, puis s'éteint soudainement en voyant Hakkai.

- Ben... ? Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici Hakkai? T'es pas en cour? demanda le rouquin en descendant les marches.

- Non, effectivement. Je suis en retard.

- Ouais. Comme nous quoi. Sauf qu'on a une excuse. Le prof de bio voulait nous parler de la souris...

Les regards s'échangèrent entre Gojyo et Aiko, tout deux un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Enfin. Merci pour ton aide en tout cas...ajouta la jeune fille en se relevant à l'aide de la rembarde.

- T'as qu'à avoir plus de chance avec les escaliers...

Elle lui envoya un regard noir avant de réctifier :

- C'est pas de ma faute j'te signale! Et puis à force, j'vais avoir le coccys pété! Ca serait embêtant pour toi... finit elle avec un haussement de sourcils et un air vicieux dans la voix.

Hakkai sourit devant ce spectacle et reparti, bientôt suivit des deux tourteraux.

oOo

Sanzo s'étant rétablit depuis plusieurs jours, Goku réussissait à ce concentrer plus sur son travail au lieu de s'inquieter pour le blond. C'est pourquoi il était plongé dans les exercices que lui avait donné Hakkai pour s'entrainer quand ce dernier entra dans la chambre.

- Tu travaille encore Goku? demanda le brun.

- Oui! Je veux absolument réussir mon prochain examen! répondit il d'un air joyeux sans lever la tête de ses feuilles.

- C'est très bien Goku. Mais il ne faudrait pas que tu grille tout tes neuronnes...

L'adolescent arrêta d'écrire, tourna lentement la tête et envoya un regard faussement noir à Hakkai qui le fit rire.

- Si tu te fou de moi en disant que je vais griller LE PEU de neuronne que j'ai, c'est pas drôle!

Ils rirent d'un rire commun avant que Goku ne decide de faire une pause et de montrer ses excercices au brun pour qu'il les corrige.

Hakkai les regarda avec beaucoup d'interêt, son stylo rouge en main, faisant de petits traits par ci par là pour montrer les petites erreurs du singe - sans impotances - ou ce qui était bien. Il se retrouva confronté soudain à un excercice qui lui demanda toute sa concentration. Il fronça les sourcils et posa la pointe de son stylo sur un calcul de Goku en lui demandant :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ici?

L'adolescent lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait, puis le brun barra entièrement l'excercice. Goku ouvrit de grands yeux, voyant tout son travail réduit à néant.

- Tu as fait n'importe quoi à la première question, à la deuxième aussi, ce qui fait que tout l'excercice devient faux. Tu comprends pourquoi tu as faux ou pas?

Goku regarda attentivement l'excercice et s'exclama soudain en arrachant presque le stylo des mains d'Hakkai pour réparer sa faute :

- Mais oui! C'est comme ça qu'il fallait faire, hein!

- Oui.

- Et pour la deuxième, c'est ça!

- C'est exact.

- Ca fait que pour la troisième, ça fait ça... et ça donne ça comme résultat! Hein! C'est ça!

- Oui.

- Alors, pour la quatrième...

Il commençait à refaire son excercice devant les yeux satisfait d'Hakkai, fier de " son élève ".

oOo

Un mercredi, dans une chambre à la tension sensible dans l'air...

La concentration était à son obtimale dans la pièce. Un toquement à la porte brisa le silence qui semblait précieux pour le travailleur.

- ouais..? répondit ce dernier distraitement.

- C'est moi, annonça Sanzo en entrant dans la pièce, suivit par Gojyo et Hakkai. Tu fais quelque chose cet aprem'?

- Je bosse, je bosse...

- Encore! Mais t'es malade! Tu vas finir par te grill...

- ..griller tout les neuronnes qui me reste, finit l'adolescent. Je sais. Mais si je travaille pas assez, je vais totalement louper mon exam'!

- Ouais. Donc ça veut dire que tu sort pas d'ici aujourd'hui?

- Ouais.

- Bon, tant pis.

Alors que les trois jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à sortir de la chambre, le châtin se tourna enfin et demandant, voulant savoir ce qu'il ratait :

- Pourquoi? Vous faites quoi?

- J'ai des boissons gratuites dans le bar d'un pote, on va en profiter, répondit le kappa. Mais bon, puisque tu viens pas, y'en aura plus pour nous!

Goku resta un moment perplèxe, hésitant à les suivre pour s'amuser lui aussi. Ca faisait depuis qu'il s'était réconcillié avec Sanzo qu'il réussissait à se concentrer assez bien sur ses problèmes de maths. Et ça faisait un moment.. Il avait bien besoin d'une pause...

- J'te donne quand même l'adresse. Des fois qu't'ai envie de nous rejoindre...

Le kappa nota une adresse sur une feuille de brouillon déjà bien gribouillée precedement par le singe.

- Fermez bien la porte derrière vous s'il vous plait, fut la seule chose que ce dernier dit avant que ses amis ne sortent.

oOo

Sa crampe à la main le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Il finit en vitesse son exercice et lâcha volontier son stylo sur la table. Il se massa la main, effectuant des mouvements de rotation sur la zone douloureuse et decida qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire un break. Il se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac, sortant des barres chocolatées qu'il avait prit dans l'appart' avant de venir. Il s'asseya lourdement sur son lit et croqua goulument dans la bonne nourriture après avoir ouvert le plastique qui la protegeait.

Quelques minutes après, ayant finit de manger, tout le courage qui lui permettait de continuer ses exercices l'abandonna. Maintenant qu'il s'était bien reposé, il n'avait aucune envie de se remettre au travail... Il prit l'adresse dans sa main et la regarda intensement. Bon, il sentait qu'il arriverait pas à se concentrer, alors autant en profiter non?

Il sourit et sortit de sa chambre. A peine avait il passé le portail du lycée qu'il apperçut un groupe de jeune non loin de lui. Et pas un groupe au hazard... Il hésita. Soit il courait rentrer vite fait dans le lycée et se mettre en sécuritée, soit il s'avançait et faisait face aux jeunes qui allaient forçemment le reconnaitre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réflechir plus que le groupe s'avançait vers lui, avec des regards mauvais. Le chatin décida de ne pas fuir. Il n'était pas lâche. Les jeunes commençèrent à s'amasser autour de lui ne lui laissant pas de moyens de sortie.

- T'es encore là toi? Ca fait un moment qu'on t'as pas vu tu sais... tu nous a manqué! s'exclama un des jeunes.

- Pas autant qu'à moi! répondit le chatin sur le même ton que son agresseur, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

- Toujours aussi arroguant on dirait...

Il leva les yeux et fit un mouvement de tête aux deux autres jeunes qui étaient derrière Goku. Celui ci sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et serrer fortement sa chair. Il ne bougea pas, sachant qu'il pourrait les faire lâcher prise s'il le désirait.

- On va aillieurs, ici on est pas tranquille pour parler...

Les deux jeunes commençèrent à le forçer à marcher, mais le petit brun leur tordit les bras d'un mouvement rapide, se débarassant de leur emprise. Les coups arrivèrent alors de partout. Il les esquiva avec une grâce incroyable, et allait enfin pouvoir s'en aller quand il apperçut le mouvement derrière lui que trop tard. Une bouteille en verre se fraquaça sur son crâne, les morceaux de verre éclatant dans tout les sens. Goku s'effondra par terre, la tête entre les mains. Les jeunes se levèrent un par un, se remettant de leurs coups. Goku sentait le sang sur ses mains tendis qu'il les avait plongé dans ses cheveux et il avait un mal de tête horrible. Il sentit une main le prendre par le bras et le soulever. Il répliqua avec un grand mouvement du bras mais tout tournait autour de lui, et étant debout à present, il avait du mal à diserner le haut du bas...

Quelques coups bien placé le mirent plus ou moins k.o. et il se laissa porter jusque dans le coin d'une rue. C'était un cul de sac, sans autre issue que celle que constituait l'entrée. Ils l'emmenèrent tout au fond de ce recoin, où il n'y avait rien d'autre que des poubelles ici, à l'abris de la vue des quelquonques passants.

On le jetta contre le mur, le laissant reprendre ses esprits au sol. La vue de l'adolescent ne s'améliorait que très peu, seul le centre de ce qu'il regardait était net, tout le reste était flou, voir noir. Il se releva. Il regardait les jeunes un à un quand soudain, une douleur à l'arrière de son crâne se fit ressentir. Il fit une grimace en posant une main sur la partie douloureuse, geste effectué plus par reflèxe que par utilitée. Il quitta alors ses adversaires des yeux, chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire...

Deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur lui, emprisonnant ses bras. Le jeune qui lui avait parlé s'avança. Goku devinna qu'il devait être le chef de bande, vu ses agissements. Il avait une arcade en sang et une joue rouge.

- Tu va regretter c'que tu nous a fait, morveux!

- T'es en colère parce que t'es qu'un pisseux et qu't'es pas capable de battre un gamin! répondit Goku avec un sourire sadique.

Cela ne parut pas plaire au jeune homme qui lui envoya son poing au creux du ventre. Goku se recroquevilla comme il pu et releva la tête, le même sourire sur le visage et les yeux defieurs. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tira dessus, comme pour le redresser, ce que l'adolescent fit avec une petite grimace. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit l'étincellement de l'acier. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une lame s'enfonça dans sa chair, entre ses côtes. Du sang s'ejecta de sa bouche ouverte, et d'autre gicla quand la lame sortit de lui. Il se laissa partir en avant, seulement retenu par les bras par les deux costauds derrière lui.

- Fallait pas m'ennerver connard! cracha le jeune au couteau.

- Pauv' lâche... réussit à articuler Goku en crachant son sang.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui envoyer ses poing dans le ventre, mais ne trouva que du vide. Les deux costauds avaient tout les deux les bras brisés et Goku courait derrière eux, après un bond spectaculaire au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il coura malgré cette blessure aux côtes qui le faisait atrocement souffrir et sa vue trouble. Mais si il restait là, il allait ce faire tuer! Il entendait déjà les bruits de pas derrière lui. Il accéléra. Il avait du mal à dicerner le sol sur lequel il posait les pieds, à cause de sa tête. Et puis cette blessure lui faisait tellement mal qu'il arrivait à peine à tenir debout.

Il prennait toutes les rues qu'il connaissait, essayant de semer les autres, mais affaiblit, il avait du mal à courir vite. Se sentant ratrappé, il décida qu'il devait trouver un moyen judicieux de leur échapper... Il pouvait essayer de rentrer chez lui, mais c'était trop loin, il se ferait atrapper avant d'être arrivé. Il réflechit encore, mais avec la douleur à la tête et au côtes, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. A chaque pas qu'il effectuait, il sentait son sang couler de plus en plus sur son torse, et cette douleur... Il posa sa main sur la plaie, comme pour arrêter la douleur ou stopper l'heroringie. Et soudain...

Il avait trouvé. Il était plus que temps que sa petite taille lui serve à quelque chose. Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois - qui était vieux à vue d'oeil - qui devait servir de portail devant une maison. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière tant la porte était grande. Cette porte était trouée au coin du bas, à gauche. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle était bien fermée comme il le pensait.

C'était un petit trou, seul un gamin pourrait y passer... Mais Sanzo ne lui disait il pas assez souvent qu'il en était un pour qu'il y arrive? Mais il se retrouverait con si il restait coinçé dans ce trou...

Il entendit des voix non loins de lui. Il était hors de vue pour l'instant, mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il n'hésita plus, ayant déjà perdu assez de temps et se jetta au sol. Il rampa sous la porte, le goudron qui raclait la peau sensible de sa blessure au travers de ses vêtements lui tirait quelques grimaces. Il était à mi-corps sous la porte quand il se sentit coinçé. Son bassin restait bloqué entre les deux côtés du bois. Il poussa de toutes ses forçes sur ses jambes pour forçer le passage, mais rien n'y fit. C'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Il leva legerement les yeux et apperçut un petit arbre devant lui. Il tendit les bras et s'y accrocha. Il tira comme un dingue pour décoinçer son corps, et enfin, il se sentit bouger. Il sentait son pentalon descendre lentement, le bois lui arrachant la peau doucement. Il n'y fit pas attention et continua. Soudain, son bassin fut liberé d'un coup sec, sa peau s'arrachant brusquement et lui tirant un petit cri rauque. Il attira ses jambes à l'interieur et entendit les voix des jeunes dehors. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu entrer et ne savaient pas où chercher. L'adolescent remonta son pentalon et son caleçon qui n'étaient que legerement descendus.

Il décida d'examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait. Malgré sa mauvaise vue et sa tête qui tournait, il arriva à distinguer une vieille maison - surement aussi vieille que la porte - et il se trouvait dans un immense jardin. Pas la moindre trace de vie. Du moins, d'où il était. Il se cala contre l'arbre qui l'avait aidé pour entrer et souleva son tee-shirt. La plaie semblait profonde et saignait d'un flot continu. Elle lui faisait mal à chaque mouvement respiratoire qu'il effectuait. Il baissa son tee-shirt et entreprit de se lever. Il commençait à s'appuyer sur une main, puis des hurlements de chien se firent entendre non loin de lui. Il stoppa son geste, tendant l'oreille. Les aboiemments ne semblaient pas venir de l'exterieur... Dans le jardin?

Une grosse masse noire se rapprocha de l'adolescent à une vitesse incroyable. Goku n'eut que le temps de se lever et de se reculer jusqu'à la porte, que le gros chien lui sautait dessus. Il fut arrêté dans son élan par la longue chaine qui le retennait à la maison. Il se trouvait à une distance respectable de Goku, mais restait quand même menaçant. Il aboyait sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, des long filets de baves coulants de ses babines, il montrait des crocs jaunes et qui semblaient vraiment tranchant.

Il fallu un petit moment au singe pour se détendre, voyant que l'animal ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. La fait de s'être relevé d'un coup avait fallit le faire tomber à la renverse à cause de sa tête, mais il avait fermé les yeux et s'était si bien concentré qu'il put resté debout. Il bougea legèrement sur la droite, le chien suivit le mouvement. Il n'aboyait plus, surveillant l'adolescent. Au moindre faux pas de sa part, il n'hésiterait pas et ne lui laisserait aucunes chances.

Finalement, le singe coura le long du grillage qui entourait la maison, le chien à ses trousses, recommençant à aboyer. Sa plaie le lançait si fort qu'il faillit en tomber par terre. Il se concentra sur le sapin qu'il avait reperé au fond du jardin. S'il montait dedans, il pourrait sauter de l'autre côté de la barrière et être en sécuritée, à la fois du chien et des jeunes qui devaient encore roder vers la porte d'entrée. Il arrivait à son but, courant de plus en plus vite, le chien à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sauta d'un bond et atrappa une branche. Le mouvement provoqua une intense douleur qui lui tira un cri, mais il contint sa souffrance et posa ses jambes sur la branche. Il reprit lentement sa respiration, il était à bout de souffle. Après ça, il se promit qu'il ne courait pas pendant un bon bout de temps. Mais pour l'instant, il devait sauver sa peau. Il se mit debout sur la branche et marcha jusq'au tron. Il voyait double et le risque de tomber était important, mais il réussit à atteindre une autre branche, le chien juste sous lui, aboyant ferocemment. Il se posa sur la branche qui allait lui permettre de s'approcher de la barrière. Il s'assit contre le tron, les pieds pendants dans le vide.

Pendants dans le vide!

Goku les ramenna bien vite à lui, ayant oublié le chien une seconde. Mais il sentit une pression sur son pied. Cette saleté de bestiolle avait ses crocs plantés dans sa chaussure! Il tira dessus, et, ses lacets n'étant pas fait, elle resta dans la gueule de l'animal. Celui ci se mit à la dechiqueté comme s'il s'agissait de la détruire et de n'en laisser aucunes traces.

- Ma chaussure...fit le singe d'un ton triste.

Il décida finalement qu'il fallait mieux sortir d'ici au plus vite et qu'il se reposerait après. Il se leva donc, un pied sans chaussure et avança prudemment le long de la branche. Arrivé au bout, il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre pour relier la barrière à lui. Il ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup, qui lui valu une impressionnante douleur aux côtes, et bondit.

Il raterit félinement sur ses pieds, mais tomba quand même sur le côté juste après. Il aurait aimé se trouver dans un champs.. L'atterissage aurait été plus doux dans du blé. Mais bon. Le goudron, c'était bien aussi (bien sur…). Il se releva sur un bras et s'assit contre la barrière. Il entendait toujours le chien aboyer, furieux. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, la victoire était glorieuse. Bien sur, il avait un mal de crâne pas possible, les côtes aussi douloureuses que s'il était passé sous une voiture, la peau de son bassin à vif et il lui manquait une chaussure, mais il était vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Des voix de jeunes hommes se firent entendre non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction, tous les sens aux agets. Il reconnu quelques voix et la peur lui prit au ventre. Il venait de se taper une course folle contre un chien barge qui voulait le buter, il avait perdu sa chaussure - qui devait être dans un sale état à l'heure qu'il était - et il les retrouvait là, maintenant? Il se leva et examina les alentours. Pas la peine de chercher à courir, il était trop faible et ils étaient trop près. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la cachette idéale. Il s'y précipita...

oOo

- C'est quand même bête que Goku soit pas venu, ça lui aurait fait du bien de s'amuser un peu... fit Hakkai d'une voix calme, offrant volontier son visage au vent frais du dehors, le bar étant enfumé et chaud à en etouffer.

- Oui. A force de réviser comme ça, il va finir par avoir le cerveau comme du yaourt! s'exclama Gojyo en jettant sa cigarette au sol.

- C'est déjà le cas! rajouta Sanzo.

Ils passèrent à côté d'une maison, surement gardée par un chien vu le raffut qu'il faisait derrière la barrière. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri de femme. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent une jeune femme, sacs poubelles à ses pieds, l'air térorisée en regardant fixement la benne à ordure devant elle. Les trois jeunes hommes s'avançèrent et lui demandèrent la raison de son état.

- Il... il y a... quelqu'un... dans la... poubelle... articula t-elle.

Ils s'approchèrent pour ouvrir le couvercle de cette poubelle quand il le virent s'ouvrir tout seul de seulement dix centimètres. Ils virent alors un visage qui leur semblait familler, un doitg devant la bouche, apparaitre par la petite ouverture.

- chuu..!

Le singe se rendit compte de la présence de ses trois amis et sembla tétanisé. Sanzo ouvrit la poubelle en grand et s'écria :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici!

L'adolescent avait les pieds enfonçées dans les sacs poubelles, et il empestait l'odeur des ordures. Il le regarda, ne semblant pas savoir quoi repondre alors que Gojyo commençait à pouffer. Il sortit comme il pu de sa cachette et c'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il était blessé. Abandonnant la jeune femme, Hakkai se precipita sur lui en lui demandant :

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé! Tu es blessé...

Gojyo avait cessé de rire et regardait l'adolescent d'un visage inquiet. Goku leva les yeux vers Sanzo. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et s'en alla en courant.

D'abord étonnés de sa réaction, les autres ne bougèrent pas, puis partirent à sa poursuite.

- Goku! Arrête toi! On va pas te faire de mal! criait le kappa.

- Arrête toi bong sang! Qu'est ce que t'as à courir comme ça, merde! hurlait le blond.

- Goku! Tu es blessé, tu as besoin de soin... s'égosillait Hakkai.

- Cassez vous! J'ai pas besoin de vous! leur hurlait Goku.

Gojyo fut le premier à le ratrapper. Il lui atrappa un bras et le tourna vers lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as!

Goku le regarda dans les yeux sans répondre. Il avait le souffle court et semblait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il le reprennait. Sanzo et Hakkai arrivèrent eux aussi. Quand le regard de Goku croisa celui du blond, l'adolescent se defit de l'emprise de Gojyo et commença à marcher en leur tourant le dos et en maugréant :

- Laissez moi... Je veux pas vous voir...

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit son cinema! Tu vas nous dire c'que t'as oui ou merde!

Le blond s'avança vers Goku, lui prit le bras et le retourna. Le chatin planta son regard dans le sien. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, comme près à s'endormir. Ils semblaient recouverts d'un voile et sa vue ne s'améliorait pas, elle s'agravait. Il avait oublié sa douleur au côtes l'espace d'un moment, perdu dans les yeux violets de Sanzo. Mais elle lui rappella son existance bien vite et l'adolescent quitta Sanzo des yeux en se repliant sur lui même, les deux mains appuyées sur sa plaie et une grimace déformant son visage.

- Goku! s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Goku! demanda Sanzo, ne cachant pas son inquietude.

Les bruits parvenaient aux oreilles de Goku comme emplifiés. Il posa ses mains sur la plaie de sa tête, qui continuait de saigner. Il sentit ses jambes se plier toutes seules et il se sentit toucher le sol. A présent, il était à genoux par terre, une main sur la tête, une autre sur les côtes et replié sur lui même.

Sanzo se pencha ainsi que Gojyo et Hakkai.

- Goku! Putain! Tu vas nous dire c'que t'as ! s'ennerva Gojyo.

L'adolescent respirait vraiment bruyemment. Il posa ses mains pleines de son sang - se qui allarma encore plus ses amis - par terre et s'appuya dessus, penché en avant. Il se mit soudain à tousser et à cracher son sang. Soudain, Sanzo tiqua :

- Cest les gars qui t'on frappé l'autre fois qui t'ont fait ça!

Goku tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda intensément avant d'acquiescer.

- C'est quoi cette histoire! demanda Gojyo, irrité.

- J'vous expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant...

Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à son bras. Il tourna la tête vers Goku qui le regardait toujours avec une grimace de douleur au visage.

- Ca... fait mal...

Sanzo vit ses yeux partir en couille (ndla : si je puis dire...) et le corps de l'adolescent partir en avant. Il le ratrappa et plaça une main sous sa tête, ses doigts se teintant de rouge...

-----------------------------

Voilà! Quoi! Comment ça, cruelle?

Sadique...

Bon sinon, moi j'aime bien le passage avec le chien ! En fait c'est un moment assez critique et j'ai trouver le moyen de mettre de l'humour dedans ! Enfin, j'me suis bien marrer en me relisant alors j'espère que vous aussi ! Si ça se trouve j'vous fait chier à dire c'que j'ai bien aimée à la fin… Bon, c'est pas grave !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 - Conséquences...

Une douleur se fit ressentir sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais son corps ne lui obeissait plus. Il attendit un petit moment avant de faire un mouvement. Il leva son bras et le reposa contre le matelas sur lequel il semblait allongé.

- Goku? Tu es réveillé?

La voix rassurante d'Hakkai. Goku réussit à entre ouvrir les yeux. La lumière qui envahissait les lieux l'empêcha de les ouvrir en grand. Il posa sa main sur ses yeux qu'il venait de refermer pour se cacher de la lumière aveuglante.

- Il est réveillé?

Sanzo. Rien qu'au simple son de sa voix, Goku tiqua. Il essaya de se relever, un peu trop tôt, vu qu'il retomba tout de suite après. Il clignait des yeux, les sourcils fronçés, essayant de voir distinctement ce qui l'entourait. Il vit le visage du brun, encore flou, mais il distinguait un peu plus les détails au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait.

- ..Hakkai...?

C'était parce qu'il était encore un peu dans les vapes qu'il disait ça. Il savait très bien que c'était Hakkai.

- Oui. Mais n'essaye pas de te lever, tu es encore trop faib..

- Non. Je suis pas faible, le coupa le singe.

- Ben alors explique nous pourquoi tu peux pas te lever? répliqua séchement Sanzo.

Goku ne répondit rien, ce contentant de détourner les yeux à présent bien ouvert. Il remarqua tout de suite l'endroit où il était et s'exclama :

- Pourquoi on est chez Gojyo!

- Parce que c'était l'endroit le plus proche pour te soigner, répondit doucement Hakkai.

Le petit singe ne répondit rien, regardant fixement le plafond.

- Goku, reprit le brun, Sanzo nous a expliqué brièvement cette histoire de racket... tu veux nous en parler?

Sa voix était douce et encourageait à se confier. Mais Goku n'en avait pas envie.

- Non.

- Est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est grave au moins! s'exclama le blond.

- Grave..? répeta le chatin, ayant reporté son attention sur Sanzo.

- Ils sont allé un peu loin cette fois-ci. Ils t'ont carrément agresser avec un couteau! Tu doit en parler à la police avant que ça ne dégénère!

- C'est toi qui dit ça Sanzo? ironisa Goku.

- Je sais que c'est pas mon genre d'aller voir les flics, mais c'est de ta vie dont il est question cette fois!

- Je veux pas.

- Mais j'en ai rien à battre de ton avis! Tu iras de gré ou de force, tu comprends!

Le regard de Goku fut d'abord étonné, puis se transforma en un regard noir.

- Jamais de la vie! Je veux pas y aller et tu me forcera pas!

L'adolescent ce retourna pour leur montrer son dos, mais la douleur à ses côtes était si grande à ce mouvement qu'il ne put réprimer un gemissement rauque. Passé cette douleur, il attira la couverture qui était sur lui au dessus de sa tête entourée d'un bandage.

- Ne me tourne pas le dos! cria Sanzo en se levant d'un coup de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit.

- J'fais c'que j'veux!

La veine sur le front du blond commençait à pulser de plus en plus et il fit le tour du lit pour se plaçer en face du chatin.

- Je te donne trois secondes pour sortir de ce lit et t'habiller!

- T'es bouché! Je veux pas y aller!

- J'en ai rien à fouttre! Un... Deux...

- Trois! Voila chuis pas sortit! Et tu fais quoi maintenant!

- Sanzo, il ne pourra pas tenir debout.. Laisse lui un peu de temps... fit Hakkai.

- J'lui ai laissé trois secondes! Maintenant le singe, j'vais te forçer à te lever!

Sanzo atrappa la couverture et la tira vers l'autre bout de la pièce où elle alla s'échouer.

- Sanzo... je veux pas y aller...

La voix du singe était devenue tout d'un coup suppliante et basse.

- J't'ai dit que j'm'en foutait! J'te laisse encore une deuxième chance! Lève toi!

Goku s'appuya sur une main et réussit à tenir assit sur le lit. Il posa les pieds par terre, en face de Sanzo et se leva avec une grimace de douleur que l'effort lui provoquait. Il se retrouva bientôt en face du blond, vaccilant d'un côté à l'autre, la tête semblant ne pas vouloir tenir droite et le souffle saccadé par la douleur.

- Bien. Vas t'habiller!

- Sanzo.. Il ne peut pas... continuait Hakkai.

- Il a dit qu'il n'était pas faible. Alors il n'a qu'à le prouver!

- T'es complètement barge ma parole! s'éxclama soudain Gojyo. Tu vois pas qu'il tien à peine debout et tu veux le faire marcher en plus de ça! Y a quoi qui tourne pas rond chez toi!

- On t'as pas sonné saleté de kappa pervers!

- T'es chez moi j'te signale juste au passage!

- Et alors quoi! Ca veut dire que je doit te respecter! Tu peut aller te faire fouttre!

- Si t'es pas content, tu te casse d'ici!

- Tu veux mou...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'un violent coup de point du singe l'envoya à terre. L'adolescent fut lui même projetté au sol à cause de la puissance de son coup et de son corps faible qui ne le portait pas.

Il avait un bras sur le lit, le maintenant assit et se tenait les côtes bandées de l'autre main. Hakkai et Gojyo se levèrent pour voir si Goku n'allait pas trop mal. Quand à Sanzo, il s'était relevé, une main essuyant la commisure de ses lèvres qui saignait. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

- Je veux.. pas y aller... souffla Goku.

- Fais comme tu veux! Si tu veux creuver, c'est ton problème!

Il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Il resta assit sur les marches, devant l'immeuble de Gojyo, à fumer sa cigarette en silence - ses pensées lui cassant pourtant les oreilles - pour se calmer. Gojyo attendit un petit moment avant de sortir à son tour. Il resta debout à côté du blond sans dire un mot.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là! s'ennerva soudain Sanzo de la présence de l'autre jeune homme.

- Oh, j'admire le paysage...

- Tu parles!

Effectivement, devant eux, s'étendait juste une longue lignée de vieux bâtiments croulants et crasseux.

- Faut bien se contanter de c'qu'on a!

Le ton qu'il utilisait montrait qu'il plaisantait. Mais ceci irrita encore plus le blond qui jetta sa clope sur le trottoir.

- Il m'ennerve.

Il avait lâché ça, comme ça. Sa voix était tranchante et glaciale.

- Le singe?

- Il cherche la merde avec ces types!

Même si il n'avait pas répondu à sa quetion, Gojyo devina que c'était bien de Goku qu'il parlait.

- Il n'admet pas son échec, c'est tout, répondit il simplement.

- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi buté que lui! Il finira par se faire tuer s'il continue...

- On y peut rien, c'est Goku. Mais c'est vrai qu'il tend le bâton pour ce faire battre..

- La prochaine fois qu'il y retourne, c'est moi qui le bute!

- Ca, j'te fait confiance!

Un sourire traversait le visage du rouquin. Sanzo avait, sans vraiment le dire, admit qu'il s'inquietait pour Goku.

oOo

Hakkai s'accroupit devant Goku. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer tant la douleur le lançait. Le brun l'aida à remonter sur le lit et à s'y allonger. Une tâche rouge s'agrandissait sur le bandage de son torse et le visage inquiet d'Hakkai n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Je vais t'enlever tes bandages.. J'ai dû recoudre ta plaie... Mais avec tout ces mouvements que tu as fait, tu as dû la rouvrir...

Il enleva soigneusement le bangage et un flot continu de sang s'écoula de la plaie.

- Mince..!

Il se releva et alla chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain du kappa. Il les déposa sur la plaie et appuya pour calmer l'hémoringie, ce qui tira à Goku un petit cri.

- Désolé, mais je suis obligé Goku...

L'adolescent acquiesca, signe qu'il le laissait faire ce qui lui semblait bon de faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui en savait le plus sur la medecine...

A ce moment, Gojyo et Sanzo rentrèrent dans l'appartement. En voyant ce qui se passait devant eux, ils parurent inquiets.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe! demandèrent ils en même temps.

- Sa plaie s'est rouverte... Allez chercher le materiel que j'ai utilisé tout à l'heure pour la recoudre!

- Tu vas faire ça... comme ça? demanda Gojyo, quelque peu inquiet.

- Je suis obligé. Je n'ai pas de tranquilisant, et l'hopital est trop loin d'ici..! Depêchez vous, je n'arrive pas à arrêter l'hémoringie!

Ils s'executèrent et ramennèrent, aiguille, fils, désinfectant, bandages, compresses et autres materiel utiles à Hakkai.

- Tenez la serviette et n'hésitez pas a appuyer surtout... Je dois préparer le materiel...

Gojyo et Sanzo placèrent chacuns une main sur la serviette et appuyèrent d'un même mouvement. Goku ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur et un faible cri.

- Je suis prêt. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre une dixaine de minutes que l'hémoringie cesse...

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes hommes appuyèrent de plus belle sur la plaie.

- Rhaaaaa! Mais vous êtes malade! Vous chercher à enfonçer vos doitg dans la plaie ou quoi! s'écria alors le petit singe.

- Ferme la si tu veux pas qu'on appuie plus fort! répliqua Sanzo.

Goku ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant pour supporter sa douleur.

Quelques minutes après, trois serviettes étaient pleine de sang et la quatrième épongait le sang qui ne s'écoulait presque plus de la plaie.

- Bon, je crois que je peux y aller...

- Tu es sur? s'inquieta Goku.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Si tu as supporté la douleur du couteau, ça devrait aller…

Ouais, mais quand même…

Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe, prouvant son appréhension.

- Ce que je voulai dire, c'est que ce ne sera pas pire que ce que tu as déjà connu.

- D'accord...

Hakkai prit une compresse imbibée de désinfectant assez fort et nettoya la plaie sous les grimaces du singe. Après, il prit l'aiguille entre ses doigts et approcha ses mains du torse de Goku. Il était à présent à genoux à côté du lit, près à commençer.

- Bon, j'y vais, prévint-il.

- Ouais..

Goku pencha sa tête en arrière et soupira lentement, essayant de relâcher tout le stress qui l'envahissait. Sanzo était assit à côté d'Hakkai près à l'aider, ainsi que Gojyo qui était en face du blond.

- Passe moi ton briquet! demanda t-il à Sanzo qui s'executa.

Hakkai passa l'aiguille au dessus de la lame et rendit le briquet à Sanzo. Il soupira lui aussi et se pencha au dessus de la plaie.

Goku attendait. La douleur. Ou autre chose, mais il attendait qu'Hakkai commence. Il sentit soudain l'aiguille entrer dans sa peau déjà bien meurtrie. Il sentit ensuite le fil passer dans sa peau.. Cette douleur qui le reprennait accompagnée de cette sensation... Chaque fois que l'aiguille entrait dans sa peau, Goku ne pouvait réprimer une grimace de douleur. La douleur... Elle s'accentuait de plus en plus, surtout que les secondes semblait être des heures... Il crispa ses doigts sur les draps, les serrant si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait se brisé les os de la main. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se raidirent, il resserait toujours plus les dents, ayant l'impression qu'elles allaient se broyer les unes les autres. Il sentait encore ce liquide chaud couler de sa plaie...

Il ne pu retenir un cri juste avant qu'Hakkai s'exclame :

- Jai finit!

La voix rassurante d'Hakkai qui résonnait dans les oreilles de Goku était telle de l'eau sur un corps en feu, elle soulageait. Goku expira bruyament. Il en avait oublié de respirer avec tout ça. Hakkai saisit la compresse avec le désinfectant et le posa sur la plaie à nouveau refermée. L'adolescent ne pu réprimer un gemissemnt et se redressa d'un coup. La plaie était encore plus douloureuse qu'avant et le désinfectant lui brûlait la peau.

- Desolé... fit Hakkai en retirant la compresse d'un geste rapide.

- Non.. c'est pas grave... ça m'a surprit...

- Oui. Reste allongé maintenant.

Le chatin ne se fit pas prier et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

oOo

Il dormait paisiblement sur le matelas dont les draps avient dû être changé à cause du sang. A côté du lit, un matelas où reposait un jeune homme aux cheveux brun. Il ne dormait pas, il fixait le plafond, ne trouvant pas le sommeil.

Il avait été décidé que ce serait lui qui resterait pour veiller sur Goku, les deux autres se devant de rentrer au lycée pour la nuit.

Mais toute cette histoire le travaillait, lui. Ces jeunes.. Pourquoi en venir jusque là? Les deux côtés possedaient une trop grande fièrté pour abandonner l'affaire...

C'était ça le problème...

oOo

- Goku... c'est risqué...

- Je sais, mais je veux absolument aller au lycée aujourd'hui. J'ai mon examen de maths et je veux le réusir!

La détermination que Goku démontrait tira un petit sourire à Hakkai. Mais il était quand même inquiet. Ca ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il avait refermé sa plaie et elle risquait de se rouvrir à nouveau si Goku ne faisait pas attention.

- Con de singe! Tu vas finir par tomber par terre si tu continue! cria Sanzo en le voyant arriver au lycée ce matin là.

- Mais non!

- Fais en pas trop quand même.. le conseilla Hakkai.

- T'inquiete! Ca va comme sur des roulettes!

Comme pour accompagner le geste à la parole, il avait levé un bras au ciel. Mais le mouvement lui fit mal et il ramenna bien vite son bras à lui.

- Comme sur des roulettes! Bien sur! Le macaque, t'es même pas encore guérit et tu fais déjà des galipettes!s'exclama Gojyo pour se moquer de lui.

Regards noir de Sanzo et Goku dans sa direction.

- Oh, merde, y a confusion là.. Je parlai pas de ces galipettes là... Quoique...

Regard-qui-tue-de-la-mort-special-Sanzo.

- Quoique? répata il sur un ton extra menaçant.

- Quoique... rien du tout, je sais plus c'que j'voulai dire!

- Mon cul! T'allais dire quoi! Vas y exprime toi! Parles! ( ndla : Haha.. Amine ! (laissez tomber, y'a que moi qui comprend ))

- Rien du tout! Je pensai à haute voix, c'est tout! Et puis, je dis c'que j'veux!

Hakkai et Goku qui s'étaient mit hors de cette dispute et regardaient la scène d'un air lassé.

- Tu crois que j'y vais? Histoire de les calmer... demanda le brun.

- Non, je pense que c'est pas très grave. Laisse tomber. Toute façon t'arriveras pas à les calmer...

- Dans ce cas...

- Sale cafard écrabouillé!

- Tronche de cake périmé à cheveux blond!

- Espèce de kappa obsédé!

- Blondasse des années 70!

- Repètes un peu ça pour voir, blatte d'égouts!

...ect...

oOo

Elle courait vers le métis et se jetta dans ses bras, accrochant ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

- On va enfin pouvoir se revoir! s'exclama t-elle.

- T'es bien sure que ton père est d'accord?

- Mais oui j'te dis! et puis de toute façon, ma mère veux te parler alors, tu vas pouvoir verifier si tu veux.

- Elle veut me parler?

- Oui. Mais me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais autant que toi.

Elle descendit et ramassa son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre.

Sanzo et Goku sortir à leur tour du lycée et attendirent avec le kappa et Aiko l'arrivée d'Hakkai.

Quand ce dernier apparut enfin, il parlait avec Mlle Yoshiko. Le visage d'Aiko se rembruma, son sourire disparaissant de la surface de son visage.

- Arrête de faire cette tête là! s'exclama sa mère.

Aiko soupira et se tourna alors que Gojyo avait son bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en regardant sa mère.

- Gojyo, j'aimerai te parler deux secondes si tu veux bien...

- Ouais, tout de suite!

Il quitta sa petite amie et partit à l'ecarts des oreilles indiscrètes avec son ex-prof de bio. Elle lui tendit une carte de crédit qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche en lui disant :

- Tiens. Ma fille t'adore alors je voudrais que votre week-end soit un peu special... T'as qu'à l'emmener dans un resto et te payer une chambre d'hotel... Ca lui fera plaisir..

Gojyo resta interdit. Elle lui disait de l'emmener à l'hotel? Elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête... Mais venant d'une mère, c'était un comportement bizarre... Elle devrait plutôt avoir tendance à la proteger...

- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en se moment chez nous, je pense qu'un week-end avec toi lui remontra vraiment le moral tu sais... elle ne fait que me parler de toi depuis trois semaines...

Elle avait dit tout ça avecun grand sourire malicieux qui ne rassurait pas beaucoup Gojyo. Il ne l'avait jamais vu que comme sa prof.

- Euh... merci...

- Bon, j'te donne mon code. Mais je te prévient, je te fais confiance Gojyo, alors pas de conneries, ok?

- Oui, oui bien sur! Ne vous inquietez pas!

Elle Se mit sur la pointes des pieds, le rouquin étant plus grand qu'elle et lui glissa son code à l'oreille. Puis, elle lui sourit encore une fois et s'éloigna vers Hakkai pour lui dire aurevoir.

oOo

Goku se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- J'suis crevé!

- Pas étonnant! T'es à peine guérit que tu te mets à bouger comme si t'était au mieux de ta forme! Et te vautre pas comme ça sur mon lit!

- Hé! Depuis le temps, tu pourrais dire notre lit!

- C'est moi qui l'ai acheté alors c'est MON lit! Et puis, c'est pas parce que tu dors dedans que tu dois te l'approprier!

Goku fit une moue boudeuse et se retourna pour se retrouver à plein ventre sur le matelas. Sanzo s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de l'adolescent et posa sa main sur sa tête. Il se surprit à caresser ses cheveux et retira brusquement sa main.

- Sanzo... murmura le chatin en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Goku, pourquoi tu veux pas aller voir la police?

- Parce que... j'ai pas envie...

- Pas envie de quoi? De leur dire que tu t'ai fait avoir! Que t'as pas réussit à les battre!

- Et ben oui, peut être! J'ai pas envie de leur dire que j'ai été faible...

- Mais c'est normal dans ces conditions! Ils étaient " armés " et beaucoup plus nombreux que toi!

- Même! J'aurai pu les battre!

- Ah oui! et comment!

-...

- Ecoute, si tu ne vas pas au poste de police, au moins, promets moi de ne pas encore te battre contre ces types, ok? Si tu les voit dans la rue, tu te casse!

- Tu veux... que je fuis?

- Je veux juste que tu reste en vie... J'ai pas envie de te voir mort...

Les yeux de Goku s'agrandirent, il tourna les yeux vers le blond qu'il avait quitté des yeux un instant et le fixa. Son visage était dur mais il pouvait sentir la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il se releva et le serra dans ses bras. D'abbord étonné, Sanzo ne réagit pas et le serra à son tour.

- Moi non pus je veux pas te perdre Sanzo...

- Alors tu peux comprendre pourquoi je veux pas que tu...

- Oui, le coupa l'adolescent. Je te comprends...

Après un long silence, il lui chuchotta ces mots à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime...

oOo

Il avait à peine fermé la porte derrière lui qu'Aiko le plaqua contre le mur en l'embrassant.

- Et ben dis donc, tu perd pas de temps... souffla t-il quand elle éloigna son visage du sien.

- J'vais trop vite?

Elle semblait inquiète et soucieuse de bien faire.

- J'dis ça parce que t'es allé plus vite que moi!

- T'es jaloux?

- Je crois que oui. Pour la peine, faut bien que j'te punisse, non?

Des sourires vicieux et pervers fendaient leurs visages.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Me donner une fessée?

Elle cola son corps contre celui de Gojyo et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de la poser sur une de ses fesses. Gojyo soupira de plaisir et posa son autre main sur l'autre fesse et après les avoir bien tripoté et embrassé la jeune fille, il la fit habilement grimper sur ses hanches et l'emmena jusqu'à son canapé lit...

oOo

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet que ces simple mots produisirent. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le regard or vint se planter dans celui violet du blond. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il vint les poser sur celles entre ouvertes de Sanzo et un long baiser suivit. Les langues s'amusaient ensemble comme elles en avaient l'habitude et le gôut sucré de l'un était savouré par l'autre. La main de Sanzo vint caresser le dos de Goku pour le soutenir tendis qu'il le penchait en arrière sur le matelas, montant legerement à califourchon sur ses hanches. L'adolescent se retrouva allongé sous son amant qui était seulement au dessus lui, pas posé sur lui pour ne pas le faire souffrir de par son poids sur la blessure. Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leurs visage et un sourire satisafit naissait sur le visage du chatin.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire? demanda le blond.

- C'que je touche...

Il avait éffectivement passé une main sous le tee-shirt de Sanzo et caressait tendrement ses muscles.

- T'as fait des abdos ou quoi? demanda le petit brun d'un air qui prouvait qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

- Pas besoin de faire des abdos pour être musclé, tu es bien plaçé pour le savoir, non?

Un sourire vicieux fendait le visage de Sanzo tendis qu'il enlevait le tee-shirt de l'adolescent. Il posa alors ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou et descendit jusqu'à un de ses teton en laissant une trace de son passage. Il joua un petit moment avec le téton de Goku en le titillant de sa langue. Le singe ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir tendis qu'il dénudait Sanzo de son tee-shirt, le forçant au bout d'un long moment à laisser son téton tranquille, bien qu'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tout deux torse nu, et Goku se redressa legerement, faisant basculer le bond sur le côté pour se retrouver au dessus le lui. Il suça la peau du cou du blond en parcourant son corps de ses mains, bientôt relayées par sa bouche beaucoup plus avide.

Il était assit à cheval sur Sanzo et les leger coups de bassin qu'il donnait involontairement à cause du désir que ces gestes provoquaient amusait le blond.

- Toujours aussi impacient... ricana t-il en défaisant la ceinture du chatin.

Goku ne répondit pas, mais se cotenta de continuer à découvrir le corps de Sanzo avec sa langue, un sourire fendant son visage. Le blond passa furtivement une main sous son caleçon et l'endroit qu'il caressa alors fit s'arrêter Goku dans son exploration et le fit lâcher un gémissement plus ou moins fort. Ce qui fit sourire Sanzo, évidemment. Le plaisir qui envahissait Goku à se moment là - alors que Sanzo jouait avec une partie sensible de son anatomie - était tellement intense qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éffectuer des mouvements de bassin sur le jeune homme. Il leva les yeux vers le blond et le regarda sourire tendis qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il déboutonna alors le pentalon de Sanzo et baissa sa braguette. Il commença à baisser son pentalon, mais le plaisir étant trop fort, il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste, étant obligé de se tenir au matelas dont il serrait les draps dans ses doigts.

- Sanzo...souffla t-il entre deux gémissements.

Le blond comprit et celà l'amusa encore plus en voyant l'effet que son geste provoquait chez Goku. Il le retourna alors et se retrouva entre les jambes toujours écartées de Goku. Celui ci, n'ayant plus besoin de ses mains pour se tenir, put faire descendre le pentalon de son amant alors que celui ci faisait de même sans lâcher le fruit de ses désirs. A peine fut il débarassé de ses dernier vêtements que Sanzo changea de position pour se trouver à cheval sur Goku. Il sentit alors quelques dixièmes de secondes après, une douleur en bas du dos. Goku n'avait pas attendu pour assouvir ses désirs...

-----------------

Tandan! J'espère que ça vous aura plus... En tout cas, la casi totalitée de ce chapitre, j'viens de l'improviser.

Ps : si vous avez pas compris de quelles conséquences je parlait dans le titre de ce chapitre, c'était de celles des blessures de Goku ( je sais, j'avai pas trop d'imagination sur ce coup là...). Enfin, si vous pensiez à autre chose, gardez votre idée, elle est surement mieux que la mienne...

Et franchement, j'adore toujours ce genre de moment entre Goku et Sanzo ( oh lala, j'ai faillit écrire Goku et Gojyo ! Mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur !) J'adore, j'adore j'adore ! Enfin bon, petit passage de folie passé, j'espère que ça vous à plu, et à la prochaine !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Note : Je fait un grand merci à Kaoru qui a accepté de publier ma fik pour moi en attendant que je puisse acceder au site, merci beaucoup !

Note 2 : Dans ce chapitre, on va beaucoup parler de Gojyo mais comme j'ai beaucoup torturé Sanzo et Goku pour l'instant et que les deux autres passent du bon temps, j'vais un peu changer de cobaye pour mes élans de torture! Ce sera donc Goyjo qui vas trinquer...( pas specialement dans ce chapitre, mais pour introduire la chose, j'vais beaucoup parler de lui la dedans. Le moment où il va le plus souffrir? Je pense que ce sera dans le chapitre qui suit. Et peut être celui d'après aussi. )

Chapitre 13 - Retrouvé

Quelque faibles rayons de lumière passaient au travers des volets et se glissaient jusque sur deux corps entièrement nus et l'un regardait le corps de l'autre, enroulé dans les draps... Et ce visage, celui d'un adolescent. Un adolescent qu'il adorait plus que tout. Il s'avança un peu plus de son corps et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il plaça sa tête juste devant celle du chatin pour pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau.

Il sentit le corps de Goku se rapprocher du sien. Il le vit se coller contre lui comme si le contact entre leurs deux peaux était primordial. Il dormait toujours et son expression de bohneur qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il dormait hornait encore son visage. Il avait fait ce geste inconsciamment.

Sanzo ressera son étreinte pour le sentir encore plus près de lui et les cheveux du singe vinrent caresser la peau de son front. Il vit son visage se rapprocher avec un grand sourire. Ses lèvres vinrent caresser les siennes sans même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Sanzo s'abandonna à cette douce chaleur et le laissa continuer. Des mains vinrent parcourirent son torse et son dos, effleurant à peine sa peau et lui provoquant des frissons. Les bras de Goku se serrèrent autour de son torse, collant son corps encore plus contre celui de Sanzo. La tête de l'adolescent vint se poser sous le menton de Sanzo, se pressant contre son torse.

Les doitgs du blond se glissèrent le long de son dos et plongèrent dans sa chevelure en pagaille.

Appréçiant le contact de leurs corps enlaçés et de sa main caressant ses cheveux, Sanzo ferma les yeux.

oOo

Sans volets, la lumière n'était que peu arrêté par les rideaux.

Cela ne semblait pas déplaire à un certain jeune homme qui regardait, ou plutôt, contemplait le corps d'une jeune fille nue sur son lit, son corps étant éclairé par les rayons qui passaient facilement par la fenêtre. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, le drap ayant été repoussé tout au bout du lit durant la nuit ( ndla : Durant la nuit? Tu parles on sait qui c'est qui l'a mit là pour pouvoir voir plus de choses...) son corps était à découvert. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en formant de petites vagues ondulées.

Un sourire vicieux et pervers fendait le visage du kappa devant le corps magnifiquement endormit.

Elle bougea, se tournant sur le dos, ce qui ne déplu pas à Gojyo et elle commença à s'étirer ( ce qui ne déplu pas non plus à Gojyo ). Elle était encore à moitiée endormie et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux pour essayer de trouver la couverture.

Ne voulant pas voir son objet de contemplation disparaitre sous les draps, Gojyo se leva et la força à se recoucher en lui disant à l'oreille :

- C'est mieux si c'était moi qui faisait la couverture, non?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et de laisser Gojyo l'enlaçer de ses bras alors qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. Il trouvait que c'était bête de se trouver là et de ne pas en profiter.. Alors qu'elle se rendormait, elle sentit une main caresser son ventre et des doigts effleurer tendrement un de ses sein.

- T'as pas honte?

Sa voix était dénudée de toutes expression, la jeune fille étant encore dans le sommeil.

- Non. De quoi?

Elle se retourna et commença à ouvrir les yeux.

- De profiter de mon sommeil pour me matter et me tripoter?

- Bien sur que non.

Elle sourit et embrassa Gojyo, lui abandonnant son corps.

oOo

- Où tu m'emmene?

Elle tendait ses bras devant elle, le bandeau sur ses yeux l'empêchant de savoir où elle allait, bien que Gojyo la tenait avec des bras réconfortants.

- Si j'te l'dis, ce sera plus une surprise!

Ils arrivaient en vue d'un hotel trois étoiles, le rouquin portant sur son dos deux sacs contenant le necessaire pour passer une nuit ici. Gojyo arriva près du comptoir où il y avait une réceptionniste qui les regarda entrer avec un grand sourire qui semblait figé sur son visage. Il posa ses mains sur les oreilles d'Aiko afin qu'elle ne devine pas l'endroit où ils se trouvaient en entendant la conversation qui allait se dérouler.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour, je voudrai une chambre double s'il vous plait!

- Tout de suite.

Elle pianota quelque chose sur le clavier de son ordinateur et s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand Aiko la coupa, sans le savoir :

- Gojyo.. Pourquoi tu mets tes mains sur mes oreilles?

- Pour pas que tu devine où on est, lui répondit il en décollant une main pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

La réceptionniste sourit en les voyant et demanda à Gojyo :

- Vos noms s'il vous plait.

- Sha Gojyo et Tagawa Aiko.

Elle pianota encore une fois sur son ordinateur et posa une clé sur le comptoir en annonçant :

- Chambre 19, deuxième étage. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour ici et si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, il y a un télephone dans votre chambre. Le numéro de l'accueuil est le 500 584.

- Ok! J'm'en souviendrai.

Il saisit la clé et partit en direction des ascenseurs.

- Bon, tu vas me dire où on est maintenant? s'inpatienta la jeune fille.

- Tu le saura dans quelques minutes...

Il lui fit un long suçon dans le cou, omettant de lui présiser qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans l'ascenceur. Il y avait seulement un autre couple, un peu plus agé ( ndla : un peu plus agé, ça veut pas dire des vieux, ça veut dire qu'ils doivent avoir la trentaine, par là. ). Ils souriaient en les voyant, comme si ça leur rappellait leur jeunesse, pas très lointaine.

- Y a quelqu'un? demanda Aiko à Gojyo.

- Mm... non...

A peine avait- il finit sa phrase qu'elle se retourna et l'embrassa fougeusement, sans enlever son bandeau. Ses gestes commençaient à être un peu plus profond, et Gojyo lui tenait les poignets pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin, un peu dépassé par la situation ( qu'il avait provoquée ).

- Mais quoi? demanda t-elle.

- Euh... c'est juste que c'est pas trop l'endroit...

- Comme si ça t'avai déjà gené! Tu t'es bien laissé enduire de choc...

Il lui plaqua la main contre la bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer. Le couple ne pu s'empêcher de rire, non pas pour se moquer de se qu'ils avaient cru entendre de la bouche de la jeune fille, mais de la situation dans laquelle elle le mettait.

- Y a quelqu'un! s'écria Aiko en gueulant sur Gojyo.

- Calme toi...

- T'es qu'un..!

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots et se contenta de lui tourner le dos en croisant les bras. Sentant qu'il avait gaffé, Gojyo s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas.

- Je suis désolé... lui chuchotta t-il à l'oreille. Mais il n'y a que deux personnes dans l'ascenseur, un couple qu'à l'air cool... t'inquiète...

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de repousser violement les mains du rouquin et de faire un pas en avant pour lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais comme elle ne voyait rien, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que le mur de l'ascenseur se trouvait juste en face d'elle, se qui lui vallu de se le prendre en pleine face.

- Rhaaaaa! Putain Gojyo! Tu pouvais pas le dire!

- Désolé, j'ai pas eut le temps...

Elle grognait tout en se massant le front, tendis que les deux autres se retenaient pour ne pas exploser de rire. Après quelques secondes où Gojyo hésitait à s'approcher et où Aiko se massait le front à présent douloureux, la jeune fille se tourna vers le rouquin.

- Gojyo? Viens...

Il s'approcha et elle s'empressa de lui sauter dessus. Elle accrocha ses jambes autour de son bassin et cacha sa tête dans ses cheveux.

- Bon, j'te pardonne. Mais t'as interêt à c'que ta surprise soit bonne alors...

- C'est promit...

La porte s'ouvrit et ils sortirent sous les yeux encourageant de l'autre couple. Gojyo marchait dans le long couloir à la recherche de leur chambre, Aiko toujours accroché à lui. Il trouva enfin la chambre. Il entra dans la pièce, précedée d'un petit couloir. Un lit aux draps modestes mais incroyablement beau se dressait au milieux de cette pièces, des rideaux rouges-orangé s'acordaient très bien avec le sol d'une moquette ocre. Des petits meubles décoraient l'endroit avec des fleurs un peu partout, donnant un sentiment de joie. Gojyo s'avança et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Le carrelage immitait la couleur du marbre, entrecoupé de quelque carreaux décorés. La pièce était spacieuse, de grands miroirs accrochés au dessus des lavabos donnaient une impression de grandeur impressionnante. Une baignoire occupait une bonne partie de la place, de sa grande taille. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du métis qui pensait à pleins de choses perverses en relation à cette baignoire et une main se glissa dans son cou.

- Bon, on fait quoi là? demanda Aiko.

- On est arrivé, attend deux secondes pour enlever ton bandeau par contre.

Il la déposa par terre et alla allumer le chauffe serviettes, fermer la porte à clé avec la mention « ne pas déranger » sur la poignée et revint tout sourire près de la jeune fille. Il lui enleva son bandeau et la laissa à sa contemplation du lieu, qui n'était autre que la salle de bain.

- On est... dans un hotel! s'écria t-elle joyeusement.

- Oui. Mais je tien tout de suite à te dire que c'est ta mère qui m'a filé l'argent pour venir.

- Ma mère?

- Oui.

- Serieux?

- Mais oui, puisque j'te l'dis!

- Ah, j'y crois pas! Enfin, tu as du gout! Il est cool cet hotel! Merci!

Elle l'embrassa profondemment avant qu'il ne commençe à faire couler l'eau.

oOo

Ce qui le réveilla, ce fut la lumière. Il cligna des yeux et apperçut Sanzo devant la fenêtre qui venait d'ouvrir les volets.

- Oh, non, Sanzo.. Laisse moi dormir! se plaignit le singe.

- Non, tu te lève tout de suite! T'as de la bouffe à faire!

- Mais j'ai envie de dormir!

- Rien à fouttre!

Le blond s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand la voix de Goku l'arrêta :

- Attends! Si tu me fait un bisou, je veux bien me lever!

- Crève!

- Bon, ben alors t'as qu'à mourir de faim, j'en ai rien à fouttre!

- Lève toi tout de suite!

- Un bisou, un bisou! ce mit à chantonner l'adolescent.

Sanzo grogna puis s'approcha du lit en tirant la couverture de sur le corps de Goku et se pencha au dessus de lui. Impatient, le singe l'attira vers lui en posant sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Puis, voulant éviter le courroux du blond pour l'avoir precipité, il sauta du lit en enfilant un caleçon et en déclarant :

- J'vais faire la bouffe!

oOo

- A quoi tu pense?

- A rien...

Son regard et son sourire pervers trahissait ses paroles. Ils étaient tout les deux immergés dans l'eau qu'ils avaient fait couler à rabort. Ils étaient assit face à face dans la baignoire, leurs jambes se montant l'une sur l'autre, dans un agréable contact. Le pied de Gojyo vint caresser l'interieur de la cuisse de la jeune fille qui se mordit la lèvre inferieure en lui envoyant un regard malicieux. Elle agrippa ses mains sur les deux côtés de la baignoire et se tira doucement jusque vers le métis. Elle se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, les jambes de chaques côtés de ses cuisses et remonta gracieusement son visage près du sien en faisant glisser sa poitrine sur le torse de Gojyo.

Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les os de son bassin, les faisant glisser jusque dans le bas de son dos, descendant sur la peau douce de ses fesses, et terminant sur ses cuisses. Il vit le visage de la jeune fille se rapprocher du sien, ses lèvres frôlant doucement la peau de son menton, de ses lèvres, de son nez, et c'est là que sa langue entra dans le jeu. Elle traça une ligne du bas de son nez jusqu'à son front avant de rejoindre celle du métis dans sa bouche.

Alors que la main de Gojyo passa à un endroit qui fit gémir la jeune fille, celle-ci murmura :

- C'est cool de prendre un bain avec toi dis donc...

- C'est moi qui devrai dire ça...

Il inversa les rôles, l'agrippant par la taille et la faisant basculer en arrière, il se retrouva facilement au dessus d'elle.

L'atmosphère commençait à être de plus en plus chaude quand l'eau devint vraiment gênante. Le rouquin la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la baignoire, mettant de l'eau partout par terre. Il la posa sur le meuble, entre les lavabos et dos au miroir. Ils plongèrent leurs regards lun dans l'autre ( ndla : l'un dans l'autre, ha ha ha ! ( laissez tomber, j'suis conne)y en a une qui doit bien aprouver cette dernière parenthèse...) et le baiser qui suivit fut tellement intense qu'ils ne se déplaçèrent pas plus pour continuer...

oOo

Après des parties de cartes bien mouvementées, le soir arriva enfin.

- Dis, ça te dirais d'aller faire une ballade de nuit?

Aiko le regarda un petit moment suspiçieusement avant de répondre :

- C'est pas trop dangereux?

- Non, t'inquiète! Ca risque rien! Et puis... je suis là...

- Si tu crois que c'est rassurant!

- De quoi! Tu preferes aller dehors à cette heure toute seule ou avec moi!

- Avec un pervers. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus rassurant avec quelqu'un de toute manière..

- Bon? On y va?

- Ouais.

Ils avaient fait le tour de la ville et comptaient continuer quand un bruit attira l'attention de Gojyo.

- Tu as entendu?

- De quoi?

Il resta silencieux, resserant un peu plus sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et leva la tête. Ils étaient dans une ruelle étroite et il scrutait les toits au dessus d'eux.

- Non, rien.

Ils recommençaient à marcher quand soudain, une silhouette fine atterit devant eux en un cri que Gojyo connaissait bien :

- YAAHAAAAA!

Aiko sursauta, surprise, tendis que Gojyo fit un pas en arrière.

- Ririn? C'est toi?

- Evidemment! Qui veux tu qu'ce soit!

- J'en sait rien, un rat d'égout?

- Ta gueule! Toi t'es qu'une blatte rouge alors!

Puis, elle s'avança, sortant de l'ombre et scruta la jeune fille que tenait Gojyo contre lui.

- C'est qui elle?

- Ca te regarde! Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fous là! T'étais pas en maison de correction ou un truc du style?

- Oui, mais figure toi que j'me suis barré!

- Oh, la vilaine fi-fille!

- Gojyo, tu la connait? demanda timidement Aiko.

- Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire.

Puis, il tourna à nouveau son attention sur Ririn et lui demanda :

- T'es toute seule? Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'être en face de moi toute seule?

- Ca se peut. Mais maintenant, je peux te mettre au tapis si je veux! Et puis, mon grand frère n'est pas loin...

Elle leva inconciament les yeux vers le toit juste au dessus d'eux, indiquant l'endroit où ce trouvait son frère.

- RIRIN! T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne!

Une autre silhouette se profilla jusqu'au sol, suivit de près par deux autres.

- Alors Gojyo, tu t'en sort bien on dirait... siffla Kogaiji.

- Comparé à toi, c'est clair!

- Tu t'es trouvé une fille qui soit assez conne pour coucher avec toi?

- Hé!

L'interpellation était sortit toute seule de la bouche d'Aiko.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle parle! s'exclama Ririn.

- Fermez la! Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu fouttre ici? cracha Gojyo.

- Te prévenir.

- De quoi?

- Que la fin est proche...

- La fin de quoi!

- De... toi.

Les sourcils de Gojyo se fronçèrent. Voyant qu'une bonne bagarre était innévitable, il chuchotta à la jeune fille :

- Cours. Vas-t'en où tu veux, mais loin d'ici et mets toi en sécurité. Je les empêcherai de te suivre.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, casse toi!

- J'veux pas te laisser là. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, te battre !

- Tu prefère me regarder me battre sans pouvoir rien faire?

-...

Il la lâcha et elle commença à faire quelques pas en arrière tendis que les autres attaquaient.

- COURS! VITE!

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas rapide, mais quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Elle se retrouva allongée à plein ventre sur le goudron, une masse sur elle l'empêchant de bouger.

- On t'as pas demandé de t'enfuir! Moi je veux jouer avec toi!

Ririn atrappa les cheveux de la jeune fille et les tira en arrière en se relevant pour la forçer à se remettre debout. Une fois que ce fut fait elle ne la lâcha pas pour autant et la jetta même contre le mur. Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle, qui était maintenant recroquevillée sur elle même par terre. Ririn prit son menton entre ses doigts et dit avec un grand sourire :

- Gojyo ne lésine vraiment pas sur la beauté!

Un peu submergé par les adversaires, Gojyo ne voyait pas se qui se passait derrière lui. Il arrivait plutôt bien à arrêter leurs attaques, mais à trois contre un, il faiblissait vite. Il évita le coup de poing de Kogaiji, le coup de coude de Yaonne, mais le coup de pied de Doku, il ne le vit pas arriver et il se le prit en pleine tête. Il partit en arrière, tombant sur le dos au sol. Il se relevait à peine qu'un puissant coup de poing percuta son ventre. Il resta à genoux devant eux, tâchant de reprendre sa respiration, à demi plié sur lui même. Il perçut du coin de l'oeil Aiko recroquevillée par terre et Ririn accroupit devant elle. Il s'éssuya la commisures de ses lèvres en sang du revers de la main et se releva, faisant face aux trois autres.

- Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez? articula t-il.

- On te l'as déjà dit non?

- Bon, ben maintenant que vous m'avez bien prévenu qu'j'allai creuver, vous pouvez vous casser, non?

- Oui, bien sûr, on pourrais... commença Kogaiji.

- Mais on veut te donner un avant goût... fini Doku.

- Pas la peine frangin, je connais vos méthodes... Et puis, pour ça, il faudrait que vous m'attrapiez!

Sans qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de réagir, Gojyo fila à toute vitesse sur Ririn. Il lui envoya son pied dans la tête, la faisant tomber à quelques mètres de là. Il prit Aiko dans ses bras en continuant de courir. Il tourna au coin de la rue, Ririn sur ses talons.

- Ririn! cria Kogaiji.

- Quoi!

- Stop. On a finit pour ce soir!

- Mais...!

- Pas de « mais »! Tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser avec lui quand on l'aura capturé!

- Grand frère! S'il te plait! J'veux juste lui mettre une bonne raclée!

- Non! Ririn! Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, tu ne mangera pas ce soir, c'est compris!

Une mine boudeuse traversa le visage de la jeune fille tendis qu'elle se résignait à obéir.

oOo

Elle versait le produit désinfectant sur la compresse tendis qu'il s'obstinait à répéter cette question :

- T'es sûre que ça va?

- Mais oui, j'te dis! Juste un peu mal au dos, c'est tout. Y avait qu'une gamine - très forte, mais une gamine quand même - qui s'en ai prit à moi. Ils étaient trois contre toi. T'es quand même plus amoché que moi!

Elle posa la compresse sur la commisure des lèvres fendue du métis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ouais, mais quand même... pesta t-il.

- C'est qui ces gens Gojyo?

- ... Et bien, disons que c'est un groupe d' « anciennes connaissances » qui m'en veulent parce qu'ils ont plongés et pas moi.

Elle ne saisit pas tout, mais n'ajouta rien, comprenant que le rouquin ne voulait pas en dire plus.

- Bon, et ton ventre, ça va mieux? Demanda t-elle.

- Ouais, j'aurai juste une belle marque violette demain, mais c'est pas très grave.

- Et dire que c'était presque un week-end parfait!

- Te plains pas de trop, on a casiment rien!

- Oui, mais quand même, ils n'ont bien foutu les boules tes »anciennes connaissances »! « N'ai pas peur, avec moi tu rique rien » hein?

- Oh, c'est bon. J'pouvais pas deviner qu'ils avaient décidé de venir me faire chier ce soir!

- J'plaisante Gojyo! Je t'en veux pas!

Elle lui fit un petit baiser furtif à cause de la blessure qu'il avait aux lèvres et lui sourit.

oOo

C'était le soir. Il faisait nuit dehors en tout cas. Il était à table avec Goku. Il tourna la tête vers lui. Il mangait toujours aussi malproprement celui-là... Il regarda son assiette. Elle était couverte par un couvercle opaque. Il posa sa main dessus et le releva. Il echappa le couvercle sur le sol en voyant ce que contenait son assiette : des dixaines de petites têtes de Goku qui le regardaient en souriant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sanzo?

Goku c'était arrêté de manger et le regardait soucieusement. Le regard de Sanzo passa de l'assiette à Goku et de Goku à l'assiette. Les têtes avaient laissé place à deux grosses cuisses de poulets accompagnés de pattes à la sauce bolo. Rien de plus simple quoi.

- Non, rien... murmura le blond.

- Sanzo, ça va pas?

- Si, si...

- Sanzo, ça va pas?

- Mais si j'te dis!

- Sanzo, ça va pas?

- Mais putain, qu'est ce que t'as!

- Sanzo, ça va pas?

Le blond regarda plus attentivement l'adolescent. Il avait les yeux rivés sur lui, mais il ne le regardait pourtant pas. Il avait le regard dans le vide.

- Goku?

- Sanzo, ça va pas?

- Mais merde! Tu vas t'arrêter oui! T'es rayé ou quoi!

- Hein? Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Sanzo? Pourquoi tu me cri dessus?

A present, il le regardait vraiment.

- Putain, Goku, t'étais tout bizarre et tu répetais tout le temps la même phrase...

L'adolescent se leva et abatit brusquement ses mains sur la table.

- J'en ai marre de toi Sanzo! cria t-il.

- Mais quoi encore! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais! Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi ou quoi Goku!

- Sanzo, ça va pas?

Encore cette même voix, absente, litanique, sans expression.

- Mais c'est toi qui va pas bien?

Goku posa un pied sur la table, puis l'autre et resta à quatres pattes en face de Sanzo.

- Espèce de sale con de singe! Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle! Alors tu vas te grouiller de descendre d'ici tout de suite!

Mais Goku ne semblait pas l'entendre et le blond put entendre qu'il murmurait de plus en plus fort :

- Sanzo, ça va pas?... Sanzo, ça va pas?... Sanzo, ça va pas?... Sanzo, ça va pas?...

Il commença à avançer, toujours à quatres pattes en répetant cette même question comme un CD rayé. Il fut bientôt juste en face de Sanzo, son visage très proche du sien.

- Sanzo, ça va pas?

Il s'approchait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond quand il se prit l'eau du pichet en pleine face.

- J'espère que ça t'as rafrechit les idées! s'écria le blond, qui venait de lui jetter toute l'eau à la figure.

- Oui! Tu me donne chaud Sanzo.. Tellement chaud! Il faut que j'enlève mes vêtements!

Il se déshabillait devant les yeux écarquillés de Sanzo, qui tout à coup ne pouvait plus bouger. Quand il fut nu, il s'avança encore et s'asseya sur les genoux du blond, en l'embrassant. Il commença à le déshabiller et bientôt leurs deux peau se frôlaient l'une contre l'autre. Ce simple contact suffisait à donner une intense chaleur à Sanzo. Il étouffait. Plus Goku le touchait, plus il avait chaud. Et puis, cette phrase qu'il répetait sans cesse lui cassait les oreilles :

- Sanzo, ça va pas?... Sanzo, ça va pas?... Sanzo, ça va pas?...

- Non, j'ai chaud... Goku, t'es trop chaud...

Et voila qu'il se mettait à dire n'importe quoi maintenant!

- Goku, Goku, j'ai trop chaud... ton corps.. il me brûle! Aaah! C'est... trop chaud... ta peau... ton corps... ta...

- Sanzo, ça va?

Il se releva d'un coup, de la sueur coulant le long de son visage. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et Goku était à côté lui, réveillé et le regardant l'air inquiet.

- Sanzo…

Un cauchemard, c'était juste un putain de cauchemard.

- Sanzo, ça va pas ?

- Ne me dit plus jamais ça!

Goku regarda le blond d'un air étonné alors que celui ci se recouchait.

oOo

- Ca va aller?

- Mais oui! J'te dis j'ai plus mal!

Gojyo la regarda, suspicieux. Ils marchaient tout droit vers le lycée.

- T'as peur pour ta fieretée? demanda Gojyo, un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu peux parler!

Elle tourna la tête, signe qu'elle était indifferente à ses provocations.

- Mais quand même, ça me perturbe tout ça...

- Ben alors, tu parles toute seule?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la voix qui résonna dans son oreille n'était pas celle de Gojyo. Elle tourna brutalement la tête.

- Goku?

- Gojyo n'est pas avec toi? Je croyai que vous passiez le week-end ensemble...

Derrière lui, Sanzo fumait. Elle les considéra un petit moment sans comprendre et regarda tout autour d'elle.

Pas de traces de Gojyo...

---------------------------------------

Aaaaaaah! Enfin! Je sais, chapitre très centré sur Gojyo, mais faut bien que j'm'occupe de son cas, non? au fait, l'idée du rêve tordu de Sanzo, j'viens de l'avoir juste à l'instant! C'est parce que je trouvait qu'on parlait beaucoup de Gojyo, alors j'ai voulu agrémenter.

Voila! Bon, à plus !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 ( Quoi, déjà! ) - Embuscade

Quand il arriva en vue du lycée, il aperçut Sanzo, Goku et Aiko qui était en grande discution devant le batiment.

- Mais où est ce qu'il est? disait la copine de Gojyo, l'air inquiète.

- Comment veux tu que j'le sache? répondait sechement le blond.

- Vous l'auriez pas vu en arrivant par hazard?

- Et tu crois qu'on te demanderai où il est si on le savait!

- Oh, ça va hein! On se connait presque pas, alors tu me parle pas comme ça!

- J'te parle comme je veux, j'ai pas d'ordre à reçevoir de toi!

- Et bien, tu commençe à t'ennerver de plus en plus tôt Sanzo?

- Hakkai! s'ecria la jeune fille en délaissant Sanzo pour concentrer son attention sur le brun. Tu sais pas où est Gojyo par hazard?

- Non. Il n'était pas avec toi?

- Si, justement, mais à peine j'avai tourné la tête qu'il était plus là...

- Bah, t'inquiète! Gojyo est con, alors il a voulu te faire une blague! Il reviendra... tenta de la rassurer Goku, ce qu'il ne réussit qu'à moitiée.

- Ouais, mais y s'est passé un truc bizarre hier soir... je sais pas si je dois en parler...

Elle disait ça en s'allumant une cigarette, le regard soucieux. Hakkai fut le premier à s'inquieter :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Si c'est grave, tu dois nous en parler...

- Hé hé, beau papa s'inquiète pour son futur gendre?

La remarque de la jeune fille tomba à plat et elle continua :

- Non, sérieux, on était dehors, c'était la nuit, et des gars nous on agressé...

- Qui? demanda Hakkai.

- Des gars que Gojyo connait.. il a dit que c'était des « anciennes connaissances » à lui...

- Comment ils étaient?

- J'en ai vu qu'une, elle était petite, elle avait les cheveux roux. D'après c'que j'ai compris, un des gars est son frère, y a un autre mec avec une grosse voix et que Gojyo a appellé frangin à un moment et une fille. Non, une femme plutôt. Mais ceux là, j'les ai pas vu.

Un gros silence s'installa alors dans le petit groupe, les trois autres semblant troublés.

- Quoi?demanda Aiko.

- Rien. Ca doit être un des coups tordus d'ce crétin de kappa qui a demandé à des potes de faire semblant de vous attaquer pour faire style qu'il est super fort. Du genre le beau prince qui sauve la demoiselle en detresse.. répondit le blond en jettant sa clope par terre.

- Je crois pas... La rousse m'a jetté trop fort contre le mur pour que Gojyo leur ai demandé de faire ça... Et puis, vu la façon dont ils le frappait, ça m'étonnerai. Dans ce genre de coups tordus comme tu dis, le gars fait fuir les agresseur facilement...

- Et ben, y a du vécu! s'exclama Sanzo d'un ton moqueur.

- Oui, ça m'est arrivé.

- Et alors?demanda Goku.

- J'l'ai plaqué. Mais c'est pas ça le problème! Gojyo a disparut..!

Hakkai s'avança et posa ses mains sur ses épaule, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec son sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé de grave... Il reviendra ce soir, j'en suis sûr.

Elle le regarda d'un air peu convincu et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter.

- L'avait pas l'air bien rassurée... marmonna Goku.

- Vous voyez de qui elle parlait ? C'est qui ces types ? demanda Sanzo.

- Non, je voit pas du tout qui c'est, répondit Goku.

- Il se pourrait que… commença Hakkai.

- Quoi ? le pressa Sanzo.

- Non, rien.

oOo

POV de Gojyo

Putain, ma tête... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé..? Ah oui.. Aiko, le lycée... et puis, ce coup sur mon crâne... Ils y sont pas allé de main morte putain! Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose… Bon, je suis où? Nulle part. Ah bon. Y a pas de lumière... j'y vois rien... En tout cas, ça pu... je sais pas quoi, mais ça pu... J'ai l'impression que je connai cette odeur, mais je sais plus c'que c'est... Rhaaaaa! Ca m'fait mal à la tête de réflechir.. Bon, j'vais d'abord essayer d'me relever et de voir où je suis... Mauvaise idée! A peine j'me relève que ma tête tourne comme pas possible! En plus, j'ai l'impression que tous mes muscles sont ankylosés... J'arrive même pas à me tenir appuyé sur mes bras...

Fin POV

Il se laissa retomber sur le sol qui lui était humide et froid.

Il resta là un petit moment à attendre. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure où il essaya mainte et mainte fois de se relever, un rayon de lumière faible passa sur son visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la silouhette du jeune homme aux longs cheveux apparaitre en haut d'escaliers dont il ignorait l'existance jusquà maintenant. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme se fit entendre et Gojyo se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir. Il n'entendit qu'à peine les pas dans les escaliers et ceux qui se rapprochaient de lui. Puis, il sentit une présence toute proche de lui. Il pouvait entendre le souffle de ce jeune homme si proche de lui.

- Alors Ko, t'es fier de toi?

Sa voix était cassée et rauque. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais sa voix avait prit un coup de son sommeil forçé...

- Oui, très. Tu sais, Ririn rêve de se venger. Elle n'a pas su attendre quand on t'a atrappé, mais elle veut quand même se défouller sur un Gojyo conscient...

Le métis eut du mal à comprendre le sens de sa phrase, mais quand la lumière réapparut en haut des escaliers - après s'y être habitué - il put voir les marques rouges et violettes sur ses bras, et il se doutait qu'il devait y en avoir un peu partout sur le reste de son corps.

- RIRIN! Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici! Je t'ai pas encore dis de venir!

- Mais t'allais le faire, hein grand frère? Alors, ça change pas beaucoup!

- Ca va pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois que tu ne respecte pas ce que je t'ai dit, je t'enferme dans ta chambre! Sans nourriture!

- D'accord, d'accord! s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille, impatiente de n'avoir Gojyo que pour elle toute seule.

- Très bien. Alors je te laisse avec elle Gojyo. Je suis sur que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire...

- Ouais, des tas... ricana Ririn.

Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il entendit les pas non dissimulé de la jeune rouquine et un petit clic. Une grande lumière vive lui brûla les yeux. Il grogna bruyemment en se mettant une main sur les yeux. Il ne s'y était pas encore habitué que Ririn se jetta sur lui. Elle sauta carrément sur lui, en lui enfonçant son pied dans le creux de son ventre. Il se retrouva plié en deux à tousser pour essayer de retrouver son souffle.

- J'ai une idée! Je vais les compter! Ca fait un!

Elle s'avança encore et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

- Et de deux!

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un troisième coup, Gojyo l'arrêta de sa main, agrippant son pied et la fit basculer en arrière. Elle tomba en un bruit sourd et eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de se qui lui arrivait que Gojyo fut sur elle, la rouant de coup.

- DOKUUUU! se mit elle alors à crier en se défendant avec un coup de genou dans le ventre, qui ne fit pourtant pas bouger Gojyo.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un grand brun musclé qui couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux combattants. Il atrappa la tête de Gojyo dans sa main et la fracassa contre son genou ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le métis juste après à côté de Ririn. Celle-ci se releva tendis que Gojyo avait porté ses mains à son nez, à présent cassé.

- Putain, espèce d'enculé... articula t-il, à l'intention de Doku.

- Bien fait pour ta gueule! Fallait pas me toucher!

- N'empêche que sans ton garde du corps, tu s'rais morte à l'heure qu'il est, non? Alors fait moins la maline... se moqua Gojyo, toujours un rictus de douleur sur le visage.

- Doku, tu veux bien m'le tenir, juste histoire de l'voir se débatre pendant qu'je l'frappe?

- Ca me fera autant plaisir qu'à toi...

Il se pencha pour atrapper Gojyo, mais celui ci envoya son bras pour lui fouttre un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Hélas Doku avait réagit avant et avait saisit le bras du métis en le lui tordant de façon à se qu'il se trouve dans une position dans laquelle il n'était pas fait pour être (ndla : quelle phrase tordue…essayez de la lire vite pour voir lol !). Il força un peu plus la pression, commençant à faire craquer les articulations.

- Fait encore ça et j'te pète le bras, c'est compris?

- Oh la la! C'est qu'mon frangin à de l'affection en trop pour moi on dirait! se moqua t-il.

Soudain, un grand craquement résonna dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, suivit par un cri de Gojyo. Doku venait de lui déboiter le bras et de lui casser en même temps.

- Satisfait..? articula Gojyo à grand peine.

- Pleinement!

- Héééééé! c'est mon tour j'te rappelle! s'exclama alors Ririn.

- Vas-y, il est tout à toi.

Doku immobilisa les deux bras du métis dans son dos en les tenant fermement, faisant totalement abstraction que l'un deux était pété et que du coup, le fait d'excercer une pression dessus devait faire attrocement souffrir le rouquin. Le regard plein de haine et de défit dans les yeux de Ririn croisèrent ceux de Gojyo et elle se rua sur lui.

oOo

- 45!... 46!... 47!... 48!...

Doku était partit depuis un moment déjà et Gojyo était allongé par terre sur le côté, ayant des marques rouges et bleue à peu près partout sur le corps, sans compter que son bras ainsi que son nez et quelques plaies pissaient le sang.

- 49!... 50!... 51!..

Il ne pouvait même plus bouger maintenant, ayant l'impression qu'il allait vomir à chaques secondes, et une douleur atroce dans le ventre dû aux coups repétés à cet endroit. Soudain, une vive douleur à sa cheville droite le fit grogner.

- 52!.. Ah, ça fait mal quand je marche là, Bon, ben je r'commençe! J'étais en train d'me dire que c'était ennuyeux parce que tu sentais plus rien quand j'te frappai, mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé un endroit sensible, j'vais pouvoir m'amuser!

Elle sauta à pieds joints sur la cheville du métis, provocant un craquement sonore.

- Ah! Je crois que j'l'ai pété!

- Non, sans blague? se moqua encore Gojyo.

- C'est finit pour ce soir. Va te coucher Ririn.

Ils n'avaient pas vu Kogaijji apparaitre en haut des escaliers et sa voix qui s'éleva alors dans la pièce les fit sursauter.

- Oh, non! Déjà?

- Oui, déjà! Et ne discute pas!

- Bon, juste un coup alors!

- Avec tous ceux que tu lui a déjà fait!

- Le dernier!

- Bon, ok, dépêche toi!

Elle se retourna vers Gojyo et élança son pied en arrière, percutant ensuite son ventre déjà bien coloré par les coups précedants. Mais la force avec laquelle elle frappa fit gicler du sang hors de la bouche du rouquin.

Il les vit s'éloigner et fermer la porte en éteignant la lumière, le replongeant dans le noir. Un silence assourdissant envahit ses oreilles, lui donnant la désagréable impression de se retrouver plongé sous une tonne d'eau.

Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas réussit à voir clairement où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il avait pu apperçevoir, c'était que les murs en briques rouges, et, apparement, aucuns meubles ne se trouvaient dans la pièce. La porte devait être en acier vu le bruit de feraille qu'elle faisait quand on l'ouvrait ou la fermait.

Il réussit à s'allonger sur le dos, le mouvement le faisant souffrir encore un peu. Il s'entendait respirer rapidement et difficilement. Son corps ne le faisait pas encore assez souffrir pour qu'il ne le sente plus, mais il commençait à se demander si son frère ne lui avait pas carrement arraché le bras. Il le leva et eut la confirmation que non en sentant la douleur qui le saisit. Il devait le remettre en place pour avoir un peu moins mal... Mais tout seul, ça n'allait pas être simple, voire impossible...

oOo

Tout le monde commençait à serieusement s'inquieter maintenant qu'une semaine s'était écoulée.

- Je crois qu'il est preferable d'aller voir la police... commença Goku.

- Oui, sinon Gojyo va avoir des problèmes.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard Hakkai, répliqua Sanzo.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il faut demander à Aiko d'aller témoigner.

Le clac d'une porte qu'on ne prend pas soin de fermer résonna dans le couloir presque vide. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'origine du bruit. A l'autre bout du couloir se trouvait Aiko, la main encore sur la poignée et qui ne semblait pas les avoir vu. La porte se rouvrit sur Mlle Yoshiko qui avait aussi l'air ennervée.

- Je ne te permettrait pas de me parler encore une fois comme tu l'as fait! s'écria elle sur sa fille.

- Rien à fouttre! Pourquoi tu te casse pas chez ton cher Hakkai si tu l'aime tant que ça!

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire!

- Jamais de la vie!

Elle partit alors en direction des trois jeunes hommes et remarqua enfin leurs présence. Elle marqua une pause, sa mère aussi avait vu qu'ils étaient là. Cette dernière lança un regard triste à Hakkai et ferma la porte derrière elle en entrant dans sa salle. Aiko continua sa marche en fixant un point derrière les trois jeunes hommes, ayant apparemment décidé de les ignorer. Alors qu'elle passait juste à côté d'eux, Hakkai commença à parler :

- Aiko, je peux te parler?

- Non.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, continuant à marcher.

- Mais... insista le brun.

- Ecoute, Hakkai, répliqua t-elle d'un ton menaçant en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers lui, les yeux pleins de haine. J'peux pas te sentir. Rien que le fait de savoir tout les trucs dégueulasses que ma mère et toi pouvez faire, ça me donne envie de gerber. Pour moi, t'es qu'un sale microbe qui me pourri la vie, j'te deteste, chaques fois qu'j'te vois, j'ai envie de t'écrabouiller...

- Tiens, on pourrai croire que tu parles au kappa. Ca serai plus logique de lui dire ça à lui, c'est plus le lexique qui lui convient, la coupa Sanzo.

Elle tourna un regard noir qui aurait pu lui faire peur si ce n'était pas Sanzo. Elle se tourna vers lui et leva le bras pour lui donner une gifle dont il se serait rappellé toute sa vie, mais elle fut arrêté dans son geste par le blond. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille éclate en sanglot. A ce moment là, Sanzo la lâcha et elle mit ses deux mains sur son visage.

- Mais putain... porquoi vous faites rien... vous êtes ses potes, non...?

- Justement. On allait te dire d'aller au poste de police pour porter plainte, répondit Sanzo, impassible.

- J'y avait pensé, mais j'ai pas eut le courage d'y aller...

- J'peux t'accompagner si tu veux... proposa Goku.

- Et pourquoi toi le singe? s'étonna Sanzo.

- Ben, après c'qu'elle vient de dire, ça m'étonnerai qu'elle veuille y aller avec Hakkai...

- Ouais, tu veux y aller quand? demanda le blond.

- Ce soir je pense. Mon père viendra me chercher plus tard ce soir, j'aurai le temps.

- Bon, je pense que je pourrai venir aussi. Goku va se perdre si j'le laisse tout seul...

- Hey! C'est pas vrai! J'vais pas me perdre! Pour qui tu me prend!

- Pour ton maitre! ( ndla : clin d'oeil ( de verre hihi!) à ma DPA )

- Bon, merci en tout cas les gars...

oOo

L'inspecteur devant lequel elle était avait des cheveux argentés attachés en chignon et avait les yeux casiment tout le temps fermés. Celui à côté de lui était roux, ses cheveux en bataille. Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire, les deux autres étaient resté sur un banc, en dehors du bureau où Aiko avait été emmenée.

Ils la virent sortir enfin et commençèrent à se relever.

- Ils veulent vous parler, leur annonça t-elle.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi? demanda Goku.

- Comme vous êtes les potes de Gojyo, ils veulent savoir si vous savez quelque chose...

- Bon, on y va, qu'on puisse s'en aller au plus vite! ronchonna Sanzo.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et virent les deux hommes se lever à leur entrée. Ils leur serrèrent la main en se présentant :

- Inspecteur Shien.

- Inspecteur Zenon.

- Sanzo.

- Goku.

- Bon, reprit celui qui s'appelait Shien, vous savez quelque chose sur cette histoire?

- Non, répondit simplement Sanzo.

Goku se contenta de secouer la tête de façon négative.

- Bon, voilà qui nous avançe...

- Vous ne connaitriez pas par hazard quelqu'un qui en voudrait à Gojyo? questionna le roux.

- Oh, si. Plein. Mais pas à ce point, répondit Goku.

- Bien. Restez dans les parages des fois qu'on ai besoin de vous. Nous prennons vos noms s'il vous plait.

Ils s'éxecutèrent et sortirent accompagnés d'Aiko.

oOo

Il avait quitté ses amis juste à l'instant. Il avait remarqué que ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas vu Mlle Yoshiko « en privé ». Il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Il entra dans le lycée à présent desert et se dirigea discretement vers la salle de cour de sa prof preferée. Il frappa et eut le bohneur d'entendre une réponse. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Mlle Yoshiko était assise à son bureau et avait les mains sur le visage.

- Ca va? demanda le brun.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux...

- Tu nous a surement vu dans le couloir tout à l'heure?

- Oui...

- Ca a l'air d'être très tendu entre toi et ta fille...

- Oui. Ecoute, Hakkai, je... je vais divorcer...

- ...

- Je lui ai annonçé ça tout à l'heure et elle l'a très mal prit, comme tu as pu le voir. Puis ça c'est envenimé et on s'est disputé...

- Je vois.

- Je vais aller habiter chez une copine pour l'instant.

- Ton mari est au courant?

- Oui, je lui ai dit avant de partir ce matin... Aiko... supporte de moins en moins son père et n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que je la laisse toute seule avec lui... en plus, je sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, elle est ennervée...

- Gojyo a disparu.

- ... C'est vrai..?

- Oui. Ca doit être ça qui la traumatise... Elle est allé porter plainte à l'instant.

- Quoi? Mais son père devait la chercher juste après les cours...

- Elle a dit qu'il venait la chercher plus tard ce soir...

- Alors, elle a mentit...

oOo

Il dormait. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Son corps dormait, mais son esprit était éveillé. Il reflechissait à sa situation, plutôt désastreuse. Il avait essayé de se remettre le bras en place, mais n'avait réussit qu'à se fairre encore plus mal. Enfin, il était un peu plus droit qu'avant... Il ne savait plus si il était allongé ou assit tant il ne sentait plus son corps. Par contre, tout ses autres sens étaient en éveil. Il guettait le moindre bruit, la moindre parole qui pourrait lui être utile, le moindre mouvement aussi. Il voyait des ombres danser tout autour de lui, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui dans la pièce...

Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter tant il s'était habitué au silence. Une faible lueur éclaira la pièce, grâce à laquelle il pu se rendre compte qu'il était assit contre le mur. Une position un peu moins pitoyable que si il était allongé comme un dechet. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose, allongé ou assit, il n'arrivait pas à bouger pour autant.

Il distingua la silouhette fine d'une jeune femme aux long cheveux brun. Elle avait dans sa main droite une lampe de poche qui lui permettait de voir les marches sur lequelle elle marchait. Puis, elle la dirigea vers le métis. S'étant habitué à la pénombre des lieux, il ne pu que fermer les yeux avec une vive douleur. Il entendit les pas qui résonnaient dans sa direction. Il ouvrit les yeux encore à moitiée fermé et vit la jeune femme accroupit en face de lui. Elle avança une main vers son visage qu'elle caressa avec douceur ce qui lui tira une petite grimace de douleur étant donné qu'elle touchait un endroit bléssé - il aurait été difficile de toucher un endroit sans plaies de toute façon.

- Elle t'as pas loupé... lâcha t-elle.

Gojyo nota que l'expression sur son visage n'avait rien de haineux ou d'assoifé de vengance, mais qu'elle était inquiète.

- Visite de courtoisie? ironisa t-il.

- Non, je suis là pour te soigner un peu... Ils ne veulent pas que tu meure avant qu'ils se soient vengés tous...

- Je vois...

Elle ouvrit alors un petit sac que Gojyo n'avait pas encore remarqué et en sortit une bouteille en verre ainsi que quelques bandages et compresses. Elle étala une serviette en coton par terre et plaça le tout dessus, juste histoire que ça ne prenne pas la poussière du sol.

- Bon, je crois que je vais commençer par te remettre le bras...

Elle s'avança et prit délicatement le bras bléssé de Gojyo, lui tirant tout de même un rictus de douleur.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu es là?

- Non...

- Depuis qu'on t'as ramenné, cinq jours, et depuis que Ririn t'as frappé, trois jours...

Sans prévenir, et coupant l'étonnement de Gojyo, elle tira d'un coup sec sur son bras, lui arrachant un horrible cri de douleur. Elle tordit à nouveau son bras dans un craquement d'os et le remit en place. Gojyo respirait à grand peine et une grimace déformait son visage. Il se sentait quand même mieux qu'avant, son bras lui faisait énnormemment moins souffrir.

- Je suis resté trois jours dans les vapes? articula t-il à grand peine.

- Oui.

Elle commençait à nettoyer un peu toutes les plaies de ses bras en passant une compresse imprégné de désinfectant. Quand elle le déposa sur la serviette, Gojyo pu voir qu'elle était de couleur noir de sang et de crasse. Elle entoura son bras brisé d'un bandage et posa quelque pensements là où il le fallait. Puis, elle souleva son tee-shirt pour voir l'état de son torse. Il la vit ouvrir de grand yeux et rester interdite.

- Alors là, si elle a pas prit sa vengence, je sais pas c'que c'est... Elle s'est vraiment défoulée sur ton ventre... Il est presque noir...

Gojyo n'entendait presque plus se qu'elle disait, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. C'était bien ça, il n'avait pas dormit. Mais là, la fatigue et la souffrance ne purent que le le faire sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves...

----------------------------------------

Et voilà! J'ai casiment fait deux chapitre d'affilé là.. Enfin, j'vais aller bouffer! Lu et à plus! Laissez des reviews please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 - Les embrouilles, le retour!

Plus il montait les escaliers, plus il entendait des bruits de reniflements et de sanglots. Il avait dit à Mlle Yoshiko de ne pas s'inquieter, qu'il savait où elle était, et il avait raison. Il arrivait aux dernières marches et il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Elle était là, assise par terre, sur son sac, les jambes reppliées contre son torse, les bras sur les genoux et la tête dans les bras. Et elle pleurait.  
- Aiko... souffla t-il.  
Elle arrêta soudain de faire du bruit et releva doucement la tête.  
- Quoi! l'agressa t-elle.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
- J'en sais rien.  
Elle essuya ses joues du revers de la main et se releva, faisant face à Hakkai. - Où tu comptait aller?  
- Je sais pas... J'avai juste envie d'être ici et pas chez moi.  
- Je comprends. Mais où vas tu dormir?  
- J'trouverai bien un endroit où passer la nuit. J'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer une chambre d'hotel, mais j'me débrouillerai. Et puis, en quoi ça te regarde?  
- En rien. Mais je ne crois pas que Gojyo serai heureux de retrouver sa petite amie dans un sale état.  
Elle le regarda un moment de travers avant de s'allumer une cigarette.  
- Bon. C'est cool tout ça, et tu compte rester là longtemps? lui demanda t-elle d'un ton arroguant.  
- Jusqu'à temps que tu dise oui.  
- Oui à quoi?  
- A ma proposition.  
- Quelle proposition! S'ennerva t-elle.  
- Celle que je vais formuler.  
- Ben vas y, acouche!  
- Veux tu venir chez moi?  
- ... chez toi? Non, merci, garde ta gentillesse pour ma mère.  
- Je ne fais pas ça pour moi.  
- Hmm?  
- Pour ta mère.  
- Ouai, et ben tu dira à ma mère que la prochaine fois qu'elle veux me faire crecher chez mon cher beau papa, elle a qu'à venir me le dire en face!  
Elle prit son sac et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.  
oOo Il ouvrit les yeux à grand peine. L'obscurité regnait toujours dans les lieux. Il bougea, il était apparemment allongé. Il se releva pour s'assoir contre la paroie. Geste qui le fit beaucoup moins souffrir que ce qu'il croyait. Il sentait des bandages un peu partout autour de son corps, des pensements sur son visage... Yaonne avait vraiment prit un grand soin à le soigner correctement. Son attitude lui avait même parut bizarre. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète pour lui, et le fait de devoir le soigner ne semblait pas être une corvée qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, mais plutôt un devoir qu'on lui avait accordé de faire sans le savoir.  
Une odeur parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Une odeur... de nourriture. Il tourna la tête vers cette odeur allechante et tâta le sol de sa main la plus valide des deux. Ne sentant rien de proche, il se déplaça un peu et sentit le contact froid du metal contre ses doigts. Il tâta un peu l'objet, et bientôt, ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de chaud. Il ramenna sa main à son nez et huma ses doigts. Du poulet. Du poulet dans un plateau. Un grand bruit se fit entendre dans son ventre. Son estomac criait famine. Mais cette nourriture, là, c'était louche, non? Il tourna résolument la tête de l'endroit où semblait être posé le plateau. Il ne mangerait pas ça. oOo La police n'avait toujours pas donné signe qu'elle avançait dans cette affaire, et les nerfs de tout le monde était à vif.  
Aiko n'avait pas encore été vu ce jour là. Soit elle n'était pas là, soit elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle était là.  
Mais le problème qui préocupait Goku était tout autre. Son devoir maison de maths essayait de demander toute sa concentration, mais il avait les idées ailleurs. Gojyo. Il avait le désagréable sentiment d'impuissance. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait en vouloir à Gojyo au point de l'enlever. Si ça se trouvait, il était peut être mort à l'heure qu'il était… Il lâcha son stylo, trouvant l'excercice extremement difficile alors qu'il avait du faire des excercices presque identique des milliers de fois. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il était encore seul ce soir dans sa chambre d'internat. Hakkai avait eut l'autorisation de sortir pour aller à la bibliothèque locale pour un exposé et les autres devaient être eux aussi dans leurs chambres en ce moment. Il s'étira et se leva. Il alla jusque dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet du lavabo. Il laissa couler l'eau quelques secondes avant de passer ses mains sous l'eau et se plonger sa tête dedans. Il finit par carrement passer sa tête sous le robinet qui laissait couler de l'eau tiède. Il pensait se changer les idées avec ça et qu'il pourrait reprendre son excercice si difficile. Il sentit soudain une main se presser autour de son poignet, et une autre autour de son autre poignet. Il voulut relever la tête, mais dans son empressement, il se cogna l'arrière du crâne contre le robinet. Il sentit qu'on attirait ses mains dans son dos et qu'on les liait avec quelque chose, une corde peut être. Il effectua un mouvement en arrière avec sa jambe et percuta quelque chose. Il vit un des jeunes hommes qui l'avaient agressé par terre et un autre qui envoyait son poing sur lui. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter, même les mains attachés, en fléchissant les jambes. Il se fraya un chemin entre eux deux, après avoir mit l'autre au tapis. Il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Sanzo. Même s'il avait envie de faire tout le contraire, il devait fuir. Et même si Sanzo l'avait formulé autrement, c'était ça qu'il faisait. Rester en vie. Rester en vie pour Sanzo. Rester en vie pour lui-même aussi. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand il se prit la porte en pleine face. Il tomba en arrière, sans moyen de se ratrapper, il se retrouva par terre, le nez en sang. Il vit alors entrer trois autres jeunes. Les mains attachées dans le dos, Goku ne possédait aucuns moyens de se relever. - Bon.. On lui attache les jambes aussi? dit l'un d'eux.  
- Ca vaudrait mieux, il bouge trop à mon goût.  
Un d'eux se pencha avec une corde dans les mains et s'apprêtait à lier les jambes de l'adolescent quand celui ci lui envoya son pied dans la mâchoire. C'était à prévoir. Le jeune tomba bien par terre, mais il tenait entre ses bras la jambe de Goku. Et qui sait comme il la tenait fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un autre se jetta sur Goku et saisit l'autre jambe. Un troisième prit la corde et lia les deux jambes ensemble. Goku se trouvait maintenant dans l'inccapacité de se défendre. Un des jeunes se releva et le prit par le col de son tee-shirt. Il le souleva et le posa assit sur le rebord du lavabo. - Qu'est ce que j'vous ai fait putain! s'ennerva Goku. C'est pas un peu extremiste vos façons d'agir?  
- Chuuuuut... J'aime pas les petits qui parlent trop.  
Il posa un morceau de tissus sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et le noua dans l'arrière de sa tête, malgré les grands gestes qu'il faisait pour l'en empêcher. - Voila... On est venu te faire ta fête petit... et je vais en profiter longuement... Il commençait à passer une main sous son tee-shirt, d'une façon qui n'avait rien d'agressive. Le jeune homme fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse avant de descendre vers son bas-ventre. Goku commençait à apprécier de moins en moins la situtaion. Surtout quand il sentit deux des doigts du jeune homme se glisser entre son pentalon et sa peau.  
Des images lui revinrent en tête. Celles de Sanzo lui arrachant son pentalon, le caressant de ses mains avides de son corps, de ses gestes brutaux, de sa bouche parcourant sa peau, sa langue glissant sur les formes de ses muscles... Et de cette douleur. Cette douleur inguérissable.  
Alors que le jeune homme relevait la tête pour lui envoyer un regard pervers, l'adolescent lui donna un grand coup de tête dans le front qui le fit tomber en arrière. Il avait vraiment tapé fort. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas revoir se reproduire, c'était bien ce que lui avait fait Sanzo.  
Lui aussi touché par la violence de son propre coup, il sentit une grande douleur envahir son crâne. Son corps tomba en avant. Son arcade droite toucha le sol avec violence tendis que tout son corps s'écrasait par terre. Sa tête tournait, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts... ses paupières étaient lourdes.  
oOo Cela faisait trois jours qu'on venait changer la nourriture dans le plateau. Une nouriture qui devenait de plus en plus apaitissante pour Gojyo. Plus apaitissante et plus irrésistible. Il était assit juste à côté de ce plateau qui ravivait sa faim. Il ne pouvait presque plus dormir tant il avait faim. Il tendit son bras vers la nourriture, presque contre sa volonté. Son corps agissait seul, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Mais il savait que la nourriture avait quelque chose de louche. On ne nourrit pas quelqu'un qu'on veut tuer. Qui plus est si c'est dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais voilà, sa main en avait décidé tout autrement. Il atrappa le steak - qui était à présent le plat du jour - à pleine main et l'approcha de sa bouche. Il hésita encore, son corps luttant contre son esprit. Sa main tremblait. La nourriture était maintenant si proche. La raison avait du mal à prendre le dessus. La faim faisait souffrir Gojyo. Et la nourriture était à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. A quelques centimètres de combler sa faim. Il ouvrit la bouche et croqua à pleine dents dans le morceau de viande.  
oOo Sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal, mais il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne devait pas avoir sombré dans les ténèbres trop longtemps, il était allongé au même endroit et les autres jeunes n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé. Ils étaient tous debout par contre. L'un d'eux s'accroupit en face du singe et lui montra un objet que Goku eut du mal à dicerner de quoi il s'agissait à cause du coup qu'il avait porté à l'autre.  
- Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé... C'est interessant n'est ce pas?  
Un rasoir jettable. Et les autres en avaient dans leurs mains. Ils avaient carrement le paquet de rasoir.  
- On va bien s'amuser.  
oOo Il avait mangé comme un animal sauvage presque. Ses mains étaient couvertes de jus de viande et il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire. Certes, sa faim était appaisée mais il avait mauvaise conscience. Il savait qu'il allait plus souffrir maintenant de quelque chose dont il ignorait tout. Il se maudissait interieurement, attendant les quelconques effets de cette nourriture.  
Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il commença à se sentir mal. Une impression d'emportement, sa tête basculait toute seule d'un côté à l'autre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses muscles se détendirent tous au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ses yeux partaient dans tout les sens, sans aucuns buts et il sentait ses paupières se fermer de plus en plus. Il ne sentait plus son corps non plus. Les douleurs qui l'irradiaient avant ne le tiraillaient plus.  
Il connaissait cette sensation. Si lointaine et si proche. L'action de la drogue.  
oOo Goku sentait sa peau s'ouvrir de part et d'autre de son corps. Son sang coulait par des dixaines de petites entailles sur le carrelage. Il avait essayé de se défendre, mais les mains et les jambes liés, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Quelque fois, des plaies un peu plus profondes le faisait gémir. Mais les jeunes ne s'en étaient pas tenu uniquement aux bras et aux jambes, facilement dénudable. Ils avaient prit plaisir à le mettre nu et à entailler tout son corps ( ndla : je vous rassure tout de suite, ils ne vont pas toucher à cette partie précieuse qui se trouve entre ses jambes, ça serait du gâchit. ). - Faudra p'tet penser à s'en aller.  
- Ouais, tu t'es assez défoulé Juon?  
- Impec. On le fout sous l'eau.  
Ils le portèrent jusque sous la douche et firent couler l'eau. Goku ne pu réprimer un cri, ettoufé par le baillon, en sentant l'eau s'infiltrer dans les entailles plus ou moins profondes. - Bonne douche! s'exclama un des jeunes en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
oOo L'effet de la drogue commençait à être de plus en plus pesent. Il n'était plus dans la réalité. Il ne savait pas où il était, il avait l'impression de se trouver sur un nuage, et n'était plus du tout consceint de la situation. Quand on ouvrit la porte, la lumière l'aveugla et il ne se priva pas pour crier :  
- Aie! Putain mes yeux! Faites gaffe avec la lumière merde!  
Au ton de sa voix, Doku comprit.  
- Tu as mangé la nourriture.  
- De quoi! t'es qui toi? Sors de chez moi!  
- Oui, bien sur. Bon, tu vas commençer par te la fermer, j'ai à te parler. - M'en fou.  
- Tu as arrêté de te droguer. Ca a du être difficile. C'est pourquoi je t'en ai fait reprendre. De plus, j'ai mit une dose de drogue hallucinogène qui n'agira que plus tard, quand tu sera en manque...Je te laisserai creuver dans ton coin... Tu vas souffrir de ce manque. Comme j'ai souffert.  
- Doku? C'est toi? - Souffert de quoi? T'étais en prison, ils ont surement dû te faire une cure de désintox.  
Gojyo avait un peu reprit consceince de la situation, mais était toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue, ça s'entendait à sa façon de parler, on aurait qu'il était ivre.  
- Souffert de la séparation avec Ko.  
Le rire du métis se mit alors à résonner dans toute la pièce. Incontrôlable.  
- Ah, c'est trop drôle…. Alors.. toi aussi, t'es une tapette?  
Le poing que lui envoya Doku dans la mâchoire le fit voler à plein ventre par terre. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant :  
- Pourtant, je devrai être habitué. Sanzo et Goku aussi. Vraiment, je suis entouré de tarlouzes... Doku le prit par son tee-shirt pour pouvoir mieux le remettre par terre en lui envoyant à nouveau un coup de poing.  
- Quoi? Tu prefère, tantouze? Tafiolle? Tiens, ça commençe que par des t... On pourrait vous appeller les « T » ça fait super chic !  
A la façon dont il disait ça, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait une trouvaille scientifique super importante. Le brun le souleva par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Il lui envoya son poing au creux du ventre, ce qui lui tira un cri de douleur. Apparemment, la douleur des coups de Ririn étaient permanents ou sur longue durée. Malgré le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, le rouquin lui souffla à l'oreille avec un air malicieux :  
- Oh arrête, tu vas me faire mal... Grande sauvage... (ndla : oui je sais, « la cage aux folles )  
C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Doku posa sa main sur le visage de Gojyo et écarta lentement sa tête de la paroie. Puis, il écrasa violement son crâne contre le mur. Au cri que poussa le métis, il recommença jusqu'à ce que seul le bruit de l'os contre le mur retentisse. Il lâcha son frère, le laissant tomber au sol et monta rapidement les marches, visiblement pas encore calmé.  
oOo Quand Hakkai entra dans sa chambre à l'internat, il remarqua que Goku n'y était pas. Mais quand il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, il comprit qu'il se lavait. Il s'avança vers son bureau et vit que l'adolescent était apparement en train de faire des maths qu'il avait laissé en plan. Il soupira et alla lui même à son bureau pour travailler. Il était plongé dans les notes qu'il avait prises à la bibliothèque et ne voyait pas le temps passer. Soudain, on frappa. Sanzo entra dans la chambre et demanda où était Goku.  
- Sous la douche.  
- Tu sais quand est ce qu'il sort?  
- Non, mais il devrait pas tarder, ça fait.  
Il regarda sa montre pour évaluer le temps que Goku avait passé sous la douche quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était déjà passé trois quart d'heures.  
- Il devrait déjà être sortit... s'exclama Sanzo tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain sur laquelle il frappa.  
Pas de réponse.  
- Bon, Goku! Sort maintenant! cria doucement Hakkai.  
- Crétin de singe! J'vais entrer! prévint Sanzo.  
Il ouvrit la porte et constata qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clef ( ndla : Bravo! quelle constatation dis donc! Sanzo : Ferme la! J'te signale que c'est toi qui écrit les textes, pas moi! kk-bouillant : Ouais, c'est ça... faut bien trouver une excuse...). L'image qui lui apparut, ainsi qu'à Hakkai, lui resta gravée en mémoire. Goku était assit sous la douche, les bras dans le dos, le pentalon et le caleçon descendus jusqu'en bas des pieds, la tête baissée. Des dixaines et des dixaines de petites plaies parcouraient son corps, laissant s'échapper un mince filet de sang lavé par l'eau qui coulait sans interuption de la douche. Le bac à douche était débordant de sang. Le sang. Le sang qui semblait provenir d'une source innépuisable. Mais cette source c'était Goku. Son corps. Et il n'était pas innépuisable.  
Le temps de cette réaction ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde. Il se jettèrent à l'interieur de la pièce, l'un arrêtant l'eau, l'autre allongeant Goku sur le sol froid. A peine était il sortit de l'eau, que son corps se tintait de rouge. Les deux autres ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre. Des rasoirs jettables étaient dans le lavabo. Ils avaient surement été lavé pour enlever les empreintes. - Va chercher quelqu'un! Vite! ordonna Sanzo.  
- Oui.  
Hakkai partit à toute vitesse à l'exterieur pendant que Sanzo était occupé à enlever le bandeau qui était dans la bouche de l'adolescent et à couper les liens avec un des rasoirs qui trainaient là. Il alla lui chercher un caleçon propre. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde voit SON Goku nu. Il commença à éponger le sang avec des serviettes de bain, essayant de stopper les hémoringies, malheureusement trop nombreuses… oOo Quand il se réveilla, il avait l'impression qu'on lui cognait toujours la tête contre le mur tant son crâne le faisait souffrir. Il poussa un grognement en se tenant la tête, essayant de se redresser. Il réussit tout juste à se poser contre le mur. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Ca ne devait pas faire longtemps qu'il était inconscient, sinon, le sang aurait séché. La douleur le lançait par vagues toujours plus forte dans son crâne.  
Soudain, une petite lumière apparut devant lui. Une flamme. Il cligna un petit moment des yeux, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il sentit le manque de nicotine, qu'il avait jusque là ignoré, ressurgir. Il tendit un bras vers la flamme, croyant voir apparaitre une cigarette entre ses doigts. Il alluma la cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres. Il inspira une grande bouffée de fumée. Mais il lui semblait n'avaler que de l'air. Il regarda alors ses doigts, plus de trace de cigarette. Il fronça les sourcils, n'y comprennant rien du tout. C'était peu être les coups qu'il s'était prit au crâne qui le faisait halluciner? Ou bien... Doku avait dit qu'il y avait un produit hallucinatoire dans la nourriture, c'était ça?  
La flamme dansait toujours devant ses yeux, semblant animée de vie. Il la regarda bouger pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à se qu'il entende des petits bruits tout autour de lui. Il tendit l'oreille, n'osant même plus respirer pour pouvoir persevoir le moindre son. C'était... des insectes. Pleins d'insecte qui bougeaient autour de lui. Il les sentait passer sur sa main, monter sur son torse, grimper dans son dos.. Il les chassa en faisant de grands gestes, les faisant tomber sur le sol. Il abattit son poing sur l'un d'eux, l'écrasant sous sa peau. Il essuya sa main sur son pentalon déjà assez sale pour qu'il se dise « un peu de crase de plus ou de moins, ça changera rien ». La flamme disparut soudain. Il se retrouva plongé dans le noir, à nouveau. Plus aucuns bruits ne l'entourait. Jusqu'à... de l'eau. De l'eau qui coulait du haut des escaliers, provoquant dans sa chute contre chaque marches un petit cliqueti régulier. Il l'entendit s'écouler jusqu'à lui, touchant ses pieds, entrant en contact avec sa peau au travers de son pentalon, glissant entre ses doigts. Instinctivement, il essaya de se relever, en vain. Il sentait le niveau de l'eau monter très vite. D'abord jusqu'à son bas-ventre, puis jusqu'au milieu de son ventre, jusqu-à ses épaules, jusqu'à son cou... Il devait vraiment se lever maintenant, sinon il allait mourir noyé. Il serra ses dents, et poussa sur ses bras. Il entendit le bras que Doku lui avait casser craquer, mais se força à continuer. Une vive douleur le prit au creux du ventre. Il n'y fit pas attention et réussit à se relever, appuyé au mur. L'eau arrivait maintenant au niveau de ses cuisses. Il se détacha du mur et commença à marcher. La difficulté qu'il avait à avançer dans l'eau le ralentit, en plus de la douleur qui lui harcelait le ventre et la tête, le faisant vaciller. Il tomba une première fois après avoir fait seulement trois pas. C'était juste si sa tête sortait de l'eau quand il était à quatres pattes. Il réussit à se relever et reprit sa marche.  
oOo L'ambulance qu'avait appellé le directeur ne tarda pas à arriver. Hakkai avait cru que Sanzo allait étrangler l'infirmière qui ne savait pas quoi faire devant le corps en sang de Goku. Les médecins arrivèrent avec une civière qu'ils déposèrent à côté de l'adolescent avant de commençer à le soigner un peu sur place.  
- Il faut l'emmener au plus vite à l'hopital! déclara un des médecin. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.  
Ils déposèrent Goku sur la civière et commençèrent à l'emmener dans le couloir où s'était amassé des lycéens attiré par l'agitation.  
- Depuis quand est il dans cet état? demanda un des médecin à quiconque serait lui répondre.  
- Plus de trois quart d'heure, répondit Hakkai.  
- Bon, alors il faut se dépêcher.  
Ils sortirent, talonnés par Sanzo, Hakkai, le directeur et l'infirmière. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dehors où les attendait l'ambulance.  
- Quelqu'un veut monter? demanda rapidement l'un des infirmier en montant dans l'ambulance. Comme le directeur préferait rester au lycée, Sanzo sauta sur l'occasion.  
- Moi! s'écria t-il.  
- Bon, dépêchez vous!  
Le blond monta rapidement dans le véhicule à côté d'un des infirmier. Ils démarèrent à toute vitesse et filèrent dans les rues. oOo Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit un plafond blanc et pleins de couleurs partout. Il entendit des bruits courir autour de lui, des voix, des bips incessant, une sirène qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part... Ses yeux n'étaient qu'à moitiée ouvert, il voyait flou et ne savait pas où il était. Il tourna doucement la tête et vit un visage qu'il connaissait bien. - ...San.  
Il avait du mal à faire sortir les sons de sa bouche. Sanzo avait les yeux fixés sur lui, le regard inquiet. - ...San... zo.  
- Chut! Arrête de parler sale con de singe.  
Sa voix n'avait rien de dure, elle transmettait tout simplement toute son inquietude.  
- Je... sens.  
Il se sentait faible. Ses yeux partaient dans tous les sens et avaient du mal à rester sur Sanzo.  
- ... je sens... plus... mon corps.  
Il regarda encore une fois Sanzo avant de fermer les yeux, contre sa volonté.  
oOo Il avait atteint les escaliers et commençait à monter les marches une à une. L'eau coulait dans sa direction formant une petite cascade sur les marches. Il était arrivé en haut, mais quand il approcha sa main vers la poignée de la porte, il la vit exploser en face de lui, un énorme jet d'eau le propulsant en bas des escaliers. Tout à son étonnement il ne plongea pas dans l'eau. Non, il n'y en avait plus. A la place, un monticule d'insectes jonchait le sol. Le violent contact avec le sol le laissa un long moment dans l'incapacité de bouger, mais quand il sentit les insectes se glisser sous son tee-shirt et bientôt dans son pentalon, il se redressa d'un coup. Il mit un peu plus de temps à se relever completement, mais quand il y fut arrivé, il se mit à écraser les insectes de toutes ses forces. Mais ses pieds écrasaient du vide. Les insectes disparaissaient quand il était sur le point d'abattre son pied sur eux. Il écrasait de la poussière. Soudain, les insectes s'en allèrent, comme tous attiré vers la porte sous laquelle ils se glissèrent.  
- C'est ça, allez les emmerder eux.  
Il tourna la tête des escaliers et apperçut la flamme. La même que tout à l'heure. Il ne bougea pas. Il se trouvait dans un champ de fleurs rouges. Il resta un moment interdit, puis en entendant des rires de jeunes femms, il tourna la tête en tout sens pour savoir d'où ils provenaient. Mais un problème se posa. Ils provenaient de partout et de nulle part. Les rires emplissèrent ses oreilles alors que la douleur à sa tête, revenait. Il tomba assit au sol, les mains sur les oreilles.  
- Rhaaa.. c'est quoi ces rires putain.  
Il sentait soudain pleins de présences autour de lui. Il releva la tête et se vit entouré de pleins de jeunes filles qui riaient. Elles dansaient autour de lui en riant toujours et encore. - Gojyo? disait l'une d'elle - Nous adorons cette couleur! chantait une autre.  
- Rouge! Rouge! Couleur de sang! rapondit une autre jeune fille elle aussi en chantonnant.  
Elles se mirent toutes à rire ensemble en regadant Gojyo. Leurs voix émettait une sorte de résonnace, comme si elles n'étaient que des échos.  
- Couleur de sang! Couleur de sang! Couleur de sang! se mirent elles à chanter en coeur.  
- Vos gueules! s'écria Gojyo en se relevant.  
- C'est pour ça qu'on te deteste! Toutes! disait l'une d'elle tendis que les autres répetait encore la même phrase.  
Il commençait à envoyer ses poings dans les mâchoire, mais il ne rencontrait que du vide, les jeunes filles disparaissant au dernier moment. Il finit par tomber en avant à cause de tout les efforts qu'il effectuait pour rien. Il rencontra le sol dur alors que les fleurs rouges l'entourait toujours. Il se tourna pour se retrouver sur le dos. Il avait l'impression de s'enfonçer dans le sol, voyant les jeunes filles lui faire des petits gestes d'adieux. Il coula un petit moment dans le sol avant de le sentir à nouveau sous sa peau. Seulement, il était à present constitué de bois. Il était enfermé dans une boite. Il pouvait le sentir en tâtant les murs de bois qui l'entourait. C'était un endroit étroit, il pouvait à peine bouger. Il sentit soudain une lame entrer dans la peau de ses côtes. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur tendis qu'une autre lame entrait dans la chair de sa cuisse. Il tenta de casser le bois de cette boite qui le tenait prisonnier et l'empêchait d'échapper aux lames qui transperssaient son corps. Il tapait de toutes ses forces, mais ce bois était aussi dur que du béton. Une autre lame entra dans son bras gauche, une autre de l'autre côté de ses côtes et une autre dans sa main droite. A chaque fois, il ne put réprimer un cri. Il donna soudain un violent coup de poing dans le bois qui se trouvait juste au dessus de sa tête et la boite disparut. Il voyait maintenant des étoiles dans un ciel qu'il savait fictif et sentait de l'herbe fraiche sous son corps. Il respirait rapidement, le souffle court. Il fixait les étoiles. Peut être aurait il droit à une petite pause? Mais les étoiles semblaient se rapprocher. De plus en plus vite, pourtant elles ne changeaient pas de taille. Mais elles avançaient bien vers lui. Bientôt, il put dicerner que ce n'était plus des étoiles, mais des aiguilles. Instinctivement, Gojyo se replia sur lui même et sentit des dixaines de petites aiguilles se planter dans ses bras qui protegeait son visage et le reste de son corps qui n'était pas protegé. Il ne put étouffer un nouveau cri de douleur. Il resta un moment dans cette position, avant d'enlever ses bras de son visage et d'apperçevoir de la lumière. Il tourna la tête et vit une porte ouverte dont il ignorait l'existance, peut être parce qu'elle n'existait que dans son imagination et il se leva. Il se mit à marcher difficilement vers cette porte qui lui offrait la liberté. Elle lui permettait de voir une plaine d'herbe avec des villages au loin. Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand un mur se dressa à la place. Un mur en brique rouge. Un mur réel. Il posa ses mains dessus en constatant qu'evidemment, il n'avait pas d'aiguilles planté dans la peau et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se trouver à genoux devant le mur, la tête appuyée contre les briques. Il ne pourrait donc pas sortir d'ici?  
-  
Encore un chapitre que j'ai écrit bien vite! Et pas très cool pour personne en plus!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 ( c'est affreux c'qu'on voit pas le temps passer! ) - Mon soleil.

Il s'était réveillé trois fois sur le trejet de l'hopital. Mais il n'était pas dans la réatilé, encore trop dans les vapes.

Les infirmiers étaient dépassé par le nombre des hémoringies à stopper. De plus, les routes étaient surplombés de voitures, se qui ralentissait considérablement l'ambulance.

Sanzo avait les yeux fixés sur le visage fermé de Goku, il était perdu dans ses pensées, il savait. Il savait qui avait fait ça et fulminait de rage. S'il les rencontrait, il les...

Quelque chose sur son bras attira son attention. La main en sang de l'adolescent s'accrochait à son poignet avec les faibles forces qui lui restait. Ses yeux étaient dirigé vers lui mais avaient du mal à le fixer. Ils étaient à peine ouvert et Sanzo craignait qu'ils ne se referment à chaques secondes. Il entre-ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Les pupilles dorés arrivaient finalement à fixer un univers violet ennivrant. Sanzo cru apperçevoir de la detresse dans ses yeux...

Dans un geste complètement dérisoire, il posa sa main sur celle de l'adolescent ( ndla : dérisoire pour lui, parce que y a plein d'autre gens qui l'auraient fait bien avant lui. Mais là, nous parlons de Sanzo, ne l'oublions pas...). Sentant la douce chaleur sur sa peau ensanglantée, Goku esquissa un début de sourire, qui se transforma soudain en grimace. Il détourna les yeux du blond et fixa le plafond du véhicule, secoué de spasmes.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Sanzo, inquiet.

- Rien, ne vous inquietez pas, c'est normal... tenta de le rassurer un infirmier.

Goku toussait. De plus en plus violement. Chaques toussotement lui tirait une grimace de douleur, ses muscles tirant sur ses plaies. Il se mit à respirer de façon plutôt bruyante, prouvant la difficultée qu'il avait à le faire. Puis, soudain, il se calma. Il reprit peu à peu une respiration normale et tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Sanzo. A peine ses pupilles avaient elles rencontrés celles du blond qu'il sombra dans le noir...

oOo

Il avait finit par se laisser tomber par terre, comprenant que l'effet de l'hallucinogène avait disparut. Mais il savait que bientôt, ce serait le manque de la drogue qui le hanterait. En plus, la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne était revenue. Elle l'empêchait de se reposer ; il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur creusait dans sa tête. Et cette douleur à l'estomac... Depuis que Ririn l'avait frappé, il la ressentait sans cesse.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. S'il restait, il allait vraiment finir par creuver... Et se faire tuer par eux, ça craignait pour lui.

oOo

Au bout de ce qui paraissait être une éternitée pour Sanzo, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hopital. Le blond suivait le brancar poussé par les infirmiers dans l'entrée de l'hopital tant qu'on ne lui disait rien. Il vit soudain les yeux de l'adolescent se rouvrir un peu. Il se rapprocha encore de lui, mais on le tira en arrière. Il détourna le regard de celui de Goku, qui était fixé sur lui et tourna la tête vers la personne qui le retennait.

C'était une infirmière.

- Excusez moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin... On va s'occuper de votre ami, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer.

- J'ai pas envie d'me reposer!

- Je comprend que ça puisse être dur pour vous, mais ils vont soigner votre ami. Ne vous inquietez pas...

Il savait que lui ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Goku. Les medecins allaient le soigner et lui, il ne servirait à rien, voila.

Il suivit l'infirmière qui l'emmena dans une pièce composée de plusieurs fauteuils et où il y avait déjà quelques personnes. La salle d'attente quoi. Elle lui fit signer un papier comme quoi c'était bien lui qui avait accompagné Goku dans l'ambulance et elle s'en alla en lui disant qu'elle viendrait surement lui donner des nouvelles dans quelques heures.

oOo

Il avait disparut, comme ça. Il voyait ses beaux yeux violets et puis, dans la seconde d'après, plus rien. Son visage si magnifique avait disparut.

La voix d'un des infirmier attira son attention. Il tourna lentement la tête et apperçut vaguement son interlocuteur.

- Salut, moi j'm'appelle Yan. Et toi c'est Goku, n'est pas?

Il devait surement essayer de le garder éveillé. Il avait fait ça pendant tout le trajet en ambulance, mais il était tellement concentré sur Sanzo dans les moments où il était réveillé qu'il ne répondait pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucuns son ne sortit. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête.

- Bien! Et quel âge tu as?

- ... qu... quinze... quinze ans...

- Super! Dis donc! T'es jeune! Qu'est ce que t'aime faire dans la vie?

-... man..ger… et…être… avec… S... Sanzo...

- Sanzo? C'est le jeune qui était avec nous dans l'ambulance?

- ...ouais...

Le plafond défillait toujours au dessus du visage de l'adolescent. Il vit soudain le décort changer. Ils étaient dans un ascenseur.

- C'est qui? Ton frère?

-...non...

- Ton pote?

- ...non...

- Ca peut pas être ton père quand même! C'est qui alors?

oOo

Il avait réussit à supporter la douleur à sa tête et il essayait à présent de se lever. S'il voulait sortir, c'était pas en attendant qu'on le tue qu'il allait y arriver. Il devait donc trouver un plan. Comme il avait la tête un peu en bouillie, c'était pas la peine d'y penser. Il improviserait. Mais tenir sur ses jambes s'averrait impossible tant sa tête tournait et tant - il devait bien l'admettre - il était faible. Il échoua donc une énième fois à sa tentative en tombant lourdement sur le sol. Il resta un petit moment par terre à reprendre son souffle. Puis, il tendit le bras et le posa au sol. Il s'appuya dessus et se tira à quelques centimètres devant. Il répeta plusieurs fois la manoeuvre en s'aidant de son deuxième bras et avança, lentement, mais surmenent.

Voila qui se retrouvait à ramper maintenant! Mais bon, tant que personne le voyait, ça irait. Il arriva assez vite au bas de l'escalier. Nouvel obstacle. Tant pis. Il montrait les marches en rampant. La tâche s'avera encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il devait utiliser de plus en plus ses maigre forces et il s'éssouflait vite.

Il arriva en haut. Bien, et maintanant, il faisait quoi? Il allait attendre qu'on vienne ouvrir? Surement. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre idée. Pas la peine d'essayer de défoncer la porte, vu dans quel matière elle était faite, il allait se peter l'épaule et la porte n'aurait même pas bougé d'un poil. Il pouvait aussi crocheter la serrure. Mais il n'avait rien sous la main, et puis, il aurait fait trop de bruits. Non, vraiment, attendre s'averait être la meilleure solution.

oOo

- ... c'est... mon soleil...

oOo

Sanzo vit bientôt apparaitre Hakkai. Il semblait calme, mais on voyait bien qu'il était affolé.

- Où est Goku?

- En train d'se faire soigner.

- Et toi, ça va?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça? C'est pas moi qui m'suis fait couper au rasoir que j'sache.

- Sanzo, fait attention à se que tu dis, il y a des enfants dans cette salle...

Sanzo regarda autour de lui, et vit tout les regards tournés dans leur direction.

- Ouais, vien, on va dehors, faut qu'j'aille fumé une clope. Et puis, l'infirmière à dit qu'il y en avait pour des heures alors, on a le temps...

Ils se posèrent sur un banc près de l'entrée de l'hopital et Sanzo s'alluma tout de suite une cigarette.

- Sanzo, j'ai quelque chose a te dire…

- Quoi ?

- En fait, ça me tracasse, mais Gojyo m'avait déjà parler d'un gros problème qu'il avait eut un peu avant de me sauver…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je crois que Gojyo pourrait vraiment avoir un ennemi capable de l'enlever pour se venger. Seulement, je n' en sait pas plus.

OoO

Un bruit attira son attention. Cela faisait un moment qu'il poireautait là, à moitié allongé sur les marches, et il avait commençé à s'endormir. Le mal de tête qui accompagnait fidelement le manque de drogue se réveilla aussi quand il vit la poignée de la porte tourner.

Sa chance arrivait.

--------------------------------

Paaaaauvre Gookuu ! (c'est de ta faute j'te signale alors vien pas chialer, c'est toi qu'écrit l'histoire !) Bon sait pas quoi dire alors c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous toujours autant, et merci !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 – Spécial flash back : trois ans avant (très centré sur Gojyo dsl !)

(ndla : Bon, comme Gojyo a 19 ans dans ma fic, là, comme on fait un retour dans le passé trois ans avant, il a donc 16 ans. Voilà, c'était juste pour vous situer.)

- Hey, Gojyo !

Le rouquin tourna la tête à l'interpellation. Il était entouré d'autres jeunes de sa bandes qui avaient eux aussi tourné la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à leur ami. Quand au métis, il ne pouvait plus bouger. A quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et court, coiffés en pics et un peu plus vieux que lui se tenait appuyé contre un lampadaire et lançait un regard amusé au jeune en face de lui. Reprennant un temps soit peu le contrôle de lui, Gojyo articula :

- Partez devant, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Ses amis se regardèrent puis s'en allèrent finalement en laissant Gojyo seul, face au jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Jien ?

- Oh, désolé Gojyo, mais je ne m'appelle plus Jien. Maintenant c'est Dokugakuji.

Le métis resta un long moment à regarder les yeux de son demi-frère. Cela faisait depuis qu'il avait tué sa mère pour le protéger qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et Doku faisait parti du clan qui était le premier adversaire du clan de Gojyo. C'était en quelque sorte l'ironie du sort.

- Je suppose que t'es pas venu là pour prendre de mes nouvelles, huit ans, c'est un peu tard, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu n'a pas fait grand chose pour me retrouver non plus.

- C'est p'tetre parce que j'ne avait pas envie.

Un blanc s'installa, puis Doku reprit d'un ton plus sur.

- Je suis venu pour te proposer une alliance.

- Une alliance ?

- Oui, tu es le chef du clan adverse au mien. Mon chef veut te parler.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'en ai rien à branler de ton alliance à la con ! Déguages, t'es pas chez toi ici, c'est MON territoire !

Alors qu'il commençait à s'en aller, Gojyo pu sentir le sourire de son demi-frère se dessiner sur son visage. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il entendit ces paroles :

- Tu prends de la drogue n'est ce pas ?

Il marqua une pause. Le métis l'entendit avançer un peu vers lui.

- C'est vrai, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu devenir chef de clan.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherche ! Où veux tu en venir ! s'écria brusquement Gojyo en se retournant.

- L'alliance dont je te parle met en cause de la drogue, beaucoup de drogue. Tu pourrais en voir assez pour quelques années, au moins.

Le métis planta un regard haineux au brun. Il avait trouvé le point sensible.

- 'Chier !

- Je te donne rendez vous mercredi soir à 1h30, derrière l'église.

- Dis plutôt jeudi matin à 1h30. Y a pas d'embrouille ?

- Pas d'embrouille, tu viens seul ou avec tes potes si tu veux mais saches qu'on te f'ras rien et qu'on sait se défendre si tu fais quelque chose.

- Ouais, c'est bon, casse toi maintenant.

Il n'attendit même pas qu'il s'en aille qu'il était déjà partit.

OoO

POV de Gojyo :

Mais qu'est ce que je suis venu foutre ici ! Ok j'ai pas beaucoup de fric pour me payer toute la came que je veux, mais quand même.. Putain, j'me casse. Non. Rhaaa, et puis merde ! Je sais même pas c'que j'veux faire.. En plus, j'suis con, je suis venu tout seul… Et si c'était un coup monté pour me buter ou un truc du style ? Non, aller, faut que jarrête de stresser, je suis venu là juste parce que j'ai besoin de drogue. Voilà c'est tout. Et puis même si ça me plait pas de devoir m'allier avec l'ennemi, je trouverai bien un truc pour les baiser ces mecs…

Fin POV

Cette pensée le fit sourire malgré les circonstances. Il entendit un bruit de pas dans les graviers derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable, il était 1h34.

Ils étaient en retard.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, pas la peine de vous cacher, lança t-il.

Il vit alors une silhouette se profiller devant lui. Ce n'était pas son demi-frère, le jeune devant lui était plus petit et plus mince. Alors qu'il détaillait le jeune des yeux, une lumière aveuglante le força à fermé les yeux. Il sentit des mains parcourirent son corps. Alors qu'il s'aprêtait à se défendre, il pércuta se qu'il se passait. Ils verifiait juste qu'il n'vait pas d'arme.

- Putain, vous auriez pu le dire.. grogna t-il à l'homme qui avait la lampe de poche qui l'aveuglait.

Les hommes repartirent comme ils étaient venu et Gojyo pu voir à nouveau la silhouette du jeune homme qui lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Bon, c'est quoi c't'histoire ? Vous allez m'expliquer !

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi, Gojyo Sha ?

La voix du jeune homme était douce et dure à la fois. Elle prouvait la jeunesse de son interlocuteur.

- Ouais, et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ? Et puis t'es qui toi ?

- Je m'appelle Kogaiji. Je suis le chef du clan de l'Ouest.

- Ouas, je c'est qui est Kogaiji, mais je ne m'imaginait pas qu'il était aussi jeune…

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a bien causé, tu m'explique ?

- Oui, j'allais y venir. Tu connais surement la vieille usine de vêtements, près de la sortie de la ville ?

- Ouais, je connaît. Mais il n'y a plus d'activité là bas, non ?

- Justement, c'est devenu un lieu d' « échanges », si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. Enfin, comme c'est un endroit dangeureux, personne y fous les pieds.

- Ouais, et c'est quoi le truc ?

- Dans deux semaines, un gros collis va arriver. De l'hero.

- Et tu veux te l'approprier, c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça.

- Si, justement. Il n'y aura plus que les gars qui seront chargés de surveiller le collis, mais ils ont installé tout un système anti-intrusions. Il paraît que t'es doué pour déjouer ce genre de trucs…

Effectivement, depuis qu'il était jeune (ndla : bien qu'il le soit toujours !), Gojyo avait appris à trafiquer les systemes d'alarmes. C'était au début pour voler des voitures, puis pour s'introduire dans les pharmacies pour voler la morphines et il s'était perfectionné de plus en plus.

- Vous n'avez besoin que de moi alors ?

- Ouais, on veut pas de tes nouilles qui te servent de potes.

Les muscles du métis se contractèrent mais il ne répondit pas à la provocation. De toute façon, il en avait rien à faire de ses soit disant potes, puisqu'il svaait très bien que leur amitié était fictive.

- Et comment on partage ?

- 30 pour toi.

Gojyo éclata de rire.

- Bien sur ! T'en a d'autre comme ça ? Bon, sérieusement, on fait 50/50.

- Tu rêves.

Ca y est, la négociation avait commençée.

- Je fais quand même la moitiée du boulot, alors je veux la moitiée de la came.

- Non, c'est moi qui ai planifié tout les plans.

Il était sur de lui. Gojyo aussi.

- Ok, 40 pour moi, 60 pour toi.

Un petit blanc s'installa puis Kogaiji répondit :

- Très bien, ça marche.

Il tendis sa main vers le métis pour l'inviter à se qu'il se serre la main. Gojyo hesita puis s'avança. Il n'avait pas encore vu le visage du chef du clan ennemi et sa curiosité le fit avançer. Alors qu'il prennait la main de son ennemi, Gojyo pu voir les trai de son visage. Il avait de long cheveux qu'il distinguait rouges malgré la nuit et un visage fin.

- On reprendra contact avec toi plus tard pour te donner plus d'informations.

Alors qu'il le detaillait, il sentit un grand coup à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il avait à peine vu le visage de son ennemi qu'il sombrait dans le noir.

OoO

Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'un mal de crâne pas possible l'assaillit. Il se releva en grognant et en se massant de dos de son crâne. Qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé ? Il était avec Kogaiji, il lui serrait la main et puis là, oui.. il avait surement du se prendre un coup dans la tête.

Il commençait à s'habituer à son mal de crâne et pu enfin percuter qu'il ne se trouvait plus du tout derrière l'église, là où il était la veille. Il était dans une poubelle.

Il poussa un râle en constatant que sa main qu'il avait passé ans ses cheveux était recouverte d'une substance non identifié.

- Merde ! Putain, ces connards !

Son mal de tête était en fait emplifié par l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans le bac en plastique. Il eut un haut le cœur et sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir une seconde de plus dans cette poubelle. Il se mit donc debout, sentant ses pieds s'enfonçer dans les sacs plastiques et du liquide froid couler contre sa peau. Il fit une grimace tout en ouvrant brusquement le couverte du bac et ne put retenir son dîner de finir sur le goudron.

Quand il eut finit, il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était en pleine rue et que les passants le regadaient d'un air bizarre. Quoi de plus normal ? Quand on voit quelqu'un dans une poubelle vomir sur le trottoir, ça intrigue.

Il descendi de la poubelle sans faire plus attention aux curieux et se mit en quête de trouver où il était. Il reconnu la partie de la ville qui n'était ni le territoire de Kogaiji ni le sien. Son appart' était à quelques minutes de là.

OoO

Après les trois jours qui lui furent necessaire pour se débarrasser completement de l'odeur de poubelle qui c'était incrusté dans sa peau, Gojyo eut enfin des nouvelles du clan de l'Ouest.

- Ah, c'est encore toi, « Dokugakuji » qui fait le larbin ?

Le métis se trouvait entouré d'une bande de jeune de son clan alors que Doku était seul devant lui.

- Ta nuit gratuite dans l'hotel des déchets était agréable ? répondit le brun.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Gojyo alors qu'il ordonnait aux jeunes de le laisser seul. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent en face à face, Gojyo reprit d'un ton sérieux :

- Alors ? Quels sont les plans ?

- Nous avons envoyé des espions pour déterminer de quel genre de systeme de sécurité il s'agit.

- Et ?

- Il y a un problème. Ce n'est rien de connu.

- De quoi ?

- Le systeme de sécurité et une totale invention faite maison. Mais bon, comme tu es un « petit géni » des systemes de sécurité, tu devrai t'en sortir.

- Ca sent pas bon votre plan.

- C'est ça ou rien Gojyo.

Il fixa les yeux de son demi-frère. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis huit ans et maintenant qu'il le retrouvait, c'était pour voler des dealers.

- Ouais je sais.

- Ce soir, à 23h15, va au parking du super maché. Il y aura une Xantia noire. La clef sera sur la roue avant gauche. Tu rentre à l'interieur et tu regardes dans la boite à gants. Tu auras toutes les informations sur le système de sécurité que l'on a pu récupérer avec des commentaires de notre chef, Kogaiji.

- Au fait, en parlant de lui, tu lui dira que le coup de la poubelle, il me le payera un jour ou l'autre, ok ?

- Je lui dirait.

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire réciproque puis Doku touran les talons et disparu dans les rues de la ville.

OoO

Il avait tout étudié avec beaucoup de soin et comparé le systeme de sécurité de la vieille usine avec tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusque là pour savoir à peu près comment il allait pouvoir le détourner.

Il s'était marré en étudiant le dossier. Il ya avait pleins de petits dessins sur le contour des feuilles. Peut être que Kogaiji avait un frère ou une sœur ou même qu'il était père. Ou peut être qu'il avait suffisemmant l'esprit tordu pour faire des dessins sur des feuilles importantes…

Quoi qu'il en soit, LE jour était arrivé. Il avait rendez vous sur le territoire de l'Ouest pour mettre les derniers points au clair. Il arriva finalement jusqu'au lieu du rendez vous. Doku le fit monter dans un immeuble où se trouvait bien évidemment Kogaiji et une jeune femme au cheveux violets et à la poitrine avantageuse.

- C'est ta copine ? Pas mal, déclara le rouquin en entrant.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Gojyo, répliqua Kogaiji. Assis toi sur le canapé.

Le métis s'éxecuta tout en souriant à la demoiselle qui était devenue toute rouge.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda t-il.

- Yaone.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand Kogaiji le coupa :

- Bon, alors, tu as regardé les documents ?

- Oui. Je pense avoir une petite idée de comment rendre leur systeme si perfectionné en joujou pour ado, répondit t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kogaiji le regarda d'un air suspicieu puis se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

- Bon, alors on attaque à partir de minuit. En attendant, dernière mise au point.

Il attira un coffre en bois jusqu'à lui et le plaça devant ses pieds afin que tout le monde puisse voir. Il prit une clef qui était accrochée à son cou et deverrouilla le coffre. Gojyo avait toute son attention posé dessus. Quand il en vit le contenu, il retint sa respiration. Le coffre était plein d'armes de toutes sortes. Kogaiji releva la tête vers lui.

- T'inquiètes, je vais pas te demander d'en prendre un. On va pas te tuer non plus.

- Et qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? Vous allez peut être juste m'utiliser et puis vous débarrasser de moi.

- C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé, mais un marché est un marché, alors tu ne mourra pas.

- Pas sur. Pretes-en moi un.

- Qu.. ! Tu sais t'en servir !s'étonna Kogaiji.

- On verra bien.

OoO

Ils étaient entré dans l'usine presque sans problèmes et une fois les « gardes » attachés, ils eurent accès au « collis ». La demi-sœur de Kogaiji était venue se joindre à eux, c'était une petite rousse sauvageonne.

- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?demandait elle alors qu'ils avaient ouvert le carton avec précaution.

- Une merveille… laissa échapper Gojyo.

- Ca vous dit qu'on y goûte ? demanda Yaone.

- Ca serai pas raisonnable… souffla doucement Kogaiji, completement absorbé par la contemplation des flacons de liquide.

- Juste un peu…

Ils se regardèrent tous.

- Vous avez c'qui faut ? demanda Kogaiji.

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative. Après s'être fait une petite injection chaquns, ils s'assirent tous parterre pour savourer l'effet du produit.

- Dis grand frère, j'peux essayer moi aussi ! demanda joyeusement la jeune rousse en voyant les visages souriants des autres.

- Non… tu touche pas… répondit doucement son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Ririn s'était posée parterre en attendant, l'effet euphorique était toujours présent.

- On aurait p'tetre pas du faire ça.. Faut qu'on se casse…

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Soudain, une série de coup de feu retentit. Voyant que ça ne venait pas de l'un deux, ils furent prit par la panique. Ils se precipitèrent comme ils purent jusque derrière une machine pour se proteger.

Kogaiji et Doku se mirent alors à tirer sur l'ennemi, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas où il était. Ils se tournèrent finalement vers les deux autres. Ils avaient tous l'air de ne pas trop comprendre se qu'il se passait. L'effet de la drogue ne s'étant pas disipé, ils étaient un peu à l'ouest. Comprenant quand même qu'ils étaient en danger, Gojyo fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un petit paquet contenant un peu de poudre blanche.

- Putain Gojyo, c'est pas le moment ! s'écria Doku.

- C'est pour nous remettre dans nos baskets pendant quelques minutes. Ca va nous donner un peu de nerf ! J'ai pas envie de creuver ici.

Il prit un billet qu'il vait aussi sortit de sa poche, le roula rapidement, ses doigts ayant prit l'automatisme. Il versa doucement un peu de coke dans sa main et sniffa le tout.

- Tenez !

Il leur tendit le paquet.

- Mais vous aurez interêt à me rembourser quand on sortira d'ici ! Allez bougez vous !

Tous s'exacutèrent, sauf Ririn qui n'en avait pas besoin. L'effet s'en fit ressentir quelques secondes plus tard et leurs esprits étaient un peu moins embrumés. Gojyo sortit son arme. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas plus protegé, au contraire, il n'aimait pas avoir se genre d echoses dans les mains… Il avait déjà tenu une arme dans ses mains, c'était un de ses potes qui la lui avait preté et ils s'amusaient à tirer à blanc pour s'éclater ( ils étaient un peu shooté ce jour là..).

- Bon, apparement, on a fait une grosse gaffe, commença Kogaiji. Mais maintenant qu'on est là, il faut essayer de ne pas rentrer les mains vides.

- Quoi ! Tu veux quand même tenter le coup ! s'exclama Yaone.

- Si je risque ma peau, c'est pour quelque chose.

- Ouais, même si l'idée de creuver me plait pas beaucoup, Kogaiji a raison, déclara Gojyo. Si on essaye de sortir d'ici les mains vides, ils vont nous tirer comme des lapins. Mais si on chope toute la came ou une bonne partie, ils vont pas tirer sur nous, ils aurot trop peur de tout bouziller…

- Ouais, pas bête ! s'exclama Ririn.

-Bon Gojyo et moi, on y va, on chope tout c'qu'on peut et on s'tire. Yaone et Doku, vous nous couvrez, Ririn tu reste ici, ordonna Kogaiji.

Kogaiji n'attendit pas de reponses et se mit en position. Il envoya un regard à Gojyo pour être sur qu'il était prêt. Ils avaient tous sortit leur armes et se tenaient prêt. Les muscles de Gojyo se contractèrent et partit en une fraction de secondes, juste après Kogaiji. Ne rafale de coup de feu résonna alors. Ils sentirent les balles froller leurs vêtements et sifler à leurs oreilles.

Ils se jettèrent derrière le carton. Au même moment, tout les coup d efeu cessèrent.

- Bon, allez, on se bouge. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils restent là haut très longtemps, ils vont pas tarder à venir nous buter…souffle Gojyo.

- Ouais…

Ils plongèrent alors leurs mains dans le carton et ramennèrent des dixaines de flacons à eux, les fourrant dans leurs poches. Alors que Kogaiji prennait les quelques dernier flacon, un coup, et un seul partit. La balle alla se loger juste dans son poignet. Il ramenna sa main à lui en étoufant un cri.

- Bon, on se casse ! déclara Gojyo à haute voix pour prévenir les autres.

Les coups de feu reprirent ais ils venait de Yaone et Doku cette fois ci. Kogaiji et Gojyo en profitèrent pour courir à toute vitesse vers la sortie. Il virent la grande porte s'ouvrir sur une dixaine de mecs armés. En une fraction de seconde, ils se jettèrent au sol et glissèrent jusque derrière une autre machine.

Contrairement à Kogaiji, Gojyo ne tarda pas à se remettre sur ses gardes, accroupit, prêt à bondir. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un atterir derrière lui. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce mec, mais sans réflechir, Gojyo se retourna et pointa son arme sur le type. Il le vit avançer vers lui, faisant abstraction que le métis le menaçait avec son arme. Le type pointa la sienne sur Gojyo. Il sentait la sueur couler sur son front, il se mit à trembler legerement et ses muscles étaient si contractés qu'il cru qu'il avait des crampes.

Un coup partit.

Kogaiji se retourna et vit Gojyo accroupit dos à lui, une arme pointée sur un type. Puis le type s'effondra, du sang coulant du trou qu'il avait au front. Voyant que Gojyo ne bougeait pas, il le retourna et le secoua. Il se rendit alors compte que le roux avait du sang partout sur le visage, et sur les bras.

- Putain Gojyo, c'est pas le moment, ressaisit toi !

Il avait tué un type. C'est tout ce qu'il voyait. Il venait de tirer sur un mec dotn il ne savait rien. Il avait ôté une vie à un inconnu. Certes, c'était pour se défendre, mais, il avait quand même tuer un gars. Et là, Kogaiji était en train de le secouer comme un prunier et de lui beugler dans les oreilles.

Il reprit soudain conscience de la situation. S'il ne réagissai tpas, ils allaient tous creuver.

- Désolé… il faut qu'on se casse, dit doucement Gojyo.

- Ouais, fait pas de conneries, hein Gojyo ?

- Ouais, ouais…

Ils jetterent un coup d'œil vers les autres pour voir s'ils s'en sortaient. Apparemant, eux aussi ils étaient coinçés derrière une machine.

- Putain, merde ! Faut qu'on sorte d'ici, sinon on va creuver ! s'ennerva Kogaiji.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais, mais comment on va faire ! Les mecs se rapproche, ils vont nous tomber dessus tout à l'heure tu vas voir !

Soudain une serie de coup de feu retentirent. Ils venaient de chez Doku, Yaone et Ririn. En effet, Doku et Yaone s'étaient relevés et tiraient dans le tas devant l'entrée.

- Putain,mais y sont barges ou quoi, ils vont se faire buter !

- Ouais, mais ils tentent leur seule chance, répondit Kogaiji.

Gojyo tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec un air étonné.

- Ceux là préfèrent creuver en ayant tenté toutes leurs chances plutôt que d'attendre que la mort leur tombe tombe dessus, répondit Kogaiji à la question muette de Gojyo.

- Je crois qu'ils ont raisons. Toute façon, si on sait qu'on va creuver, autant tout tenter pour s'en sortir, non ?

Ils se regardèrent quelques seconds puis, d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et se mirent à tirer sur l'ennemi. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Doku, Yaone et Ririn.

- Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Doku. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous abritter…

- Et on a preque plus de munitions… constata Gojyo.

- Oui, je sais, mais c'était pas prévu, on devait pas tomber sur autant de types…

Ils se mirent tous dos à la machine, en quête d'un plan. Mais sous la pression, on ne pense pas correctement, et puis, avec tout les produits qui circulaient dans leurs veines, leurs cerveaux marchaient un peu au ralenti. Puis soudain :

- Ici la police, vous êtes cerné, rendez vous ou nous attaquerons sans hésiter.

- On peut dire qu'ils tombe bien ceux là… souffla Doku.

- Ouais, mais s'ils nous chope, on va en taule aussi j'te signale !

- Kogaiji a raison, il faut qu'on trouve le bon moment pour se casser. Du style quand ils attaquerons, l'attention des types sera détourné et on aura plus qu'à se dispersser et à se barrer chacun de son côté.

- Ouais bonne idée, acciessa Ririn.

- A ton avis, ils mettrons longtemps à attaquer ? demanda Yaone.

- Oh, non je p…

Une rafale de coup de feu retenti de l'exterieur et la porte d'entrée éclata en morceaux.

- Maintenant ! cria Kogaiji.

Tous se levèrent d'un bond, partant chacuns dans des directions differentes, Ririn suivant Kogaiji.

Quelques secondes après, celui ci se retourna et apparçut sa petite sœur allongée par terre, son sang coulant de son ventre.

- RIRIN !

Il fit demi tour, alors que les coup de feu éclataient de tout les côtés et s'ageunouilla à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et alla se réfugier derière une machine.

- Merde, Ririn, réveille toi ! Ririn !

La jeune ouvrit doucement les yeux. Au moins elle était vivante. Il s'appretait à se relever quand il se retrouva face au canon d'une arme. C'était un flic.

- Bouge pas, on va soigner cette fille, mais si tu fais un seul geste, je tire, compris ?

Kogaiji fixa les yeux du flic et s'assit par terre, vaincu.

Quand à Gojyo, il était partit il ne savait trop où et il sétait retrouvé dans un endroit très étroit, où le sol était en piteux état. Il était en fait dans un recoin et il n'avait aucunes issues.

- Merde ! s'exclma t-il pour lui même.

Soudain, il entendit le sol craquer et il tomba. Il se cogna les fesses par terre et se rendit compte qu'il était passé au travers du plancher. Le sol sur lequel il était à présent était constitué d'herbe et de terre. Peut être qu'il y avait là la sortie vers lexterieur ?

Il se releva le plus vite possible et se mit à balayer l'endroit des yeux. Il situa l'endoir où se trouvait la porte d'entrée et se dit qu'il vaudrit mieux partir en sens inverse, pour évitter le plur gros des flics. Il partit donc, à moitiée replié sur lui même à cause de la basse hauteur du plafond. Plus il avançait, plus le bruit de la fusillade s'attenuait et plus le sol était humide sous ses pieds. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un étroit passage et il se demandait quan dil pourrait enfin en sortir. En même temps, plus il allait loin, plus il était sur d'être au plus loin des flics.

Il avança quelques minutes à quatres pates, sentant l'humidité passer l'humidité au travers de son pentalon et il vit enfin la lumière. Il se trouvait dans une forêt, non loin de l'usine puisqu'il la voyait d'où il était. Il resta un moment assit dans les feuilles à se dire qu'il avait échapper de peu à la mort et à la police en une nuit seulement.

Alors que le soleil pointait son nez, il se décida à partir, mieux vallait ne pas trop trainer dans le coin.

OoO

Il avait cramé tout ce qu'il portait sur lui et avait prit une douche minucieuse. Il avait demandé à une fille qu'il connaissai tbien de mentir pour lui si la police l'interrogeait et de dire qu'il avait passé la nuit avec lui. Il s'était aussi débarassé des flacons d'heroine, une grande partie étant foutue de toutes façons.

Le lendemain, il put lire dans le journal :

« La nuit dernière, dans la vieille usine X abandonnée, une effrayante fusillade a eut lieu. Alertée, la police municipale à découvert qu'un vrai trafic de drogue se déroulait dans cette usine. …

Parmis tout les arrêtés, le chef d'un clan très recheché, Kogaiji A. (ndla : je connait pas leur noms de famille), sa petite sœur, Ririn A., et deux membre du clan eux aussi recherché, Yaone B. et Dokugakuji C., de son vrai nom, Jien Sha ont tous été arrêtés vivants, plus ou moins blessés. Le chef du clan affirme que le frère de Sha Jien, Sha Gojyo, faisait aussi partit du coup organisé. La police enquête toujours, n'ayant plus aucunes traces après l'explosion de l'usine, qui a été provoquée mysterieusement quelques temsp après l'arrestation des dealeurs. »

- Et ben, on peut dire que j'ai de la chance que l'usine ai explosée… souffla t-il pour lui avec un sourire fendant son visage. Mais quand même, Kogaiji est un sale connard. Remarque, il reprend son rôle d'ennemi numero 1.

Il posa le journal sur son canapé et alla dans sa cuisine. Il avait bien l'intention de continuer à vivre normalement même après ça.

On sonna à la porte. Il se doutait de qui ça pouvait être. Il se dirigea vers la porte tout en s'allumant une cigarette et ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, police, dit l'un des deux hommes en montrant sa carte à Gojyo.

L'un d'eux était roux et avait les cheveux en bataille et l'autre avait de long cheveux argenté.

- Vous êtes bien Sha Gojyo ?

- Ouais.

- Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions, reprit l'homme aux cheveux gris.

- Ouais, répondit Gojyo en laissant entrer les deux hommes.

- T'es au courant pour l'usine qu'à explosé ? demanda le roux.

Le fait qu'il lui parle aussi famillièrement déplu au métis. Ok, il était jeune, m ais c'était pas une raison.

- Ouais, j'ai lu le journal. Vous êtes qui au juste ?

- Je suis l'inspecteur Shien et voici mon associé, Zenon.

- Ouais, tu devine surement pourquoi on est là, si tu as lu le journal.

- C'est pas faux. Mais je vois pas pourquoi il a dit que je faisait partit du coup. J'ai rien a voir avec ça moi.

- Te fous pas de nous ! s'ennerva Zenon. Pourquoi il aurait dit ça si c'était faux ?

- Peut être parce que c'est le chef d'un clan et qu'il a une dent contre moi.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? interrogea Shien.

- Et bien disons que.. comment dire… on a eut des differents autrefois et qu'il cherche à se venger.

Il avait pensé à ça en lisant le journal. Il fallait bien qu'il invente une histoire pour se defendre.

- Des differents ? demanda Zenon.

- Oui. Mais c'est personnel, et ça ne regarde que nous.

Zenon lui envoya un regard noir.

- Et puis, vous n'avez pas de preuves, n'est ce pas ? Vous pouvez fouiller tout l'appartement si vous voulez.

- Ce ne sera pas necessaire, nous vous prions de nous excuser pour le derangement, s'excusa shien en tournant les talons sous les yeux surpris de Zenon.

Ce dernier envoya un regard noir à Gojyo du genre « toi, j't'oublie pas, on s'reverra ! ».

Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux sortit, Gojyo soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait du tenir pour ne pas trembler et pour sembler detendu tout le long de la conversation. Il avait eut de la chance.

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, il se promennait seul dans la rue une nuit de pluie. Alors qu'il marchait dans une ruelle sombre, il apperçut une silhouette au sol. Il s'avança et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de son âge, recroquevillé sur lui même, une grande quantité de sang sortant de son ventre. Une grimace tordit le visage de Gojyo alors qu'il remarqua qu'il avait les tripes à l'air.

- Hé, t'es mort ? demanda t-il en bougeant legerement le jeune homme avec son pied.

Il constata qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il le regardait d'un regard suppliant. Comme s'il voulait mourir. « Putain, on dirait qu'il se marre ! » pensa Gojyo.

Il se pencha et souleva le jeune homme, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux gemissements que celui ci poussait parfois.

--------------------------------------------

Et voilà, j'ai enfin pu plaçer mon flash back ! Enfin, j'ai dû faire plein d emodification, mais bon, je vais pas partir dans les explication, en fait, pour faire court, je l'ai réécrit une fois. Le premier n'était pas trop à mon gout. Enfin, voilà, c'est fait !

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

_note de Kaoru : je me permet de mettre une petite note car sa fait depuis le chapitre 13 ke je publie tou (KK-bouillant n'aillant toujours pas accès au site et vous avez peut-être remarké kil n'y a pas de réponse au Reviews...désolé VV vraiment et ke certain chapitre ne sont pas corrigé (oui je l'ai corrigé paskeu ya plein de faute de frappe) enfin bref...juste pour rajouté juste un peu mon grain de sel...à Dimanche prochain!_

Note : Bon, ça fait quand même depuis le chapitre 14 que Gojyo est enfermé et ça traine un peu, alors, j'vais essayer de faire avançer tout ça parce qu'il y a encore pleins de trucs à faire venir et ça va vraiment trop trainer dans les longueurs!

Chapitre 18 - Une piste

(vraiment pas d'inspiration pour le titre, je sais..)

Il entre-ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt quand un lumière aveuglante lui brûla les pupilles. Il attendit un petit moment, le temps de se réveiller completement, et il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda ensuite l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Une chambre d'hopital.

Hakkai était assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Goku essaya de parler, mais se ne fut qu'un faible son qui sortit de sa bouche, même pas un mot. Mais cela suffit à attirer l'attention du brun qui releva la tête vers lui. Il posa son livre et s'approcha du lit. Son doux regard se posa sur l'adolescent quand il lui dit :

- Goku... N'essaye pas de parler. Tu es encore trop faible...

Faible. Il était faible. Lui qui s'était promit de devenir fort pour Sanzo, il était faible. Il fouilla à nouveau la chambre des yeux.

- Hh... San... Sanzo... réussit t-il à articuler.

- Il est partit chercher des indices pour retrouver les types qui t'on fait ça, expliqua Hakkai à la question non pronnonçée de Goku.

L'adolescent tourna les yeux vers le plafond, puis ferma les paupières pour retourner dans un sommeil profond.

oOo

Il se tenait prêt. Même s'il était allongé sur les marches, il trouverait un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Et voila que quelqu'un venait. Il vit la porte s'ovrir et un pied se poser juste devant lui. Il ne fit même pas attention à qui il appartenait et agrippa cette cheville. Il tira de toutes ses maigres forces vers lui pour faire basculer la personne. Puis il fit un grand geste et jetta cette personne à l'interieur de la pièce. Il entendit une chute dans les escaliers alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à rester ici et commença à se lever. Une grande douleur lui tira les entrailles, mais il ne ceda pas et se retrouva bientôt debout. Il vit vaguement la pièce qu'il y avait derrière la porte, elle était éclairée, comportait des chaises, une table, un canapé et autre meubles sans importance. Mais son observation fut coupé parce que dans cette pièce, il y avait Kogaiji, Doku et Ririn. Alors c'était Yaone qu'il avait balançé dans les escaliers? Tant pis. Mais là, il était dans la merde. Doku allait le remettre vite fait dans son trou, et sans le ménager. Il fit un pas à l'interieur de la pièce quand la douleur au ventre le reprit de plus en plus fort. Il se tenait à l'ouverture de la porte et était à moitiée replié sur lui même. Ririn alla aider Yaone et Doku se leva mais Kogaiji l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Ce fut lui qui se leva et qui se dirigea vers Gojyo.

- Alors, on fait une promenade?

- Ouais... Ca pu vraiment trop dans l'endroit où vous m'avez foutu, faut que j'prenne l'air...

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais ton sejour dehors va s'écourter...

Kogaiji plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Gojyo, mais il se prit un prodigieux coup de poing dans le creux du ventre. Puis, sans attendre de réactions, Gojyo recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à se que Doku vienne au secour de son amant. Il saisit le métis par les cheveux et le tira hors de portée de Kogaiji.

- Putain… c'est pas de ma faute si vous vous êtes fait prendre…

- Ta gueule! On était tous dans le coup j'te signale!

- Du debut jusqu'à la fin, on est ensemble. Si y'en a un qui tombe dans la merde, les autres tombent aussi... ajouta Kogaiji.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'avais pas envie de couler seul...

- Ferme-la!

BANG!

Un filet de sang gicla de la bouche de Gojyo qui s'effondra au sol en se tenant les côtes. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Kogaiji, qui venait de tirer. Ce dernier sortit par une porte en la claquant derrière lui. Doku se pencha vers son frère et le prit sous un de ses bras, malgré les grognements rauque de douleur que faisait le roux.

oOo

Il entendait des voix tout autour de lui. Elles essayaient de se faire discrètes, mais pour le singe elles lui cassaient les tympants. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il s'était rendormit et eut la surprise de voir les deux policiers qu'il était allé voir avec Aiko, dans sa chambre.

- Qu..?

- Ah, tu es réveillé... commença Zenon.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

L'adolescent avait moins de mal à parler maintenant.

- On est chargé de retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça, expliqua Shien.

- Mais, vous devez retrouver Gojyo..!

- Oui, mais comme nous n'avançons pas, on nous a chargé de ton cas en plus de celui de Gojyo.

- Où est Sanzo? (ndla : super le hors sujet!)

Les deux policiers ne répondirent pas, surprit de la question.

- Je veux voir Sanzo! s'exclama Goku.

- On sait pas où il est, répondit Zenon.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'me réveille il est pas là!

- Goku!

La voix d'Hakkai. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Tu sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Comme il n'a aucune idée pour parvenir à ce qu'il veut faire, il va bientôt revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, arrêtes de faire ton bébé et répond aux questions des policiers!

Sa voix était dure et surprit Goku qui résta bouche-bée.

- mhm.. mouais...

- Bien, alors commençons. Que faisiez vous avant de vous faire agresser, et où étiez vous? demanda Shien.

- Dans ma chambre, à l'internat. Je faisait des exos de maths.

- Et ensuite?

- Après j'me suis levé pour me passer la tête sous l'eau parce que j'était creuvé et que j'voulai me rafraichir.

Tendis qu'il parlait, Zenon notait tout les détails sur un calepin. Alors que Shien allait poser une autre question, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Sanzo! s'écria le jeune singe.

- Ah, t'es réveillé. Bon, j'm'installe, faites pas attention à moi, répondit simplement l'interpellé en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'occupait Hakkai avant.

L'adolescent ne fut pas surprit par l'attitude du blond. Seule sa présence lui suffisait. Zenon reprit :

- Et qu'est qui t'es arrivé après?

- J'ai senti qu'on me prennait les poignets, alors j'me suis defendu mais... ils ont réussit à m'attacher les mains dans le dos.

Il marqua une pause pour rassembler tout les souvenir dans sa tête, puis continua :

- J'ai voulu sortir de la salle de bain, mais d'autres sont arrivé et m'ont fait prendre la porte en pleine face. Alors j'me suis retrouvé par terre et ils ont réussit à m'attacher les pieds.

Il s'arrêta encore. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire ce qu'il s'était passé après devant Sanzo... Comme il ne parlait plus, Shien dit :

- Vous pouvez continuer?

- Ah? oui. Ensuite, l'un d'eux m'a soulevé et m'a fait asseoir sur le lavabo. Puis il a... passé sa main sous mon tee-shirt...

Encore une pause, il tourna la tête vers Sanzo et il remarqua qu'il le regardait et qu'il semblait perturbé.

- Comme il commençait à mettre ses doigts dans mon pentalon, j'lui ai colé un coup de tête…

Cette dernière phrase tira un sourire à Zenon.

- Alors il est tombé et moi aussi. J'était un peu dans les vapes, mais quand j'ai reprit mes esprits, ils avaient des rasoirs dans les mains.

Il avait passé le cap difficile et dit les dernieres phrases avec un petit sourire, mais là, il avait reprit son serieux.

- Après ils m'ont déshabillé et mon entaillé la peau un peu partout. Puis ils m'ont fouttu sous la douche et m'ont laissé là. Voilà.

- Qui est ce qui vous a retrouvé?

- Sanzo et Hakkai.

- Bien. Je crois que c'est bon. On vous demandera une description des jeunes qui vous ont fait ça plus tard, nous devons retrouner au poste pour l'affaire de Gojyo, annonça Shien.

- Merci encore et à plus! termina Zenon.

oOo

Le roux semblait pensif depuis qu'ils étaient partit de l'hopital.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Shien qui était au volant de la voiture.

- J'étai en train d'me dire qu'on avait déjà rencontré un Gojyo il y a quelques années...

- A bon?

- Ouais.. Et je crois qu'il faut qu'je jette un oeil dans les dossiers pour voir si y aurait pas des infos sur les ennemis potentiels qu'il pourrait avoir...

oOo

Il était allongé sur le sol froid qu'il commençait à connaitre par coeur tendis que Yaone soignait sa plaie.

- Au fait, je t'ai fait mal tout à l'heure?

- Un peu, mais c'est passé.

- Ah...

- Désolée, je vais te faire mal, il faut que j'enlève la balle.

- Vas-y.. de toute façon je crois que je suis incapble de ressentir de la douleur maintenant...

Yaone prit soin de désinfecter encore une fois la pince avec laquelle elle avait l'intention d'enlever la balle. Gojyo retint un cri quand le metal entra dans la plaie, mais ne put retenir des grognements quand la jeune femme cherchait la balle dans sa chair. Elle réusiit enfin à l'extraire sous un soupirement soulagé de Gojyo. Elle nettoya la plaie et fit un pensemant bien propre. Puis elle resta là, à genoux à côté de Gojyo à le regarder en silence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda t-il.

- Rien.. c'est juste que... je suis désolée de ce qu'il t'arrive...

Sa voix était cassée et le rouquin vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Yaone.

- Hey... Pleures pas! Putain, qu'est ce que t'as?

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais apprécié les manières de Kogaiji et du clan… mais je… je n'ai jamais pu partir…

- ...

- Je... j'était amoureuse de Kogaiji...

- .. Quoi!

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu le trahir... Mais pendant mon sejour en prison, j'ai repensé et repensé à tout ça et je regrettai de plus en plus de ne pas être partit plus tôt...

- Pourquoi tu te casse pas maintenant?

- Parce que je ne peux pas... ils me retrouveraient...

- ...

Un long silence tomba sur les deux personnes. Puis, Gojyo leva la main vers la jeune femme et la posa sur sa joue. Il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient encore sous l'expression surprise de Yaone.

- Pleures pas va... J'peux pas te dire que j'ai connu pire parce que c'est pas vrai, mais t'en fait pas pour moi. Et arrête de regretter. Le passé c'est le passé, tu peux pas revenir en arrière. Seulement, l'avenir, c'est à toi de décider comment tu veux qu'il soit...

Elle resta un moment interdite avant d'esquisser un sourire et de poser ses mains sur celle du métis en soufflant :

- Merci...

Puis elle embala ses affaires et sortit.

Gojyo resta un moment à penser à ça quand la porte se rouvrit à nouveau. C'était Doku. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de son frère.

- Alors frangin? On s'inquiète pour moi? Un peu tard, non?

- Rien à fouttre de toi. On dirait que tu t'en sort plutôt pas mal avec la drogue, t'arrive bien à gérer le manque et ça m'ennerve.

Le brun avait une seringue dans sa main, seringue qu'il approcha du bras du roux pour enfonçer l'aiguille dans sa peau. Gojyo voulut réagir, mais trop tard, Doku avait immobilisé son bras sous son genoux et il tenait son autre poignet dans sa main. L'aiguille entra doucemment sous la peau du métis et traversa sa veine.

- Bon, ça te dit pas de te presser un peu? A cette vitesse, on n'y sera encore demain! le pressa Gojyo.

Soudain, il senti le liquide brûlant entrer en contact avec son sang. Puis Doku retira l'aiguille et se releva. Gojyo ramenna ses bras de par et d'autre de son corps et resta un moment le souffle court. L'action de la drogue emplissait tout son corps et il avait l'impression de s'enflammer.

Son frère ne tarda pas à s'en aller, le laissant sous l'emprise de la drogue.

oOo

Il se retrouvait enfin seul avec Sanzo. Hakkai était partit manger à la cafeteria et donc Sanzo était resté seul avec Goku.

- Sanzo? appela ce dernier.

- Hmm?

- Ca va?

- Ouais. Mais ça sert à rien que j'te retourne la question, je crois...

- Tu sais.. J'voulai me battre contre ces gars... Mais tu m'avais dit de rester en vie, alors j'ai rien fait...

- T'es pas en train de dire que c'est d'ma faute là?

- Non! C'était juste pour te dire que j'me défende ou pas, ça revient au même.

- Ca dépend du cas de figure. Là oui, mais quand tu les croise dans la rue, tu peux toujours te barrer.

- Mouais...

Le petit silence qui s'installa fut brisé par la voix de Goku :

- Sanzo? Est ce que...

- Est ce que?

- Est ce que tu t'es inquieté pour moi?

- ...

- Désolé, j'aurai pas dû posé cette question, c'est égoïste...

- Ca t'arrive de réflechir des fois le singe?

La question que le blond venait de poser était une réponse? Une réponse positive?

Un sourire traversa le visage de Goku quand il regarda Sanzo sortir rejoindre Hakkai.

oOo

L'effet de la drogue était pesant. Doku avait bonne mémoire, il avait su retrouver exactement la même drogue que Gojyo préferait. L'héro. A force de sentir le liquide couler dans ses veines, il se prit même à apprécier cette sensation retrouvée. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Il en avait déjà assez chié pour arrêter, il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe là dedans maintenant en commençant à appréçier.

Il se sentait joyeux, légé comme un nuage, un sentiment de bien être l'envahissait completement, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il s'était mit à parler tout seul, parler de sa joie, de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui même. Si quelqu'un s'était pointé à se moment, il se serait tapé la conversation pendant des heures.

La joie, un bohneur infinit, une bien-aisance existante uniquement dans l'esprit, voila se qui envahissait le corps de Gojyo alors qu'il avait des blessures qui saignaient encore...

oOo

- J'ai trouvé!

Shien sursauta à l'exclamation de son co-équipier.

- Zenon...

- **Tu te souvient pas ? Tu sais, la vieille usine de vêtements qu'a explosé ! **

Devant le manque de réaction de son co-équipié, Zenon poursuivit :

- Mais si ! Tu sais, il y avait tout un trafic de drogue la dedans. Il y a eut une fusillade ! C'est affolant que je m'en souvennait plus !

- Oui, je me souvient maintenant. Et le chef d'un clan, Kogaiji je crois, il disait qu'un certain Gojyo avait participé.

- Ouais, on est même allé chez lui et on a rien trouvé. Ca me revient maintenant. Il nous avait dit que Kogaiji lui en voulait pour une affaire personnelle et qu'il cherchait à se venger.

- Et tu pense que ce serait lui qui l'aurait enlevé?

- Ben ouais ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il fasse ça tout seul, les deux autres membres du clan, euh… Yaone et.. Dokugakuji ou plutôt Jien, le demi-frère de Gojyo doivent aussi être dans le coup !

- Bon, on va aller leur rendre une petite visite. Trouve moi leurs adresses.

- Tout de suite!

oOo

Après avoir bien mangé à la cafet' avec Hakkai...

...le blond se redressa un peu plus sur le siège de la chambre d'hopital de Goku et lui demanda :

- Donne moi une description de ces mecs, tu veux?

- Hein!

- La description des gars qui t'ont mit dans cet etat, je veux leurs descriptions.

- Et ben... euh.. Je sais pas trop... Tu sais, ils étaient pleins... Mais y'en a un qui s'appelle Juon, il est brun et il a des cheveux long attachés en arrière.

- Comment tu connais son nom?

- Un de ses potes l'a dit sans faire gaffe pendant qu'ils « s'amusaient ».

- Ouais.. bon, j'y vais.

- Sanzo!

L'interpellé s'arrêta dans son mouvement de sortir de la pièce et tourna la tête vers l'adolescent.

- Quoi?

- Comment tu compte trouver ces gars?

- J'en sais rien. Mais tout les mecs que j'croise qui ont une couette et des ch'veux brun, j'leur colle mon poing dans la gueule et j'leur demande comment ils s'appellent.

- Tu devrais pas faire l'inverse plutôt? Lui demander son mon et le frapper après?

Sanzo ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jetter un regard à moitié noir et de sortir.

Mais sur le visage de Goku, c'était un sourire qui grandissait.

oOo

Son euphorie complète dura des heures. Mais quand elle prit fin, la réalitée sauta au cou du métis. Il se sentait mal, les blessures le faisant à nouveau souffrir et la fatigue l'envahissait. Il savait que plus tard, se serait encore plus dur. Le manque de drogue prendrait le dessus et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se contrôler...

oOo

Ils étaient devant la porte du dénommé Kogaiji où vivait aussi sa petite soeur, Ririn. Pas de réponse. Vu la pile de paperasse qui s'entassait dans sa boite aux lettres, il ne devait pas être venu très souvent chez lui depuis sa liberation.

Et c'était pareil pour le certain Dokugakuji. Les voisins disaient n'avoir vu aucuns des trois ces derniers temps.

Mais pour Yaonne, c'était different. La boite aux lettres était vide et les voisin avaient vu la jeune femme la veille.

- Bon, on va surveiller cette femme. On va la suivre et elle va peut être nous mener jusqu'à l'endroit où ils gardent Gojyo, décida Shien.

- Ouais, mais si elle était là hier, ça veut dire qu'elle fait peut être pas partit du coup, fit remarquer Zenon.

- Justement, on sait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il faut la suivre, pour être sur.

- Ok.

- Ca serait plus partique si on s'occupait chacun d'une affaire tu crois pas ?

- Si. Mais si on fait ça, je veut m'occuper de celle de Gojyo.

- Bon, ok. Mais si tu trouve où il est, ne tente rien tout seul, tu reviens et tu prends des hommes avec toi, compris?

- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète!

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard...

Hakkai apperçut Aiko assise sur le banc devant le lycée en train de fumer une clope. Il s'avança et s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

- Tu peux t'assoir tu sais, j'ai pas pollué le banc, lui dit elle sur un ton agressif.

- Non merci, je prefere rester debout.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Goku? Je l'ai vu quand on l'emmenait à l'hopital.. plein de sang...

- Il s'est fait agressé. Mais il va bien je te rassure.

- Agressé? Putain... Et Sanzo? Ca fait un moment que j'l'ai pas vu au lycée...

- Le directeur l'a autorisé à rester à l'hopital avec lui pour la semaine.

- C'est cool ça.

Un lourd silence tomba alors. Hakkai jetta brièvement un coup d'oeil vers le visage de la jeune fille. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des cernes violettes et des poches sous les yeux.

- Tu as du mal à dormir?

- Ouais...

Nouveau silence.

- Est ce que... commença la jeune fille. Est ce que tu as des nouvelles à propos de Gojyo?

- Non... La police n'avançe pas...

Aiko soupira alors grandement en se passant une main sur le visage.

oOo

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait vu la jeune femme entrer dans son immeuble. Il avait garé sa voiture dans un coin un peu caché, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas reperer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur elle à ce moment là. Comme elle partait à pied, Zenon sortit de sa voiture avec l'intention de la suivre. Elle sortit de la ville et l'emmena à son insu jusqu'à une usine désafectée et alors qu'elle s'aprettait à y entrer et qu'il était bien caché derrière un buisson...

Bip bip bip! Bip bip bip!

« Merde! » pensa le policier. « Le portable! »

Yaone se retrourna alors précipitament en demandant :

- Qui est là!

Zenon réussit enfin à sortir son portable de sa poche et à l'éteindre, mais devant lui se tenait maintenant Yaone.

- Qui êtes vous?

- Euh.. et bien.. bafouilla le roux en se relevant.

- Yaone? Qui est avec toi?

Un jeune homme sortit de l'usine. Il avait les cheveux rouges sang et fixa le policier.

Il sortit alors une arme de sa poche et le pointa sur Zenon

- J'te reconnait toi! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, Yaone?

- Je ne sais pas, il était caché derrière un buisson...

- Bon, ok. Merde! Moi qui ne voulai pas que les flics se mêlent de ça!

- Quand une personne disparait de cette façon, on fait toujours des recherches, faut pas être intelligent pour s'en douter... lança Zenon.

- Ta gueule! Bon, comme on peut pas te laisser partir, on va être obligé de te garder ici... Allez avançe! ordonna Kogaiji en pointant la porte d'entrée de la main.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et descendirent de nombreux escaliers avant d'arriver dans un espace chauffé et lumineux, contrairement aux chemins qu'ils avaient emprunté jusque là. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce qui contenait une table en son centre, quelques chaises et un canapé. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, ce fut ce qui se déroulait à l'interieur.

La porte en acier qui se trouvait sur le côté était grande ouverte et deux personnes se battait juste devant. En fait, il s'agissait de Gojyo et de Doku, le premier retenant l'autre au sol et le frappant de toutes ses forces, et le deuxième lui assénant de puissant coups qui ne parvenaient pourtant pas à faire bouger le métis de sur lui.

Comprenant qu'il pouvait faire tourner la situation en son avantage, Zenon saisit adroitement le pistolet de la main de Kogaiji et plaqua celui ci à terre avec le canon de l'arme sur la tempe.

- Ecoutez moi ! se mit il à hurler pour se faire entendre de tous.

La réaction fut immediate, Gojyo et Doku tournèrent la tête en même temps.

- Gojyo, tu déguage de sur ce mec et toi, tu bouge pas, sinon je bute ton pote, comprit ? Et si quelqu'un tente quelque chose, j'hésiterai pas à tirer sur ce type !

Il y eut un moment de reflexion où Kogaiji essaya de se déguager, en vain. Finalement, Gojyo se releva et s'approcha de Zenon.

- Qu'est ce que vous fouttez là vous !

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Tu peux marcher ? demanda t-il en voyant dans quel état il était.

- Ouais, ouais.

- Bon, alors voilà comment on va faire. Gojyo, trouve un moyen de les attacher ou je ne sais quoi. On va juste en prendre un pour pouvoir sortir.

- Ok.

Même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, Gojyo s'executa parce que l'idée d'attacher Doku lui plaisait bien. Il avait retenté le coup d'attendre devant la porte. Sauf que cette fois, il pouvait tenir debout et c'était Doku qui avait ouvert. Il avait réussit prendre le dessus et comme il était seul, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider cette fois.

Une fois que Doku et Yaone furent attachés l'un à l'autre, ils sortirent avec Kogaiji comme guide.

Alors qu'ils montaient un escalier, Gojyo s'arrêta, prit d'une crise de douleur au creux du ventre.

- Hé, ça va ?

- Ouais, ça va aller…

Alors qu'il essayait de continuer sa route pour prouver ses dire, une douleur le fit se plier en deux avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

- Bon, ecoute, reste là. Je vais sortir et appeler mon patron et une ambulance, ok ?

Le métis voulait nier, mais sa voix resta coinçée dans sa gorge. Zenon prit ce silence pour un oui et reparti d'un bon pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva recroquevillé sur les marches, respirant difficilement à cause de la douleur. Soudain, il entendit des pas dans les marches du haut.

« C'est pas encore l'ambulance, ça se peut pas, c'est trop tôt… Mais qui c'est ? » se demanda t-il.

--------------------------------

Bon, pour vous avouer, je savais pas comment finir ce chapitre... Mais ça fait quand même du suspens, non ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

Note : Bon, je viens de voir Pearl Harbor et je doit vous dire que je suis encore perturbée par la mort de Dany (Josh Hartnet).. C'est toujours les plus beaux mecs qui meurent... Alors j'ai un peu du mal à me concentrer. Voilà. Si vous avez vu le film, vous me comprendrez peut être... Mais bon! Il ne faut pas abandonner la bataille trop tôt! (je dis vraiment n'importe quoi là...) Je vais tout de suite me remettre dans l'ambiance et vite!

Chapitre 19 – Colère et libération

Même si le médecin le lui avait déconseillé, Goku s'était quand même levé. Il avait à peine posé les pieds sur le sol froid de sa chambre qu'il sentait déjà sa tête tourner. Il s'appuya sur son lit avec une main tendis que l'autre s'agrippait fermement au porte perfusion. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et respira un bon coup. Après avoir rouvert les yeux, il s'éloigna du lit et se mit à faire quelques pas.

Il ne portait plus l'immonde « robe de malade » (ndla : bon, ok, je manque de vocabulaire, mais vous voyez de quoi je parles? Vous savez ce truc qui est tout ouvert dans le dos au cas où on aurait chaud et grâce à quoi on voit tout votre postérieur. (je sais, description un peu merdique, c'est la faute à Pearl Harbor)) parce que Sanzo lui avait ramené de quoi se vêtir.

Il avait entreprit de faire une petite balade dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, juste histoire de ne pas s'engourdir les jambes dans son lit. Ce fut donc un petit bout en short et en tee-shirt, couvert de bandages qui franchit la porte de sa chambre. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait vraiment du mal à tenir debout. Le médecin lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas bouger! Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et même avec une transfusion, il était encore faible. Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher Goku de bouger parce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus être faible. Ou, du moins, de vite redevenir fort.

Il décida de faire un petit tour dans les étages. Il prit donc l'ascenseur, toujours accompagné de son porte transfusion - avec la transfusion dessus - et visita un peu tout les étages. Il avait reprit un peu d'équilibre et arriva, sans s'en rendre compte, au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait un grand hall avec des gens assit sur des bancs et un comptoir d'accueil où s'activait deux infirmières. Mais ce qui attira vite le regard de Goku, ce fut une silhouette. Et plus qu'une silhouette, un visage.

Tous ses muscles se durcirent alors et, sans réfléchir, il arracha la perfusion de sa veine et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'accueil. Puis, il se mit à courir en usant de ses dernières forces et sauta sur la personne qui parlait à une des infirmière en lui collant son poing dans la mâchoire. Il se retrouva au dessus du jeune au cheveux long et brun, attachés derrière sa tête. Ne le laissant pas réagir, il lui porta plusieurs coups avant que plusieurs bras virent l'arracher à sa victime.

- Lâchez moi! criait l'adolescent.

- Goku! Qu'est ce que tu fais!

C'était Sanzo qui venait de rentrer dans l'hôpital.

- C'est lui Sanzo! lui répondit Goku.

Le blond tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait à peine de se relever et en voyant ses cheveux, il ne réfléchit pas plus et se jeta sur lui, envoyant son poing dans sa figure.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre lui! s'écria une infirmière.

- Des comptes à régler! répondit Sanzo.

Puis, il se pencha au dessus du jeune et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- On est dans un hôpital, là. J'ai pas envie de m'faire des embrouilles, alors tu vas gentiment venir avec moi dehors, pour qu'on règle ça, compris !

Le pauvre jeune ne répondit pas, mais Sanzo s'en foutait royalement, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se défouler sur lui.

Après qu'ils soient sortit, Goku, qui était toujours sous l'emprise des infirmières et des gens venus les aider, demanda :

- Vous pouvez p'tet me lâcher maintenant, non?

- Oui, mais je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre, répondit une des infirmière. Tu as enlevé tout seul ta perfusion et tu tiens à peine debout... tu dois te reposer.

- Je vais très bien...

Il commençait à se relever alors qu'on le lâchait et il fit quelques pas vers l'ascenseur devant lequel il avait abandonné son porte perfusion. Mais déjà que rien qu'en marchant il avait eut du mal à tenir debout, alors en se jetant sur quelqu'un et en le frappant de toutes ses forces, c'était pire. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pu empêcher son corps de tomber en avant…

OoO

Il releva légèrement la tête. Peut être que c'était Zenon qui revenait pour quelque chose, ou bien c'était Kogaiji qui avait réussit à se débarrasser de l'agent et qui revenait.

Sa vue était brouillée par la douleur et la pénombre environnante ne l'aidait pas à y voir. Les pas se rapprochèrent et bientôt il distingua une paire de chaussure. La personne s'arrêta juste à côté de lui, et un bruit de sécurité d'arme qu'on enlève se fit entendre.

Il réussit à voir le visage de la personne qui le menaçait avec une arme.

- Où est mon frère ?

- Ririn…

- Où il est ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

Gojyo ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

- Répond moi !

Comme ce fut un silence qui suivit son ordre, elle se pencha un peu plus vers Gojyo, tendant son arme vers son torse.

oOo

Sanzo plaqua le jeune contre le mur de l'immeuble. Il venait de le traîner sans ménagement dans une ruelle sans issue et à l'abri de la vue de quiconque.

- Mais t'es qui !demanda le jeune alors que Sanzo l'étouffait à moitié en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Un gars qui va te faire regretter d'avoir touché à Goku.

La voix du blond était lugubre et cachait un haine incommensurable.

- Goku ? C'est qui ? J'le connaît pas moi !

La colère monta à la surface et le poing de Sanzo alla directement dans la mâchoire du type qui s'écroula par terre un peu plus loin. Vu la puissance qu'il avait mit dans son coup, la mâchoire du jeune devait probablement être déboîtée. Et son poing lui faisait vraiment mal. Mais tout ça, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, s'était frapper ce type jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Juste pour se venger. Et venger Goku. Le venger pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Il s'avança et prit le type par les cheveux. Il planta son regard plein d'une haine noire et dévastatrice dans le sien et lui lança :

- Forcement, tu lui a pas demandé comment il s'appelait !

Il le balança contre le mur, qu'il se prit en pleine face, lui pétant le nez au passage.

- Goku, c'est l'adolescent que t'as frapper, que t'as planté avec un couteau, et que t'as faillit tuer en coupant avec des rasoirs ! lui cracha t-il tendis qu'il l'assénait de multiple coups au visages et au ventre.

Le jeune se retrouva bientôt recroquevillé contre le mur, le visage en sang. Sanzo s'accroupit en face de lui et lui demanda en lui relevant la tête par les cheveux :

- C'que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es amusé à le faire souffrir ! Il t'avait rien fait !

- C'est.. commença le jeune en fendant son visage d'un sourire, parce que c'était marrant de le voir souffrir. Et puis, il fallait qu'il comprenne que c'était nous qui étions les plus forts !

Cette fois, la rage du blond dépassa toutes ses limites. Il plaqua à nouveau le jeune contre le mur et lui envoya des dizaines de coups dans le creux du ventre. Un fin filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Seulement, ce que n'avait pas prévu Sanzo, c'est qu'il contre attaquerait. En effet, il se prit un coup de genoux dans le ventre et se plia à son tour sous la douleur. Ce moment d'inattention suffit à l'autre pour frapper de nouveau et le blond se prit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya reculer un peu plus loin. Le jeune avait donc retrouvé toute liberté de ses mouvements. Sanzo essuya du revers de sa main le peu de sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Très bien. Je me disait aussi, que si tu te défendais pas, ça serait pas drôle de me défouler sur toi…

Le jeune ouvrit des yeux surpris et n'eut pas le temps de voir débouler sur lui un Sanzo enragé. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, le blond à cheval sur le jeune. Alors que Sanzo s'aprétait à lui donner encore des coups bien sentit dans la tronche, le jeune supplia :

- Non ! Arrête !..Sérieux… Tu va me tuer….

- Tu t'es pas posé la question quand tu torturais Goku, alors pourquoi j'me la poserai, moi ?

L'image de Goku, ensanglanté et à moitié nu sous la douche lui revint en mémoire. La terreur se lisait dans les yeux du jeune tendis que Sanzo reprenait son massacre. Son poing le faisait souffrir, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il frappait toujours avec le même. Bientôt, le blond ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps cela faisait qu'il frappait. Toujours au même endroit, sur le visage, toujours avec autant de violence et de rage. Le jeune avait cessé de se défendre et était immobile sous lui. Peut être qu'il était inconscient ou même mort. Sanzo s'en fichait, il fallait juste qu'il fasse payer à cette ordure ce qu'il avait fait à Goku.

Il sentit soudain des bras passer autour de sa taille et le tirer en arrière. Puis des cris parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles :

- Sanzo ! Arrête bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !

Le blond se débattait, il voulait continuer, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, s'était comme s'il était devenu complètement barge et que frapper ce mec était le seul moyen de le calmer. Il se prit un coup de poing dans la figure et tomba un peu plus loin. Il reprit ses esprits en se massant sa joue à présent douloureuse. Puis, il se rendit enfin compte de qui il s'agissait :

- Hakkai ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là !

- C'est pas important ! C'est qui ce mec ! Pourquoi t'étais en train d'le frapper !

Sanzo se releva doucement et s'alluma une clope, comme si la tempête était passée.

- Le chef de la bande qui à frappé Goku.

Hakkai ne su pas quoi dire sur le moment, se contentant de regarder le jeune, qui en fait n'était qu'à peine conscient. Puis, il dit de son ton calme et posé comme à son habitude, reprenant le contrôle de la situation, puisque Sanzo en était incapable :

- Bon, je vais l'emmener au poste de police. Je dirais que je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la rue. Je pense que vu la façon dont tu l'as amoché, il consentira à mentir pour dire qu'il s'est battu avec un de ses potes et qu'il balancera tout ceux qui on participé à… ce qu'ils ont fait à Goku. En attendant, toi, tu vas faire un tour, tu te calme et tu fais pas de conneries, ok ?

Sanzo n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais dans son état actuel, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Goku est au courant que tu as retrouver ce type ? demanda le brun.

- Ouais, c'est même lui qui l'a vu à l'hôpital.

- D'accord… Bon, j'y vais.

Il souleva le jeune qui émit un gémissement rauque et le calla sur son épaule. Puis, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Sanzo, avec un regard confiant. Le blond le regarda s'éloigner et partit de son côté.

OoO

Une détonation résonna dans les couloirs derrière eux. Zenon se retourna, obligeant Kogaiji à faire de même et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis, il fouilla dans sa poche en lâchant un « merde » énervé. Il en sortit son portable, et comme il le pensait, il n'avait pas de réseau.

- Bon, tant pis ! On va sortir d'ici. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave….

Ils repartirent dans les couloirs sombres, Kogaiji encore plus inquiet que le policier, sachant que sa sœur traînait dans les couloirs…

OoO

Quand Hakkai pénétra dans le poste de police, il s'approcha du comptoir d'accueil et demanda à voir l'inspecteur Shien. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs d'attente et, après quelques minutes, il vit apparaître l'inspecteur.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda t-il en apercevant le jeune.

- C'est le chef de la bande qui a agressé Goku.

- Pourquoi est il dans cet état ? Ne me dites pas que…

- Je vous rassure, je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans un coin de rue. Il dit qu'il s'est battu avec un ami. N'est ce pas ? demanda le brun en se tournant vers le jeune.

- Euh.. O.. oui, c..c'est vrai…

- Bon, voilà, il consent aussi a dénoncer tous ceux qui on participé à l'agression de Goku, n'est ce pas ?

- O..oui…

Shien le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il avait du mal à croire au hasard qui avait fait que Hakkai tombe sur le chef de la bande en pleine rue. Mais c'est surtout l'histoire de la bagarre qu'il avait du mal à avaler. Et le sourire qu'affichait le brun n'avait rien pour l'encourager à y croire.

Bien sur… il se doutait que ce n'était pas une simple bagarre entre pote. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du policier.

- Très bien. Je vais demander à ce qu'on l'interroge tout de suite.

- Je vous remercie.

oOo

Son sang coulait à flot le long de son bras avec lequel il plaquait une des épaule de la jeune fille. Il avait réussit à lui sauter dessus en même temps qu'elle tirait et même s'il s'était prit de coup de plein fouet, il pouvait contrôler Ririn.

Du sang coulait entre ses dents qu'il serrait pour supporter la douleur et son tee-shirt était maculé de sang, la balle ayant traversé le haut de son torse.

- Lâche moi ! s'écria Ririn.

- Ton.. ton frère va bien…. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle resta un moment muette puis ne vit pas venir le coup de poing qu'elle se prit sur le crâne, la plongeant dans l'inconscience.

OoO

Quand il se réveilla, il était à nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il se releva et un mal de tête terrible le lança au niveau de son arcade droite. Il leva une main à cet endroit et se rendit compte qu'il avait un bandage tout autour de sa tête. Il avait du se blesser en tombant tout à l'heure. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit que Sanzo était assit sur le siège juste à côté de son lit.

- Et bien, tu en as mit du temps pour te réveiller! s'exclama t-il en se levant.

- Sanzo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu fais tout un cirque quand je suis pas là et quand je suis là c'est tout c'que tu trouve à dire ?

- Euh… non, désolé. C'est que, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je pensait pas te voir là…

Un silence s'installa.

- Alors ? demanda le singe.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben, qu'est ce que t'as fait du type ?

- Hmm.. Disons, que je lui ai prouvé toute ma reconnaissance pour t'avoir offert un séjour à l'hôpital.

- En lui en offrant un ?ironisa Goku.

- Hm, en fait, Hakkai est venu juste au moment où j'allait lui offrir un séjour à la morgue.

Goku considéra ce que venait de lui dire le blond. Alors il aurait été jusque là ?

- Bon, sinon j'ai vu le dirlo du bahut, faudra que je retourne au lycée demain.

- Oh, mais, ça veut dire que je vais être tout seul? Demanda l'adolescent d'un air tout triste (avec la tête qui va avec).

- Mais non, y a les infirmières, et puis Hakkai et moi on passera te voir de temps en temps. En plus, je pense que la police va pas tarder à trouver Gojyo, alors j'demanderai à c'qu'on le mette dans ta chambre. Bon, salut, j'doit faire mon sac!

Sanzo s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand le cri de Goku l'arrêta :

- Non, Sanzo! Pars pas s'il te plait! Les infirmières sont grosses et méchantes. Elles font des piqûre qui font super mal et la bouffe est dégueu! En plus, ça pu ici, j'peut même pas sortir, y a des gens qui crient la nuit et c'est bourré de vieux!

Après un court silence, Sanzo demanda :

- T'as finit?

- ...

- Bon, maintenant je dois y aller. Tu veux être fort, alors prouve moi que tu l'est en faisant pas de cinéma comme ça.

Goku le regarda longuement, puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord, mais avant...

Il poussa le draps et descendit du lit avant de rejoindre Sanzo en vacillant. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et Goku réduisait encore plus cette distance en se rapprochant un peu plus. Il fut maintenant assez près et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Leur baiser dura quelques longues minutes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé et l'attente ne renforçait que le plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau le faire. Une fois que le singe se fut un peu éloigné, il sourit à son soleil et dit :

- Voilà, tu peux partir!

Mais Goku avait ravivé le désir qu'il provoquait en Sanzo et celui ci ne partit pas, mais se pencha pour embrasser à son tour l'adolescent. Tendis qu'il faisait ça, il avançait, forçant Goku à reculer jusqu'à son lit, où il le souleva pour l'asseoir, tout en lui embrassant le cou. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre et à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Sanzo dise :

- Maintenant, je m'en vais.

Il avait bien appuyé sur le « maintenant » et se fut avec un sourire béat que Goku le regardait partir.

OoO

Quand il arriva dans le hall d'entré de l'hôpital, Sanzo remarqua une certaine agitation. Il s'avança et s'aperçut que des infirmiers arrivaient avec un brancard. Sanzo se poussa sur un côté pour ne pas gêner et fit attention de ne pas se trouver devant une porte. Les infirniers passèrent devant lui avec le brancard et Sanzo reconnut immédiatement la personne qui s'y trouvait. Gojyo.

Il était conscient et crachait son sang sur le côté du brancard. Les infirmiers avaient dechiré son tee-shirt pour pouvoir soigner son torse correctement et ils essayaient de stopper l'hémorragie en maintenant des compresses appuyées sur plusieurs plaies en sang.

Le blond resta un moment sans bouger puis se retourna, sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il reconnu l'inspecteur Zenon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda t-il.

- C'est trop long à raconter. Tout c'que j'peux dire, c'est qu'il a été touché près du cœur. Mais il a bien tenu le coup jusque là, alors, il devrait survivre. Enfin, je pense.

OoO

Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de pousser un petit grognement matinal. Il se redressa et s'assit sur son matelas. Puis, il se dit qu'une bonne douche lui ferai du bien, même si c'était chiant parce qu'il devait faire attention aux plaies qui n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées.

Il se leva donc et entra dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, bien réveillé, il sortit gaiment de la pièce. Mais à peine eut il posé un pied dans sa chambre qu'il sursauta.

Il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir que le deuxième lit de sa chambre, qui était vide jusqu'à présent, ne l'était plus. L'emportant sur son air étonné, un sourire fendit son visage tendis qu'il s'écriait :

- Gojyo !

Il s'avança vers lui et le regarda de plus près. Il dormait paisiblement, et ce ne fut pas son cri qui le réveilla.

« Ben, il est plus en forme que c'que j'm'imaginait… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour demander son petit déjeuner (ndla : oui, Goku n'attend même pas qu'on le lui apporte, il va le réclamer !), la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le châtain se retrouva nez à nez avec un médecin.

- Bonjour ! lança l'adolescent.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes Goku, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, c'est moi.

- Très bien. Une infirmière va venir pour vous enlever quelques points de suture. En attendant, restez ici bien sagement.

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage du singe tendis qu'il disait :

- Mais c'est que j'ai faim moi !

- Vous devez attendre que l'infirmière vous apporte votre petit déjeuner. Votre médecin vous avait interdit de vous lever, non ? Surtout après ce que vous avez fait hier, vous devriez vous reposer.

Goku tourna les talons en envoyant un regard noir au médecin et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Le médecin s'approcha du lit de Gojyo et nota quelque chose sur des papiers qu'il tenait à la main.

- Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? demanda t-il.

- Non.

Quelques secondes après, Goku demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Vous êtes un de ces amis, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, il a de petites blessures tels que des bleus, des petites plaies et le nez cassé. Il a la cheville droite cassée, le bras droit déboîté et fracturé, il a aussi eut une hémorragie interne due à des coups répétés au ventre, il a eut une première balle dans les côtes, mais elle à été enlevée avant qu'on le retrouve, et une balle près du cœur.

Goku resta silencieux en entendant la liste des blessures de Gojyo.

Le médecin s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte.

- Oui ? répondit il.

Une infirmière entra alors dans la chambre, poussant un petit chariot.

- Bonjour monsieur Goku, bonjour docteur.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour, bon je vais y aller, si il se réveille, appelez une infirmière, d'accord ?

Goku accieça( ?) et se tourna vers l'infirmière. Il la connaissait bien. C'était souvent elle qui venait s'occuper de lui. Elle était très jeune et Goku se demandait même si elle avait pas des vues sur lui…

- Je vous ai apporté votre plateau repas, comme ça vous pourrez manger pendant que je vous enlève vos points de suture.

- Ouais !

Goku se mit à manger gaiement tendis que l'infirmière préparait son matériel. Le singe eut tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour tout manger quand elle commença. Elle lui fit enlever son tee-shirt et s'allonger pour pouvoir s'occuper des plaies du torse en premier.

Goku sentait les fils glisser dans sa peau, mais cela n'avait rien de désagréable, pas comme la fois où Hakkai l'avait recousu. Non, ça le chatouillait. Il avait du mal à ne pas rire pour ne pas déranger l'infirmière dans son travail minutieux. Quelques minutes après, elle lui demanda de se mettre sur le ventre, ayant finit pour les plaies du torse. Goku s'exécuta, content que cela ne prenne pas beaucoup de temps. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras et tourna la tête vers le lit de Gojyo.

Il pensait que Sanzo plaisantait quand il disait qu'il demanderait à ce qu'il soit dans la même chambre que lui, mais non, même pas. Gojyo avait vraiment une tête amochée. Un de ses yeux était entouré d'un bleu qui virait au noir, son arcade gauche devait s'être ouverte étant donné qu'il avait un pansement et son nez était caché sous un énorme pansement. Mais quand même, qu'est ce qu'il était content qu'il soit là…

Il aperçut un mouvement de la part du métis. C'était sa main qui avait bougé. Il bougea ensuite la tête. Goku ne dit rien sur le moment, attendant de voir s'il allait se réveiller. Il vit les paupières du métis remuer sans pour autant s'ouvrir. Puis un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre, attirant l'attention de l'infirmière. Gojyo avait du être aveuglé par la lumière et avait râlé.

- Vous êtes réveillé ? demanda l'infirmière.

Nouveau grognement.

Cette fois, il leva son bras valide vers sa tête et posa sa main sur ses yeux. Il essaya de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Restez allongé. Je vais m'occuper de vous.

Elle déposa ses pinces avec lesquelles elle enlevait les fils et se dirigea vers le rouquin.

- Vous savez où vous êtes ?

- Hmm… hôpital. ?

- Oui c'est ça. Vous avez subit quelques opérations alors restez allongé surtout.

- Ouais…

- Alors Gojyo, t'es bien réveillé ? T'as bien dormi !

Goku avait fait exprès de gueuler pour faire chier Gojyo parce qu'il savait que c'était désagréable d'entendre parler quelqu'un fort au réveil, après une opération.

- Rhaaa… Qu'est ce que tu fabrique là toi.. ?

- Je t'expliquerait tout plus tard.

L'infirmière finit d'enlever les fils aux plaies de Goku, s'occupa un peu de Gojyo et sortit. Après ça, Goku raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que le métis avait été enlevé.

- Putain… J'te jure que si j'avais été là…

- T'inquiètes, on a retrouvé le chef de la bande et Sanzo s'en ait occupé…

- Je vois…

Un petit silence s'installa. Puis Goku demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé de son côté. Gojyo lui raconta tout en résumé, pas la peine de partir dans les détails.

- Alors ils t'ont fait reprendre de la drogue !

- Ben, ouais. Mais ça va, je devrai m'en sortir, je suis quand même dans un hôpital ici…

- Ouais mais même.

Nouveau silence.

- Tiens, en parlant de drogue, Sanzo est bizarre des fois…

- Hm ? Développe.

- Ben, des fois, quand je m'absente pour aller faire des courses ou autre chose, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus pareil quand je le revoit…

- « Plus pareil » ?

- Ouais, par exemple, il était de bonne humeur quand je part et quand je revient, il est ennervé, mais bon c'est vrai que c'est Sanzo.… Ou des fois, il à l'air absent, il me répond presque pas, et puis pof, il est de nouveau là, comme s'il venait de se réveiller… C'est bizarre..

- Pourquoi t'as dit « en parlant de drogue » ?

- Ben, il avait le même genre de réactions quand il se droguait et je suis en train de me demander si…

- Tu pense qu'il se drogue encore ?

Un silence suivit sa question.

Goku le regarda d'un air pensif.

- S'il se drogue encore, je lui pardonnerai jamais…

OoO

Cela faisait une semaine que Gojyo était à l'hôpital et tous le monde avait trouvé étrange qu'Aiko ne soit pas passée le voir, elle qui était la plus triste ( pour ne pas dire la seule ) de la disparition du métis.

Mais aujourd'hui, Goku pensait à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin le droit de sortir. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour préparer ses affaires.

Il marchait à présent, seul dans les rues qu'il n'avait pas revues depuis bien longtemps. A cette heure ci, Sanzo et Hakkai était au lycée. Mais Goku avait insisté pour sortir à cette heure là, sinon il aurait été accompagné par Sanzo et Hakkai évidemment. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était marcher, seul. Pour pouvoir remettre ses idées en place et réfléchir correctement, il en avait besoin.

Une pensée lui trottait dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure et l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. C'était plutôt une parole que Gojyo lui avait dite quand ils reparlaient du problème Sanzo.

« Si tu veux savoir si Sanzo se drogue encore, t'as qu'à lui demander. Tu verras bien à la tête qui fait si c'est vrai ou pas. Et puis, qui sait, peut être qu'il veut t'en parler, et que tu lui offrirait l'occasion de le faire… »

Alors qu'il se disait que Sanzo ne serait pas du genre à lui en parler aussi facilement, il se rendit compte qu'il marchait dans sa rue. Enfin, dans la rue où il habitait, avec Sanzo.

Il rentra dans l'immeuble et sortit ses clef. A peine eut il posé le pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement qu'il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de l'endroit. L'odeur de lui et de Sanzo.

Il adorait cet endroit. C'était ici que tout avait commencé avec le blond et c'était ici que tout c'était déroulé, toute leur histoire…

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sourit en se disant que c'était pas possible de s'attacher autant à un endroit…

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'affaler sur le canapé. Il contempla le plafond, qu'il avait déjà regardé et regardé tant de fois quand il s'ennuyait. Il resta là quelques minutes, silencieux, appréciant d'être à nouveau là. Puis, il se leva et eut l'impulsion d'aller dans la chambre de Sanzo. Il voulait être au plus près de lui, même s'il n'était pas là. Au moins, le fait de s'allonger dans son lit lui donnerait l'impression de le prendre dans ses bras….

Il ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse, comme il l'avait toujours fait, bien que là, c'était inutile puisque Sanzo n'était pas là et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas le déranger. Il entra dans la pièce avec la même impression que quand il était entré dans l'appartement.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et prit la couverture dans entre ses doigts et l'enleva doucement du lit, la faisant glisser sur lui. Puis, il plongea sa tête dedans tout en inspirant l'odeur qui se trouvait sur le tissus. Il y avait, dans cette pièce, tellement l'odeur de Sanzo que Goku cru un instant qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

L'adolescent sursauta. Il se retourna d'un coup vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, qu'il avait immédiatement reconnue.

- Ah.. Sanzo…

Le blond le regardait de travers. C'est vrai qu'il devait avoir l'air con, à renifler sa couverture. Sanzo se trouvait juste à côté de la porte, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était assit contre le mur, une clope à la main.

- Ben et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas au lycée ?

- Non, j'avais envie de rentrer plus tôt…

Goku ne répondit pas, il avait l'air bizarre. Comme s'il répondait sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il disait. C'était encore la même impression..

« Si tu veux savoir si Sanzo se drogue encore, t'as qu'à lui demander. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais c'était le moment.

- Euh, Sanzo… Je…Euh… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hmm

- Voilà… euh… le prend pas mal hein… mais…

C'était le moment, et rien ne sortait.. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout…

- Est ce que… tu… tu prends toujours de la drogue ?

« Tu verras bien à la tête qui fait si c'est vrai ou pas »

On peut dire que c'était un peu plus difficile à interprété que ce que l'adolescent c'était imaginé…En effet, au début, Sanzo n'avait même pas réagit, puis, tout à coup, il l'avait regardé avec de grand yeux, sans répondre. Soit il était surprit que Goku se soit rendu compte qu'il se droguait encore, soit il se demandait simplement pourquoi il lui posait cette question.

- Goku.. Bien sur que non…

Sa voix était hésitante. Goku s'en étonna. Sanzo était sur de lui, il ne répondait pas en ne sachant pas quoi dire…

- Sanzo, pourquoi tu hésite ?

- Qu… !

Soudain, après le bref instant d'étonnement, Sanzo s'énerva et se leva d'un coup.

- Mais putain Goku, pourquoi tu me pose cette question !

- T'énerve pas Sanzo, je veut juste savoir si tu te drogue encore…

- Mais pourquoi ça te viens à l'esprit ? Parce que j'en ait prit une fois tu croit que c'est forcé que j'en reprenne !

- Mais j'ai pas dit ça ! Déforme pas tout c'que j'dis comme ça t'arrange compris !

Cette fois, l'adolescent était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai une réponse sincère.

- Sanzo, si je me demande ça, c'est parce que t'es tout bizarre parfois et ça fait comme quand tu prenait de la drogue ! Et j'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause de cette putain de merde !

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder intensément Goku droit dans les yeux. Il semblait plus lucide, comme s'il était redevenu « normal ».

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre et tourna les talons, n'ayant pas d'autres échappatoires.

Alors qu'il sortait dans les rues, la réalité lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait prit une dose quelques minutes avant que Goku revienne et il n'était pas dans son état normal. C'était ça, l'unique raison pour laquelle il s'était énervé sur Goku quand il lui avait demandé s'il se droguait encore.

Et juste au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, il avait réussit à comprendre la situation et à reprendre le dessus sur l'effet de la drogue.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas menti au singe, ou peut être un peu. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir pour qu'il découvre son mensonge par la suite. Ca aurait empiré la situation entre lui et l'adolescent.

Mais maintenant, vu sa réaction, Goku en était sûrement sur, qu'il avait menti…

OoO

Il entendit la porte claquée. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait sa réponse, et les pensées contraires et diverses de mélangeaient dans sa tête, il ne pouvait rien décider à ce moment. Comme incapable de faire autre chose, il avança lentement vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

Il resta un long moment allongé sur le côté, à penser à tout ça sans réagir plus ou moins, puis, il ne pu retenir les larmes de monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Comme si ça pouvait le protéger, il se replia sur lui même, les jambes contre le torse et la tête entre les genoux et il se mit à pleurer.

Des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier resurgirent alors dans son esprit. Il revoyait tout en entier. Comment il l'avait poussé sur ce lit même où il se trouvait, comment il lui avait arraché ses vêtements avec une rage dans les yeux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, comment il lui avait fait l'amour, avec brutalité, se moquant des cris qu'il poussait par moment.

Et comme si le fait de tout revoir ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il réentende tout. Les gémissements du blond, les siens, qui se faisaient plaignant alors qu'il souffrait, la respiration saccadée au creux de son oreille…

Et les sensations aussi se faisaient ressentir. La peau brûlante et blanche qui glissait sur son corps, les doigts avides qui se baladaient et faisaient mal, la langue qui goutait toutes les saveurs de son corps…

Il s'entendit sangloter alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire exactement comme s'il était en train de le revivre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements quand il revoyait, réentendait et ressentait un passage qui le faisait souffrir plus que les autres.

A ce moment là, alors qu'il revivait ce moment qu'il avait réussit à laisser dans un coin de sa tête, sans pour autant l'oublier, il se fit intérieurement la promesse d'empêcher Sanzo de continuer à se droguer, ou il ne lui pardonnerait jamais….

---------------------------------------------------

Aaaaaaaaah ! Quelle fin… j'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le finir ce chapitre ! Mais j'aime bien la fin, ça ressasse pas mal de trucs et j'adore écrire sur Goku et Sanzo (même si c'est pas cool du tout ( SURTOUT si c'est pas cool, tu veux dire ?) héhé, peut être un peu…). Bon ben voilà (fallait au moins que j'le dise une fois) j'espère que ça vous à plu ( faut que j'arrête de faire des parenthèses comme ça, tout le temps, après on s'emmêle et on comprend plus rien..) !


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 – Son corps sous la lumière de la lune

La sonnerie retentit. Enfin. Hakkai se leva casi-immediatemment et rangea ses affaires rapidement dans son sac. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se sauver comme ça à la fin des cours, mais là, il fallait absolument qu'il la voie.

Il sorti le premier de la salle et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers. Il était au dernier étage et la salle de Mme Yoshiko se trouvait tout en bas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche.

Il avait eut l 'impression qu'elle l'évitait ces derniers temps, et il s'en inquiétait. Il arriva dans le dernier couloir qui le menait à la professeur, éssouflé. Il faillit lui rentrer dedans d'ailleurs alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle.

- Ha.. Hakkai…qu'est ce que tu…

- Il faut que je te parle.

Il avait prit son air sérieux et reprenait son souffle aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

- Je.. je ne peux pas.. je dois partir, laisse moi passer Hakkai…

- Non. Pourquoi tu m'évite ? Est ce qu'il se passe quelque chose avec ton mari ? Tu veux me parler ?

- Si je voulait te parler, je ne chercherait pas à t'éviter, réfléchit.

La réponse avait sonné comme une évidence aux oreilles de Mme Yoshiko mais avait déplu à Hakkai.

- Azuka.. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'éviter toute l'année. Il va bien arriver un moment où tu devra me parler…

La prof paru réfléchir tout en fixant les iris couleur émeraudes du brun.

- Bon, entre.

OoO

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là, sur ce banc, sous la pluie. Elle avait bien choisi son jour pour tomber elle. A croire que c'était quand il avait le moins envie de la voir qu'elle venait. Bref, elle venait foutre la merde dans sa tête et l'empêchait de penser à quelque chose en se concentrant comme il voulait. A cette pensée, il revit le moment où il fixait Goku pendant qu'il faisait la cuisine et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait une drôle de tête quand il réfléchissait (ndla : vous voyez ?). Même si cette image pouvait paraître dérisoire, elle fit comprendre à Sanzo qu'il était heureux à ce moment là ( même s'il c'était disputé juste après). Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, revoyant cette scène en boucle, puis il se leva et repartit en direction de l'immeuble où il habitait.

La pluie lui avait tout de même permit d'être en possession du contrôle de lui même, l'eau coulant sur son corps ayant atténué les derniers effets de la drogue. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée, il pensa que Goku était peut être sortit. Il regarda dans l'entrée et remarqua que ses chaussures étaient toujours là. Donc, normalement, il était là.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de sa chambre, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Goku qui sortit de la pièce et s'arrêta devant lui. Il avait les yeux rouges mais les larmes ne coulaient plus et une détermination immesurable se lisait dans ses yeux. Alors qu'il ne s'y atendait pas, le châtain parla :

- Sanzo, je te repose encore une fois la question. Même si je connaît la réponse, je prefère l'entendre de ta bouche. Est ce que tu t…

- Oui, le coupa subitement le blond.

L'adolescent resta d'abord sans répondre puis demanda d'une voix qui se voulait pleine d'assurance :

- Pourquoi ?

La question surprit le blond qui ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi ? A quoi ça te sert ?

- C'est pas quelque chose d'utile Goku, c'est même la chose qui me pourri le plus la vie.

- Alors pourquoi t'arrêtes pas ?

- C'est pas si simple…

- Mais j'en ai rien a foutre moi !explosa le singe. Sanzo, ouvre les yeux, t'as jamais eut besoin de rien, t'as jamais été dépendant de quoi que ce soit, alors pourquoi tu commence maintenant ! C'est pas toi, le Sanzo que je connaît, il est beaucoup plus fort que ça. Même si ce n'est « pas si simple », il ne reculerait pas devant un obstacle !

Les regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes où le blond ne su quoi répondre.

- Goku, tu ne peut pas comprendre, lâcha t-il enfin sur un ton dur.

- Ah oui ! Et dis moi, qu'est ce que je ne peut pas comprendre Sanzo ! Lequel de nous deux s'est fait violer par l'autre ! Lequel à vu la personne qui lui est le plus cher au monde lui faire autant de mal ainsi qu'à lui même ! Toi comme moi on sait à quel point ça nous à fait souffrir ces conneries ! Alors me sort pas « tu peux pas comprendre », ok !

- Mais merde Goku ! Arrêtes de jouer les victimes traumatisées ! T'es pas tout seul dans cette histoire !

- Et ben justement ! Si toi aussi ça te fait souffrir, pourquoi tu continues à prendre de cette merde ! Et en plus, tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est quoi ce « victimes traumatisé » ! Comment tu réagirait si tu te faisait violer par moi, et que sans cesse tu faisait des cauchemars de ça et que tu ne trouvait le réconfort nulle part ! Normalement, je n'ai qu'à te serrer dans mes bras pour me sentir mieux, mais là, si je le fait, c'est encore pire ! Tu t'imagine, je ne peut même plus te tenir contre moi quand je vais mal sans que ça me fasse encore plus souffrir ! A cause de ça, notre vie à complètement été bousillée…

Les larmes étaient venues toutes seules, comme pour accompagner ses paroles. Le singe les essuya du revers de sa main.

- Sanzo… T'es qu'un égoïste !

Le blond ne répondit rien, se repassant encore les dernières paroles que Goku avait dites.

- En continuant à te droguer, tu fais souffrir tout ceux qui se trouvent à tes côtés. Et pas uniquement moi, mais Gojyo et Hakkai aussi.

- Rien à foutre d'eux !

Après un court temps de réaction, Goku sentit la colère monter en lui. Il plaqua Sanzo contre le mur derrière lui et lui cracha ces mots à la figure :

- Mais putain Sanzo, t'es pas tout seul ! Crois pas que tu peux dire qu'on vaut rien pour toi aussi facilement ! Si tu veux pas arrêter de te droguer tout seul, alors je t-y forcerait ! Et crois moi, j'aurais assez de force pour ça !

Les pupilles violettes fixaient les dorées, pleines de détermination et de force. Le blond se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur, la main de Goku ayant agrippé son tee-shirt et exerçant une force contre son torse pour le maintenir contre le mur. Il posa sa main sur le poignet du singe et ordonna tout en continuant de le fixer :

- Lâche-moi.

- Non. Pas avant que tu me fasse la promesse d'arrêter et que tu commence maintenant. Sinon, je t'y forcerait… Parce que… je ne veux pas… que…

Maintenant les larmes l'empêchaient de parler. Il baissa la tête et essaya de les refouler sans faire de bruits. Il sentit la main de Sanzo se resserrer autour de son poignet.

- Arrêtes de pleurer.

L'adolescent releva la tête, mais les larmes coulaient tout de même, malgré lui.

- Tu veux que je te le promette, c'est ça ?

- ..oui…

Le blond abaissa la main du jeune qui se laissa faire et posa son front contre le sien. Puis Goku perçu un doux murmure à son oreille :

- Alors, pour toi… et pour moi… pour nous.. C'est promis…

OoO

Elle s'assit sur une des tables de sa salle de cour et resta là sans parler, ni regarder Hakkai. Celui ci s'avança vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as des problèmes ? Avec ton mari… ?

Elle fit la moue avant de regarder le brun puis elle finit par avouer :

- Oui.. Tu sais, je t'avais dit que j'allait habiter chez une copine en attendant le divorce… Mais il… il ne me laisse jamais tranquille…Il me harcèle au téléphone, il viens me voir le soir quand les cours sont finit pour essayer de me convaincre de revenir avec lui, il est même venu chez ma copine pendant que je n'était pas là… Hakkai… Je n'ose plus sortir.. Je ne parle à personne.. je suis obligé de m'enfuir après mes cours pour l'éviter.. Je n'ai plus de vie Hakkai…

Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains pour sangloter à chaudes larmes. Le brun avança une main vers elle pour la poser sur son épaule. Il attendit un court instant avant de passer ses mains dans son dos et de la serrer contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.. ne t'inquiète plus… souffla t-il avec douceur. Je suis là, je vais t'aider si tu veux… Je.. Je t'aime.. Alors je te protégerait pour que tu sois heureuse…

Il sentit les mains de sa maîtresse (ndla : haha, quel jeu de mots…) s'agripper à son tee-shirt et rapprocher encore plus son corps du sien.

Hakkai ferma les yeux et apprécia pleinement le moment. Il n'avait plus sentit le corps de la femme qu'il aimait contre le sien depuis un long moment et son odeur lui manquait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ce qu'il avait aimé chez elle c'était qu'elle était très différente de Kanan, sans l'être vraiment. Son odeur, son corps, son caractère étaient sensiblement différents de ceux de celle qu'il avait aimé autrefois, mais quelque part au fond de cette femme lui rappelait son ancien amour.

Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux qu'il venait de détacher et les senti chatouiller agréablement ses narines (ndla : c'est là qu'il lui éternue dans les cheveux. .beurk).

Soudain, la porte qui claqua contre le mur les fit sursauter. Dans l'ouvertures de la porte, se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux gris-blanc, la barbe mal rasée et les vêtements puants la transpiration et le renfermé. Il regardait le couple d'un air dépité et se mit soudain à fixer Hakkai. Il avait du les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

Mme Yoshiko décida de briser le silence en descendant de la table et en s'avançant vers son mri.

- Calme toi, calme toi, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Pousse toi.

- Pardon ?

- Pousse toi j'ai dit ! Dégage, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer !

Au contraire, elle se mit encore plus devant Hakkai pour le protéger.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas le toucher… Vas t'en..

- Azuka, dégage j'tai dit ! T'es qu'une salle traînée, j'vais te tuer aussi !

Alors qu'il levait son poing pour frapper la femme, il se prit celui d'Hakkai en pleine face et recula de quelques pas.

- Si tu touche à Azuka, je te tue, compris ?

- Mais c'est qu'il joue les durs.. Je serais toi, avec ta tête de petit écolier, je me la fermerai.

- Vous pouvez juste me rappeler lequel de nous deux vient de se prendre un coup de poing ?

Le rouge monta au visage du vieux qui se jetta sur Hakkai. Celui ci n'eut pas le temps de l'évitter et se retrouva coinçé sous lui. Il commença à lui asséner des coups de poing au visage sous les cris de Azuka :

- Arrêtez ! Arrêteeeez !

Hakkai réussit tout de même à échanger les rôles en repoussant le vieux d'un coup dans le ventre et il lui plaqua les mains au sol pour éviter qu'il bouge.

- C'est finit maintenant, cria t-il. Ne vous approchez plus jamais d'Azuka !

- Ferme la ! T'es qu'un connard ! T'as couché avec ma femme, à cause de toi elle m'as trompé ! Je vais te tuer, je vais tous vous tuer !

Alors que le vieux se débattait, il sentit des bras passer autour de son torse, lui emprisonnant les bras au passage et le tirer de dessus le vieux. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait le directeur dans la pièce et que d'autres profs étaient arrivés. C'était un de ses profs qui l'éloignait du reste du groupe et qui le faisait s'asseoir sur une chaise. C'était Mr Yui, son prof de Français.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris Hakkai !

- Posez la question à lui plutôt, rétorqua le brun.

Puis, sentant une goutte chaude couler le long de sa tempe, il passa sa main à cet endroit et se rendit compte que c'était un peu de son sang qui coulait d'un petite plaie au niveau de son front. Son prof lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il saisit en le remerciant vaguement.

- Pourquoi étais tu en train de te battre avec le mari de Mme Yoshiko ? demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

Hakkai préféra ne pas répondre que de l'envoyer chier, surtout que ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes – ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes non plus de frapper les gens, qui plus est, le mari de son amante. Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train d'éviter les questions de son prof, il ne vit pas arriver sur lui un tas de chair gueulant : « Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer » et se retrouva plaqué contre la table de derrière. Avant que le vieux ne soit sous contrôle des autres professeurs, il eut le temps d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le nez d'Hakkai et un coup de genoux dans son ventre, à quelques centimètres de l'endroit précieux.

Le brun ne put que se plier par terre sous la douleur qui lui coupait le souffle et une main pour empêcher, inutilement, le sang de couler de son nez, qu'il présentait cassé.

Il se rendit soudain compte de la situation. Maintenant, ils seraient obligé de tout dire, pour lui et Azuka. Et qui sait s'il ne courait pas au devant de gros problèmes si cela devait arriver…

OoO

La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur les vitres de la fenêtre. Comme pour l'emmerder encore plus. Déjà qu'il s'emmerdait, mais en plus, il faisait un temps de merde dehors. De toutes façon, ça pouvait pas changer grand chose, il ne pouvait même pas se lever, mais au moins, s'il avait fait beau, ça aurait fait plus gai. Il ferma les yeux pour la énième fois, esperant que le temps passerait en accéléré et que quand il rouvrirait les yeux il serait déjà le jour où il pourrait sortir. Ou au moins se lever et marcher.

Pipi. Il avait envie de faire pipi. Il regarda l'urinal sur la petite table roulante à côté de lui et fit une grimace. Il considéra un petit moment le pansement sur ses côtes et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Puis il se dit que les toilettes étaient juste à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il pourrait bien y aller au moins une fois. Et puis de toute façon, il avait pas envie de pisser dans un récipient.

Il poussa donc le draps un peu plus loin et s'assit sur le lit. La tête commença déjà à lui tourner et ses plaies lui tirer. Mais il les ignora et se tourna pour passer ses jambes dans le vide. Il s'accrocha de sa main valide au bord du lit et s'aida de cette même main pour se lever en poussant sur le matelas. Il fit une grimace en sentant son pied droit le faire souffrir mais commença tout de même à marcher en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et pénétra dans la petite pièce. Il repéra les toilette. Ils étaient au fond de la pièce. Tant pis, y avait le lavabo sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer pour atteindre son objectif. Il avança encore, boitant pour s'appuyer sur sa cheville douloureuse le moins possible et il arriva enfin devant les cher toilettes adorés (ndla : n'en fait pas trop, veux tu..). Il commença donc à faire ce pour quoi il était venu quand il ne se rappela pas avoir fermé la porte.

Prit d'un doute, il tourna légèrement la tête étant dos à la porte et se renie compte qu'elle était grande ouverte. Bon, tant pis, maintenant, il allait pas se couper en plein milieu pour aller fermer la porte. Il continua donc ce qu'il faisait et alors qu'il remontait sa braguette, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

- Gojyo !

Il se paralysa. Cette voix, c'était…

- Gojyo, t'es là !

Il vit la jeune fille dans l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain, entièrement trempée, le viage pâle et les yeux rouges.

- Aiko ! Mais que..

Elle mit une main d devant sa bouche et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en avançant vers le métis. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, la tête baissée, toujours en larmes et resta comme ça. Gojyo passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et d'un geste rapide, il colla la jeune fille contre lui. Il sentait le torse d'Aiko se secouer de spasmes contre lui, l'eau froide s'infiltrer au travers de ses vêtements et les mains qui le serrait dans son dos. Malgré les douleurs que cela lui faisait, il la serrait de plus en plus fort contre son torse, comme si s'il la lâchait elle allait s'évaporer.

- Gojyo… hoqueta la jeune fille. Je… je..

- Ne dis rien.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, appréciant ce contact et éloigna légèrement Aiko de lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et dit d'un voix douce :

- Ne pleures pas, tu es trop belle pour ça.

Cette parole eut l'effet inverse, elle la fit encore plus pleurer. Mais elle se calma vite et ferma les yeux, passant ses mains dans les cheveux du métis, caressant son visage, ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et rapprocha son visage de celui de Gojyo et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut long, ils retrouvaient les saveurs oubliées dans une fusion de plaisir partagé.

OoO

Il avait d'abord començé par se débarrasser de toute la drogue qu'il avait. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était attendre. Attendre que le manque se fasse ressentir, attendre pour pouvoir commençer la « cure ».

Le blond était assit sur le canapé, devant la télé, tendis que Goku était assit sur une chaise, en train de manger le sandwich qu'il venait de se faire. Des heures passèrent ainsi, ils ne s'adressaient presque jamais la parole, attendant juste, nerveux.

Goku finit par remarquer que Sanzo enchaînait les cigarettes à une vitesse affolante, à peine en avait il finit une qu'il en reprenait une autre. Il venait aussi de remarquer que ses mains commençaient à trembler légèrement. Les yeux du singe commençaient à lui piquer. Il regarda l'heure, c'était 3h00 du matin.

- Va te coucher le singe. Pas la peine que tu reste là.

- Non, je veux rester. J'ai déjà fait des nuits blanches, je sais c'que c'est.

Personne n'ajouta rien.

Une heure plus tard, Sanzo tremblait de plus en plus, il transpirait plus qu'à la normale et il avait le souffle court. Il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, alors que Goku s'endormait à moitié devant un documentaire sur la chasse et la pêche. Quelques minutes plus tard, se rendant enfin compte de la disparition de Sanzo, Goku se leva et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Sanzo, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, ça va. Mais je préfère rester seul.. Ca.. ça commence..

Après un court silence, Goku demanda :

- Je peux entrer ?

- J't'ai dit que je voulait être seul…

- Oui, mais.. je veux pas que tu endure ça tout seul..

- Goku, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais si je reste avec toi, ça va pas le faire. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois que j'était en manque…

-…

Après quelques minutes sans bouger, le châtain se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il resta un moment comme ça, à entendre les grognement que Sanzo faisait, à entendre son souffle saccadé.

- Sanzo !

- Quoi !

- Je veux t'aider.

- Je t'ai dit que ça ira très bien tout seul…

- Non, ça n'ira pas. Je peux pas rester comme ça à t'écouter souffrir..

- Ben t'as qu'à t'en aller.

- Je sais comment t'aider.

Un petit silence s'installa. Goku se leva et posa a main sur la poignée. Il savait que Sanzo l'avait sûrement fermée et que ça ne servait à rien, mais il tenta quand même sa chance. Il appuya donc sur la poignée et.. la porte s'ouvrit. Goku en resta muet. Sanzo n'avait même pas fermé la porte…Il entra dans la pièce et découvrit Sanzo, assit dans le bac à douche, le tee-shirt enlevé, sûrement parce qu'il transpirait trop.

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser seul..

- Je sais.

Le singe s'avança et s'accroupit en face du blond. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et subitement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Prit de court, Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

- Goku, qu'est ce que tu fais !

- Je t'aide. Je sait de quoi tu as besoin quand tu es en manque, alors je vais te le donner.

- Mais t'es malade ! J'ai pas envie de faire ça !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurait t'arrêter si tu est trop violent cette fois. Je suis bien décider à ne plus revivre ça de toute façon…

Le blond sentit les mains froides de l'adolescent se glisser sur son torse et une vague de fraîcheur le traversa. Il sentit tout son corps frissonner et espéra que le châtain ne s'en était pas rendu compte, bien qu'il savait sûrement qu'il lui faisait souvent ce genre d'effets. Sentant sa bouche caresser son cou et son souffle frôler sa peau, Sanzo se sentit peu à peu irrésistiblement attiré par ce corps qu'il aimait plus que tout.

OoO

Il avait carrément atterri au poste de police. Et comme par hasard, c'était l'inspecteur Zenon qui était chargé de cette histoire. Il avait interrogé Azuka et son mari et maintenant c'était à son tour.

- Bon, alors. Euhm, ça va ? demanda Zenon.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, et vous ?

- Et bien, on dirait que l'on est fait pour se voir souvent. Bon, plus sérieusement, on va commencer l'interrogatoire. Alors, quel sont vos liens avec Mme Yoshiko ?

- .. C'est ma professeur de science.

- Mais encore ?

Hakkai lui envoya un regard noir.

- Et bien, effectivement, c'est plus que ma professeur.

- A quel niveau ? Sexuel ?

-…

- Bon, excuse moi de te poser cette question mais j'y suis obligé. Alors répond s'il te plait.

- Oui, nous avons eut de relations sexuelles ensemble.

- Bon, et le mari de Mme Yoshiko, je pense qu'il n'était pas au courant.

- Non.

- Ca fait un an que ça dure, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Bon, et tu peux me dire comment ça c'est passé cette après-midi ?

- Je suis allé voir Azuka…euh Mme Yoshiko et son mari est arrivé alors qu'elle était dans mes bras.

- Et ?

- Et Mme Yoshiko s'est mise entre lui et moi. Il a tenté de la frapper mais je l'en ai empêché.

- En le frappant ?

- Oui. Ensuite, il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a frappé, puis j'ai réussit à le contrôler et c'est là que le directeur et les autres profs sont arrivés. Voilà.

- Bon, ok. D'un point de vue judiciaire, tu ne risque rien. Si le mari de Mme Yoshiko portait plainte pour coups et blessures, il perdrait. Vu l'état dans lequel on la retrouvé quand vous vous battiez l'accuserait tout de suite. Cependant, je ne suis pas sur qu'il en reste là. Si tu porte plainte, il pourra aller en prison pour quelques mois et tu sera tranquille.

- Non, je ne préfère pas.

- C'est toi qui vois. Mais en tout cas, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que toi et Mme Yoshiko allez pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. Vous allez tout les deux être renvoyé.

- Je sais. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

OoO

- Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Mais oui, ça fait combien de fois que tu me pose la question ?

Aiko et Gojyo étaient à présent assit tous les deux sur le lit du métis.

- Je… commença la jeune fille.

Elle regarda Gojyo dans les yeux et ne pu retenir de nouvelles larmes.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… Je voulais venir dès que j'ai su que tu était à l'hôpital mais… mais mon père m'en à empêché… Gojyo.. Je.. j'étais tellement inquiète…

Gojyo, tout d'abord touché par ces paroles ne dit rien, puis posa sa main sur la tête d'Aiko.

- J't'ai dit de pas pleurer. Je préfère te voir sourire, si tu es contente de me voir, alors ne pleures plus, d'accord ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, puis, passant son bras autour du torse du métis, elle se lova contre lui.

OoO

Goku se trouva une force intérieure qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Sanzo se fatiguait beaucoup moins vite que lui, mais pourtant, il arrivait toujours à trouver la force de le surpasser pour pouvoir toujours garder le contrôle.

La sueur des deux jeunes hommes se mélangeaient, leurs peaux se frôlaient dans un interminable ballai de plaisir et de désir.

Le jeune singe senti le blond se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment à écouter la respiration de l'autre, bruyante et saccadée. Ils mirent du temps avant de retrouver un souffle tout juste à peu près correct.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda l'adolescent.

- Ouais..

Sans rien ajouter, Goku se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il plongea la tête sous le robinet du lavabo. Il en profita pour boire quelques gorgées bien appréciées et alla se planter devant la fenêtre du salon. Les volets n'étaient pas fermé alors il pouvait voir la ville dehors.

Sanzo s'était levé peu de temps après Goku et était resté dans l'ouverture de la porte en voyant le singe, encore nu, devant la fenêtre aux volets ouverts. Il se demanda à quoi il pensait, tout en admirant son corps à la lumière de la ville. Les ombres accentuaient toutes ses formes, les rendant encore plus belles, plus désireuses.

Le châtain se retourna et vit que Sanzo l'observait dans l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre. Il s'avança jusqu'à se coller contre le corps du blond. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, puis remonta sur ses côtes pour aller caresser son torse et les passer derrière son cou en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux dorés. Sanzo en profita aussi pour passer ses mains dans le dos du châtain pour suivre délicatement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et l'attirer un peu plus contre sa peau. Il senti la cuisse de son amant glisser contre sa jambe et ceci lui arracha un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

La bouche qui était en train de suçoter la peau du cou du blond se retira et Goku releva la tête pour planter son regards dans le sien. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il soufflait doucement :

- Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Les yeux de Sanzo s'agrandirent sous ces paroles. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu Goku prononçai ces mots et cela lui fit tout bizarre. Le sourire de Goku s'agrandit encore tendis qu'il quittait le corps de son soleil pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, mort de fatigue.

OoO

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Il avait quand même du rester au poste de police pour la nuit. Seulement voilà, ici ou ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comme il avait assez cogité sur ce qui c'était passé, il pensait à autre chose.

Il se demandait comment ça c'était passé avec Goku et Sanzo. Parce qu'il fallait dire que quand même il s'en passait des choses avec ces deux là. Un jour ils s'entendaient bien et le lendemain ils se faisaient la gueule. Il fallait vraiment s'attendre à tout venant d'eux. Quand il y repensait, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il savait pour leur liaison, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il le savait. En fait, il s'était passé tellement de choses entre temps qu'il n'avait pas trop eut l'occasion d'y penser.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Il reconnu la silhouette de Zenon.

- Vous ne dormez pas ?

- Non, je suis sur une affaire qui me préoccupe.

- hm je vois.

- Toi non plus tu dors pas.

- Non.

- Ouais je comprends, à ta place moi non plus je dormirait pas.

Silence.

- Et, c'est quoi votre affaire ?

- Ah, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler à un civil, désolé.

- Ah.

Silence.

- T'as pas froid ici ?

- Oh non ça va.

- Ah bon.

Silence.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes dans la police ?

- Ca fait cinq ans. Je crois.

- Oh.

Silence.

- Bon, vous allez me dire ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? reprit Hakkai d'un ton sérieux.

- Ben j'te l'ai dit, je suis sur une affaire, alors je fait une pause.

- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas crédible quand vous mentez ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que vous êtes venu me demander quelque chose et que vous traînez autour du pot.

- Bon, d'accord, tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

- Oui, j'avoue que ça me ferais plaisir.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu connaît Gojyo ?

- A peu près trois ans.

- Il t'a parlé d'une usine ou d'un clan ?

- Non. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

- C'est juste que je me demande s'il n'a pas participer à une affaire de meurtres.

----------------------------------------

Et encore un ! Bon, je sait pas quoi dire, alors je vous laisse, a plus !

------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 – Un gros nounours plein d'amour

- Qu'est ce que vous dites !

- Ecoute, je ne voudrai pas t'affoler ni dire de conneries, mais, il y a trois ans, il y a eut une fusillade dans une vieille usine de vêtements. On a arrêté des tonnes de gens. Et parmis ces gens, il y avait le chef d'un des deux plus gros clan qu'il y avait dans toute la ville, il s'appelle Kogaiji. Il nous a dit qu'il s'était allié au chef de l'autre clan, qui s'averait être Gojyo.

Hakkai resta un moment sans rien dire puis fronça les sourcils.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que Gojyo était le chef d'un clan ? Mais, c'est n'importe quoi, Gojyo ne peut pas…

- Quand on a demandé au jeunes de la ville, le coupa le policier, personne ne semblait connaître Gojyo. Mais Kogaiji a affirmé, ainsi que tout les autres membres de son clan que Gojyo faisait partit du coup ce soir là. Tu savais qu'il se droguait, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à s'en sortir…

- Et bien, le but était de récupérer une grande quantité d'héroine dans cette usine. Si tout les membres du clan de Kogaiji ont raison, alors Gojyo voulait sa part et faisait parti de la fusillade.

- Non… c'est pas possible..

- Bon, avant que tu te fasse une idée de moi, je ne veux en aucun cas fouttre ton pote en taule, tout ce que je veux c'est trouver la veritée. Ca m'empêche de dormir.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

- Pourquoi vous m'en parlez à moi ? demanda soudain Hakkai.

- Ben parce que t'es son pote et parce que je croyait que si je t'en parlait, ça te rappellerait quelque chose.

Le silence tomba. Hakkai savait que Gojyo ne lui avait pas tout dis sur sa vie passée, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé une telle chose.

OoO

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Tu t'es enfuit ?

- Ouais, si on veut…

Ils restèrent un petit moment sans bouger, puis Aiko s'éloigna un peu de Gojyo.

- Je vais devoir y aller.. les visites vont bientôt être finie…

Elle se leva et se plaça en face du métis qui était assit sur le lit. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha doucement de lui, pour l'embrasser. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tendis que lui faisait glisser la sienne sous son tee-shirt.

Alors que leurs gestes devenaient un peu plus passionnés, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. La jeune fille sursauta en se rendant compte que quelqu'un l'avait vu avec la main du métis sur sa poitrine tendis que celui ci se contenta de sourire en s'éxclamant :

- Docteur Homura !

- Bonjour Gojyo, bonjour mademoiselle…

La demoiselle en question devint soudain rouge pivoine alors qu'elle bafouilla un bonjour incompréhensible.

- Bon, je.. j'y vais… dit elle precipitament en donnant un furtif baiser au rouquin.

- Très belle jeune fille, complimenta le docteur après qu'elle soit sortie.

- Ouais.. répondit Gojyo, les yeux dans le vide.

- Bon ! qu'est ce que vous faites debout jeune homme ? reprit soudainement sérieusement le docteur.

- Je ne suis pas debout, je suis assit.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots.

- Mais c'est la verité…

- Oui, mais je suis sur que vous vous êtes levé.

Devant le ton categorique du medecin, le métis ne put que répondre par l'affirmative.

- Ne recommençez plus à l'avenir, je vous prie. C'est pour votre santé.

- Ouais, ouais…

- Bon, je vais vous parler de la vrai raison de ma venue.

- Oui ?

- J'ai ici les résultat de votre controle sanguin, commança le médecin en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Vous vous droguez ?

- Non.

- Vous avez des traces d'héroine dans le sang.

- C'est ceux qui m'ont kidnapé qui me l'ont injecté.

- Hmm. Je vois. Pourquoi donc ?

Gojyo leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca fait trois ans que j'ai arrêté de me droguer. Ils le savent. C'est pour ça.

- Hum, oui, je comprend mieux maintenant. Vous avez forcement ressenti des effets de manque dernièrement alors?

- Avant d'arriver à l'hopital, oui, mais pas depuis.

- D'accord. Je dois juste vous prévenir que ça va surement recommençer bientôt. En tout cas, si ça devait arriver, n'attendez pas pour nous prévenir. Nous ferons tout notre posible pour vous aider. C'est compris ?

Gojyo hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un gosse.

- Très bien. Bon, attendez moi deux secondes, je revient.

Gojyo le laissa partir. A peine avait t-il commençé à se rallonger qu'il réapparu, un bouquet de fleur dans les mains et un gros nez rouge bien rond sur le nez.

- SURPRISE !

Le métis s'attendait presque à voir des serpentins et des confetis voler dans toutes la pièce. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Non, mais, c'est quoi ce medecin ? dit t-il pour lui même.

OoO

Un leger vent frais glissa le long de son corps, provoquant à son passage un doux frisson. Il ouvrit legerement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Goku. Il recula un peu pour y voir plus clair et se souvint de la veille ( ou plutôt de la matinée...). C'est clair que Goku avait vu juste et que ça l'avait calmé, mais en même temps il se sentait comme contrôlé. Le châtin était beaucoup plus fort moralement que ce qu'il croyait…

Il sortit du lit le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Goku. Il ne le fallait pas. Il enfilla ses vêtements en vitesse, prit son porte monnaie et sortit doucement de l'appartement.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver un bar ouvert et se commanda un croissant et un café. Il mangea lentement, appréciant le calme du matin. Il n'avait pas dormit beaucoup, une ou deux heures tout au plus. Il vit soudain entrer Hakkai. Il n'avait pas l'air bien en forme, il avait un pensement sur le front et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux montraient qu'il n'avait pas dormit beaucoup lui non plus.

A peine fut il entré qu'il se dirigea vers Sanzo. Il avait du le voir de dehors.

- On dirait que t'as pas la forme, ça va ? demanda Sanzo.

- Non, j'ai passé la nuit au poste de police, répondit t-il en s'asseyant.

- Hein, sans blague ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire… En gros, Le mari de Mlle Yoshiko nous à surpris ensemble dans sa salle de classe et a eut la réaction qu'un homme normal aurait eut dans sa situation. Bref ça a mal tourné et nous nous sommes tous retrouvé en salle d'interroguation.

Sanzo le fixait.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans cette salle de classe ? Vous étiez tout de même pas en train de…

- Non, non ! se precipta le brun de répondre, voyant où Sanzo voulait en venir. Elle était juste dans mes bras. Rien de plus.

- Remarque vous auriez pu faire ce que vous voulez.

- Sanzo ! On a rien fait de tel !

- D'accord, d'accord, j'te crois.

Hakkai commanda une tasse de thé et deux pains aux raisins tendis que Sanzo plongea son nez dans son café ( ndla : c'est une expression, hein, il a autre chose à faire que de plonger réélement son nez dans son café).

- Toi non plus t'as pas l'air en forme, Sanzo. On dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit…

- Ouais c'est à peu près ça.. Disons que j'avai l'esprit ailleurs et que ça m'a empêcher de dormir.

Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, Hakkai n'ajouta rien d'autre. Le serveur arriva avec ce qu'il avait commandé. Alors qu'il commençait à boire lentement son thé, un lourd silence tomba. Sanzo n'avait pas trop envie de parler et Hakkai brulait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose. Finalement, il coupa le silence :

- Sanzo… je.. j'ai parlé avec l'inspecteur Zenon. Et.. je ne sait pas si je dois t'en parler…

- De quoi tu parles?

Maintenant qu'il avait commençé, il ne pouvait pas dire « nan rien, oublie ». Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, Sanzo avait compris que c'était sérieux.

- Voilà, c'est à propo de Gojyo. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il s'est fait enlevé. Enfin, je crois que je sais maintenant.

- Bon, allez, abrege Hakkai.

- Voilà, l'inspecteur Zenon m'a dit que Gojyo avait été le chef d'un clan et qu'il se serait allié au chef du clan adverse pour voler de l'héroine dans une usine. Mais il y a eut une fusillade et Gojyo s'est enfui. Seulement, il n'y avait pas de preuves contre lui, étant donné que l'usine a explosée. C'est pourquoi l'inspecteur Zenon n'a pas que des suppositions.

- Si c'est que des suppositions comme tu dis, alors pourquoi est ce qu'on devrait le croire ?

- Oui, je sais, mais seulement tout les membres du clan qui s'est allié à celui de Gojyo ont affirmé qu'il faisait partit du coup.

- Alors, soit ils se sont tous mit d'accord pour dire ça, pour faire plonger Gojyo, soit c'est la verité. En gros, c'est ça ?

-… oui.

OoO

Quand il rentra dans son appart, Sanzo compris que Goku n'était toujours pas levé. Il entra dans la chambre avec délicatesse et trouva l'adolecent allongé comme à son habitude : n'importe comment. Seul son torse était visible mais ça ne déplu pas pour autant à Sanzo.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce et s'immobilisa. Goku avait bougé, il s'était tourné sur un côté pour se rouler en boule. Le blond reprit sa marche et s'allongea derrière Goku. Il s'amusa à caresser doucement son bras du bout des doigts puis il contempla son visage. Ses traits fins entourait une bouille ronde qui paraissait si belle aux yeux de Sanzo que quand l'adolescent souriait. Mais ces joues avaient déjà vu beaucoup trop de larmes couler. En partie par sa faute. Et dans son sommeil, Goku avait prit un air qui semblait malheureux à Sanzo. Il pensa alors à une petite bête sans défense, enfermée dans une cage de tristesse et de malheur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de l'amour et de l'attention. Et il ne faisait que l'enfonçer encore plus dans le déséspoir. Il eut la soudaine impulsion de l'enlaçer contre lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Avec tout ça, ce ne fut pas étonnant que Goku se réveille. Il sentit le souffle de Sanzo sur sa joue. Il tourna alors la tête.

- T'es djà habillé ? remarqua t-il.

- Ben oui, tu dormait comme une masse alors je suis allé acheter des pains aux chocolat. Je pensait que tu te reveillerai rien qu'à l'odeur, mais il t'en a fallu bien plus.

Goku se contenta de sourire. Puis, un petit moment après, il demanda, d'un ton soudainement serieux :

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui. Beaucoup mieux. Je ne pense pas que se soit finit, mais, ça devrait aller.

- Dis, Sanzo… Ca va redevenir comme avant, hein ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben, nous. Avant tout allait bien, avec Gojyo et Hakkai, mais depuis tout ce qui ce passe, j'ai l'impression, que c'est plus pareil. Même entre nous.

- T'inquiètes pas, maintenant, tout va bien ce passer. Tout va redevenir comme avant.

Goku planta son regard dans celui du blond et se serra contre lui.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Je préfère quand c'est toi qui dirige.

Sanzo compris de quoi il voulait parler et étouffa un petit rire dans le cou de Goku.

OoO

Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Cette saleté de médecin, comme il l'appellait pour lui même, lui avait surement porté la poisse. Il avait eut une crise d'angoisse à cause du manque de drogue. Il n'avait pas pu appeler les infirmières et ne le voulait pas de toutes façon, ils n'auraient fait que le bourrer de sédatif et il se serait senti vaseux toute la journée.

Il commançait donc à somnoler sur son lit en écoutant de la musique que Hakkai lui avait apporté. Mais on vint frapper à sa porte.

- Ouais ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'inspecteur Zenon.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, juste avant de commençer à m'endormir, j'était en train de me dire « ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu ce cher Zenon ! Je préfererai tellement voir sa tête plutôt que de m'endormir tranquillement»

- Désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

- Hum, ouais. Toutes façons j'arriverai bien à me rendormir.

Le policier s'avança donc, posa sa veste sur la chaise et s'y assit.

- Gojyo, tu te souvient, il y a trois ans, on est venu chez toi.

- Oui, je m'en souvien.

- Tu nous avait dit que tu n'avais rien a voir avec cette affaire de fusillade et de drogue. Seulement, je crois que tu nous a menti.

OoO

Etant donné que c'était samedi, il avait décidé d'aller voir Gojyo pour savoir si l'inspecteur Zenon avait raison. Sanzo lui en avait parler et il avait à tout prix voulu savoir si c'était vrai. Alors le voilà qui se rendait à l'hopital. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Gojyo, mais il entendit des voix.

« Gojyo, je n'ai pas de preuves, et je ne cherche pas à t'envoyer en prison, mais je veux juste que tu me dise la vérité. »

Il reconu l'inspecteur Zenon. Même s'il savait que ça ne se faisait pas d'écouter aux portes, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« J'ai rien à vous dire »

« Putain Gojyo, je veux juste que tu me dise si j'ai raison ou pas ! Ca fait trois jour que j'en dors plus ! »

« Mais vous êtes malade ! C'est quoi ce symdrome que vous avez ? Vous avez besoin de savoir à tout prix que vous avez raison ou quoi ! »

« Gojyo, tu dis n'importe quoi. Je voulais juste savoir la verité. C'est pas grave je m'en vais. »

« Attend. Ok, tu as raison. J'ai tué un homme dans la fusillade. Je ne sais même ps qui c'est. Ca fait tout drôle et ce n'est pas une sensation des plus agréable. Toujours est il que si tu t'avise de répéter ça à tout les gens que je connais, t'auras des nouvelles de moi. »

« Désolé, Goyjo. »

Il entendit des pas s'approcher alors il se recula et alla plus loin dans le couloir pour faire style qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Il croisa donc Zenon, lui dit bonjour et frappa à la porte de Gojyo, sans pour autant attendre pour entrer. Le lit était vide. Il retrouva le métis dans la salle de bain, se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

- Salut Gojyo.

Celui ci sursauta. Apparement, il n'avait pas entendu frapper.

- Oh, salut Goku, ça va ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Je fais aller.

Il alla se rasseoir sur son lit tout en se sechant le visage avec une serviette de sa main valide.

- Oh fait, j'ai suivit ton conseil. J'ai posé la question à Sanzo.

- Et alors ?

Goku fit la moue et s'assit à côté de Gojyo.

- Alors, j'avais raison. Il se droguait encore.

- Oh.

- Mais il m'a promi d'arrêter, il a tout jetté.

- Ben alors tout vas bien. Ca va s'arranger !

Goku baissa la tête et garda le silence.

- Gojyo… je…je sais pour l'inspecteur Zenon. Je sais ce qu'il pense.

Le métis le regarda sans répondre.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation. Je suis désolé.

- Oh, putain, mais c'est pas croyable ! Faut toujours que vous fouriez votre nez partout ! Merde à la fin !

Goku tourna la tête vers lui.

- Gojyo, c'est vrai ? Il a raison, dis moi ?

Le rouquin ne pu retenir un gros soupir.

- Ouais, il a raison, il a tout deviné de A à Z.

Un lourd silence tomba.

- Mais à l'époque, j'avais 16 ans. Je vais bientôt en avoir 20. C'est une partie de ma vie qui ne compte plus pour moi. C'est du passé tu comprends ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête tout en la gardant baissée.

- Hey, Goku, je sais que ce que j'ai fais c'était mal et que j'aurais du aller en prison, mais justement, je voulais me racheter, recommençer une nouvelle vie. Ok ?

- Oui, pas la peine de me perler comme à un gosse.

Un sourire se dessina sur le viage du métis.

- Ouais, désolé.

OoO

Les vacances arrivèrent une semaine plus tard et Gojyo allait bientot pouvoir sortir. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait eut d'Aiko depuis sa visite étaient des mots qu'elle donnait à Goku ou Sanzo et qu'ils lui faisait passer. Mais il comptait bien aller la voir.

Quand à Hakkai et Azuka (Mlle Yoshiko), ils avaient décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble. Le directeur avait prit la décision de les laisser finir l'année scolaire mais qu'au moindre faux pas, il n'hésiterait pas à les renvoyer tout les deux.

OoO

La jeune femme entra dans un appartement composé d'un petit salon-cuisine, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain, qu'elle partageait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il l'avait laisser rentré seule, il avait des choses à récupérer dans son ancien appartement. Etant donné qu'il ne travaillait pas beaucoup, ses potes l'avaient laissé partir sans trop broncher (ndla : comme ils partageaient le loyer, ça aurait été plus embêtant s'il avait travaillé beaucoup et donc payer une plus grosse partie du loyer ).

Elle posa son sac par terre, enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ces temps ci, elle avait un peu de mal à tenir la route. Elle évitait à tout prix de voir son mari quand il venait chercher sa fille et celle-ci ne lui adressait plus la parole autrement que sur un ton agressif.

Elle regarda le plafond, perdue dans ses penssées et sombra dans un lourd sommeil agité alors que des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

OoO

Il avait eu un mauvais présentiment. Cela faisait deux nuit de suite qu'il passait sans ressentir de manque. C'était 1h54 quand il se réveilla. Il était encore à moitiée dans les vapes, il se retourna pour voir Goku, même si cela ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup. Dans la semi pénombre qu'il y avait dans la pièce, il avait du mal à distinguer correctement son visage. Mais ses traits étaient beaucoup plus tirés, comme si sa peau était toute lisse. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança un peu plus pour le voir de près. L'ombre dans ses orbites donnait l'impression qu'elles étaient creuses, comme celle d'un crâne. Alors que sa contemplation l'amusait à moitiée, il sentit des doigts gelés sur ses épaules. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva face à une tête de mort avec un sourire diabolique qui claquait des dents en riant.

Il fit un bond en arrière sous la surprise et tomba du lit. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il faisait beaucoup plus jour que le moment d'avant. Mais il avait une tout autre préocupation. L'air lui manquait. Il se retrouva à respirer à toute vitesse, ne pouvant plus reprendre un rythme normal et rempli d'une panique sans raison. Il vit Goku se lever, allumer la lumière, lui demander ce qu'il avait, s'il allait bien, mais il était dans la totale incapacité de répondre.

- Sanzo, Sanzo, calme toi… Ca va passer, il faut que tu reprenne une respiration normale.. !

L'adolescent avait finit par s'asoir à côté du blond, passant une main autour de ses épaules pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour le réconforter. Quelques minutes passèrent, Sanzo réussit à se calmer et lâcha finalement :

- Putain, la vache.. !

- Tu m'as fais peur Sanzo…

- A moi aussi..

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Sanzo se concentrant sur sa respiration et Goku le regardant.

Finalment, Goku ne pu s'empêcher de prendre Sanzo dans ses bras.

- Ca s'rai plutot à moi de réclamer un calin, non ? ironisa le blond.

- Comme je sais que tu le fera jamais alors je t'en donne un.

- Humph !

OoO

Une semaine plus tard…

Il était en train de rassembler toute ses affaire, le soleil tapai en plein dans sa fenêtre, il n'avait plus de plâtre au bras et à la cheville (ndla : ça fait peut être un peu rapide mais j'ai envie qu'il en ai plus alors voilà j'lui enlève. On à qu'a dire qu'il a eu une guerison miraculeuse ), bref, le jour qu'il attendait depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'hopital.

On frappa à sa porte.

- Oui, répondit t-il gaiement.

Il vit alors entrer le docteur Homura.

- Ah, c'est vous ! Comment vous allez ?

- Je… je… je vais bien, je vous remercie.

Gojyo cru qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

- Euh, vous êtes sur que ça va ?

Les yeux du docteur se mirent à briller exesivement et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, comme deux rivières intarissables tendis qu'il se jettait à genoux devant Gojyo, brandissant un gros nounours avec un nœud rouge autour du cou et un cœur sur son ventre.

- Je ne vous oublierait jamaaaaaaaaaaaaaiis!

Le métis en resta paralisé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit le nounours et le posa sur son lit en lui jettant un coup d'œil scrutateur.

- Euh… merci docteur, il est… très joli…

- DEEEEEERIIIIiiiiiieeeennn ! rien…. rien…

Les échos de son cri s'étouffèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait en courant dans les couloirs. Gojyo n'avait j'amais vu quelqu'un se relever aussi vite.

Il tourna les yeux vers le nounours qui devait bien mesurer 40cm. Il éclata soudainement de rire. Ce docteur était vraiment barge.

OoO

Il avait enfin retrouvé son appart. Il se dirigea casiment tout de suite vers la cuisine où il alla chercher une bière. Il s'affalla sur son canapé et alluma la télé. Alors qu'il se laissait emporter par la musique de la pub, la sonnette d'entrée retentie.

- Fais chier !

Il se leva sans se presser et alla ouvrir.

- A..Aiko ?

Elle le regardait sans parler.

- Je.. je savais pas si c'était bien aujourd'hui que tu sortais..

- Entre ! Qui t'as dis que je sortais aujourd'hui ?

- C'est Sanzo. Goku m'avait dis que c'était demain. Alors je savais pas… je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus ses mots que Gojyo l'embrassa.

- Je suis content de te retrouver.

- Oui, moi aussi. Est ce que ça te dérange si je squatte cette nuit ?

- J'y comptait bien.

Ils se ré-embrassèrent et alors que leurs gestes devenaient un peu plus profond, Aiko s'inquiéta :

- Mais, et tes blessures, t'as pas trop mal ?

- T'inquiètes, je ne sens plus rien.

Un faible sourire fendit le visage de la jeune fille. Elle passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du métis, caressa ses hanches, glissa le long de son dos et finit par le lui enlever. Quand au jeune homme, il avait déjà ôté sa veste et enlevait tout doucement son sous-pull en chatouillant son ventre et en susotant la peau de son cou. Tout en effectuant ceci, ils reculaient rapidement vers le canapé que Gojyo n'avait pas encore déplié.

Il fit s'allonger la jeune fille en dessous de lui en laissant tomber son débardeur par terre. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux.

- Gojyo…

Elle se releva un peu et dit au métis juste avant de l'embrasser :

- Je t'aime.

Il la regarda en souriant et se pencha pour susurer à son oreille :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre ! (t'as passé toute l'aprem devant l'ordi et tu nous fais qu'un seul chapitre !) au départ,n c'était pas du tout prévu que Homura soit comme ça. Il devait être normal, quoi. Mais c'est après au fur et à mesure que j'écrivai, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai commençer à le faire un peu barjo. Et je trouve que ça lui va bien ! Même si ça aurait été mieux à Ni ! Bon, voilà, y a pas longtemps ( enfin, si, à l'heure ou vous lisez ce chapitre, ça fait un petit moment) une lectrice m'a demandé si j'allait faire entrer Homura dans mon histoire, alors voilà.

Bon, allez j'me casse, a les gens, je vous aime tous, si peu que vous soyez à lire ma fik (snif).

Gros bisous à tout le monde !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 – Retour à la normale… presque.

Plus les jours passaient, moins Goku avait besoin d'aider Sanzo. Le blond, usant de sa volonté sans failles, luttait à présent seul face au manque de drogue et s'en sortait très bien. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps – le fait d'avoir été aussi faible l'avait beaucoup blessé dans son amour propre – et Goku avait retrouvé l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il plongea ses mains dans le linge humide et le sortit de la machine à laver en une seule fois. Il traversa le salon, passant devant le canapé dans lequel Sanzo était allongé, bière à la main, yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télé. Un sourire moqueur passa sur le visage de Goku.

- Tu sais que tu ressemble aux vieils alcolos comme ça. T'as vraiment pas autre chose à faire ?

- Ferme la et va étendre ton linge. J'te rappelle juste que je bosse c't'aprem.

L'adolescent n'ajouta rien, sachant que ça ne servait pas à grand chose et se retourna vers le séchoir à linge.

Le blond quitta l'écran des yeux quelques secondes pour concentrer distraitement son regard vers Goku. Il venait d'échapper son épingle à linge et se penchait pour la ramassé. Inconsciement, mais y prenant un certain plaisir tout de même, son regard se posa sur l'arrière train du châtin, moulé dans son baggy. Il imagina alors ses mains glissant sur ses petites fesses musclés, caressant la peau douce et au grain fin qui…

La sonnerie retentit. Sanzo essaya de l'ignorer et de retourner à sa contemplation, mais trop tard, l'instant était gâché. Goku se redressa, jettant un œil vers Sanzo, il comprit qu'il ne comptait pas se lever et que, donc, ce serait encore à lui d'y aller. Contraint et forcé, il alla ouvrir la porte.

- Salut les jeunes ! Oh, non, désolé Sanzo, je rectifie : salut le jeune !

- Gojyo ! s'exclama joyeusement l'adolescent.

- T'es déjà sur pieds… se lamenta Sanzo. C'est des inconscients ces médecins, ils savent pas ce qu'ils nous font subir.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Au fait, je revient au bahu lundi, c'est chouette hein ?

- Ouais, chouette…

Le rouquin penetra dans la pièce, suivit d'Aiko qui fit chaleureusement la bise à Goku.

- On a apporté quelques boissons, ça vous dit ?

Ils jettèrent un œil aux sacs plastiques qu'ils transportaient. Sanzo eut un haussement de sourcils.

- « Quelques » ? On est que quatre, j'vous rappelle.

- Oh, arrêtes de faire ton rabat joie, on est pas obligé de tout boire ! s'éxclama le métis, s'installant déjà sur le tapis, devant la table basse, en face du canapé.

Goku laissa échapper un « chouette » joyeux en rejoignant Sanzo sur le canapé tendis qu'Aiko s'asseyait avec Gojyo.

OoO

Elle était en train de faire la vaisselle. Une douce mélodie résonnait dans son dos, diffusant calme et sérenité. Elle entendait les pages d'un livre se tourner, la bille d'un stylo glisser sur du papier, un cahier s'ouvrir, un autre se fermer… Derrière elle, Hakkai était en train de travailler ses cours.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'entendait plus que le tintement de la vaisselle et la musique qui créait un fond sonore. Elle sentit et vit deux bras passer autour d'elle, la serrant contre le corps du jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il…

Sa phrase fut coupé par le baiser que lui offrit le brun dans le cou.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hakkai ?

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Hakkai répondit.

- Je.. je te regardait faire la vaisselle et…

Nouveau silence.

- Je t'aime c'est tout.

Azuka se raidit, un frisson passa le long de son dos. Le souffle du jeune homme léchait sa joue et son oreille, il était si proche et les paroles qu'il lui disait la touchait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle tourna la tête, leurs nez se frollèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Un long et sincère baiser débuta. Hakkai lui caressait lentement la colonne vertebrale tendis qu'elle hésitait de le toucher, ayant les mains mouillés. Puis, emporté par son désir, elle passa ses mains dans son cou, sur ses épaules et sur son torse.

- J'ai mouillé ta chemise.. souffla t-elle en souriant.

Hakkai se contenta de sourire à son tour puis de reprendre son activitée.

OoO

- Goku, repose ça tout de suite !

Le châtin regarda le blond avec des yeux rond.

- Mais pourquoiiii-euuuuh ?

-Parce que t'es déjà completement sec alors que c'est que ton 2eme verre. Tu vas finir sous la table, comme d'habitude.

- T'es paaaaaaaas drôle !

L'adolescent reposa le verre sur la table et se contenta d'adopter une mine boudeuse.

- Fait pas la tête ! Dans quelques gorgées, Aiko sera dans le même état que toi !

La jeune fille se mit à rire d'un rire de bourré puis avala un verre cul-sec.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que du dit d'ça ? Hein ?

Sanzo et Gojyo n'avaient pas encore assez bu pour être dans cet état là. Et Sanzo n'y comptait pas. Il devrait bientôt aller bosser.

Après encore quelques verres, Aiko était completement déchainée et dansait toute seule au beau milieu du salon, sans musique. Gojyo n'avait pas encore eut le temps de boire assez pour être aussi cuit. Il déclara :

- Je crois qu'on va y aller…

- Ouais, moi j'vais aller bosser.

- Non ! Pas encore ! Attendez !

Aiko avait arrêté de danser et se tenait appuyée à la table.

- J'ai une nouvelle à annonçer, c'est très important !

- Qu'est ce qui y a ? la pressa Sanzo.

- Mais faut le dire à personne, d'accord, c'est un secret…

- Oui oui, on le dira à personne.

Elle avança vers Gojyo en vacillant et s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber.

- Gojyo, je t'aime. Et je veux pas que tu me trompe, d'accord ? Je tiens à toi et à tes jolis yeux rouges… Mais pendant ton absence, j'ai découvert quelque chose…

Elle se décolla de lui et s'écria en levant les bras en l'air d'un coup :

- J'suis enceinte !

Le mouvement brusque la fit tomber en arrière sur le sol. Elle resta allongée par terre, bras et jambes écartées, et répetait tout doucement en tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre :

- J'l'ai dit… lalalalalala… j'l'ai dit…lalalalalala…

Gojyo et Sanzo ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Gojyo était sous le choc et Sanzo était sous le choc pour Gojyo. Ce dernier finit par s'accroupir à côté d'elle en lui demandant :

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit, moi ! Je sais pas… J'ai rien dit, rien du tout.. Nan, je n'ai rien diiiiiiit ! Vous devez faire erreur jeune homme…

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers le canapé. Goku y était endormi comme une masse et un long filet de bave coulait de sa bouche. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Sanzo qui ne bougeait pas.

- Ne dit rien à Goku, ok ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'aille lui dire ? Elle est completement bourrée, elle dit n'importe quoi.

Gojyo garda le silence, puis, aidant Aiko à marcher en passant son bras autour de son cou, il lui envoya un regard par dessus son épaule.

- J'te fais confiance.

Il sortit de l'appart' et Sanzo ne tarda pas à le suivre.

OoO

Ils se retrouvairent au lit. En pleine après-midi.

Il caressait son bras du bout des doigts alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa main dans sa nuque.

- Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi Hakkai, souffla t-elle.

Elle lui offrit un leger baiser et colla sa tête contre son torse, se serrant contre lui. Il passa ses mains le long de ses hanches et termina sa course en glissant ses mains dans son dos. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, caressant la peau de l'autre tout en respirant son odeur.

On toqua à la porte. Aucun des deux ne bougèrent, voulant jouer le jeu du « y a personne » pour pouvoir continuer tranquillement. Quelques secondes passèrent puis on retoqua une nouvelle fois, plus fort. Encore quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis une voix s'éleva derrière la porte :

- Hakkai, c'est moi ! Ouvres s'il te plait…

La voix de Gojyo. Hakkai fronça les sourcils.

- Hakkai ! C'est important !

Le brun se decida à se lever. Il enfila caleçon, pentalon et chemise à toutes vitesse en criant un « attends deux secondes » et alla ouvrir. Il se glissa au dehors avec son ami et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'suis désolé, j'espère que j'te derange pas…

- Non, non, c'est bon.

- Voilà, je sais pas comment t'expliquer…

OoO

Elle se réveilla avec une horrible migraine. Elle reconnu l'appartement de Gojyo. Elle se souvenait vaguement des derniers évenements, elle avait bu, il l'avait porté et puis, c'était tout. Elle se redressa mais se laissa aussitôt retomber sur son coussin. Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler le plafond. Mais au creux de son estomac, une douleur la tiraillait. Elle eut juste le temps de se tourner vers le sol qu'elle recrachait son déjeuner. La porte s'ouvrit quand elle eut finit. C'était Gojyo.

- Ca va ?

- Non, j'dégueule…

Elle eut à peine quelques secondes de repit. Gojyo vint s'aseoir à côté d'elle pour lui tenir les cheveux. Il alla ensuite lui chercher un sopalin afin qu'elle s'essui la bouche.

- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

Il consulta sa montre.

- Un peu plus de deux heures.

- J'ai pas dit trop de conneries au moins ?

Il garda le silence.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi ?

- Aiko, faut qu'on parle serieusement.

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux.

- Je vais te poser juste une question : est ce que tu es enceinte ?

Un lourd silence de plomb tomba alors. Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux, elle avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle se redressa un peu, juste assez pour se trouver en position assise. Ses yeux commençèrent à briller. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche et dit en pleurant :

- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû te le dire avant… Mais je… Je suis désolée…

Ce fut comme une seconde décharge éléctrique.

- Ca veut dire que…

Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder en face. Enfin, elle reussit à se calmer, prit la main de Gojyo et dit d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prit des médicaments, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes…

- Qu'est ce que tu as prit ?

- Ce sont des produits qui provoquent les fausses couches…

OoO

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Azuka était toute habillée, elle avait reprit des activitées normales.

- Je suis désolé, mais Gojyo avait un problème dont il devait me parler…

- C'est pas grave, je comprend. Alors, c'est arrangé ?

- Non, pas encore…

Cela avait fait plaisir à Hakkai en un sens que Gojyo vienne lui parler de ça. Il était completement désemparé. Il parlait à toute vitesse, d'une voix mal assurée et il était tout excité.

Même si Aiko était bourrée quand elle avait annonçé qu'elle était enceinte, Gojyo y voyait une véritée. Il n'était pas inconscient au point de ne pas se protéger, il n'arrivait donc pas à comprendre pourquoi…Et surtout le fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit plus tôt et qu'ils avaient continuer à faire comme si de rien était le troublait. Bref, il n'était pas en état de comprendre quoi que se soit.

Hakkai l'avait donc calmé, rassuré et Gojyo était reparti plus confiant. Le seul problème maintenant, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette révelation de la tête. Aiko était enceinte. Elle n'allait surement pas garder l'enfant, vu son âge et sa situation familliale. Mais le fait était là, Gojyo avait mit une femme enceinte et il était tout aussi perturbé que lui. De plus, il ne devait en aucun cas annonçer la nouvelle à Azuka, il fallait que ce soit Aiko qui le fasse. Il allait devoir attendre que celle ci reparle à sa mère…

OoO

Ils avaient préferé sortir à l'air frais pour continuer leur discution. C'était donc sur un banc isolé qu'ils étaient tout les deux la clope au bec, Aiko avaient les yeux rougis par les larmes, Gojyo avait le tein pâle d'inquietude.

- Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé quand tu es venue me voir à l'hopital ?

-…

- Moi je faisait comme d'habitude, tu as dû te sentir… je sais pas…

- Je pouvais pas.

- Quoi ?

- Je pouvai pas t'en parler. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je voulais te le dire, ça sortait pas…

- Tu comptait me le dire quand même ?

- …

- Aiko…

- Je sais pas. J'avais prit la decision de rien te dire et puis l'instant d'après je voulais tout te reveler. Je sais pas quand j'aurais eut l'intention de te le dire. Peut être…

- Peut être quoi ?

- Peut être que.. si je n'avais pas été bourrée, je.. j't'aurais peut être rien dit…

Ses yeux commençèrent à briller. Gojyo n'y comprennait rien.

- Mais pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

- Oui ! Bien sur que j'ai peur ! Tu es ma première relation vraiment serieuse et je me retrouve enceinte, c'est normal que j'ai peur !!

Cette explosion avait soulagé ses nerfs. Gojyo resta muet quelques secondes puis dit, doucement :

- Mais pourtant, on s'est protégé, je vois pas comment…

Le teint de la jeune femme devint soudainement livide.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Son ton était précipité comme si elle voulait tout lui dire sans qu'il la coupe :

- Gojyo… je.. j'ai oublié de prendre la pilule pendant deux jours, c'était un week-end ou j'étais chez toi, je l'avais oublié chez moi, je… tu vas me prendre pour une idiote, mais j'ai pensé que si je faisais discretement une fausse couche et que tu n'étais pas au courant, ma bétise serait oublié… Mais… je suis désolée Gojyo…

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle avait jetté sa clope en parlant et avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains. Gojyo était sidéré. Il venait d'accumuler trop de révelations importantes en peu de temps. Il resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague, écoutant distraitement les pleurs de sa compagne. Puis, il tourna la tête vers elle et la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle portait ses petites Vans noires et roses à moitiés cachées sous son pentalon vert kaki clair (ndla : essayer d'le dire vite…verkakiclair..) qui moulait plutot bien ses cuisses. En haut, elle portait un dessous de pull noir avec une petite fille dessinée à la rache et où était écrit « c pa juste » (ndla : acheté à cache cache, héhé, j'fais pas de pub hein !). Par dessus, elle portait une parka verte kaki. Il savait qu'en dessous de ce tas de vêtements, il y avait un bel ensemble de sous vêtements en dentelle noire qu'il avait aimé caresser juste avant de les lui enlever la veille. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une couette qui laissait s'échapper quelques meches sur son visage. Son maquillage noir avait un peu coulé, formant de legers sillions noirs sur ses joues.

Il resta encore un petit moment sans rien faire puis il passa sa main dans son dos. En une lente caresse, il remonta jusqu'à son chouchou qu'il fit glisser afin de l'enlever de ses cheveux. Elle tourna vers lui un regard étonné avant qu'il ne rapproche son visage du sien en passant sa main dans sa nuque.

- Arrêtes de pleurer, je te l'ai déjà dit, les belles femmes ne pleurent pas…

- Ouais, tu l'as déjà dis…

- Et puis, tu n'as pas de raisons de pleurer, tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle lui offrit un regard incertain et pour lui apporter plus de réconfort, Gojyo la serra contre lui. Un long calin plein de tendresse et de douleur.

OoO

Il avait l'impression que c'était comme avant. Il marchait aux côtés de Sanzo et d'Hakkai, en direction du lycée, il n'avait pas appris ses leçons (ni fait ses devoirs), mais ça clochait. Ce n'était pas que Sanzo était d'un naturel bavar mais Hakkai non plus ne décoinçait pas un mot. C'était comme si ils savaient quelque chose que lui ignorait.

- Dites, commença t-il, agaçé,…

- Hé les gars !

Il fut coupé par Gojyo qui arrivait avec Aiko, tout sourire.

- Salut Gojyo ! lança l'adolescnet malgré qu'il lui vait coupé la parole. Salut Aiko !

Contrairement à Gojyo, Aiko semblait soucieuse, son sourire paraissait faux, forçé.

A la récré de dix heures, ils se retrouvèrent tous au banc au fond de la cour, comme à leur habitude. Le retour de Gojyo avait remuer pas mal de gens. En arrivant, il jetta son sac au sol et se laissa tomber sur le bois dur du banc.

- Vous pouvez pas savoir le nombre de lettres de filles que j'ai trouvé dans mon casier ce matin ! Qu'est ce que c'est dur d'être populaire auprès des filles !

- Arrêtes de t'la péter, tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur d'être ta copine !

Echange de regards puis apparitions de sourires amusés.

Au bout d'un moment, le métis s'approcha de Goku et l'emmenna à part des autres. Il avait prit son air sérieux.

- Goku, je voudrai te parler de quelque chose parce que je veux pas que tu soit le seul à pas être au courant..

- Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc que je savais pas !

- Oui, alors, en fait, ça s'est passé quand on a bu chez toi et Sanzo, tu te rappelle ?

Le châtin hocha la tête.

- Quand tu dormait, il…

- Mr Sha ! Mr Sha !

Le rouquin tourna la tête. C'était la co-directrice qui le hélait.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle là ?s'ennerva t-il. Oui, j'arrive !

Puis, s'adressant à Goku :

- Bon, je te dirais tout ça tout à l'heure ok ? Ne t'inqietes pas, d'accord ?

- Ouais, ça marche…

OoO

Elle l'avait emmenné dans son bureau et lui vait parlé de son absence. Elle lui avait dit qu'il serait obligé de redoublé cette année, ce qu'il ne comptait pas du tout faire. Depuis le début, il savait que ces études ne le menneraient à rien. a part peut être rencontrer des jeunes filles…

Il se risqua encore une fois à ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil les lui brûla. Il tourna la tête, la main au dessus des yeux. Son ventre émit un bruit sonore. Il voyait tout les autres partir au self, d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur et lui il resta là sur son banc à attendre sa copine. Rhaaa les filles ! (ndla : « rhaa les mecs ! » aussi, na !) Quelques minutes plus tard, il se décida à aller faire un tour pour voir si elle n'était pas dans le coin. Il fit le tour de la cour, alla voir dehors des fois qu'elle soir sortie fumer une clope et en se retournant, il l'aperçu, un peu plus loin, sous un arbre, avec Goku. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança discretement pour voir de plus près. Elle parlait, tête baissée et lui la regardit avec un regard de compasion. Il lui dit quelque chose en posant sa main sur son épaule. Aaaah, si seulement il pouvait savoir ce qu'ils se disaient…

---------------------------------------------------

Mais qu'elle sadique ! ( conne serait plus juste ) Ce chapitre m'a vraiment fais chier, j'avais pas du tout d'inspiration, ni d'enthousiasme, c'était vraiment déplorable… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle (ou bonne, selon ).. Le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier…

Enfin, voilà, je vous fais plein de gros bisous, vous mes lecteurs qui n'êtes pas nombreux, mais merci quand même.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Note : Toutes mes plus grandes et sincères excuses pour ce retard. J'espère que les lectrices qui me restaient ne m'en voudrons pas trop. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout de même!

Chapitre 23 – Colère ou folie paternelle

Elle lui avait donné rendez vous juste devant le lycée. Elle devait retrouver Gojyo, mais de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Enfin, normalement. Le châtin ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Quest ce que tu veux me dire ? J'ai l'impression que c'est important…

- Gojyo t'as parlé ?

- De quoi ?

- Il t'as pas dit un truc super important… ?

- Non, du moins, il allait. Il a dit que tout le monde était au courant. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Aiko prit une grande bouffée d'air et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Goku faisait de grands yeux ronds.

- Voilà, je savais que Gojyo voulait t'en parler mais moi j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.

- Ouais, je comprend… Mais toi, ça va ? s'inquieta t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Oui, ça peut aller, le moral en a prit un coup avec toutes ces histoires…

Elle regarda encore le sol quelques secondes puis releva la tête.

- Goku, dis moi ce qui est arrivé à Gojyo.

- De quoi ?!

- Sa disparition, son enlevement, ses blessures, tout. Je lui ai déjà posé la question mais il arrive toujours à s'en sortir par une réponse vague. J'ai vu les blessures qu'il a sur le corps, je veux savoir pourquoi on lui a fait tout ça…

L'adolescent resta quelques instants perplèxe.

- Je sais pas si je doit…

- Goku !!s'ennerva la jeune fille. S'il te plait… J'en ai marre de vivre dans le mensonge… Je veux savoir…

Il la regarda profondemment. Elle était devenue une amie pour lui et le fait qu'elle le supplie comme ça lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur.

- Bien. Je vais tout te dire.

OoO

Ca faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'ils parlaient. Ils avaient finit par s'asseoir contre le muret tendis que Gojyo s'était allumé une clope. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait ne se faisait pas, mais après tout, il ne faisait que les regarder de loin, il n'entendait pas un mot de leur conversation. Et puis, Aiko l'avait quand même oublié bien vite sur ce coup là. C'était surtout Goku qui parlait, Aiko ne faisait que s'exclamer de temps en temps et arborait maintenant un visage inquiet, plein de confusion. Elle aussi s'alluma une clope, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots et elle s'éloigna de Goku, se rapprochant donc de Gojyo. Celui ci se trouva prit de court et, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, il décida de rester à cette place. Elle sursauta en le voyant.

- Putain…souffla t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- Ben j't'attends pour manger. Et j'pourrais te retourner la question.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Puis, elle lui prit la main et le tira vers le bâtiment.

- Viens, on doit parler. Et manger aussi.

Ils eurent une longue discution. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait demandé à Goku, ce qu'il lui avait dit et ce qu'elle en pensait. Le ton de leur conversation commença à monter, puis finit par se radouçir. Ils sortirent du self en se tenant la main, tout les problèmes ayant été abordé et les consciences soulagées.

OoO

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés chez Gojyo ce samedi là. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tout les quatres ensembles, comme avant, malgré le leger malaise d'Hakkai qui s'inquietait pour Mlle Yoshiko qui était partie faire un tour dans son ancienne maison, elle devait voir sa fille, profitant que son mari s'était absenté.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais, Goku ? Tu te bouge un peu la ?

Le châtin était concentré sur ses cartes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il perdait tout le temps.

- Je continue. Je mise 10.

- T'es bien sur de toi, dit Sanzo d'un ton lassé.

- Moi je mise 50.

Hakkai jetta le pion parmis les autres.

Soudain, alors que Gojyo s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, un portable sonna.

- Rha, putain fait chier… maugré t-il en le sortant de sa poche. Oui ? Ah, Ai, c'est toi ! Qu'est ce…

Son visage tout souriant prit peu à peu un air inquiet. Il se leva et alla vers le coin cuisine.

Sa voix résonna :

- Attends, attends… calme toi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec ton père ?

Dans le lourd silence qui c'était formé avec la réaction de Gojyo, les trois autres purent entendre legerement la jeune fille. Enfin, ses gemissements et sa voix cassée, mais pas ce qu'elle disait.

« Il s'est enfermé avec ma mère.. dans leur chambre et… je sais pas ce qu'il lui fait, mais je m'imagine, elle crie et… Gojyo, j'ai peur..

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

« Non, enfin, il m'a juste bousculé dans la salle de bain et… il ya autre chose..

- Quoi ! la pressa t-il.

« Tu sais les médicaments que j'ai prit pour…ma grossesse… Et bien, ils font de l'effet. Je savais que ça arriverait aujourd'hui, c'est une heure après la prise du dernier cachet que ça fait effet. Et là, je suis… enfin voilà quoi, je perd du sang, mais c'est normal, ne t'inquiètes pas.. c'est juste que.. putain Gojyo, j'ai super peur !

- Reste enfermée dans la salle de bain, ne le laisse pas te toucher, c'est compris ?

« oui…

- J'arrive.

Il ferma le clapet de son telephone mobile (ndla :lol), le rangea precipitament dans sa poche et enfila tout aussi précipitament ses chaussures et sa veste.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Gojyo ? demanda Sanzo.

- Aiko a des problèmes avec son père. J'y vais.

- Attends ! cria presque Hakkai pour l'empêcher de sortir. Azuka y est aussi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Gojyo hésita.

- On ira plus vite en voiture. Tu m'emenne, j't'explique en route.

Ils avaient vite abandonné Sanzo et Goku. Hakkai conduisait à une bonne vitesse, sous la demande pressante de Gojyo.

- J'veux pas t'affoler, mais faut s'bouger. Azuka est enfermée avec lui et il est hors de lui.

Le brun tourna vers lui un regard très très inquiet. La voiture partit d'un coup à grande vitesse. Le métis s'apprêtait à râler mais il se tu. Après tout, il était aussi pressé que lui.

OoO

Elle l'avait rappellé deux fois sur le trajet. La deuxième fois les avait lourdement inquieté. Juste avant que ça ne raccroche, Aiko avait eut juste le temps de dire : « mon père est en train de défonçer la porte, je crois qu'il va me tuer » ( ndla pour aline : « il arrive, il arrive…qui ça ? » mdr).

Il laissa la voiture juste devant l'entrée de la grande maison. Ils s'y précipitèrent. Au début, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la froideur du hall d'entrée. Le sol tout de marbre dégageait une impression d'hostilité et le silence tomba sur eux comme une tonne d'eau assourdissant leurs oreilles. Puis de faibles gémissements parvinrent à leurs tympans. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers de concert avant d'arriver devant une grande porte en bois clair, ouverte sur ce qu'il semblait être une chambre à coucher étant donné qu'il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin. Gojyo recula dans le couloir, laissant Hakkai s'occuper d'Azuka. Il avait à peine eut le temps de la voir, nue sur le lit, recroquevillée au milieu des draps.

De son côté, il essaya de trouver la salle de bain où s'était réfugié Aiko. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, ouvrit quelques portes et avait finit par trouver. La serrure de la porte avait sautée, tout comme le bois autour. Il n'y avait trace de personne à l'interieur. Par contre, dans la baignoire, il y avait du sang. Par terre aussi. Un cri retenti soudain dans son dos. Il se dirigea rapidement en sa direction et arriva au troisième étage, essouflé. Des gémissements provenaient d'une pièce au fond d'un couloir. Il y avança, mais un peu plus calmement tout de même : une voix masculine s'y élevait aussi. C'était son père, évidemment.

« Papa, attends.. je suis sure que ça va s'arranger… mais s'il te plait, me fais pas de mal…

- Toi, tout comme ta pute de mère, tu t'es rendue impure avec ce type, tu es répugnante à regarder… »

Il approchait toujours plus de la porte et la voix suppliante d'Aiko lui avait fait presser le pas. Mais tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui le fit s'arrêter en sursautant. C'était la jeune fille qui sortait en courant. Il vit son regard désesperé s'éclairé d'une fine lueur d'espoir.

- Go.. !commença t-elle avant de se faire choper violemment par les cheveux par son père.

Il la tira en arrière, plaquant son dos contre son torse, sa gorge mise bien en évidence puisqu'il la tenait toujours par les cheveux. Ce qui paralysa totalement Gojyo, ainsi qu'Aiko d'ailleurs, ce fut la lame étincellante du long couteau de cuisine qu'il avait plaçé sous la gorge pâle de la jeune fille. Le rouquin remarqua que du sang coulait de son épaule, et qu'un fillet rouge coulait le long de l'interieur de ses jambes, sous sa jupe et sur ses grandes chaussettes rayées. C'était l'effet des médicaments.

- Tu es là toi ! s'écria le père d'une voix pleine de haine. Tu es venu me la prendre hein ? Tu la veux pour toi tout seul, tu veux la baiser autant de fois que tu le voudras, tu veux la salir encore et encore, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire… Cette fille a pactisé avec le diable, c'est une salope, une pute, tout comme sa mère ! Et le seul moyen pour qu'elles redeviennent pures, c'est qu'elles aillent elles même s'excuser devant Dieu.

Un frisson glacial parcouru tout le corps de Gojyo, tendis qu'Aiko laissa échapper un gémissement et couler quelques larmes. La langue du métis se délia enfin.

- Ecoutez… Mr… euh.. Tagawa, je ne compte pas vous voler votre fille.. Mais si vous la tuez, vous allez la perdre aussi vous savez..

- Tais toi ! Et recules ! Vite !

Vu la façon dont il agitait le couteau sous le nez de sa copine, il obei immediatement. Bientôt ils furent au deuxième étage, où se trouvaient Hakkai et Mlle Yoshiko.

- Va les chercher ! ordonna le père. Il faut absolument qu'elles y aillent toutes les deux ensemble, telle une mère et une fille.

Gojyo le fixa un petit moment sans rien répondre. Il réflechissait à toute vitesse.

- Et si tu ne revient pas avec elle d'ici cinq minutes, je la tue, c'est compris ? Donne moi ton portable.

Il hésita puis le lui tendis. Il le balança contre un mur, où il rebondit avant de se fracasser en morceaux. Le rouquin se dirigea alors vers le couloir et adressa un tout discret clin d'œil à Aiko en se retrounant.

OoO

Il l'avait aidé à se rhabiller et il l'avait tendrement réconforté. Mais quelques minutes après, ils entendirent la voix de l'homme dans le couloir, malgré qu'il était assez loin d'eux. Elle s'était alors toute affolée pour sa fille. Mais la porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après sur Gojyo.

- Hakkai, appelles vite la police !

- Je l'ai déjà fait. Ils arrivent.

- Bon, c'est bien. Rhaa, putain il est completement barge.. Il veut les « purifier » en les tuant, oui, je parle de vous et de votre fille, Mlle Yoshiko.

Il reprit son souffle, il vennait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait retenu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

- Bon, reprit-il en s'adressant à Azuka. Il faut que vous veniez avec moi sinon, il va tuer Aiko.

Il rassura Hakkai avant qu'il ne proteste.

- Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. En attendant, il faudrait que tu sorte de la maison pour attendre les flics dehors et que tu leur explique. Maintenant, il faut se depêcher, vite !

Mlle Yoshiko le suivit dans le couloir après avoir embrassé Hakkai en lui disant que tout irait bien. Ils retrouvèrent Aiko assise par terre, les bras attachés dans le dos avec une ceinture et baillonnée avec un tissus qui devait servir de nappe sur une toute petite table qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux. Quand à son père, il se trouvait accroupit derrière elle, son couteau menaçant toujours sa gorge.

- Voilà je suis là, je t'en supplie, ne lui fait pas de mal, commença Azuka.

- Viens ici.

Elle ne bougea pas. Gojyo prit la parole.

- Reflechisez à ce que vous allez faire.. Ca ne vous avançera à rien de les tuer, ça ne vous soulagera pas et…

- Tais toi !! Tu veux que je la tue ?!

Comme pour appuyer son geste, il fit glisser la lame sur le cou de la jeune fille, ce qui lui arracha un cri, bien qu'étouffé par le baillon. Une petite goutte coula lentement le long de son cou. Mlle Yoshiko se précipita alors vers lui en criant un « non » sorti du fond de ses entrailles.

- Reste ici, lui ordonna t-il. Leve toi, demanda t-il à Aiko.

Celle-ci n'y arrivant pas, il la porta presque pour qu'elle se relève.

Le père s'appretait à dire quelque chose quand il entendit ceci :

« Monsieur Tagawa, c'est la police qui vous parle. Vous êtes cerné. Rendez vous, et relâchez les otages. »

- C'est toi qui a prevenu la police ?! dit il en regardant Azuka, puis Gojyo.

Prit de panique, il recula dans le fond du couloir, près de la fenêtre.

« Nous avons des tireurs d'élite qui vous ont dans leur ligne de mire, si vous ne lâchez pas tout de suite l'otage, nous seront contraint de donner l'ordre de tirer. »

Il se tourna face à la fenêtre, Aiko lui servant de bouclier partiel. Puis avec une fureur engendrée par la panique, il l'ouvrit et poussa legerement sa fille sur le rebord. Gojyo s'avança, prit d'une terreur affreuse.

L'homme resta là sans bouger quelques secondes, puis d'un grand geste, il poussa la jeune fille vers le vide. Le métis qui était arrivé juste derrière le père, le chopa par le col et le poussa contre le mur. Sous le coup de la rage, il réussi à l'assomer en un simple coup de poing qui lui fit tout de même cogner violement le mur derrière lui. Il passa la tête par la fenêtre. Il vit Aiko allongée au sol, des medecins avançant déjà vers elle. Il regarda en direction de Mlle Yoshiko. Elle s'était precipité dans les escaliers pour aller la retrouver. Il choisit une méthode plus rapide. Il s'agrippa au grillage sur lequel pousait du lière et passa par la fenetre.

En quelque secondes, il fut au côté d'Aiko. Les medecins venaient juste d'arriver. Il lui ôta son baillon, il caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'appaiser et, alors qu'il voulait lui délier les mains, il remarqua qu'un de ses coude était en sang. Il en informa les médecins qui lui demandèrent de s'éloigner pour les laisser faire leur travail. Avec un peu de rétissance, il finit toute de même par faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

OoO

Une heure après, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'hopital, rejoint par Sanzo et Goku qui avaient appellé, inquiets et qui avaient donc été mit au courant. Gojyo avait un bandage à sa main, contre coup du coup de poing qu'il avait refilé au vieu, et Mlle Yoshiko se trouvait dans une chambre : avec tout ça, elle s'était évanouie.

Un medecin arriva dans la salle d'attente.

- Aiko Tagawa… ?

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent en sa direction.

- C'est pour nous. Alors ? demanda Gojyo.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non, son père est chez les flics et sa mère dans un lit d'hopital. Nous on est des amis. Très proches, insista le métis.

- Et bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle n'a presque rien, si ce n'est le bras droit cassé, au niveau du coude et une plaie à l'épaule gauche, faite par un objet coupant, je suppose que c'est avec le couteau que son pè.. ?!

Au bord de l'impatience, Gojyo l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua au mur.

- On peut la voir ?! Où elle est ?!

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser la voir, vous n'êtes pas de la famille… SECURITE !

Son cri alerta tout les gens qui passaient dans le couloir. Et là, devinez qui apparaît dans l'ouverture de la porte…

- Gojyo ! C'est vous ? Quelle joie de vous revoir !

…Homura.

C'était à peine s'il ne le prennait pas dans ses bras. Le métis avait lâché le medecin qui avait fait signe à la sécurité qui arrivait que ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils viennent.

- Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- Ma copine est ici. Je peux la voir ?

- Mais bien sur que oui voyons ! Qui a dit que vous ne pouviez pas ! Hahahahaha !

Le rouquin tourna les yeux vers le medecin.

- Dans qu'elle chambre est elle ? demanda Homura.

Gojyo tourna à nouveau son regard vers le medecin qui lui répondit :

- 38, section pédiatrie.

Sans demander son reste, le roux partit dans les couloirs de l'hopital.

- Passez lui le bonjour de ma part ! J'ai été très content de vous revoir !

OoO

Il toqua. Un faible oui lui répondit. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte. Elle était là, allongée sur son lit d'hopital, un pensement sur le cou, un autre sur son épaule et son coude droit était plâtré.

- Gojyo…

Un sourire fendit son visage. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit. Elle se redressa pour se mettre en position assise et tendis les bras autour de son cou.

- Viens, murmura t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Il la pris dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui tout en faisant attention a ne pas lui faire mal. Il sentit ses mains s'agripper à son tee-shirt et entendit un long gémissement à côté de son oreille. Aiko fut secouée de quelques spasmes du aux sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

- J'ai eut tellement peur… J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer… (reniflement, puis reprise de souffle) Il était completement fou…

- Oui, je sais, je sais…dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Mais maintenant tout vas bien. Il est enfermé entre quatres murs, il ne peut plus rien contre toi ou ta mère.

Il se passa enconre un petit moment où Aiko calma ses pleurs. Puis elle sentit que Gojyo resserait son etreinte sur elle. Legerement, mais c'était perseptible. Une de ses main passa dans ses cheveux et il souffla tout doucement au creux de son cou.

- J'ai eut les boulles, j'ai cru que j'allai te perdre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentent de reprendre son souffle en respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

- Je t'aime Ai, et je veux passer le plus clair de mon temps avec toi.

Un frisson parcouru son dos en suivant sa colonne vertebrale. Elle glissa sa main dans sa nuque.

- Moi aussi, je veux passer mon temps avec toi. Je t'aime.

OoO

POV de Sanzo (ndla : ça faisait un bail qua j'en avais pas fait tiens !)

J'aime pas ça. On est là, devant la porte à les regarder se pelotonner. Ok, on est arrivé là pour voir Aiko, et on a pas signalé notre présence pour ne pas les déranger, mais on ne devrait pas rester a écouter leur conversation. J'ai l'impression de violer leur intimité.

« J'ai eut les boulles, j'ai cru que j'allai te perdre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je… »

Voilà qui est bien sentimental venant de ce kappa.

« Je t'aime Aiko, et je veux passer le plus clair de mon temps avec toi. »

Ohoh ! alors ça, c'est une proposition pour qu'elle vienne habiter chez lui ! C'est bizarre d'entendre Gojyo dire ça. Nan, franchement, j'vois pas c'qu'elle a de plus que les autres filles avec qui il est sortit… Elles étaient même beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Mais bon. Le kappa est tordu, qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'je dise ? Dans un mois ils se sépareront, il se trouvera une autre nana avec qui coucher et puis il tracera sa route, c'est tout. Et puis, elle a quoi, 16 ans ? p'tetre 17, alors ça peut pas marcher. Lui, c'qui veut c'est des femmes plus âgées, avec de l'experience et tout ça. Elle, c'est même pas une femme.

Rhaaa ! Mais pourquoi j'pense ce genre de choses ?! On dirait une fan jalouse ! Bon, allez, fixer ses idées ailleurs… Hmm.. Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas cloper… J'vais sortir, au moins, ça me f'ras une excuse pour pas rester devant cette porte. Et puis, pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'excuses ?! J'me casse si j'veux, merde !

- Bon, moi j'y vais.

- Où ça ? me demande Goku.

- Chez l'esteticienne, j'ai bien envie d'me faire un masque de beauté tiens.

Là, j'attire l'attention d'Hakkai et d'une infirmière qui passait juste à côté de moi.

- J'vais fumer, espèce de crétin.

- J't'accompagne ! s'écrie t-il.

- Pas besoin de toi.

Il me fait un de ses petits regards pleins d'étoiles. Je soupire. Ca veux dire que j'm'en balançe qui vienne ou pas.

- Moi j'vais essayer de trouver Azuka. A plus tard, annonce Hakkai.

On part dans des direction opposées, à part Goku qui me colle au basques. Tout d'un coup, il me tire par la capuche de ma veste et me pousse dans un local dont je crois avoir vite fait vu l'étiquette : « lingerie ».

- Qu'est ce que… ?!je m'étrangle.

La pièce est sombre. Evidemment, l'interupteur doit être dehors. J'y voit vraiment rien du tout. Je sent juste le souffle de Goku sur mon visage, il doit être tout près de moi, d'ailleurs, je sent même son corps qui me frolle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique Goku ? je demande.

Je suis acculé contre ce que je crois être une étagère et il se rapproche de plus en plus, alors la chaleur de nos deux corps fait monter la temperature.

De ses doigts, il cherche délicatement mes lèvres. Ben ouais, ça s'rait con qu'il y aille à l'aveuglette et qu'il s'mette à me lecher un œil ou un sourcil…

Puis il m'embrasse. Un baiser fougeux, passionné, ardent. Je le lui rend, emporté par l'action.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir en même temps que la lumière s'allume. Oh, merde. C'est dérisoire, mais je remarque qu'en fait, l'interupteur est à l'interieur de la pièce. Totalement débille comme remarque.

Bon, alors, Goku est toujours à moitié (et pas qu'à moitié en fait) collé à moi. Alors, d'un geste brusque, je le repousse et le tire en même temps par le bras pour l'entrainer avec moi dehors. En plus, c'est la même infirmière qui m'a entendu dire que j'allai chez l'esteticienne. Olala, elle va me prendre pour une vrai tapette. La pauvre elle est toute rouge, comme Goku d'ailleurs et j'espère pas comme moi.

Une fois dehors, je lâche la main de Goku et je m'allume enfin ma clope.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! je gueule enfin.

- Mais-euh…

Je tire une latte.

- C'est en entendant Gojyo et Aiko, ça m'a rappellé nous, avant. Quand on commençait à sortir ensemble, tu te souviens ?

Je rejette la fumée et la regarde s'éloigner avec le vent. Je ne répond pas.

- Tu te rappelles les fois où on allait s'embrasser dans les chiottes du lycée ? Et qu'on avait les chocottes qu'on se fasse roder ? Et ben j'avais envie de ressentir ça. Encore une fois.

Je prend enfin la parole :

- J'vois pas le rapport avec Gojyo et Aiko.

- Ben, c'est juste que… ça m'a rappellé qu'on se parlait comme ça avant et, une pensée en engendrant une autre, ça m'a fait pensé aux épisodes des chiottes.

Quel crétin franchement j'vous jure !

J'esquisse un sourire. Mais tout petit. Et en coin.

Fin POV

------------------------------

Et voilà. C'est la toute fin de la fin. C'est peut être un peu brutal ou pas trop bien, mais là, je seche totalement niveau inspiration. En tout cas j'espère que mon histoire vous aura plus, j'en ai une autre en cours d'ailleurs. Mon avis perso c'est qu'elle a un peu dégenerée et que c' est partit sur du n'importe quoi, enfin bref, moi c'est votre avis qui m'interesse. Un petit yaoi GokuSanzo supplementaire, ça me dirait bien… Un chapitre bonus, peut être alors selon mon courage…

Bon, sur ce, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et gros bisoux à tous !

----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
